It Started with Rejection
by Zelda Serenity
Summary: Usagi has been in love with Chiba Mamoru from the moment she laid eyes on him. Getting the strength to confess to him only turn in to him rejecting her on the spot. Fate has other plans in store for them as Usagi's house is blown up by a youma and she moves in to the Chiba household. Can she find love, defeat darkness, save the shitennou, and survive it all?
1. The Love Letter

She stood in front of him trying to hide her nerves. The pull she had to him she could not deny it any longer and she was going to have to let him know like this… Like a typical high school student. She had tried to wait until most of the students had already left for their classes after lunch but there were still stragglers lurking in the halls. Her nerves were now a wreck as she held on to the pink envelope that expressed how much she had liked and admired him for the last two years.

She kept out the part about how she was in love with him.

To everyone else's eye, and most likely, to the boy standing in front of her, she was nerd.

 _Well_ …

She was not a nerd because she was in class F. She was more like a dork… a nerd who was stupid, and he was in class A. Top of his class, blessed with god given looks and brains she could not help but to be attracted to him… but there always seemed to be something more to him. Something that drew her in to loving him so unconditionally even though she had never spoken to him before this moment.

He probably never gave her a second glance and that was the point. Two golden blond ponytails hug behind her almost touching the floor. At the top of her head her hair was tied in to two balls. Much _too_ large glasses covered her face and her bangs were a muss hiding her eyes even more. Her clothing was far too large as her uniform hung off her small form. Every inch of who she really was had been hidden away.

"Excuse me." She asked with a bow of her head. She had faced so much worse than this; however, this was the most terrified she had ever been in her life.

"Who are you?" The object of her love and affection asked coldly taking in her appearance, clearly uninterested. His eyes, which she was sure were midnight blue, looked dully at her. His black hair was falling around his eyes, framing his handsome face. His perfectly chiseled jaw line seemed slack… bored. He was far taller than she was and she not only was small… but look her gave her made her feel small too.

She paused nervous and took in a breath of air.

"Tsukino Usagi, from class F." She said too quickly but he caught them all the same.

She held up the pink envelope that concealed a letter telling him of her true feelings. She was offering him just a piece of her but all of her heart at the same time.

"Could you please read this, Chiba san?" It was her voice that actually made him actually look at her. He had assumed it would be squeaky and nervous like her appearance but when she spoke her voice was melodic and beautiful. Mamoru looked her over again trying to match the voice to the person in front of him. This was a joke. He rolled his eyes now annoyed that he would be late because of an F class student.

She had kept her head bowed but when he said nothing she looked up. Yes, he was annoyed with her. His face showed that he was not impressed with her somewhat unkempt look. If he could really see past the bangs and the glasses he would see the vulnerability in her eyes.

"What is up with your hair? It looks like odangos." He commented, a small smirk now on his face, some emotion finally showing through his cold exterior.

She went red from him making fun of her but she was determined. She lifted the letter toward him again, her heart racing.

"I don't want it." He said as he turned away from her, his rejection stinging like she had been slapped a thousand times. Her chest hurt slightly and she pressed the letter to the burgundy bow at adorned her shirt watching as he walked away.

Laughter filed her ears as she continued to stare at Chiba Mamoru's retreating back. Looking around it seemed that the rumors had already begun as students snickered. Tsukino Usagi had tried, and failed miserably, to give Chiba Mamoru a love confession.

Though she had every right to be embarrassed she was not. Heart break and irritation turned to anger.

"What a jerk." She hissed under her breath. Sure she didn't look drop dead gorgeous and sure her F class status lumped her as unintelligent, but he could have at least taken the letter. She thought that the Japanese were big on the whole 'saving face' thing. Mamoru clearly had not received the memo.

"Usagi!" She could hear Seyia coming toward her. His footfalls were a sound she had memorized like so many others. Ugh, Seyia had told her so. So many times he had told her so. She didn't want to face her friend.

"So, you did it?" He wrapped an arm around her small form pulling her close to him. She was much shorter than he was and her head fit in to the curve of his arm.

She nodded in to his bicep.

"Was he a baka?" He asked a growl in his voice. Seyia did not like Chiba Mamoru for two reasons. 1. He was an arrogant prick 2. Usagi loved him.

"Total jack off." She said trying to sound forceful but it was more like a sigh. Really what had she expected? She knew he was cold. She knew he had no clue who she was. She sighed again.

"Well, don't worry princess, you always have me." He pulled her to walk back in to the school. She looked up at him. He was handsome as well, not that anyone from Azubu High School aside from her friends knew what a dish Kou Seyia was. He wore square shaped glasses that did not look good on his heart shaped face. He always wore his uniform messy, one shirttail hanging out of his pants. His tie loose around his neck. The biggest change on him was his hair. Instead of his long hair being tied in to a long ponytail at the back of his neck, he had pulled it up in to a bun at the top of his head. He looked like a sumo wrester.

"We have a class to sit through." and he squished one of her odangos.

"Seyia chan!" She yelled. He pulled a pigtail and took off. She ran after him. "SEYIA!" She yelled down the hallway, their laughter filling the halls.

8888888888888888888888

"Come on, Usagi." Her father told her opening the door to their new house. His long silver hair was hanging perfectly down his back. Usagi's father looked… cool. He always had people stopping and staring at him as he walked. Tsukino Artemis was tall and regal. His silvery white hair always perfect, parted down the center with some bangs framing his face. Both of his ears were pierced, small gold hoops in each ear. He always wore a kimono which made him look slim but hid how muscular he was underneath. White was his color of choice and today it was no different. Usagi hated the way people were in awe of her father and then scrunched their noses in distaste when they saw his gangly daughter behind him.

Life had always been different for Usagi and after Luna left it was even harder. Moving back to Japan two years ago, now almost three, had already taken it's toll but losing her mother figure was so painful.

Usagi pulled the head phones out of her ears looking at the house. It was cute. So cute that Usagi mouthed 'kawaii' when she looked at it. It was also very close to Azubu high school and not too far from the center on Tokyo.

"Oto-san. I love it. Maybe we can move the meetings from the temple to here from now on." She beamed. One less stop for her would really be a godsend.

"Always thinking ahead." Artemis smiled at her as he pulled the keys out and opened the front door.

Walking inside Usagi could not keep the smile from her face. Their penthouse in England had been so nice. It represented how wealthy her father was but when the attacks came he swore to keep them as unnoticeable as possible. When they first moved back to Japan because of the Nega verse activity, they stayed low key in the center of Tokyo in a small apartment. Between awakening and training with the other senshi and school it had become too much for Usagi. She was already failing Azubu high school when she started her first year here. Her father changed her schedule but it was just easier to barley pass and make up her grades in cram school every day.

She needed the sleep anyway so that's what she did in class. She hung out with her friends and acted as normal as possible. Rei, Sailor Mars, and Makoto, Sailor Jupiter, also stayed in class F with her at Azubu. It was easier than explaining why they missed school after major battles and they could cover for one another. Even more so they were there to protect her.

They utilized school, not for learning, but as an outlet to have fun. Class F was honestly a joke and no matter how hard their teacher, Ms. Haruna had tried over the last two years they barely passed. As they became older and the routine of battle, train, school and some social life fit in to their adult bodies rather than fifteen year old they could have done better in classes… easily. But it was more convenient to barely pass and had become second nature; however, they maintained a C average; which in Japan was failing.

Her father had the house fully furnished and stocked with normal items. There was nothing special about the house other than it was theirs. She ran like a child, giddy to find what her father had done with her room. She noticed it right away as it was set for a princess. She smiled at the light pink walls which so happened to be her favorite color. It was an actual room, not a closet that was classified as a room in Tokyo. Her walk in closet in England was bigger than their apartment in Tokyo. But this room was large. Beaming at the gold wrought iron bed she jumped on it sinking in to the soft blue bedding. She had been sleeping on a futon for far too long. The long nights and battles would be easier to bear with a real bed to sleep in.

"Ahhhh!" She said relaxing in to the soft mattress she closed her eyes.

"PAPA! I LOVE YOU!" She yelled loudly in English.

She heard his chuckle from down stairs. She just needed to finish this year and then she would start college her cram school credits already guaranteeing her an acceptance. Her father had promised that she could stop all of the disguises come graduation day and let the real world meet the real Tsukino Serenity Usagi. She bit her lip thinking about Mamoru's rejection. She wondered if he would have given her the same reaction had he seen what she really looked like; however, she did not want to do that. She wanted him to like her for her and not how she looked. By giving him the letter she thought that he would be at least curious but he had not even taken it. Even with the rejection she loved him. It was not just 'like'. It was irrevocable love that was so unnatural to her mind and yet she felt as if their souls should be one. Even if he was a baka.

An explosion stole her from her thoughts. Another loud BOOM filled that air making her house shake in reaction. Flipping off the bed quicker than any human could she looked out the window.

A youma, a geisha with pale white skin and blood red lips, stood in the middle of the street. Her hand on a fan that had been spread wide was the cause of the destruction. Her long kimono was wrapped like long red ribbons around people stealing their energy.

"USAGI!" Her father yelled.

Clearly Usagi was taking too long to take action.

"ON IT!" She yelled to him and then she called on her henshin. Red ribbons bursting from her broach surrounded her as her sailor uniform formed on her body. The transformation making her come to life as it filled her with an intense ancient power.

The moment she was fully armored she opened the window, jumping out in to the street.

"IN THE NAME OF LOVE AND JUSTICE I WILL PUNISH YOU FOR MAKING MY DAY EVEN WORSE!" She yelled to the Geisha.

She ran toward the youma punching her square in her painted face, sending her in to a nearby car. The car buckled around her and the windows exploded with popping noises. The blow had unraveled the dangerous kimono from around the victim's bodies and they fell limply to the ground.

"MARS CELESTRIAL FIRE SURROUND!" A burst of fire blasted in to the youma causing an explosion of heat to make Moon back flip out of the line of fire… literally.

"I like my eyebrows, pryo!" Moon yelled but Mars only smirked at her.

"SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON." The massive lighting dragon met with the fire. The two senshi had caused a storm of epic proportion engulfing the youma.

The storm sizzling with lighting and fire started to grow smaller and laughter could be heard from inside the cage of death. Slowly the geisha emerged and what was left of the attacks were being absorbed in to her. The three senshi stood there stunned for a moment confused as to why she had not been destroyed. The youma began to glow a sickly green and black lines like veins popped from her skin like tiger stripes. The geisha's black eyes rolled in to the back of her head exposing the white behind them. They could see the power building in her as her body jerked and expanded. Then like a bullet from a gun it was released, expelling itself from the youma at an alarming speed.

"MOVE!" Sailor Moon yelled as she dove to the ground, somersaulting away from the powerful blow.

In a matter of seconds Usagi's new house was destroyed before her very eyes. It was incinerated with lighting and fire leaving only a scorched cement foundation and piles of ash. Her father and guardian's mouth even dropped open at the sight. His passive calm turning to rage and fury.

Sailor Moon's fury could rival the King of the Moon's at the moment. The power building in her from the silver crystal growing ready to destroy at her command. She pulled out her moon rod and gripped it tightly in her hands.

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Her voice boomed in the street and the power that was omitted from the staff made everyone's head turn away from the blinding light.

The youma did not even have time to scream as it exploded in to dust and the people's energy returned from her energy blast.

Sailor Moon stood breathing heavily trying to control her anger. The moon rod held in one hand ready for action again if evil dared to show itself again. Sailor Mars and Jupiter gather around her.

"Woah." Jupiter breathed out looking at the dust of the dead monster swirling in the wind. "What pissed you off?"

"She just blew up my house." Sailor Moon ground out through clenched teeth. Her visions of her new life blown up with it, she knew she should have pushed a penthouse just a bit more… 'No Serenity… a house would be less inconspicuous' her father's words rang in her ears.

Yeah until they are destroyed. She thought with a snort.

The air became thick with dark energy and the three senshi looked to the sky ready for action again.

Before them the maker of the youma floated. His gray uniform looking pristine, the red lining standing out looking so wrong on the blond. Mars's eyes narrowed at him. The look of sadness had been replaced weeks ago with a new look of firm determination.

"Getting stronger, senshi bitches?" Jadeite spat at them.

"YOU ARE NEXT!" Mars yelled at him, her hands in fists at her side.

"Always so feisty little fireball." He taunted.

Moon could tell that even though this general did not remember who he was in a past life, he was still entranced with Mars. She knew immediately during their original meeting on the bus that he was taken with the human form of Hino Rei, the miko. His soul was still in him even if it had been tainted and filled with malevolence.

Sailor Moon held back her tears looking up at General Jadeite, her friend.

"This is not you! She has you brain washed!" She yelled to him. It was a plea. He narrowed his eyes at them, confused, as he always was when they told him things like this.

"I will kill you all. All of you, but not today… oh no. I will make you all suffer, soon. Be ready to give me your crystal, Moon." He snarled at them, a reaction from his confusion.

"AND I WILL SAVE YOU!" She yelled back at him as he disappeared as quick as he came. She wiped at her determined tears as she put her free hand on Mars back to comfort her.

"I will save him. I will turn him back and he will come back to you. I will turn all of them back. I promise." Moon had vowed this before and she was determined to make her words in to actions.

"I think you have bigger things to worry about." Jupiter said turning her head around to look at the smoking street. She could hear the fire trucks coming in the distance.

"Gods." Sailor Moon put her hand to her forehead.

"Let's go before the cops get here." Mars said pulling them away from the house. I don't want to deal with press today.

8888888888888

" _Yes, it was a scary monster! The Sailor Senshi were battling it and my daughter and I came out of the house to see what was going on. We were so lucky we did or we would have been killed."_ A tall good-looking gentleman with silver hair told the news reporter.

"HINA! HINA! Come in here for a moment!" Tomomi Chiba yelled to his wife pausing the news with the remote.

A short woman with dark black hair pulled up in an elegant twist came running in to the room. She was a stereotypical housewife, a flowery apron covering her long shirt and blouse. Her hair pulled neatly in to a bun at the back of her head and a simple strand of pearls hanging around her neck.

"What? Is everything okay?" She panted looking at her husband. Chiba Tomomi was tall and had thick black hair that was silvering on the sides. He was a bigger man, years of being over worked and over indulgence taking a toll on his body.

"My college roommate, Tsukino Artemis house was just blown up by a monster!" He pointed to the television where Artemis stood paused and a small girl with golden blond hair in a funny hairstyle stood next to him. Eyeglasses too large for her face hid the beauty that was underneath.

Tomomi pushed play on the television.

" _So where are you planning on living." The newscaster asked them._

 _Artemis's face went stern. "We just purchased this house and moved in today but my daughter and I will surely find something."_

The news report went in to deep description of what on lookers had given in their overly dramatic stories and Tomomi turned off the TV.

"I owe Tsukino so much. I owe him this lifestyle of ours." He shook his head. "This is just awful news."

Hina had just stared at the girl who stood on the sidelines. She could see through the look that she tried to pull off. The girl was beautiful and Hina could see the anguish in her eyes hidden behind thick back frames. She took a fist and pounded it in to her hand.

"We will have them stay here!" She exclaimed. She was always an over exuberant woman and her two poor children sometimes were embarrassed by her. They were nothing like her at all. They were all brains and too quiet. Hina tried not to think of them as _boring_ as she loved them dearly but they were no fun. Sometimes they would come out of their shells but Mamoru was so focused and Shingo wanted to be just like him so he hid things as well. She had no chance alone to give her children a full rang of emotions even though she tried her hardest.

"Really? That would be okay?" Her husband asked excited getting on his knees to take her hands. He was worried she would change her mind.

"Yes!" Now go find them. I am sure they are pulling whatever they can out of the rubble." Hina exclaimed.

"Right!" Tomomi rushed out of the room toward the front door.

88888888888888888

Mamoru walked in to the house looking out for his mother to try and avoid her. He looked in to the two rooms that flanked the large foyer. Once he saw that they were empty he headed up the stairs. The Chiba household was large. Larger than most homes located so close to the city. Stepping on to the landing he looked around the wide room, which served as a retreat from his parents. The room was fitted as a living space with two comfortable sofas and a large screen TV. He noticed his younger brother, Shingo, leaning against the back of one of the sofas looking in to one of the guest bedrooms frowning.

The small black haired boy rolled his eyes at the sounds coming from inside. Mamoru could hear his mother banging away at another one of her crazy projects.

"What's she up to now?" Mamoru asked his little brother annoyed.

"We are having guests and mother is going overboard as usual." Shingo said with a headshake.

"And that involves her moving furniture and re-decorating." He said sarcastically. Mamoru could not believe his mother sometimes. Yes, she was funny and entertaining but as _his_ mother he had higher expectations of her.

"They are coming to live with us." Shingo said exasperated letting his head fall and hit the back of the couch.

This brought Mamoru up short.

"What? Who? Gods that that woman we call mother!" Mamoru didn't need any more frustration in his life. He just wanted to be left alone and now his small sanctuary would be invaded by strangers.

"Tsukino Artemis and his daughter Usagi." Shingo told him. Apparently oto-san and Tsukino san went to college together and Tsukino san is the one who gave oto-san the money to start his business." Shingo recited the explanation that was given to him.

Mamoru looked aghast. Wasn't Usagi the same girl that tried to confess her love to him this very morning? He was sure that is what the blond with the awful hairstyle had said and Asanuma confirmed that her name was Tsukino Usagi… as he never forgot anything. Mamoru never believed in karma until this very moment not realizing that it was destiny. Always the pessimist.

"Then why can't they afford to go somewhere else?" Mamoru huffed thinking about the gangly, stupid, nerdy looking girl. He had seen how obnoxious she was with her friends now that he was aware of her presence. Running through the halls laughing and yelling, acting so childish.

"They can but father insists. They need to stay near Tokyo and Azubu so they will stay until their house is rebuilt." Shingo explained.

At the very moment his mother burst out of the guest room. Mamoru could see the pink screaming from the open door. His mother always wanted a daughter and now she was not going to miss out on this.

"Mamoru! Did you hear the news? Oh you should come see what I did to the room. It's so beautiful I hope Usagi chan loves it." Hina babbled on.

Mamoru just shook his head ignoring his mother and walking to his room shutting the door.

The rumors had already started about him and Usagi. His fan club of girls whined all day long that he now liked a stupid nerd over them. He hated his 'fan club's' notion that one of them could ever be an acceptable girl for himself and he was offended by the rumor he would date someone from class F. None girls at school had any pull for him. Sure some were pretty but they were all not his type.

He thought back to Usagi's stupid hairstyle. He laughed. Odango Atama. That would be her nickname and he was sure it would get under her skin.

8888888888888888888

Usagi was surrounded by Seyia, Rei and Makoto. Seyia was upset he had missed the battle yesterday to meet up with Kakyuu who had come to beg him to come home to Kimoku. But he vowed to protect Usagi since the moment he fell in love with her. So in love with her that he was giving up his own responsibilities to stay on earth for a little while longer.

A breeze blew through the cobble stone courtyard. They sat at one of the tables under a large tree trying to be strong for their friend.

"So where will you be living?" Rei asked concerned. She pushed her glasses up. The miko, like Usagi used glasses to hide her beauty. Makoto just looked as unapproachable and messy possible and it worked for her, as no one wanted to get near enough to see how gorgeous she was. They didn't need anyone at school digging in to their personal lives especially how busy they were.

"I think oto-san found somewhere temporary, but it seems like meetings will have to take place still at the temple." Usagi said trying to hide her lies.

She was livid when her father told her where they would be living.

" _You cannot be serious!" Usagi yelled in the hotel suite. She was pulling stuff out of her subspace pocket like crazy, trying to find something to wear. "We can EASILY afford a new place. Like that penthouse I insisted upon."_

 _Artemis paled. "Chiba san insisted. We were really good friends in college he looked so hurt when I tried to tell him no."_

" _You tell me NO all day long! I already have to hide behind my glasses and crappy clothing at school and now I will have to do it there as well. It's my last year of high school. Beryl has been relentless and I have yet to save one general from her spell." Usagi went off._

" _Look, this is part of our lives Princess. Until you can claim the throne we will stay here. I will have to change your schedule and you will just have to do better in school. I scoped out the house and you should be able to sneak in and out easily."_

 _Usagi could not believe she was going to have to live with Mamoru. Goddess she was in love with him. Like seriously in love with him. Her life was already so dangerous and mysterious. It took all of her pride to give him that letter and to be rejected had been already so painful. Her father would see her obsession. Another distraction he would call it._

" _Seriously!" Usagi threw herself down on the plush hotel bed. "I will go live with Mako chan or Rei Chan."She meant it too and he knew it._

" _I will make a deal. If you go along with this then I will transfer Ami to Azubu for senior year." He had already planned on this wanting more people guarding his daughter._

 _Usagi sat up intrigued. "And Minako!"_

 _He cringed. Minako and Usagi were a tag team of destruction. In England it was bad enough training them let alone getting them to pay attention. Plus the stunts they pulled… trying to sneak in to see Prince Harry… if his hair was not already gray it would have been. Putting Minako in to school with Usagi could have dire consequences._

" _PLEASE!" She begged as she pouted her lips and made her eyes wide and pathetic._

" _FINE!" Artemis agreed. Usagi smiled in triumph. That look worked every time._

"But you will never guess what?" Usagi said with a secret smile.

"You ate a whole buffet?" Rei asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Shut it pyro!" She screeched loudly.

"Yeah, Pyro! Shut it down." A voice came from behind them. Turning quickly the girls and Seyia saw Minako and Ami standing there in Azubu uniforms, large smiles on their cleverly disguised faces.

Usagi looked smug as Rei and Makoto stood up in shock.

And then Usagi screeched and jumped up and down in complete joy to have all of her friends together.

8888888888888888888888888

Mamoru turned toward the loud shriek. He saw Odango Atama yelling and then jumping ecstatically on two girls. The rest of her friends went crazy as well as they formed a circle yelling and laughing.

Mamoru cocked his head toward them confused.

"All of them are really dorks." He said out loud looking over the group of odango's friends. It's like they did not have mirrors at home. Uniforms too big, oversized glasses and a messy demeanor on all of them.

"Who is?" Asunuma asked him looking in his direction. "Oh, Tsukino and her friends. Hum. Looks like those two new girls are friends with Tsukino san."

"Yeah, it does. That's odd to have two transfer's that know each other." Mamoru muttered. He watched as the tall black haired boy that was always with them wrap an arm around Usagi and pulled her close to him. Something about the gesture annoyed him but he could not put his finger on it. The group began to walk, all of them chatting excited as they neared the school entrance. They passed him and headed toward the doors to the school. Usagi was stopping to show her friends things and she was clearly in the way.

"Can you move, Odango Atama?" He said loudly. He couldn't help the smirk that came with saying the nickname.

The pigtailed girl turned on him quickly. "What did you call me?" She asked him incredulously her facial expression challenging him.

"Odango Atama. It fits you, don't you think?" Mamoru told her looking down at her.

"Who do you think you are talking to, Chiba?" Kou san spat out clearly not liking him giving Usagi a tug away back under his arm. Mamoru was already annoyed with his childish antics.

"You already hurt her enough and now you have to call her names?" Kou went on.

"Seyia kun." Usagi snapped at him. "Let the baka be."

"I am a baka?" Mamoru asked her with laugh. Asunuma also laughed at the name-calling. "I am pretty sure that I am number one in the grade and you, odango, are what? Last?" He did not know what overcame him to taunt her. But here he was smirking at an annoyed bunny.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I cannot believe I ever liked someone as rude as you."

"Are you sure about that?" He teased her, surprised at himself. He never teased anyone let alone a girl but she stood up straight, laughter in her eyes hidden behind her glasses.

"You were number one, Mamoru baka, please meet one of my best friends." She turned toward the transfer student with the blue hair. "Mizuno Ami. The smartest girl in Tokyo. She just transferred here. You should get used to being second." She said pleased with herself.

She turned and laughed as her group of friends joined in on the laughter, Seyia's arm still around her.

Mizuno Ami? He thought. Yes, he had read about her and she was very smart. He thought that this girl claiming to be the smartest in Tokyo would annoyed him but he wasn't. It was a challenge for once and in addition to Tsukino Usagi it seemed his life was changing.

88888888888888888888888888

"No Toki. I won't be by today. Moving." She sighed in to the phone. She played with one of her pigtails with her free hand.

"Yeah, I know. It's been rough." She answered his questions.

"Yeah, I am okay. I didn't get hurt either did the other girls."

"Okay. Tomorrow night. K."

Mamoru was heading to the bathroom when he saw Usagi on her phone in the hallway. He didn't mean to eavesdrop on the phone call but she was not hidden very well.

"Shouldn't you be learning something in class?" He taunted her making her turn around quickly.

"Listening in on other peoples conversation's is rude." She snapped. She pushed her glasses back on to her face where they had begun to droop.

"You speak so loudly I am sure anyone could have heard you."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You really are arrogant." She said matter-a-factly.

"I have reason to be. You…" He looked her up and down. "Have no reason to."

She wanted to slap him so hard but she refrained. Instead she smiled.

"I will see you this afternoon, baka. After all we will be roomies. Should I let the school know?"

She lifted an eyebrow to challenge him. His facial expression turned to a sneer.

"You wouldn't dare." he practically snarled.

Truth is she didn't want ANYONE to know. Not even her senshi but Mamoru didn't know this tidbit.

"You should try being nicer." She gave him a smile that was so wide that Mamoru stepped back.

"Je ne Baka." She turned and skipped away just like the child she pretended to be.

88888888888

Mamoru took his time getting home. A small moving truck in the driveway made him groan. 'This was going to be a disaster,' he thought. Walking in the door he could already his mother and Usagi chattering away. His mother seemed to be enjoying herself and he could hear Usagi giggle.

He rolled his eyes. The calm household he was used to would most likely be loud from now on out but even her loud voice was musical.

He walked in to the living room to get the introductions over with.

"I apologize for the late introductions. I am Chiba Mamoru. Pleased to meet you." He said the moment he walked in to the room. He took in Usagi's father. He was a tall man with long silver hair. He had an odd look about him… an almost inhuman beauty. He seemed regal in his stance and his face was warm and friendly.

Then he looked at Usagi whose eyes seemed to widen at his appearance as if she forgot he would be here… in his own house.

"It is very nice to meet you Mamoru." Artemis stood and bowed. The look he gave Mamoru was more than taking him in. He seemed to be un-nerved by his presence in the house. Mamoru wanted to scoff because there was no way he had to worry about anything happening between his daughter and himself.

"I was told that Usagi and you go to the same school." Hina said with a smile.

Mamoru nodded and Usagi was surprisingly quiet.

"The same class and everything?" She questioned.

"Well, we are quite far apart in classes, but Tsukino and I met in a very unusual way the other day. Right, Tsukino san?" Mamoru looked at Usagi who had look of panic on her face. He smirked at her.

"Err… yes we did." She said nervously looking at her father to make sure he wasn't listening to the conversation.

Usagi's phone went off in her pocket interrupting Mamoru's intentions of embarrassing Usagi. She paled and looked at her father. He gave her a look that she could answer it. She hit the on button, her face serious. She didn't even say hello she just answered and listened.

"Got it." She said quickly.

"Excuse me. I have to leave for a bit. Is it okay, oto-san?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes, go ahead. Be back as soon as you can and be careful." Artemis told her. She smiled at him and gave him a wink.

"I am so sorry. It was a pleasure to meet all of you. I will be back." She stated heading for the door.

She opened it quickly and Mamoru could tell that she was already running. He wanted to smack his head against something. This could not be happening to him.

8888888888888888888888888888

Hello Everyone. Yes, I am sort-of back. Truthfully I have been working on my own book but I actually have this story (the first part 227 pages) completed and I wanted to share it with you all. This is my re-telling mixed with wonderful works of Manga plus my own re-telling of Sailor Moon. Enjoy and review.

ZS


	2. Changes for All

8888888888888888888888888888

Usagi's transformation took over and she took to the rooftops. The sun was starting to set and she was not used to jumping and running over the residential houses. Sure the tall buildings of the city were always preferable as they had flat surfaces. Some of the houses roofs were pitched, some flat, some a little of both. It was just something she would have to get used to but for now she was thankful that the attack was close in Juuban.

She made it to the grade school that was indicated on the phone's mapped directions and she saw a red-faced monster with blades as arms. Make that a seriously ugly monster with red-orange battered skin, black soulless holes for eyes, jagged teeth and razor sharp blades for arms that could easily slice her in two. The senshi were already casting their attacks weakening the youma. Sailor Moon noticed that Blades-for-hands had taken the energy from a whole soccer team, who were clearly involved in a major match, and the large crowd, was all passed out in odd places.

Her heart jumped in her throat. She had to help defeat this monster and give them their energy back before they died.

Venus seemed to have the youma's bladed arms wrapped in her chain at it's wrists. But a violent explosion threw Mercury and Mars back in to a building making Venus lose her grip on the chain and it was pulled from her hands. The brick crumbled where the impact took place and her fellow scouts fell to the round covered in rubble. Sailor Moon jumped from the roof in a Sailor Kick to the monster's chest that took the youma down to the grass. Tring to use the moment where the youma was stunned Sailor Moon took out her moon rod but before she could recite the incantation she was blown backward to the ground on her back. A woosh of air leaving her lungs at the impact.

The nasty youma was standing over her, his bladed hands free from the love-me-chain. In a swift swipe it thrust it's bladed appendage toward her and she put up her rod to block the blow. She used her leg to kick the youma in the stomach and flip him off her. She scrambled backward in to a defense stance breathing heavily. That had been close.

Mercury threw a clever attack to freeze his feet in place since he was taken off guard at the Moon senshi' throwing him. Taking her only chance, she used her rod to dust the youma and then using the rest of the energy she gave the people back their energy.

The effort was more than she was used to with so many people and she quickly threw up afterward feeling disorientated.

"You okay?" Mercury came and patted her back.

She gagged a bit, the bile coating her mouth. "Yeah." She drew in a breath. "You saved my ass." Sailor Moon told her giving her a hug.

"My pleasure." Mercury beamed at her.

"What did we do? Sit on the sidelines?" Mars said with a smile walking toward the hugging senshi.

"Well you can't use fire to hold a youma in place, can you?" Sailor Moon said sticking her tongue out at her.

"Want to go to the crown and get a milkshake? I think you need to replenish your blood sugar. That could not have been easy giving so many people back their energy." Venus said as they walked away trying to find somewhere to de-transform.

"Can't. I left at such an awkward time with the people we are living with. They must think I am nuts." Sailor Moon said jumping with the rest of the girls on to a rooftop.

"Who are you living with?" Minako asked her glamour fading.

"My dad's college roommate and his family until the new house is built. He should just get us an apartment. I miss luxury…. It's going to be a disaster getting in and out of the place and he changed my workouts to the mornings. Four freaking AM, plus I have to take night duty this weekend for Haruka because she has a race in Kyoto." Usagi sighed already stressed.

"He changed all of us to four AM and we have to pay attention in class, now." Rei said annoyed.

"Then meetings at the temple and Motoki is worried where we have been the last few days." Usagi added on.

Everyone groaned at the schedule.

"I will do night duty with you his weekend." Minako offered.

"Really?" Usagi's eyes lit up at the thought. "Yeah. I need to let out some steam. Our last battle with Kunzite still has me shaken." Minako sighed in frustration.

Usagi looked down ashamed.

"It's not your fault." Minako said quickly. "I just can't stand them being under control like this."

"Let's come up with a plan tomorrow. Crown after school, temple, then I will meet you at midnight." Usagi said trying to smile. "I will save them."

Everyone looked at their princess with a large smile. The attacks were getting worse and the shintennou showing up last year under Beryl's control had everyone on edge at first.

Their first half year of battles in Japan started with two alien's and their tree. That was just a warm up for the Dark Moon attacks. Usagi had actually died during that battle but with the power of the crystal she and her team defeated the Wiseman in addition to cleansing the evil from the royal family and court of Nemesis.

 _This battle_ was personal. From the moment Jadeite had showed his face, these battles had become relentless mentally and physically. The whole reason for their existence in this timeline was because of this first battle over a thousand years ago. The solar system had been destroyed because of Beryl and Queen Metalia's immense power. They had known this since the moment they had all been brought together. As they became older her inner senshi began to have dreams of their past lives as did Usagi but unlike her… the senshi had husbands. Past lovers that had been taken over by the evil powers and helped bring an end to the Silver Millennium.

Usagi remembered them as well as they had all been very good friends, almost brothers and protector's in a way. She missed them almost as much as their wives did.

They jumped down from a roof, everyone saying their goodbyes and Usagi headed toward the Chiba home. Pulling her phone out she put in ear buds and got lost in some music trying not to think until she had to.

It was dark when she made it back to the Chiba's house. Opening the door and taking out the headphones she headed toward the kitchen where everyone was sitting at the table eating.

She bowed. "Gomen, for being late."

"Oh, it's okay Usagi. Come sit down and eat. You can sit by Shingo." Hina said standing up enthusiastically going to get a plate for Usagi.

She sat down not making eye contact with Mamoru who looked at her oddly. She worried that she had something on her face or he could see how pale she had become from giving so much power away. Then she realized that he was most likely just annoyed with her as he would never look beyond her appearance.

"How is Rei, Usa?" Her father asked quirking an eyebrow at her. A signal.

"Oh, yes. The temple is fine. Yuurichiro finally showed up and took care of it." She said quickly hoping that this is what her father told everyone.

"Usagi, your father said that you regularly help at the temple? Are you a miko in training?" Chiba Tomomi asked.

Usagi smiled shaking her head. "Oh, no. Not at all. My friend Rei Chan is. Her grandfather is older so the girls and I help out almost daily. I stay the weekends a lot." She explained making a cover for their meetings and her over nights.

Her father and her had gotten good at covering for Usagi since living an apartment came with nosey neighbors.

Hina brought over a plate and Usagi thanked her. Usagi eyed her plate full of delicious looking food, famished from exerting so much energy.

Conversation flowed between the adults but Usagi just kept eating. Giving over a hundred people back their energy was exhausting and the more she ate the better she felt.

"Usagi chan, you have quite an appetite." Hina commented with a smile.

"Like a pig." Mamoru said under his breath.

Usagi blushed madly. "Gomen, I guess running to and from the temple and helping out really took a lot out of me."

"No need to explain dear. Every girl should've a good appetite." Hina beamed again gving her hand a motherly pat.

"Yes, I will be paying for all the groceries from now on out. Usagi does eat quite a bit. And I will not take no for an answer." Artemis said quickly, smiling.

Usagi blushed again.

After dinner Usagi went to the bedroom that Mrs. Chiba has showed her. It was beautiful, all pink, her favorite color. There was a large queen sized bed had white fluffy bedding. The best part was that there was a balcony off the room. It connected with the room next door but that was no issue. No one would see her come and go as needed as it was blocked by a large tree. She didn't have to use the front door now or risk being seen scaling the side of the house. Lying back on the bed she smiled. The Chiba's were so nice. What was wrong with Mamoru she wondered? She thought about him and blushed again madly. She was also so grateful for a bathroom that was attached to the room. She needed all of the privacy she could get. She would need to get a few things… all of her medical supplies had been blown up aside from the ones in her subspace pocket. She would also have to get her own towels as there would be no way to explain constant blood on them. She would just place the bloodied items in her subspace pocket and wash them at the temple or Ami's house.

'If only he could see me like this.' She thought looking at herself in the mirror above the vanity with her glasses off. She was a reincarnated Princess of the Moon. One of the most powerful beings in the Galaxy as she wielded an ancient crystal of power. A highly sought after item. Usagi was beautiful. Honestly drop dead gorgeous as all of the senshi were. Her face was flawless and her eyes a cerulean blue. Her hair was golden… for now, as it would turn silver as she aged. She was lean and tone. All muscle but even with working out she had a perfect figure. BUT none of this mattered. Her clothes were too big to hide her form. The glasses too wide and thick, to hide her blue eyes, oh and a trigger for glamour. Her bangs always messed up to make her look unkempt. At first it was fun to hide behind the disguise until she saw Mamoru for the first time. It was love at first sight.

She wanted to tell him that she was smart like him, well not that smart, but she was not stupid. She was kind. She was beautiful and yet she couldn't. Of couse she could be a pain in the behind but what girl wasn't. All she could do was try and profess how much she liked him and hopefully he would start to see that there was more to her that met the eye. It was a shot in hell but it was like she had no choice.

Drawing attention could end up like what happened with Diamond. She was sure that Mamoru's own self-awareness would never cause such an obsession but her father did not want to risk anything. He remembered suitors on the Moon that came for her and her senshi. Artemis was smarter now and truth be told he didn't want them to have to defend themselves against the opposite sex. It would have looked odd if a thirteen year old girl could beat the pulp out of an older and bigger male.

Now that Diamond had been changed for the better he was in charge of all training. He was a drill sergeant and he was damn good at what he did. He kept them in fighting form all year long. This left her father to start planning the rebirth of the moon kingdom in addition to running his business here. Diamond really was a nice guy, handsome too. As is his brother. If Wiseman had not corrupted him so much he would have been an amazing ruler, but the dark moon went to chaos and the Dark Moon inner sanctum was stuck on Earth now.

Diamond has sworn a lifetime of servitude to Usagi - Serenity, in exchange for his past deeds. Sometime she could tell when Diamond still wanted her. She knew he loved her. She knew Seyia loved her as well but she was stuck on Mamoru. A simple human with no special abilities.

She turned on the shower turning on her music washing away the stress. She needed to study and catch up on what they were actually supposed to be learning in class but she was so tired. Changing in to her pajamas after her shower she passed out.

8888888888888888888888888888

Mamoru had found it odd when Usagi left the house in a rush earlier. Her father acted like it was no big deal for her to just leave to help at the temple. She was being introduced to the people she would be living with and yet she just left like there was a fire at the temple and she was in charge of putting it out

Coming back over an hour later she looked exhausted but no one commented and then watching her eat you would've thought she had been starved.

Mamoru was an observant person when he wanted to be and something was not right about this situation. He turned over in bed now annoyed that he was even thinking about the dumb blond in the room next door.

He didn't want her here or in his life. He didn't even want to think about her. Shutting his eyes he went to sleep.

8888888888888888888888888

Usagi woke up at 3:30am groggy. She hurried up and changed in to a long pair of black spandex pants, sports bra and a black tank top. She put her hair up in the normal odangos. Throwing on light jacket she opened the window that lead out to the balcony. The air was still warm but a nice breeze helped wake her up. The residential area was silent and she jumped off the balcony landing on her feet and giving a large stretch. She took off in the direction of her father's business. It was quick run… for her… and she smiled noticing she was the first to arrive. Pulling the key out of her subspace pocket she let herself in the back door. Her father's office had a huge warehouse connected to it. It looked like a legit warehouse but it was filled with all of the gymnastics stuff and a large open space. They trained here everyday… now every morning or at night if they had overnights.

Usagi threw off her jacket and started to stretch herself out turning around when she heard laughing. The girls walked in and Diamond followed in behind them.

"Look who is early." Rei chanted as she tossed her long hair behind her shoulder. Rei liked to workout with her hair down something that Usagi would never understand.

Seyia walked in after them. "Man, your dad is really trying to kill us. 4am!" He smirked at her.

"Tell me about it!" Usagi beamed at them. "I have to be home for dinner now? What does that even mean!"

Everyone laughed or nodded in agreement.

"Princess Serenity." Diamond greeted her formally as he always did.

"Prince Diamond." She greeted him back earning herself a smile.

"Okay, ladies and Seyia. Let's not dawdle. It's fucking early." Diamond started he went over to the electronics and turned on some amazing music to just move to as they trained. Music helped and sometimes they sang as they worked out. It was a good technique;' because they had to call out their incantations and one could not be too exhausted to speak.

After an hour and a half of going hard, Usagi had finally had enough. Diamond had nailed her good in to the concrete. Yes, concrete floors here. None of that nice padded flooring or even rubber flooring. Her side was healing but it was still smarting.

"Don't let your guard down, Serenity." He whispered to her. She frowned at him and then took out his legs with a low round kick. She laughed when he fell.

"Okay, I have to work like an adult in this world." Diamond said amused getting up with Usagi's help.

"And we don't?" Makoto challenged him.

"Go to school kids." He laughed waving them off with his hand.

"Want a ride?" Seyia asked Usagi grabbing her hand as he normally did leading her to the parking lot. Sometimes it bothered her but not as much as it should. It was just comfortable and friendly.

"Yes, please." Usagi said taking him up on the offer and getting in to his black sports car. "Now, I can find out where you live."

"No, you will drop me at the corner. My dad wants to keep it on the low." She explained. No, she wanted to keep it on the low. If anyone knew she lived with Mamoru things would get bad, quickly. She did not want to be on anyone's radar as she was still the subject to the rumors since she had tried to give Mamoru her confession.

Seyia scowled at her.

He pulled in to the residential area and Usagi told him that this was a good spot.

"Usagi, I won't tell." He said quickly.

"Nope! See you at school." She said laughing getting out. She waited for him to pull away before she headed toward the Chiba's house. She quickly used her gymnastic skills to swing in to a tree that's limbs hung over the balcony. Like a cat she walked down the limb and landed on the balcony. She entered her room and went to the shower right away.

"Ahhh." she said went she got out. She put in her head phones as she got ready for school. There was a knock at the door and Usagi did a quick roll over her bed to grab her glasses.

It was Mrs. Chiba. "Chiba san." Usagi smiled.

"Usagi Chan, you get up early and call me Auntie." Hina said walking in to her room a smile on her lips. She was holding something in her hands that looked like Azubu green and burgundy colors.

"Oh." She blushed. "Couldn't sleep." She lied.

"Well I brought you your uniform. I noticed it was way too big so I altered it." She smiled and Usagi's smile fell.

"Oh… well…. Thank you." She bowed.

Hina looked at Usagi in a pair of tight black yoga pants and a tank top.

She walked in to the room and closed the door. "Usagi chan, look how small you are. And dear child you have a perfect figure. I don't know why you hide under that uniform." She tsked.

Usagi's smile faltered. She remembered to grab the glasses but not throw on a sweater.

"Well, my father never knew how to buy uniforms and I was always okay with it." Usagi said smoothly.

"Well, go try it on." Hina handed her the uniform and pushed her in to the bathroom.

Usagi closed the door looking at the smaller uniform. Tears came to her eyes as this what she always wanted, a doting mother and to be like other girls. Putting on the uniform and looking at herself in the mirror she took off her glasses.

She shook her head in frustration. The uniform fit her so well. She looked like every other girl at school. Putting back on her glasses she walked back out in the green plaid uniform. Hina had even shortened the skirt.

"Oh, Usagi Chan! That looks amazing." Hina beamed at her. Usagi could not fight the tears that began to run down her face.

"Oh, Usagi? Do you hate it." Hina asked, worry in her motherly eyes.

"No..." She sniffed. "I love it. Thank you so much… it's just that… Luna left and it… Well I haven't had a mother figure in a long time."

Hina came and wrapped her arms around her. "Well, I always wanted a daughter so while you are here you can be my daughter, k?" She smiled and Usagi nodded wiping her tears.

"Now, let us go eat breakfast."

Usagi nodded.

88888888888888888888888

Mamoru walked in to the kitchen to see that Usagi and Shingo were already eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Mamoru!" His mother greeted way too loud for his liking.

"Ohayo." He said in a grumble. He sat down at his seat, once again noticing that Usagi was avoiding him.

"Onii-chan. Can you help me with this one?" Shingo asked him pushing a book at him.

Mamoru looked down to see what problem he was talking about.

"Usagi, what are you wearing!" Artemis voiced rang through the kitchen. Mamoru looked up to see that Usagi had gotten up to make a cup of coffee. He didn't notice at first but Usagi's uniform now fit her… very nicely. She had curves he could not even believe and her skirt was shorter. He blushed realizing he was actually checking out the odango and stuck him head down intently looking at Shingo's math problem.

"Oh." Usagi went pink. "Chiba san altered my uniform because it was too big." She explained.

"Oh, Artemis, you can't have her going around in bags the rest of her life. She is a beautiful girl she should at least be given the privilege to have her uniform fit." She chided him like a nagging wife.

"But…" Artemis looked at his daughter. Mamoru could tell he was conflicted but he saw the moment he conceded.

"I can put it back, oto-san." Usagi said. .

He shook his head again. "No, Sere… Usagi… it's perfect. You are growing up and you can take care of yourself. Keep it the way it is."

Usagi squealed jumping on her father and hugging him tightly. Mamoru swore her father whispered something in her ear but he was not sure.

"Usagi's friends… do you think you could alter their uniforms as well? I will pay you." Artemis asked.

Mamoru's mother beamed but Mamoru thought this was an odd request. Why would Tsukino san care what her friends wore?

"Of course! But you do not have to pay me." She smiled.

"Really, Oto-san! They are going to be so happy." And she threw herself around him again.

Mamoru could not look away from how happy she was. It was uncanny to him how her whole face lit up with joy. He wondered what she would look like without the glasses? He needed to get it together.

'Doubled estrogen in the house and he was turning in to a normal guy. This would end and it would end now.' He told himself sternly.

"Well, you need to get to school. What time will you be home?" Artemis asked her.

"Six but if it is later I will call." She told him.

"I have a work dinner tonight." Artemis told her.

She nodded with a frown.

"Don't worry. We will feed her. Mamoru, can you walk Usagi to school so she doesn't get lost?" His mother requested of him.

He wanted to groan but he kept himself in check in front of her father.

Usagi was waiting for him outside. She did look rather cute in her uniform, he thought and then he banished those thoughts.

"Stay as far away from me as you can. I don't want anyone to see us together." He told her sternly.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Like I would want to be seen with a baka like you."

"Just stay away." He said again. "I don't need any more rumors."

They started walking and he was surprised that she listened to him. He turned around to see that she had placed headphones in her ears not paying attention to anything. He wondered what she was listening to. Once they were near the school she darted off toward her friends.

"USAGI CHAN!" The other blond yelled at her. He watched, as they looked at her uniform turning her around a few times to see it. He watched as the black haired girl crossed her arms in anger and then it seemed like she scolded Usagi for a moment. Then Kou san walked up and whistled at Usagi draping his arm over her shoulder.

"SEE! This is why! Put it back Usagi!" Mamoru heard the raven haired girl tell her as he walked closer.

"I think she should too." He heard Mizuno san say. "It draws too much attention." He saw Usagi's face fall.

"I think it's perfect! And we are all doing it too. Artemis said we could. I'm sick of this too." The new blond said in an authoritative tone.

"No. No. No. Usagi just get a new uniform and change when you get to school." The tall girl told her. She was someone that Mamoru did not want to mess with.

"We can't have a repeat of last time." Mizuno said sadly.

"We are going to graduate soon. This is just a stepping stone." Usagi sniffed sticking her nose up in the air clearly trying not to be upset by her friend's obvious rejection.

Mamoru was really trying not to listen but he could not help it. These girls were arguing about Usagi's uniform like they owned her.

He found himself walking over to them.

"I like your new uniform, Odango Atama." He told her and then walked away. He didn't know why he did it. The rumors were probably already starting. He looked back and Usagi was smiling like she had just won the lottery. Yes, he was quite sure she still liked him.

888888888888888888

Mamoru didn't run in to Usagi at school at all today which was good. He also didn't want to go home. His mother was going to annoy him so he figured he would go and see Motoki. He had not been to the Crown Arcade in what seemed to be forever. Motoki and him had been middle school best friends and they stayed close even when they went to two different high schools. Motoki was Mamoru's only guy friend and he felt guilty for not spending as much time with him as he used to. When he was a freshman he came to the Crown almost every day. It had become less and less over the years and when he did come it was right before they closed at in to the arcade the many whistles, beeps and theme music assaulted his normally quiet senses. He saw his blond haired friend behind the white counter. He was engaged in a conversation with a girl with blond hair and buns.

Mamoru groaned inwardly. How could she be here also?

"Mamoru!" Motoki greeted him with his signature wide smile. He watched at Usagi stiffened and put her glasses back on. Motoki seemed to frown at Usagi for a second and then he turned his attention back toward Mamoru.

"Where have you been? I have not seen you forever." Motoki told him in his upbeat voice.

Mamoru sat down next to Usagi who still did not look at him which was good. Motoki poured him some coffee.

"Mamoru, this is my other best friend, Usagi." He said motioned to her.

"We know each other Toki-oni san." She said quickly.

Motoki looked shocked.

"Well, this is a small world." Motoki stated with a laugh.

"I didn't know that YOU knew Mamoru baka too?" She told him looking at him annoyed.

"Once again, Odango, how is it that I am the baka." Mamoru asked her enjoying the way she looked when her face got all red.

"Because you are." She told him like it made all the sense in the world. She turned her attention back on Motoki. "Anyway. The girls are going to be here soon. We good?" She asked him.

"Same as always, Usa. I will come talk to you in a bit when I bring the food over." He smiled at her and she left the counter a small skip in her step.

"So, how have you been?" Motoki asked watching Usagi skip away laughing at her.

"How do you know the Odango?" Mamoru asked not being able to help himself to the information.

Motoki frowned at him. "Usagi chan is like a little sister to me. I have known her for years even before she lived in England."

"She lived in England?" He asked truly not knowing.

Motoki just shook his head. "How do you know her?"

"She wrote me a love note." He said annoyed.

"So you are guy she is in love with. Man, you are lucky." Motoki said truthfully his green eyes holding no lies in his statement.

"Are you on drugs? The girl is a mess and failing school. I don't even know how she will pass high school this year."

Motoki laughed but it seemed more condescending than in agreement. "Usagi chan has a heart of gold and there is more to her than meets the eye. I would say that if you don't like her stay out of the way because there is a line… but she is pretty set on you."

Motoki looked like he was sizing up Mamoru.

"What?" Mamoru asked offended at the way he was being eyed by his best friend.

Motoki bit the inside of his lip. "Maybe you could be worthy… it would take a lot of work." He joked.

"I don't want nor like the Odango. She is not my type." Mamoru said sternly. Motoki's eyes flitted to the side. Mamoru turned to see Usagi standing there.

"Toki, can I get a water please." She smiled but Mamoru know she overheard him. He honestly should not feel bad. She knew he didn't like her.

"Anything for you, princess." He winked and she blushed madly.

Mamoru heard the arcade doors swish open and looked beyond Usagi to see her friends coming in and Kou san.

"Usa!" A voice chorused.

Seyia came right over to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Chiba san now comes to the Crown?" He asked. "He is not bothering you is he?" Seyia looked at Usagi.

Mamoru could tell that Usagi was not super comfortable with Seyia touching her but she smiled anyway.

"No. Not at all."

"Here you go." Motoki handed her the water. "The food is up. I will bring it right over."

She nodded.

"Come on Usagi." Seyia turned her toward their usual back booth.

Mamoru turned to look at Motoki.

"I wish that guy would go back to whatever planet he came from." Motoki said with a huff.

Mamoru had to laugh. Nothing ever irritated Motoki.

"Kou san? He is just an idiot." Mamoru told him. "They seem perfectly matched to me." He took a sip of his coffee laughing inside at how true that statement was.

"Let me bring them their food and I will be right back." Motoki told him.

Once he was gone Mamoru didn't know why he felt so uncomfortable about Motoki being so close with Usagi. He had never even had a conversation with her. He turned to look at the group in the booth. They were laughing and playing around. The group of what seemed to be dorks looked like normal high school kids but now Mamoru thought it was something more.

He tuned in on Usagi who was acting playfully with her friends. He watched as her eyes went wide at all of the food Motoki brought over and he didn't miss that Motoki gave Usagi her food first.

He just shook his head. There was nothing good about that girl but annoyance and childishness. She was also really stupid which was a quality that annoyed him to no end. He turned around and pulled out a book. He winced a few minutes later as he heard Usagi and her friends get loud, laughing excitedly at something.

He should have just gone home knowing that Usagi was going to be out until dinner time as he could have gotten some peace. She should be studying or something not playing around here at the arcade.

Motoki was making some drinks at the bar when the group of girls and Seyia walked up to the counter forty minutes later.

"Thanks Toki." The blue haired girl said.

"See you guys later?" Motoki asked them but Mamoru didn't see the answer as the Arcade doors opened with a swoosh and the girls were gone.

888888888888888888

Thank you for the reviews on my mash up story. Like I said this story (Part one is complete) So I will post as I just double edit. Sorry if I miss anything (and everything) I always do and I have read this story at least one hundred times not ever getting over the fact that I miss whole words or write them backwards and read them the way they should be. Gomen.

Please remember when reviewing this is my story so it does not fit in to the traditional stories even though I use A LOT of It Started with a Kiss plot lines. Why? Because they are so dramatic.

I already had some questions regarding Luna.

You will just have to wait to see why she left, where she is and the reasons. As to if she ever comes back… I don't know.

As to the pairings

Generals X Inners

Usagi X Mamoru


	3. An Idea to Save Them

88888888888888888

Usagi looked at her watch. 5:45pm. She had only had a few hours of sleep including the few cat naps she took during class today. Lack of sleep was nothing new to any Sailor Senshi but Usagi had overnight duty tonight as weekend attacks were always worse than week day attacks. Being out and about in case there was an attack with more people than usual could be life or death for those who have the infortune to be near when a youma attacks. Usagi had just enough time to shower, eat and then sleep a bit more before she had to be up at eleven to head to the Crown.

"Tadaima." Usagi said entering the house and slipping off her shoes.

"Okaeri." She heard Mrs. Chiba respond.

Usagi was not quite sure how she heard her at all considering that the house was huge but Mrs. Chiba was unique.

"Usagi Chan, go and wash up for dinner. K?" Mrs. Chiba seemed to pop her head out of nowhere with a huge smile on her face as if she had been waiting for Usagi to come home all day.

Usagi nodded and headed toward the stairs.

Her phone rang and she answered it with a small "Moshi Mosh…"

It was Minako.

"Usa, can you meet me at the arcade at eleven instead of twelve. I think I just remembered a few more files we can go through to try and get the shintennou back to their old selves."

Usagi opened the door to her room.

"Of course." She closed it behind her. "How about I just pick you up? I am sick of running. I am going to crash at the temple tomorrow morning. I don't know how to explain why I sleep all day on days like this to the people we are staying with."

There was a knock at the door.

"V-Chan, gotta go. See you tonight." Usagi hung up and went to opened the her bedroom door.

Usagi was startled when Mamoru was at her door. He walked in and shut the door behind him, Usagi stepping back trying not to gawk at him. She was entranced with how handsome he was every time she saw him and he was in _her room._

"Earth to Odango?" He waved a hand in front of her.

She shook her head. "Wha?" She asked coming out of her stupor of being entranced with him. She adjusted her glasses nervously.

He huffed. "This is why I do not talk to people like you. Listen, we need to set some rules and I am only going to say this once. For one thing, don't tell people that you know me if you see me in public. Two, you now know the way to school so we do not have to walk together anymore. Three, don't you dare tell anyone about our living arrangements especially Motoki or any of my friends."

She opened her mouth to speak before he cut her off again.

"Last thing, don't speak to me at school or in public. Got it?" Mamoru's blue eyes were glaring at her. He had clearly put some time in to these 'rules' his and now Usagi was fuming.

She was about to respond when her phone went off again. Looking down at it she paled. She opened it with a "Eh."

"Got it. Be right there." She said quickly.

She grabbed her bag and threw it around her.

"As much as I would like to sit here and tell you off, I got to go." She rammed her shoulder in to him as she passed knowing it would hurt him, heading out the door and down the stairs as if there was a fire going on.

"Auntie?" Usagi yelled as she slipped on her shoes. "Gomen na sai, I have to go it's urgent. I am going to stay at the temple this weekend. My dad is okay with it. I am so sorry to rush out of here."

"Usagi, surely you can eat before you go." Hina said with concern on her face once again popping out of gods knew where.

"I wish I…" Her phone beeped and she looked down seeing coordinates pop up on the smart phone screen "I will see you Sunday night. Thank you."

Turning around she ran in to Mamoru who was in her way. She was about to fall to the ground when he grabbed her, holding her up.

"Baka, odango." He chastised her.

But the angry reaction he was expecting never came. She was tearing out of the house.

Usagi ran down the street toward the black SUV that her father parked in a garage her had rented around the block.

She grimaced. "The center of Tokyo. Seriously!" She growled starting the car and pealing out toward the highway.

This would be faster than running even with her super speed.

Haruka had taught her a few things about driving like a manic and she used those skills now weaving in and out of traffic. She still wished her father would let her drive Haruka's racecar. She asked him regularly but alas… it was always a NO. She risked her life daily and yet he was scared of a racecar. The hypocrisy of it all as she sped to down town Tokyo.

Usagi looked up and saw Jupiter's power strike down right behind a towering building. She pulled over and scrambled out of the car taking off like a bat out of hell. There was a large snapping sound around the corner from her. She ducked in to an alleyway making sure it was empty and called on her henshin. She propelled herself up the closest building running across the roof top until she could see what was going on.

It was not just one, but two youma and Nephrite floated above the destruction. Even Uranus and Neptune were fighting this time the destruction on this part of the city getting worse by the second.

This had to end soon. She hated when the attacks were able to destroy other people's lives with their destruction of their city. People had lost homes, businesses, and their lives as well, with these petty desires to rule the universe. She wanted to cringe and wonder if Tokyo had added Evil Monster attack insurance in to every policy. Yikes.

She needed to help end this battle now before anyone was hurt. She had not been seen and using her tiara when the Youma was not expecting it, she threw it after the senshi landed a few amazing attacks, dusting the thing. She jumped down from her spot on the roof analyzing the situation.

Nephrite growled in frustration from above.

"GET SAILOR MOON!" He yelled to the other youma who had just locked in on her position.

The youma was fast, a blur moving toward her when she felt someone pull her from harms way.

"Moon, you have to move faster." Sailor Fighter joked and then he unleashed his attack on to the youma.

"Let's hurry this up! I have to get to Kyoto." Uranus yelled releasing an EARTH SHAKING.

The youma roared in pain as Sailor Moon pulled out her rod and dusted the beast. She felt her Senshi flanking her on each of her sides. They had done well and made things easy for her.

Nephrite was furious and he pulled up a ball of dark energy and threw it at the senshi. All of them in unison pulling up a shield rebounding the attack. He dodged it as it flew toward him.

"Try and get him to do it again and I will try and heal him." Sailor Moon said quickly as last minute decision.

"Nephrite, were you always this pathetic? Not being able to beat girls must really make you the weak one of the bunch?" Mars taunted.

"Yes, I really think you should try some new training methods. Maybe take a few classes at making a youma 101." Venus chimed in.

"I will show you pathetic." Nephrite said with a smirk pulling on his energy again. The ball was bigger this time and Sailor Moon was ready. She began her incantation of Moon Healing Escalation as the ball flew toward them. She pushed the evil energy with her power and the power of the silver crystal back toward him. The beams shooting was bright silver and before the ball of healing energy could hit him, Kunzite appeared and pulled him through a portal.

"DAMMIT!" Sailor Moon yelled sinking to the ground on her knees in frustration.

"We were so close." Jupiter responded with a headshake as she fell to one knee. She pounded her fist in to the road causing a small pothole. Sailor Moon wondered what the budget was for public cleanup after an attack. Looking up at Jupiter's fallen face Sailor Moon realized she was fighting her own losing battle.

"Gomen…" The tears were coming and Moon felt like the biggest failure.

"Serenity, I swear if you keep blaming yourself for this we will beat you up." Jupiter said in response. "You will bring them back to us. I know it."

Then the Senshi of the largest planet held out her hand to her princess and pulled her up.

888888888888888888888888

Mamoru sat at dinner looking at his mother. She looked so worried and it annoyed him to no end. She has been picking up and putting down the same piece of rice for five minutes now. A single piece of rice. Not a ball of rice. One. One single grain of rice and he was sure it was just to annoy him until he asked her what was wrong. But he knew what was wrong. He sighed in defeat.

"Ma, stop looking so worried. I am sure the odango is fine." He told her in a detached voice.

"Don't call her names, of course I am going to worry. She is already like a daughter to me." Hina sniffed.

Shingo rolled his eyes. "Maybe oka-san should worry. Usagi is pretty dumb. I saw her test papers."

"Shingo!" His mother scolded looking at him with furious eyes and Mamoru snickered.

"What? He is right." Mamoru said under his breath.

"Well I don't know how I raised such mean sprinted boys. Usagi chan is a beautiful and I bet she is smarter than you think." Hina scolded and she sat up straighter in Usagi's defense.

"Pretty? You think Usagi baka is pretty." Shingo rolled over in laughter slamming his small fist on the table for theatrics.

"Ma, I think you need bigger glasses than odango." Mamoru had to laugh as well.

"Well, I am not even sure why she wears them. I tried to talk her father in to getting her contacts but he was very firm that she should wear the glasses."

"Hina, don't go making trouble. I am sure that Artemis is just protecting his daughter. Don't go making a nuisance of yourself." Her husband told her.

She sniffed. "Well, I was right about the uniform."

"Can we talk about something other than, odango atama." Mamoru growled annoyed that this is what his life was going to be reduced to.

"I think we should talk college. Mamoru. The entrance exam is in a few months." Tomomi said taking a bite of food and then swallowing. "It is where I went and then when you graduate you can be my successor."

Mamoru just nodded. He didn't want his life predetermined for him like his father had been planning. He always felt like he was destined for more but something was holding him back. Something he couldn't explain. He would have these dreams and then he would wake up barely able to grasp at the thoughts. He didn't want to admit it but he was sure that the dreams had been getting stronger.

"Mamoru, Usagi left so fast I didn't see her grab clothing to spend the night out. Why don't I pack her a bag and you take it over to the shine?" Hina said not able to shake the feeling that Usagi was in trouble.

"No way. Take it yourself." Mamoru said getting up from the table and heading to his room.

88888888888888888888888888888

At eleven Usagi drove to the Crown with Minako sitting in the front seat. She pulled to the back and stopped the car.

"I think you are right." Minako said getting out of the SUV.

"I usually am but about what." Usagi grinned.

"Yeah about what?" Usagi heard Motoki say opening the back door with a key. He had been right behind them in his car.

"Usa, I think that if we can just get one general back, using their knowledge we can change the rest back and be closer to defeating Beryl." Minako mused.

It wasn't exactly that Usagi said that straight out but after the battle she mentioned how different they were and that they should at least react to some of their past.

They walked through the kitchen of the arcade and through to the front toward the Sailor V game.

Typing in the password they descended down the stairs to the mainframe computer. The command center was Usagi's favorite place. It held all of the mystery of the Moon itself. Ancient columns holding up the walls and blue sky and clouds projected on to the walls in a very technically advanced computer system. The wall behind them holding ancient texts from almost every planet and some beyond their system lined tall book shelves and a navy couch that they all slept on regularly with two arm chairs gave the space a homey feel.

Minako typed something in to the system and the projection changed to pictures of the generals. They had seen this information a thousand times but Minako pulled up Jadeites information right away. The good general's photo taking center stage, his information spelled out in Lunianian. Usagi sighed, she remembered him this way. White uniform with a blue trim. A smirk of a smile. _Always a smile on his smart-ass face._ The sensation when she looked at them was always odd. She knew that they once served the Earth Prince, whoever he was, and yet she didn't understand, none of them did, why her senshi were bonded to them. Every time she asked her father he said he didn't remember. The information of the Earthen Aristocracy was classified in the system. The last time she asked was a few years ago when the memories started coming on super strong. That was when Luna and Artemis had their huge fight and she left. It was a month or so after they arrived backing Japan to awaken the rest of the senshi. It wasn't like they did not fight before because they had just not when they thought Usagi was around but whatever they faught about after arriving in Japan had Luna leaving less than an hour later leaving behind a devastated Usagi in the process.

Luna awakened Uranus and Neptune after she left and sent them to find the rest of the senshi. Usagi had not had one dream since then.

"Look here. See I think we should target Jadeite first." Minako pointed to his title. "Fourth General in command. I think it means he is the… weakest. I know that is the worst way to put it but I think we can change him back first. He has something to prove. He probably begged to show his strength to that false bitch of a queen."

Motoki looked at the photo and scowled. "I don't know why you want them back so much. They all betrayed you… their own wives for what their planetary pride?"

Motoki had been given the ability to read Lunarian to operate the command system and his eyes were focused on

 **Spouse:** Crown Princessof Mars Reianna Firestarter

Usagi shook her head. "No, they were possessed by Metellia and Beryl. They should not have been reborn to live this life of evil."

"And then they can get us closer to the answers we have been looking for using their time in the Negaverse to end this." Minako added on firmly.

"You do know this means that Kunzite will be the hardest to turn." Motoki pointed out typing a few things in to the computer and then pulling up his picture.

Minako nodded staring at the photo of the man she loved. A man she remembered she loved. "I wouldn't have it any other way. He always was the strongest."

Jealousy ebbed at Usagi as she watched Minako look at Kunzite's photo. She knew once the shintennou had been cleansed of all evil, all of her friends would have their true loves. Usagi was here pining over a normal boy whom she was sure despised her. But she knew she loved Mamoru and she was impressed by everything he did. She would feel bad when he lost to Ami during midterms, maybe… She just wished she could open him up and make him see the world in a brighter light. He was lucky to be normal and have a loving family. She didn't understand what made him so cold and uncaring and why even though he possessed such awful characteristics did she still yearn for him with an unrequited love.

"Usa? You ready?" Motoki asked her.

"Huh?" She questioned him and he laughed.

"Thinking about Mamoru san?" He nudged her and the blush was a dead giveaway.

"Of all people I cannot believe it is him you are in love with. He is a great guy, don't get me wrong I have known him just as long as I have known you but he is so… dark… compared to your light." Motoki explained.

She smiled a sad smile. "I know. I just… I just can't help it. I am drawn to him." She shook her head unable to put how she felt in to words.

"Well then… start patrolling. The system has been working flawlessly and sending out calls and texts the moment there is any odd activity. The more I tweak it the better it works." He told them.

"We know. You're a genius and saving peoples lives day in and out." Usagi gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, Toki. It is super helpful especially at night so one of us does not have to sit here." Minako grinned.

"Well I think you should settle yourselves near Rompangii. The clubs get out the latest there and if the Negaverse if looking for energy they will be the target's." He told them.

Usagi and Minako agreed heading out in to the SUV to patrol and _maybe_ mess around a bit… and _maybe_ abuse their powers just for a little fun. And it could be _quite_ possible that they did stop to sing karaoke. Just two songs… maybe three. AND _maybe_ … just maybe they used the Luna pen in ways that Luna would come back from Mau to kill them.

Usagi loved working with Minako.

8888888888888888888888888888

"Usagi?" Artemis popped his head in to the small room as he slid the paper screen to the side. He took off his shoes and crept on the tatami floor to where his daughter slept on a futon.

She stirred slowly. Artemis sat next to her, stroking her hair.

"Papa?" She asked opening her eyes. "What time is it?" She said groggy running her hand down her face.

"Almost five." He told her.

"Ugh!" She slowly sat up. "I hate night duty."

He chuckled. "Minako?" She asked.

"Still sleeping." He answered.

She dropped her head back on to the pillow. "Why can't I still sleep then?" She whined.

"Because Chiba san has been relentless since you disappeared yesterday. She wants you to come home for dinner."

Usagi had to smile at that.

"You like her, huh?" Artemis prodded. His eyes having more light in them than he had in years.

She nodded enthusiastically. "It's nice having a mother and another crazy person around."

He gave a curt nod. "Well, what do you say to making her happy?"

"I guess so." Usagi said starting to stand up. "Training tonight?" she asked hoping he would dismiss her.

"Not a chance. Ten o'clock with Minako and Diamond. Why don't you invite Minako to dinner? I sure Hina san won't care."

Usagi started throwing her stuff in to her sub space pocket. She then went behind a screen to change.

"Mamoru baka has threatened my life if anyone knows we live together." She told him as she changed in to shorts and an oversized t-shirt. She slid on some converse shoes.

"Has he now? And you didn't beat him up." He asked amused as she came around form the screen.

She blushed. "It's easier if no one knows. He is popular at school and the last thing we both need is rumors circulating."

Artemis eyed her curiously.

"I'm going to say goodbye to Minako and tell her I will see her tonight." Usagi said dodging her father's look.

"Yeah tell her that she needs to pick a new ballad for tonight's karaoke." He said his eyes full of knowledge.

Usagi shook her head in agreement. "I told her she would make an excellent rapper."

He threw his head back laughing.

88888888888888888888888888888

Mamoru watched as Usagi came in the door with her father. They were laughing, a twinkle in her father's eye.

Shingo came running down the stairs. "They are back! We can FINALLY eat." He yelled.

Usagi went red and looked embarrassed.

Her father shuffled her toward the dining room table pulling out a chair for her across from her _minor_ obsession.

"I am so sorry you were waiting. We got here as quick as we could. I really am, you should not have waited." Usagi apologized sitting down.

"It is my fault. I insisted your father go get you." Hina said with excitement.

"Thank you, Auntie." Usagi beamed at her.

Mamoru huffed. "You have not even been here a week and you are making my mom worry." He said in a mocking tone.

"Gomen." Usagi said earnestly. She was sick to tears of people worrying about her.

"Mamoru, stop making her feel bad. Come on let's all eat and then maybe we can play a family game." Hina clapped her hands but Usagi went red again.

"Usagi can't tonight. She is going out with her friends after this I told her she could stay at the temple again tonight." Artemis said with an apologetic look.

Hina chewed slowly worry lining her face.

"Mamoru, you never go out. Don't you have any friends?" Hina asked and Usagi tried to hold back her laugh but she couldn't. She had to cover her mouth and Mamoru glared at her from across the table.

"Usa." Her father scolded.

"I have friends." Mamoru defended with a scowl.

"Maybe you could go out with Usagi and her friends." Hina suggested. Everyone could see her scheming mind at work.

"NO!" They both coursed in unison.

The adults at the table looked abashed.

"I can't be seen with F-class students. People may think I am getting stupid." Mamoru told the table.

Usagi let out a breath fiercely. "And I can't be seen with baka's like Mamoru. People may think I am losing my soul."

Mamoru smirked. "I am sure you want to be seen with me Odango."

She went red and speechless. She dove back in to her food.

"Usagi? Do you have a crush on Mamoru?" Hina asked, excitement in her eyes.

"Do you, Odango?" Mamoru taunted his eyes shining at her embarrassment.

"I defiantly do not have a crush on him." Usagi said truthfully. Because it wasn't a crush... it was so much more.

Usagi ate as fast as she could and then she stood up.

"Would you look at the time? I think I should go."

"Sit down, Sere." Artemis said sternly. His tone not one to mess with.

"Yes sir." She sat quickly.

"Sere?" Hina asked confused.

"It's a nickname." Artemis told Hina. "Usagi can stay until nine thirty and then she can go."

"You are going to let her go out so late?" Tomomi asked looking at him. Even Shingo had to raise an eyebrow at the late time.

"We are going to a midnight movie in Juuban." Usagi covered for her father.

"And how are you getting there?" Tomomi asked. Usagi gulped.

"A friend is picking her up. I am very protective of Usagi. I know where she is at all times." Artemis said.

"Yup, right here on my phone." Usagi pushed some buttons and showed a small tracking devise.

"Super high tech!" Hina exclaimed.

"It's not high tech. Everyone has them on their phones." Mamoru said finishing his meal trying not to think about Usagi and her odd ways.

"Yup, genius Mamoru right again." Usagi said sarcastically. Then her phone went off and she groaned.

"Papa? She asked. He nodded and she stepped from the room to answer it.

"Ne? Where? NANI?" She said quickly. "Okay. Okay! I will be right there."

"Usa?" Artemis asked concerned. "It's uh Ami chan. Her parents are fighting again and she is hysterical. Her father left."

"Can I drive you?" Tomomi asked. "Where are you going?"

"Rompangi and it's okay. I got it." She smiled but moved quickly.

"Rompongi? That's super far." He told her.

"Kuso." Usagi said under her breath hoping no one heard the expletive. She left the SUV at the Temple.

She slipped on her shoes.

"It's no issue. I will get a ride from the temple with Rei-chan." She said annoyed with herself as to not remember the SUV but then again she was not supposed to come home.

"Mamoru, walk Usagi to the temple. It's super late and she could get hurt." Hina gave him a look. She was wasting time.

"Really. No big deal." She said quickly waving her hands.

But surprisingly Mamoru stood. "Come on, Odango. If I don't walk you I will hear about it all night long."

She just nodded her father giving her a knowing look.

Once out the door Usagi walked down the steps behind Mamoru. Once they were away from the house Usagi turned to him.

"Okay. Just walk around for a while. I gotta go." She said.

"Odango. My mother will kill me if she finds out." Mamoru told her.

"She won't know." Her phone rang again and she answered it.

"I am on my way! I'm across town." She yelled in to the phone. Just then a car came around the corner and stopped.

Usagi groaned.

The window rolled down. "Need a ride, princess?" She could hear Diamonds voice from inside the car.

"How did you…" She started leaning down and looking at Diamond threw the open window… "Never mind. Let's see how fast this car goes." She gave in not wanting to question why he was here.

"See, Mamoru. I am okay. Laters!." She got in the car and it took off.

Mamoru stood confused on the corner. Who the hell was that picking up Usagi? Mamoru could not see him well but he sounded older.

Did Usagi have an older boyfriend and liking him was all a show? Did her father know? Did she lie to meet him and the bit with Ami was all a lie? And who the hell did she know that had such an expensive car?

He walked back to the house… dejected. Had he actually wanted to walk Usagi to the temple? He laughed at the thought. He would rather sit in an F class.

Opening the door he was met with his mother's worried eyes.

"Why are you already back?" She hissed at him.

"Calm down. She got a ride. Someone picked her up." He said his hands up defensively.

"A ride? With who?" He heard Usagi's father ask walking in to the foyer from the living room.

"Not sure. She knew him though. Some guy in a really nice car." He explained.

Artemis frowned but nodded. "I know him. It's fine." Then he walked toward his room Mamoru knowing that it was not fine.

Mamoru went and sat down in front of the TV with his family, opening a book. He really was trying to comprehend the words. He could always sit and enjoy a book, no matter what.

Usagi's presence was messing with him.

About ten minutes later breaking news cut off the show that his parents were watching.

"Three monsters, also known as youma, have attacked in Rompangii." The camera zoomed in on the destruction. Showing the deranged youmas destroying the city as people ran out of night clubs and restaurants in to the streets. Some laying in the streets their energy already taken in a devious way.

"The Sailor Senshi are here and battling. We are trying not to get too close as these are the most fierce monsters we have seen in awhile. Many people have already been subjected to the attack. "

"ROMPANGI! Isn't that where Usagi went!" His mother exclaimed in a worry. Mamoru's heart clenched. Something he had never felt before.

"Tsukino san!" She yelled. "Artemis san!" and Usagi's father ran in to the room.

"Hai, Hina san?" He asked worried. "There is an attack in Rompangi and Usagi was heading there."

Mamoru watched as his brow furrowed in worry his eyes trained on the television watching the Senshi fight.

"Kuso, he has lost his mind." Artemis said so softly to himself Mamoru barely made out the words.

"There is no way she is there yet. She just left." Artemis lied knowing that Diamond could speed as well as Haruka. "I will call her and let her know to stay away from the area and check my phone to see where she is." He said quickly pulling out his phone and walking out of the room.

Mamoru didn't even watch the senshi as they battled. He was too busy looking at the people lying on the ground to see if any of them were blonds, Artimus reassurance not sitting well with him.

Artemis came back in the room. "She is still at the temple. She is safe."

Mamoru could tell he was lying but he didn't know why. Mamoru flinched when Sailor Moon was thrown in to a building, going right through a large all glass window. Mamoru knew that those windows could not break being so high up.

Artemis let out a strangled cry.

Everyone turned to look at him and he regained some composure. "I hate watching them fight. They protect the city and yet I worry one will get hurt." He explained his eyes trained on the television. His breathing returning when Sailor Moon returned enraged diving from the building back in to the fight.

The battle went on for ten more minutes when finally Sailor Moon used her long rod to abolish all of the monsters ending their tyranny, the silver light touching the people who lay passed out on the ground.

The camera panned in on Sailor Moon as she turned away and vomited.

"Ew." Shingo said looking away as his hero vomited in a very un-super hero like way.

"Poor girl. I wonder if she uses her own energy to save those people." His father said with a head shake.

And Mamoru knew he was right the moment Sailor Moon passed out, the senshi rallying around her.

Then something he had never seen before happened, an odd man with silver hair in a dark blue uniform came forward and picked her up and cradled her to his chest like she was as delicate as a flower.

Artemis growled. Just then Jupiter sent a blot of lighting toward the camera's and the screen went black.

"I think I will go get Usagi after all. If she saw this she may still want to go down there thinking that everything is good. Those monsters. You never know when they will attack." He said quickly.

"Good idea. Go on now." His mother stood up and pushed him out the door.

Mamoru just shook his head. He had only ever watched a few attacks and luckily never been in one but the way the senshi fought had been amazing. Sailor Moon was amazing and part of his brain felt like he knew them. Like they were part of the dreams he could not remember. It would make sense though as their battles made the front page of the newspaper many times and subconsciously he dreamt of them.

"Sailor Moon is so cool." Shingo said finally acting like a boy of his age. "Don't you think so Oni-chan?"

Mamoru couldn't deny it. "Yeah. I do."

 **How do you like my story so far. Drop me a line. I love them even the questions as it helps we edit the further I go. I am updating this story frequently so favorite it to get the emails that I added a chapter.**

 **ZS**


	4. Blackmail for a Good Cause

888888888

Artemis stormed in to the training facility where he tracked Usagi's phone. She had been placed on one of the benches surrounded by her senshi and Diamond.

He dropped his glamour, the moon insignia flashing on his head as it always did when he was angry.

Looking down at his only child and princess he became humbled until he saw the way Diamond was looking at her. The fury that began to simmer was turning in to an internal inferno. She had no cuts, scrapes or bruises from the battle. He assumed Diamond or her friends gave her enough energy to heal her but not enough to wake her from the vast amount of energy she exuded keeping the people of Tokyo alive.

"Diamond! I told you to stay away from her, you are lucky that I even allow you to train the senshi!" He bellowed. The authority in his tone unmistakable.

"She got to the battle on time because of me." Diamond told him back remaining calm.

Artemis dismissed his retort with a flip of his hand dismissing the senshi.

"Ladies, you did a remarkable job but please leave. I am calling off training tonight. We will resume Monday morning at 4am." Artemis commanded.

"I will take night duty for her tonight." Rei piped up and he nodded. "Thank you, Mars."

He could tell they didn't want to leave their princess but they followed orders. They quickly and quietly exited out the back door and in to the night.

Artemis turned back to the man he allowed to train his senshi. He stood up tall because he was about to issue a few royal decrees. He lowered his voice leaving the threatening tone. As the past and technically present King of the White Moon he had power and barely used it. It was not his place to do the Senshi's work and he did not hold the power of the Silver Crystal but he would deliver punishments as needed.

"You are not allowed to come to the house that we live in. You are not allowed to come near her when you are not training her. You owe her a lifetime of servitude and I won't have you _pining_ over her." Artemis hissed at the former prince the moon insignia flashing again.

"You have her living with a boy that she is in love with. What is worse, your majesty?" Diamond snapped at him. He would not deal with the hypocrisy.

Artemis stepped back. "What?" slipped from his mouth.

"Oh, you don't know? She, Serenity, is in love with Chiba Mamoru and has been since you moved back to Japan." Diamond stated arrogantly. "From what I understand she was in love with him the first time she saw him. I know what that is like."

"Do not compare your past obsession with her crush. You tried to marry my fifteen year old daughter."

"I was not in my right mind, your majesty but the truth is Serenity is in love with a boy who lives in the same house as you." Diamond explained again making his point very clear.

Artemis pursed his lips looking down at his sleeping daughter with worry. Luna warned him that this might happen and they had argued. It was more than an argument; it was a power clash of what was best for _their_ daughter. Artemis didn't see it that way. Serenity was his and Selene's daughter, not Luna's. But Luna was right about one thing, the golden bond was stronger than either of them realized. He just could not believe that it had already started and he had no clue.

"That's fine. She is allowed to have a high school crush. What I won't allow to happen is your sick obsession with her to overcome your common sense."

Diamond looked down at Serenity. She was beautiful, a goddess and the kindest heart he had ever met. She saved his life and he promised her his.

"You know I am in love with her. I can't help it. No one can help it. She is so kind and loving. I am not who I once was." Diamond said softly.

"I won't disagree with you but you are forbid to pursue her. If you do I will banish you for treason." And he bent down picking up his daughter and transported them to the Chiba's back yard. He pulled a pair of glasses out of his subspace pocket and put them on her face. He then called on his glamour to hide his moon insignia.

He touched her forehead giving her the energy she needed to awaken and she stirred in his arms.

"Serenity, wake up." He said in a hushed voice.

"Huh? She mumbled opening her eyes. Looking up at her father she became startled and jumped from his arms.

"Oto-san! What happened? Why am I here?" she said looking around confused as to why she was in the Chiba's backyard.

"Let's just go inside before someone sees us. We can talk inside."

"But my shift?" She asked concerned.

"Rei took it. Don't worry. You did well tonight." He gave her an affectionate pat on her back.

They walked up the steps toward the Chiba household and he opened the door.

"Tsukino?" He heard a voice say curiously.

"Hai. It's us." He answered.

"That took longer than expected." Tomomi said from the couch in the living room off of the foyer. Hina was up and wrapping her arms around Usagi.

"Oh, goodness. I was so scared you were near that attack." She went on.

"Gomen, Auntie. I am so sorry that I keep worrying you. I promise I will always be okay." Usagi said with a smile.

"I need to talk to Usagi for a bit." Artemis said pulling her back and pushing her toward the stairs.

"Everyone thank you for your concern." She smiled. "Good night."

Walking up the stairs she caught Mamoru's eye. He was sitting in the upstairs living room reading. It was the first time she had seen him with glasses on and her father had to give her a little nudge to stop staring. Usagi could not help to notice that with his glasses on he was even more handsome.

"Mamoru san." Her father acknowledged him as he opened Usagi's door and followed her inside closing it.

"Sit down, Serenity." He said calmly. Usagi went and sat on her bed pulling her knees in to her chest. She could feel the exhaustion over taking her and the soft bed was welcome over a futon on the temple floor any day.

Artemis huffed in frustration. "I want you to be careful around Diamond from now on. I know that you trust him but he has his orders."

She nodded. She had also been concerned when he picked her up to take her downtown. He was watching her and he knew where she lived. She didn't want to start a fight in the car but it was going to be a discussion for another time.

"He is your trainer and that is it." Artemis said sternly.

"Understood." She nodded in agreement. She was not over the past enough to let Diamond get too close to her and yet her large heart allowed her to care for him and want him to be happy.

"I don't want him at battles. That is why you have a guard. I am close to sending Seyia back to Kakyuu as well." He told her seriously.

"YOU CAN'T!" She yelled. Losing Seyia would break her heart.

Artemis shook his head. "Fine, but he will go home for Christmas break. Just let me know if anything happens with Diamond."

He went to the door and opened it before turning around. "I am very proud of you." He smiled. She nodded. "Thank you father." She said back in English. "Oh, and can you possibly bring me some food. I am starving."

He couldn't help but to throw his head back and laugh.

888888888888888888888888888

Sunday went off without one attack and Usagi spent almost the whole day with Hina. Hina could not be more overjoyed to have Usagi around. She even noticed that they were a lot alike. Big hearts and wanting to take care of everyone. The issue was… Usagi was not domestic in any way. Not like Chiba Hina. Usagi could clean but since she preferred having a maid and she had maids her whole life up until this even had one in the small apartment in Tokyo.

So Usagi was slow at getting things tidy. She tried though and did it all with a smile following Hina around and learning the things Hina did to make Mamoru happy. She could cook English simple food but Japanese food was out of her league. Hina didn't even flinch when she burned two omorisu causing the smoke alarm to go off. Instead she was patient and calm as she tried again and failed. Shingo would not let her live it down as he pestered her all day long. He may not he her little brother but he was an annoying as if he were her own little brother.

She sat on the couch upstairs later that day with her computer on her lap. Her head phones in as she listened to the music as loud as it could go. She used this tactic go through every battle in her head. Slowly she would relive each of their moves the music helped her set synchronicity to the movements for next time. Closing her eyes she listened and she relived the battle and she would even watch any news footage to also see what she was remembering. When she realized something better they could have done she typed it down. Even better ways to get thrown through windows and when to shield properly. These notes were always discussed at the temple meetings.

Her brow furrowing and un furrowing as she felt like she missed a hundred things each battle. Her phone buzzed and she looked down to a text from Minako.

She laughed out loud as she read through the list of things Minako had planned for their next overnight. It was quite a list and some of these were going on the bucket list for sure.

She text Minako back that she was going to talk her dad in to getting them a 'supped up' car so they could join a drifting gang.

Minako sent a ton of laughing emojis; and then sent pictures of the awful outfits that they could wear to act like they were down with the drifting crowd.

Usagi was red with silent laughter as she texted back that they had not broken in to the Palace to try and meet the emperor's son.

She could not hold back the burst of laughter that erupted out of her mouth when Minako sent her the photo they took when they were twelve with a sleeping prince Harry. Artemis never knew that they had completed their mission.

"Want to share with everyone, odango?" Mamoru said annoyed as he sat down on the other sofa turning on the TV.

She bit her lip wanting to respond but then Minako sent the selfie of her with the queens dogs and she had to muffle her laugh in to a pillow.

That was a fun night.

The rest of her Sunday was like that. Working through her mistakes in battles as she texted back and forth with Minako trying not to pee her pants.

Mamoru glanced at her a few times… well almost every time her phone buzzed with a new text. He was curious as to what she was reading to make her facial expressions change so much. He also wanted to ask her who was sending her the texts? Was it the guy in the car?

Finally, he was annoyed with why he even cared and got up and went to bed.

888888888888888888888888888888888

The following Monday was as scheduled and routine as the week prior. Up at 3:30. Training and then sneaking back in to her room. She still walked behind Mamoru on the way to school listening to music pretending she was unaware of his existence. She was fully aware of his existence so she thought on other things which all ended up leading her to Mamoru. Dating Mamoru, kissing Mamoru, marrying Mamoru. Such dreams.

She gazed at Mamoru's tall form in front of her and her heart yearned for him. Living with him had brought them no closer together. She had wished it would happen and he would fall head over heels in love with her as she was with him. It was as good of a chance as hell freezing over.

Walking up to school she met with her friends as usual and they walked in to the class taking their seats in the back. The bell rang and her teacher Ms. Haurna came in wiping tears from her pale face. The principal was behind her looking more stern than normal. The class quieted down right away ready to hear what had made their teacher cry.

"Class." He addressed them while Ms. Haurna looked on. "We need to have a serious discussion regarding your grades. If you don't improve I will have to dismiss Ms. Haurna."

The class gasped.

Usagi stood up aghast at his announcement. "You can't do that!"

He turned his nose down at her and he drawled slowly. "This coming from you Ms. Tsukino who has the lowest grades in the class. Let me remind you that I can and will if the grades do not improve."

She went red but not from embarrassment but from anger.

"We are not stupid." She told him, her head held high. Her senshi recognized their Princess right away.

He snorted and it was almost as if he just admitted it aloud. She narrowed her eyes ready to play his game.

"Let's make a deal." She smirked getting his attention. She pushed her glasses up on her nose to force him to look her in the eyes. "If my friends and I make the top one hundred on mid-semester tests will you let her stay?"

Everyone in the class gasped but her friends and Seyia. They kept up a stoic look giving away nothing.

"Really there is no need to make you and your friend's strive so hard. We just want a passing C plus." He dismissed her deal.

"Oh, so now you _are_ calling us stupid. Are you going to take the deal?" Usagi said as her eyebrows rose. She was challenging a superior and she was not going to back down.

He looked at her with confidence a smug look on his face. "You are on, Tsukino. All of you, Hino, Aino, Kino, Kou and yourself must make the top one hundred to save Mrs. Haurna's job."

She walked toward him and he actually almost stepped back at her regal stature. She held out her hand. "Then we have a deal, sir."

He shook it nervously and then exited the room.

88888888888888

After meeting at the Crown, in which Usagi was surprised that Mamoru was there again and a meeting at the temple she was looking at her Japanese history and language book in her room. Everything else she could do easily but she sucked at anything regarding this country.

"Still studying?" Hina poked her head into her room.

Usagi dropped her head in to her book dramatically. "I made a deal with the devil and I am being killed by my own history and language." She whined.

Hina sat down next to her.

"What kind of deal?" Hina asked her. Her children never came to her with issues to problem solve. They were so independent and Hina was ready to dive head first in to Usagi's issue.

Usagi brought her head up. "I told the principle that my friends and I will make the top 100 so our teacher could keep her job. But I really don't understand any of this." She pointed to the books.

"Well, you should ask Mamoru." Hina said like it made the most sense in the world.

"Oh, that will not happen. He really is not my biggest fan and I do not want to bother him." She started banishing the visions of him next to her as they studied. She swore she already knew what he smelled like. She tried to hide her face as it went pink.

"Of course he will help you!" Hina exclaimed. "You are in the same grade and you live together. He should be gracious enough to help you."

"No no. It's okay. I just need to start from the beginning. And if Mamoru can do it… well I can too." Usagi said triumphantly.

Hina frowned. Mamoru didn't need to study. Everything came easy to him… well except one thing. She looked at Usagi. Then she stood up quickly an evil look on her face.

Usagi looked worried that she was turning in to a youma… "Auntie…"

"You stay right here! I will be right back." And she dashed off.

She was back only minutes later holding a pink photo album.

"This, Usagi, will get Mamoru to help you study." She laid the album down on the desk and opened it up.

"When I first found out I was pregnant I was told I was having a female. I was so excited and I bought all kinds of things. I wanted a daughter so bad I even made my own clothes expecting a baby girl. You can imagine my surprise when Mamoru popped out."

She turned the page.

"There was no way I was going to let all of my hard work go to waste." Hina pointed to the photos and Usagi's mouth fell open in a gasp.

"My lovely daughter, Chiba Mamoru." Hina giggled.

Usagi squealed. "Oh, even as a girl he was beautiful."

"Yeah." Hina caressed the photos lovingly.

"Can… Can I borrow one of these?" Usagi asked a devilish smile appearing on her lips.

"It's all yours." Hina beamed sliding over the whole album. Problem solved. And when Hina left she put the whole album in her subspace pocket. Let's see how much damage she could do.

888888888888888888888888888

Mamoru looked down in to his toiletry bag after gym irritated. His mother must have switched his and Usagi's stuff. He shook his head and slammed his locker. He paced down the hallway toward class F. He did not want to face Usagi and her stupid class. Rumors were going to spread like crazy and he was already sick of the old ones. He had made it through his whole high school career with nothing exciting ever happing to him and one odangoed blond changed that in one day.

He stood in the doorway looking in. He was surprised to see Usagi and her friends studying. This was a new development.

"It's Chiba Mamoru!" A few girls squealed as they were in his 'fan club.'

Usagi whipped her head around looking at him. Her glasses slipping down her face. She pushed them up quickly.

"Tsukino. Come out and bring your bag." He told her as calm as possible. He couldn't show people that she rattled his nerves to the core.

"What do you want with Usagi?" Seyia asked annoyed at his presence.

"Mind your own business, Kou." Mamoru snapped at him.

Usagi got up grabbing her bag and headed out of the door following Mamoru. He could already hear the snickers from the class so he kept walking until they were outside.

He reached in to his bag and pulled out her small pink bag.

"My mother switched them. I am really hoping it was an accident." He grumbled but Usagi only grinned as she pulled out his bag.

"Hum, that would be an awful accident if she switched our uniforms too." She bit her lip trying to suppress her smile.

"Why would that ever happen, odango?" He told her thinking she was even more stupid that he originally thought.

"Oh, did you grow out of your skirt wearing stage? I wasn't sure if you wanted to re-live your childhood years." She said as straight-faced as she could.

Mamoru paled. He knew one day this would bite him in the ass and if to confirm it, Usagi pulled out a photo and showed it to him.

"TA-DA!" It was worse than he could have imagined. One with him wearing a pink sundress with daisies in his hair.

"Odango, where did you get that." He growled his midnight blue eyes flashing furiously.

"Your mother." She smiled. "I think you are very, very pretty."

"Will you hand it over to me… now." He ground out through his teeth. He was going to burn that photo and the photo album when he found it.

She made a clicking noise. "I don't think I will."

He went to snatch the photo but she was quick. It was almost as if she anticipated the movement before it happened. Mamoru could feel his anger boiling over.

"Just give it back, odango atama. I will not ask again." He tried again to grab for it as she fanned it in front of her face.

She put it away in what Mamoru assumed was her back pocket. "I think I will hold on to this. Since you have been so kind to me and all. I can be… kind too." She smirked. "So I will give it back to you on one condition."

"Seriously, you are going to blackmail me?" He said with wide eyes. He could feel a headache coming on.

"Well I could beat you up and force you to, but this seemed like a more humane option." Behind her glasses her eyes danced with amusement.

"What do you want?" He said exasperated pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Help me study Japanese history and language until mid-terms." She told him with a serious face.

"You want me… to help you… study." He shook his head. She would drive him nuts and he would be checked in to a mental facility.

"AND… if I get in to the top 100 then you can have it back." She upped her stakes

He shook his head at the impossibility. "No, it's impossible. You would never make it."

He watched her snap. "You know nothing of what I can do, Chiba Mamoru" startling him. But then she said in a calm sweet voice… the melodic one, "but, if that is your answer I can show this to.."

"Wait!" he cut her off looking at her as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, but I am not going easy on you. We will study every night this week until exams. Remember everyone in the top 100 is from A and B classes… your chances are slim."

She paused for a moment an almost sadistic grin spread on her face.

"Even better. I like the odds. Gives me a challenge… I always love challenges."

Mamoru looked at her again. He felt that way too. He had not had a challenge in so long that part of him was looking forward to this.

888888888888888888888888

Usagi was actually on time for dinner as the meeting ended quickly. Three whole days without an attack was like a vacation in Hawaii for her and she LOVED Hawaiian vacations.

Usagi barely talked as she ate. She was waiting for her phone to go off. It always happened at dinner time because the trains were emptying. More people… more energy.

"Usagi, can I make you another snack tonight since you will be studying?" Hina looked at her with a large smile.

"Yes, please." Usagi said. She wondered if this is what mothers were supposed to do in this time frame of a child's life. Luna was somewhat motherly. Always worried about her. Always trying to make her in to a princess on earth as well. Luna had a packed schedule for her since she was three years old. Languages, Lunar history, dancing, every type of combat possible, and so much more. Luna was her birth mother on earth. She and Artemis had married after being reborn and coming to an appropriate age so they could give birth to her… but Artemis made Usagi call her Luna and always reminded Luna that Selene was her true mother. If Usagi cried Artemis took over and calmed his child taking that right away from Luna but what Luna failed to realize was that Usagi always looked at her as her mother even when her father fed her memories of Selene. She sighed.

"You may as well go ahead and make two." Mamoru piped up looking at his mother.

"You are going to… study?" Hina asked with amusement.

"Yes." Mamoru said firmly.

"You are going to help baka Usagi but not me!" Shingo pouted. Usagi stuck her tongue out at him.

"You are at the top of your class, Shingo. You don't need help." He told his brother.

"Well good luck with her." Shingo said leaving the table annoyed.

"Well, I am done." Usagi announced. "Thank you for dinner, Auntie. It was wonderful as always."

Usagi grabbed Mamoru's hand pulling him up from the table. "Come on Baka. I only have a week to learn this."

Mamoru thought he would flinch from the touch but surprisingly he didn't. Her small hand somehow… somehow fit perfectly in his. She dragged him up the stairs and in to her room.

She let go of his hand. "Sit." She told him.

"I didn't realize you were so bossy." Mamoru said gruffly sitting down in the desk chair. He stretched out his hand uncomfortable without hers in it. Usagi also missed the contact but of course she knew it would feel that way as she was in love with him.

She rolled her eyes. "A true leader is never bossy unless when I need to be and this is one of those times."

"Okay, what are we starting with?" He looked at all of her books.

"Japanese history." She told him firmly.

He snorted. "Seriously? You live in Japan."

"My other subject is also Japanese. I may speak the language but it's not my first." Or even third… it was more like her eleventh if you counted the dead languages of every planet during the Silver Millennium she thought to herself.

"The characters are difficult." She admitted.

He sighed and grabbed the history book flipping through it and marking pages.

"What are you doing?" She asked him curiously.

"Marking the important parts. These will be on the test." He put on his glasses and Usagi couldn't help but to stare at him. All of a sudden pain burst behind her eyes and she grabbed her head in excruciating pain.

 _Someone was running and there was blood. So much blood as the Moon kingdom burned. She could smell the fires, the smoke in her eyes. She should hear the explosions but she had needed to get to someone. Looking down she saw what she was looking for. A dead bod. A black cape lined in red. Terror, anguish, and something else coursed through her as she ran toward the body. Her hands moved of her own accord._

 _She screamed as pain slashed threw her. She looked down at her hands. They were covered in hot, sticky, red blood._

The vision only took seconds but the pain was agonizing.

"Usagi!" Mamoru knelt next to the small girl. She had fallen to the ground holding her head in pain. She cried out again as another vision came.

 _She looked down and watched as her white gown fluttered with the breeze. The sun too bright, the sky too blue to be on the moon. She had to be on earth and the smell confirmed it… Earth. She was nervous as she looked in to a rose garden. She looked onward and saw a castle. Anticipation filled her as she waited._

The vision passed and the pain slowly ebbed. Her eyes flashed open and blue met with blue. Mamoru was leaning over her, panic on his face.

"Kuso, Usagi. Are you okay?" He breathed out relived that she had opened her eyes.

She blinked a few times grabbing her head.

"Yeah, it's over." She said. Mamoru helped her sit up. She bit her lip wondering what the visions meant. She had a lot of visions and dreams over the years but not of her with blood or any of her on earth. She was sure there was a man in her vision. Or the idea of a man, something that she couldn't grasp while seeing the vision. And none of them had been painful like a memory was being ripped from her skull.

"Your eyes rolled back in your head, Usagi." He said firmly, the worry lining his face.

"Let's just get back to studying." She said dismissing him. He stood up and grabbed her hand to help her up.

She sat down in the chair she borrowed from the table outside her room and opened back up the book, pushing her thoughts in to the back of her mind and focusing.

Mamoru went on explaining everything especially hints to the kanji to her but he would look over occasionally to make sure she was not going to pass out or anything.

They went on studying for hours and at midnight Usagi had to try and call it quits but Mamoru was relentless.

She had to be up in three hours.

When three thirty rolled around she told Mamoru that she was done. He left her room and she rushed to get dressed to meet the girls. Dressed in tight black spandex pants and a matching tight shirt she took down her odangos and out her hair up in a pony tail. She put the glasses, which she was so over wearing in to her sub space pocket. Opening the window she slid out and jumped down, taking off running down the streets. Diamond was going to kill her for being late.

Mamoru forgot his phone in Usagi's room and he knocked gently on the door. She didn't answer so he slipped in to her room assuming she was asleep. It was dark and he grabbed his phone from where he left it on the desk. Out of curiously he crept to the bed to make sure Usagi was okay. He expected to find her snoozing away, messy blond hair everywhere but the bed was empty.

He looked around. The bathroom light was on. Maybe she was in there and he did not want to get caught in her room. He snuck back out perplexed. He shook off the notion that she left in the night. He was sure she had to be in the bathroom.

Usagi snuck back in the house at five thirty exhausted. Diamond had kicked her ass for being late. She was sure he had a broken rib and it had not healed itself yet. She was just glad he didn't make her 'mop the floor'… yes that was a painful exercise.

Dropping on to the bed in exhaustion she called upon the power of her crystal to energize her to get through the day.

Getting up she took a shower. Her rib was broken and the bruise was a black and blue. Grabbing her med kit she wrapped it up tight so she could barely feel it. She was annoyed because if she was not so tired it would have healed by now. It should be healed by lunch time she hoped optimistically.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

The week went on about the same way and Usagi found herself studying in class and sleeping at the temple. She had not even made it to the Crown but Motoki understood. She carried around flash cards everywhere she went and Mamoru was leaving earlier and earlier every night. He was actually impressed that she was doing so well with her other classes. Kanji was her only downfall.

There had only been one battle during the week and she was so tired she dusted it in seconds, yelling at it for getting her out of bed. She didn't have time for midnight rendezvous with creatures trying to kill her.

It was the last night of studying and Mamoru had given her practice tests to do. She breezed through them looking up noticing that Mamoru had fallen asleep next to her. It was only midnight and she put her head down too. Her alarm went off at 3:30 like always and her head snapped up. She had a crook in her neck where she fell asleep on the desk. Her breath caught in her throat as she noticed Mamoru was still out cold next to her. His eyelashes were longer than she realized and his raven hair was in his eyes. She resisted the urge to brush it back with her fingertips.

She was not sure why but tears welled in her eyes knowing that this man would never be hers. She got up quietly going to her bathroom to change. She placed her glasses in to her subspace pocket and peaked around the bathroom door to make sure that Mamoru was still asleep. She opened the balcony door and jumped off, doing her normal run to the training facility. She would be back before he even woke up.

8888888888888888888

Authors Note:

I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know if you like my incorporated story line. If you have not seen any of the "It Started with a Kiss" Japan released a new one and a second part call Mischievous Kiss a few years ago. I will admit I watched the show to make sure I was getting the correct plot line down. If you want to watch some other, I loved Playful Kiss - Korean- alot even though it does not have a good rating on VIKI. The Taiwanese version is also very good but long. I think you can watch that one on Drama Fever. Anyway! I love reviews.


	5. The Photo

888888888888888888888

This morning's training session had been better than any Usagi had this week. She kicked some major butt. She didn't know if it was from getting some sleep or the fact Mamoru had slept next to her. She thought about him her whole run home, a smile never leaving her lips. Still on an emotional high she scaled the tree in seconds. She jumped on to the balcony thinking about the tests she would be taking today. She was going to show Mamoru that she was smart. Yeah, then maybe he would start being nice to her or make her his girlfriend.

Yeah right.

Walking in to her room she dropped down on the bed before she took a shower trying to sort her thoughts.

"Want to tell me where you have been, Odango?" A familiar voice breaking the silence, a light flicking on.

Her head shot up so fast she was on the defense right away. Her eyes met Mamoru's and he took a step back looking at her, his eyes wide as if he was seeing a ghost. How had she forgotten that he was in her room?

Oh maybe the fact that she was visualizing him proposing to her.

Baka, Usagi.

She gulped and so did he.

"I… umm… run in the morning when I can't sleep." She lied, trying to hide the shake in her voice. "You know excess energy."

She scooted off the bed and stood on her feet and Mamoru looked her over. He looked confused.

 _He was confused._

"Where are your glasses?" He asked her still perplexed. He was not sure if he was really looking at Usagi and he was clearly staring.

She was beautiful. Stunning actually and as good as he thought her curves were in her altered uniform… this spandex outfit was even more.

"I. Uh." She stuttered her face turning a shade of pink.

"They fall off when I run." Which was a good point.

"I have been wondering if I should go tell your father you were gone this morning? So I have been waiting for about an hour now." If she ran looking like this someone could kidnap her, he should have gone and told her father.

"Well, no one told you to wait or to tell my business to my father." She snapped at him.

"Are you running out of here to see a boyfriend or something." He asked in his cold tone not sure why he even asked the question.

She laughed, her whole face lighting up at the notion. "In this? Please, you know I only like you. It's pretty obvious."

For some reason a grin came across his face and his heart… well it sped up. He had to end this insanity.

"Well. I graded your tests. Good job, odango. You are not stupid after all." He had to kill the tension of him just wanting to gaze at her or even touch her face to see if he was dreaming.

She smirked back at him. "I told you that you didn't know me at all. Now, go away. I have to shower."

Mamoru nodded walking out of her room. He had to go sit down. Had he honestly just been attracted to the odango? He was never overly attracted to anyone in his life. _Was_ this feeling attraction? It had to be. No girl had ever turned his head or made him want to look twice. He had to put things in perspective. The facts were he fell asleep in Usagi's room. He woke up she was gone. Thinking she moved to the bed and rudely not woke him up he went and checked. No Odango. He checked the bathroom. No Odango. He waited to see if she had gone to get a snack or a drink from the kitchen. And he waited some more because clearly, Usagi was not in the house. He had never been placed in a situation before where someone was missing. He thought about the night he went back in to get his cell phone from her room and she was not asleep in her bed. He had assumed she was in the bathroom but what if she wasn't? What if she did this regularly? So he waited and imagine his surprise when the window opened and in comes Usagi. The freaking window of a two story house. He swallowed thinking about what he had seen when he confronted her.

He had to bypass that.

She had clearly been running, a sheen of sweat on her face. He wondered who else had seen her without her glasses on. Most likely Kou san, which had to be why he was so obsessed with her. For some reason this fact annoyed him. Like he should be the only one that could look at her like he just had… and he was sure that this was not the first time he had been like this. The notion perturbed him.

Maybe even Motoki had seen her. Yes, Motoki had told him about how great Usagi was. He needed to get in the shower also and stop these thoughts. He had exams this morning as well and the last thing he wanted on his mind was Odango.

Walking down to the breakfast table he spotted Usagi right away. So much for not thinking about her. He admitted to himself that was glad to see that Usagi had her glasses back on. It was almost a trick of the eye thinking that she was dork. He could see how beautiful she was behind the glasses now.

She was making coffee and she brought him a cup. Sitting down next to him they drank in silence.

Then she stood up.

"I am leaving." She said with a smile to Mamoru's mother.

"Usagi wait!" She said coming toward her. She handed her an envelope covered in Good luck stickers and more stickers with 100% on them. Mamoru rolled his eyes.

"A good luck charm for when you are in the top 100." She handed it to her and Usagi beamed and all Mamoru could think was, I wonder what she looks like smiling without her glasses on.

88888888888888888888888

On the way to school Usagi kept pace with Mamoru.

"Hey, listen. Please don't tell anyone that I was gone this morning. My dad is okay with me leaving the house via the balcony I promise but your mom is super protective." Usagi said biting her lip.

"I don't want to explain why I was in your room this morning so my mouth is shut. Plus, I honestly don't care what you do." He said blowing her off. It was a lie.

She just nodded.

"Why do you wear the glasses?" He asked her, his mouth working before his brain.

She scowled. "My business that you don't care about." She smarted back to him.

She pulled out some flash cards and went over them as they walked. He corrected her on the ones she got wrong.

Once they got to the normal area that they separated she stopped.

"Thank you, Mamoru-san." She told him looking right in to his eyes. No fear at all. No embarrassment. Just a genuine thank you.

"Good Luck, Odango." Mamoru said walking off first.

888888888888888888888888

Three long days of midterms was too much. It was worse than cram school. It was worse than 'mopping the floor.'

"It's over." Rei said her head falling down on her desk, the pencil rolling off and on to the floor.

"I know. How lucky did we get that we only had one youma attack all week." Minako said cracking her neck.

"It had to be goddess intervention." Makoto said and Usagi nodded in agreement.

The bell rang and everyone was up running out the door.

"We are done!" Usagi yelled once she breached the open doors and the fresh air filled her lungs. She was finally free of the school.

Seyia came up behind her and wrapped and arm around her shoulders.

"Let's go celebrate!" He told her.

"Yes!" The girls screamed back.

"AMI CHAN!" Usagi yelled across the count yard to her blue haired friend who was standing with some A class students.

Ami ran over wrapping her arms around her friends.

"I need a milkshake!" Ami said as if she would die without one.

"Woah Ami! Slow down!" Usagi said laughing.

"Yeah Ami. We can't have milkshakes turn in to a gateway sugar drug." Minako told her.

Everyone laughed as they headed to the Crown.

"Motokii-Onii-san!" Usagi yelled when she entered the arcade thinking that the pinging of video games was the best thing she heard all week.

Motoki came over and wrapped her up in a hug. "Missed you Usa! It's so dull without you around."

When Motoki put her down she was laughing and then she noticed Mamoru sitting at the counter watching the interaction. He looked irritated.

Usagi skipped over to him. "What's with the face, Mamoru? Did you not do so well on your exams?" She was concerned because there was emotion in his face other than his normal stone cold facial expression.

He looked at her. "I did fine, Odango."

"My name is Usagi. I thought you were smart enough to remember that." She told him annoyed.

"Toki. Can we please get our regular order?" Usagi asked over the counter her smile never faltering.

"Of course, princess." He winked at her. She blushed.

"Usa, I almost forgot this came in for you." Motoki slid her a piece of paper.

"Thanks." Usagi picked up the paper and she almost jumped with excitement! Well she kind of did as she was now laying on the counter nose to nose with Motoki.

"When did this come in?" She asked excited.

"Last night. This should make all those tests worth it." He winked.

"You are the BEST" she gave him a kiss on the cheek pushing herself back off the counter and she ran toward their normal booth.

"Guys! It's from Luna!" She said excited. "Toki said it came in last night."

"Luna! Really?" Minako said excited.

My Beautiful Princess,

I hope you and your guard are doing well. I miss you all so very much and I am sorry I do not send messages more. Mau is beautiful this time of year and I hope one day you can visit. The new king and queen are settling in to their roles. The devastation from the civil war ran deeper than I ever imagined and I find myself on Mau seeing to the royal family's needs and giving advice. I do not find myself leaving Mau anytime soon even though my love for you runs deeper than the Sea of Serenity.

I bet you are all growing up to be so strong and regal. Please take care my Serenity. I will be back for your reign, as I would not miss it for anything in the Universe.

Tell Artemis I said Hi. And make sure you and Minako stay out of trouble.

I love you,

Luna.

Tears came to Usagi's eyes.

"Don't cry Usa. She will be back one day." Ami rubbed her back. Ami was one of the Senshi that was awakened before Luna left.

"I know. It's just this is my entire fault. My father has not been the same since she left." She put her head in to her hands. Luna was counting on her to claim her throne. She knew this and Usagi would make her proud. She needed to give Luna more than the hurt she felt after she was born to them. After they realized who I was… what I was.

"Well, I am sure there is more behind her decision than she told you." Makoto empathized.

Usagi nodded. "After we eat let's go to the temple. I have an idea of how to lure Jadeite out. He is our first target."

Mamoru watched Usagi intently. She seemed so happy and then tears came to her eyes. He wondered what had made her so sad but it was quickly changed in to Usagi's signature look of determination. When she has that look he noticed she does whatever she says she will.

"Stop watching her or someone will think you like her." Motoki's voice broke Mamoru out of his reverie.

Mamoru turned to face his friend. "She's too annoying to like."

Motoki laughed at him. "She can be but it's endearing."

"Have you ever seen Usagi with her glasses off?" Mamoru asked.

Motoki glared at him. "Have you?"

Mamoru glared back. "Why are you getting so defensive? It's just a question or do you have a thing for Odango?"

"No, of course not. She is practically my sister and yes I have seen her without her glasses on." Motoki said his eyes brow raised waiting for Mamoru to respond but his face said it all.

"How would you have seen Usa without her glasses on?" Motoki's glare narrowed like an over protective brother ready to strike.

Mamoru stuttered. "Of course I haven't. I only see the odango at school."

Motoki eased up. "Of course not. She would never get you to like her that way." He laughed.

"What way?" Mamoru asked him, his head cocked at the odd remark.

Motoki looked at him looking him over. "Figure it out on your own. After all, she is in love with you."

Mamoru scoffed. "She needs to find a new crush." And he took a sip of coffee not meaning a word of it.

888888888888888888

Mamoru looked at the test results astonished.

The long list was taped to the community board and everyone had cleared a way so Mamoru could look at it. Surprise was also something that Mamoru did not feel often… no this was pure shock.

Usagi had come in 25th. Her friends were also all in the 20s. The gossip had already begun wondering if they had all cheated.

But the principal had been in their class when they took the exam. Mamoru was unaware that Usagi and her friends had pledged to be in the top 100 to save their teachers job. In a way it was admirable and it was also stupid. If Ms. Haruna couldn't teach them then she couldn't teach period and she should be fired.

Usagi came up to him, an unreadable look on her face.

"Gomen, Mamoru. I didn't mean it when I said it. Honestly." Usagi looked down. Her glasses sliding off her nose. She pushed them back up.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her.

"Being second. Didn't you see?" Usagi said worried for him.

"Wait, what? I am second!" He went and looked at the scores again. His name was right under Ami Mizuno's. She had scored a 102%. Mamoru laughed looking at his name in second place. He actually laughed and people stopped to look at the always cold Chiba Mamoru do something so unlike him. Okay, he had been surprised for the second time in five minutes.

His laugh brought around his fan club to give him reassurance that they still liked him and telling him telling him that Ami must have cheated as they pushed Usagi out of the way. He scoffed at their words. He finally had worthy competition and he had a feeling it had to do with Tsukino Usagi.

"Mamoru, have you lost it?" Usagi asked him when he finally stopped defending Ami to the masses of girls who adored Mamoru scuttled away.

"No. It's nice to have something different happen."

Usagi didn't agree. She had something new happen almost every week and it was never good.

He held out his hand to her. "Hand it over, odango."

She looked at him oddly. "Huh?"

He rolled his eyes. "For someone who just placed 25th in the class you are dumb. The picture. Give me the picture." He flexed his fingers ready to destroy that photo.

Her eyes widened. "25th?" She asked excited. "Wow. I was only hoping for 50th."

He gawked at her. "50th? Seriously." He didn't think she would have made it in the top 150 let alone 50th.

"Eh," she shrugged but her smile never left her face. She pulled out the photo from behind her and handed it over.

"Do you have a pocket back there?" He asked.

"Maybe I do?" She snickered.

He grabbed the photo ripping it in to a million different pieces.

She shook her head at him watching him do something so un-Mamoru and then her phone went off.

"Laters, Mamoru!" She took off running out of the front of the school ready to battle another monster.

88888888888888888888888888888888

"To Usagi making it 25th in her class." Hina Chiba raised her glass and reluctantly Mamoru and Shingo raised theirs. They did not understand what the big deal was.

Usagi beamed super proud of herself and dug in to her food.

"So, Usa. What do you want as a reward for your test scores?" Artemis asked her midway through their meal.

Usagi's smile became so wide that's he was sure her face was going split.

"You know what I want, Oto-san." She wiggled her eyes brows in an adorable fashion.

"No." He told her not even seeming to entertain whatever it was Usagi wanted.

"PLEASE!" She whined. Shingo groaned at the noise.

"It's too dangerous." He told her pointing his chopsticks in her direction his eyes firm on hers.

She threw her golden haired head back and laughed so loudly that her father even joined in. "Too dangerous…" She giggled out. Once she composed herself and ignored the odd looks from around the table.

"Please?" She asked again, folding her hands in front of her begging.

"No." He took a bite of rice.

"Please, please, please, please, please!" It wasn't working. She would get what she wanted.

She didn't whine this time… she used the pout.

"Ugh…." Artemis groaned looking at her.

The Chiba's looked on amused needing to know what Usagi wanted so badly and what Artemis was denying her.

"Please, daddy? I never ever ask for anything! Not one thing!" She said in English batting her eyelashes and furthering the pout. She had to up it a bit because the glasses didn't do it enough justice.

"Fine!" He practically yelled.

"YES!" Usagi jumped up her chair scooting back a whole foot and pulled out her cell. She dialed quickly.

"He said yes!" She yelled in to the phone her smile never leaving her face.

The doorbell rang almost a second later.

"You didn't, Usa!" Artemis stood up aghast. His face white and in disbelief. "You set me up!" His face now going red.

"You would have taken it back." She yelled as she ran to open the door coming back in a few moments with a _very_ handsome looking man. He had blond hair and was dressed in jeans and racing jacket. His arm was tight around Usagi. Usagi and Haruka had planned this right after their battle today.

"YOUR TENOU HARUKA!" Shingo said standing up shocked.

Haruka laughed. "That I am."

"Well, so much for introductions. Haruka these are the Chiba's." Usagi laughed giving Haruka a squeeze and letting her go but staying right next to her. Haruka bowed to the Chiba family.

"Artemis sama." She greeted with an even lower bow of respect.

"Okay! You met everyone. Let's go." Usagi tried to pull her along and Haruka started to follow.

"USAGI! Stop right there." Artemis said sternly. Haruka let out a bark of a laugh as she looked down at Usagi's scrunched up face.

"I am going with if this is what you really want." He told her.

"You are all welcome to come to watch, koneko." Haruka invited the Chiba's with a small laugh looking at everyone the table. She noticed the handsome boy trying to hide his glare at her.

"Is Usagi going to watch you race, Tenou san?" Shingo asked excited.

She laughed. "No." She shook her head. "Koneko chan is going to do the driving."

Usagi gave a squeal and Haruka laughed as Usagi grabbed on to her squeezing her tight.

"NANI!" Mamoru, Hina and Tomomi said at once.

"You cannot be serious. You can't let her drive a racecar. It's too dangerous." Mamoru said stunned and not liking how Usagi was wrapped around this man and how he called her kitten.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, come and find out. I bet you would be surprised." Haruka challenged him her eyes dancing in amusement.

"Oh, we are so coming. Let me get the camera!" Hina said excited. Her little Usagi was unpredictable… so unlike her children.

888888888888888888888

Usagi came out of the pit fully dressed in a racecar uniform but it was all black. Her helmet was on and she crawled in to the driver's side. Haruka climbed in to the passenger side. Of the training car.

Mamoru could not believe she was going to do this. His heart was racing and he didn't know why he cared if she got hurt or not.

And how the hell did she know Tenou Haruka?

Usagi revved the engine a few times.

"Oh I am so excited and so nervous as well!" Hina said snapping photos. "Usagi is just too much fun! She would make the best daughter in law!"

"Haruka would never let anything bad happen to Usa… but say a prayer just in case." Artemis told her his nerves practically fried.

"I really never thought Usagi was cool, but she is pretty freaking cool right now." Shingo said and Tomomi nodded in agreement.

"I think she's a baka." Mamoru said under his breath pissed off that he was worried about the blond dumpling girl.

The lights went RED, YELLOW and GREEN and Usagi was off, speeding around the track.

"How many laps is she doing?" Hina said excited as she snapped some more photos.

"Ten. I only allowed her ten." Artemis told her. "Ugh and I told her to stay under 150."

"Whoa, Artemis who taught her how to drive!" Tomomi asked never taking his eyes off the car.

Artemis let out a snort. "You met her, Tenou Haruka. Took her to get her license and everything."

"HER!" Shingo, Hina and Tomomi squaked. Mamoru just raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Haruka san is a female. She just prefers to act and dress like a boy." Artemis shrugged.

Letting relief, he didn't know he needed, wash over him, Mamoru watched closely as Usagi sped around the track. It was dark out but the race way was lit up. He thought about how much his world had changed since Usagi entered it. He actually looked forward to getting up in the morning. The colors of his life were not so… gray. But the dreams he had were getting more intense and he could remember parts. He was sure Usagi was in them and this freaked him out a bit.

And then seeing her in her room the other morning really had him on edge. 'Did he like, Tsukino Usagi?' This would be a new feeling for him

He watched as Usagi finished her fun and got out of the car. She took off her helmet smiling and Haruka hugging her as Haruka gave her accolades. Her glasses nowhere in sight and she quickly realized it putting them on. Yes, he did like Usagi.

8888888888888888888888

Usagi's phone went off in the middle of the night or was it morning? It was dark out so she decided it was nighttime.

"Kuso" she said. It was three am and there was an attack. She never understood middle of the night attacks. I mean what energy were they trying to take? She hoped Jadeite would show for this battle though. She needed to start luring him in.

She dressed quickly in her training wear and then threw her backpack and clothes in to her sub space pocket.

She text her dad, "Late night party. Going straight to school."

Yeah, she used the word party for a freaking middle of the night attack. It was never a party. Climbing out the window she jumped this time to the roof. The attack was the other direction and this would be the quickest way to go.

8888888888888888888888

And just as she wished it, once the youma was destroyed Jadeite appeared before them floating.

"Does Beryl not give you the best youma so you can look pathetic?" Moon mocked him a smile on her lips.

He growled.

"I don't even understand this late night battles. What are you trying to accomplish other than boring us to death?" Mars spat at him. She most of all was hoping that this would work.

"Shut up!" He roared.

"Is she starting to question your abilities?" Mercury asked pretending to scan him with her computer.

"I think so. Not even man enough to take us on his own… instead he sends these pathetic creatures." Venus joined in flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Moon was right. Jadeite was getting shit on in the negaverse.

"I can take you any day. Anywhere. Be on the lookout for my call." He snapped as he faded away.

Moon smiled. He didn't attack. He didn't scheme. He was honestly taking in their words and they were getting to him.

Mars hugged Moon. "This will work. I know it."

"I feel it too. Now we sit and wait for him to show up on his own. We just need to be prepared if Beryl gives him extra energy."

They all nodded.

88888888888888888888888

Mamoru came down for breakfast in the morning looking for Usagi who was not in her normal spot at the table.

"Odango sleep in today? She studies enough and now she's done?"

"No. She went out early this morning." her father said. "I guess she is going to school from the Temple."

Mamoru tried not to look as disappointed as he felt. He finished his breakfast and left for school thinking that the walk alone would be good without her bothering him with kanji flash cards.

Walking by himself to school was boring. He could not believe he missed walking to school with her. He recalled how happy Usagi was last night after she drove the racecar. She had so many traits that he wanted to have in his life. She was always positive and happy. He also knew that she was keeping everyone entertained. He never realized how boring him and Shingo really were.

Heading in to the campus he could already hear the snickering. Asanuma ran up to him.

"Hey!"

"Hey." Mamoru said back looking at his friend's facial expression.

"So why didn't you tell me you and Tsukino were living in the same house? She's the one who confessed to you, right?" Asunuma asked as he watched the blood leave Mamoru's face.

"Oh… well sorry man. It's all over Azubu." Asanuma said looking away.

Mamoru looked around and everyone was snickering and pointing at him.

He was going to kill Usagi. Murderous plots began to form in his head as he wondered how she had announced to the school that they lived in the same house.

Walking quickly to the student community board where he could hear his name over and over again. He pushed his way through only to see Usagi standing there, looking at the board dumfounded.

There it was and it was worse than he ever thought possible. A photo of Usagi and Mamoru asleep at her desk. Above it was written. "Chiba and Tsukino live in the same house. They are so in love."

"Tsukino!" He growled out, fury lining his face.

She looked at him worried. "I didn't do it." She whispered out as loudly as she could.

"Yeah right. Why wouldn't you do it? Could you just not keep one thing to your damn self." He spat venomously at her.

"Mamoru san. Not right here." She whispered. She looked fearful and embarrassed. She looked down when she caught Mamoru's ferocious gaze.

"Why not Usagi. You already posted pictures of us up everywhere why is this any different." He bent down and picked up a flyer saying the same thing and threw it at her.

She stepped back biting her lip. "I didn't do it." She repeated.

"So you had one of your friends do it so everyone would know?"

She shook her head.

"Since you are so in love with me I guess you don't care about the rumors that are spread. Stop screwing up my life and stay out of it. Stay as far away from me as possible." He spat at her turning around and walking away. He headed toward his class ignoring everyone.

Usagi ran from the school, tears falling down her face. Once she was out of sight she transformed and took to the roof tops. The tears wouldn't cease. She ran until she was in her safe spot, Tokyo Tower. Then she let out gut wrenching sobs.

Why did it hurt so much for him to reject her over and over again? It was like her soul was being ripped apart. Her chest burned in pain. A normal crush shouldn't hurt so bad, right" But it wasn't a normal crush. She honestly was in love with him.

She fought for love and justice over and over why for once couldn't it be her. She was almost eighteen and she would hopefully be going to college. Would she always be alone? She didn't want to think what would come after college. She wasn't ready for that.

Looking out over the city that she protected she tried to find some resolve. She just would have to get over Chiba Mamoru. She was determined to do so.

8888888888888888888888888

She walked in to the house super late not making eye contact with anyone.

"Usagi?" Hina asked. Her father was at work and he knew where she was. He always knew where she was.

"Gomen I am late. I am just going to head up to bed." She said dejected.

Hina nodded concerned.

Mamoru and Shingo were watching a movie in the lounge area upstairs. Neither looked at her and she snuck in to her room.

Usagi quickly took off her uniform and her glasses and changed in to spandex pants and a sports bra. She threw on a sweater and then pulled on her running shoes. She would go see Motoki and that should help a bit. She was climbing out the window when the door opened. She didn't hear a knock.

"Usagi." She heard Mamoru's voice call her.

"Go away." She said going out the window.

He shut the door behind him and walked in to her room.

"Where are you going?" He asked her as she made her way out of the window.

She turned to him. "I said go away, Mamoru." And she went to the balcony edge.

She was ready to jump in to the tree when he grabbed her hand.

She yanked it out of his grip.

"Look… I am sorry." He was surprised as how quickly she could jerk out of his hold.

She looked him in his beautiful face. "Sorry? I am glad you know the words, Chiba. You should have believed me when I said I didn't do it. I didn't even know that photo was taken!"

"Come on Usagi. You have to admit it looked fishy."

She was ready to punch him in the face but she didn't want to mess it up at all. She needed to work harder getting over him.

"You really think that I would have done that? You think that I wanted people to know that I lived with someone I confessed to who not only rejected me once but twice. Kuso, I thought you were smart."

With that she jumped in to the tree and swung herself down on to the ground.

"Usagi!" Mamoru yelled surprised at her agility.

"I am done liking you." She told him from the ground and then she was gone. Her beautiful hurt face haunting him.

8888888888888888888888888

Mamoru felt like he had been punched in the gut at her words. Why should he care if she didn't like him? But the pain in his chest felt… agonizing. He walked back in to her room and then in to the living room. He felt remorse when Asunuma told him at lunch that some of his fan club admitted to posting the photo.

"Did you apologize?" His mother asked.

"Yeah… but she is sleeping now. Best to leave her alone." Mamoru lied for her.

"Poor girl. I am so sorry." Hina shook her head.

"Yeah, well. What's done is done." He told her heading to his room.

8888888888888888

Usagi didn't even look at him in the morning as they sat eating breakfast in silence and he wondered what time she came back to the house.

She still had those stupid glasses on and yet again… he was glad she did so other people didn't look at her.

Her head lifted from looking in to her soup as there was knocking at the door and then a thunder of footsteps in to the kitchen.

"So, it is true." Minako smirked Rei on her heels with the same look on her face. Ami looked shocked and somewhat embarrassed and Makoto just looked around at the large kitchen most likely thinking about cooking something.

"I can't believe you live with him Usa. You really should move out and stay away from him. He is no good." Seyia mouthed out irritating Mamoru.

"Watch who you are talking to." Mamoru stood up glaring at Seyia. Seyia stepped back as Mamoru looked… dangerous and regal at the same time.

Usagi went over to Seyia. "Let's just go." She said meekly which made Seyia laugh. He knew that Usagi was far from meek.

"No, seriously Chiba. You embarrassed her in front of the whole school yesterday when she had nothing to do with that photo." Seyia snapped at him. "You don't even like her."

Usagi grabbed his arm. "Seyia… don't." She pleaded.

"Who is to say that I don't like her?" Mamoru argued back making the girls and Seyia gape at him. Usagi was not happy at the comment though, she narrowed her eyes at him. He should not mess with her.

"So… you like her now? Is that what you are saying? You have a crappy way of showing it." Seyia stated with a snort.

"It's not your business if I like her or not." Mamoru told him as Seyia's face turned red with anger.

Usagi grabbed Seyia's arm. "Let's just go. You now all know where I live. Shows over."

Mamoru sat down firmly in his chair when they finally left.

"Usagi is a pretty popular girl." His mother told him. He wanted to tell her to shut up but he just shoved food in his mouth grinding it together.

"Do you like, Usagi chan? Because I really like her." She went on.

Mamoru got up and walked away from her before he did something he would regret.

"Huh? Seems like there is a storm coming in?" Hina said looking out the window.

Author's Note:

I liked adding Ami in to get a 102% on her test. Back story on that she went to the teacher and explained in some details why two answers could have been correct. Her argument was so good he gave her extra points.

My idea about Usagi racing was alluded to earlier in the story. This was inspired by Sailor Moon crystal when Haruka tells Usagi that she has a capability to be race car driver. Plus racing a car is so something that Kotoko would have done.

I like alpha males and this Mamoru is sort of hard to write about because he has never taken any risks to be an alpha which is what he clearly is considering who he is. So we will watch Mamoru struggle in the future with his surges of past Endymion and a growing Mamoru.

Drop me a line or two if you like the story.

ZS


	6. It Started with a Kiss

8888888888888888888888888

For a month and a half Usagi ignored him. She didn't even make eye contact with him. In fact, she acted like he didn't even exist. She left early for school and came home right at dinner time. She spent most weekends at friends and she always went to bed early. But if she was around he was around her. She had grown very close to his mother though. Those two were always laughing and smiling. Her friends would come over and hang out in her room and they ignored him as well.

At first he welcomed the change back to normalcy, time to get over these overwhelming emotions and then he _hated_ it. Winter break was beginning and they would be seeing much more of one another even if she was always running out of the house at odd times of the day. He wondered if she planned on finding a way to leave the house until school started again.

Usagi was sitting on the couch in the living room reading a manga and she was obviously ignoring Mamoru who was reading a book on the couch opposite her. He had found himself always in her presence when she was not in her room. He used to hideout in his own bedroom all day but not anymore. It was almost like he was taunting her to acknowledge him but as he knew, once Usagi was determined to do something. She damn well did it.

His mother ran in to the room frantic.

"Mamoru, your grandmother broke her darn hip again and I have to go to Kyoto." She rushed around. "Where is your father? I have been calling him nonstop."

"He is in Hong Kong… with the new game…" Mamoru said slowly, eyeing his mother worried that she would have forgotten such an important thing.

"Kuso." Hina hissed and Usagi stood up.

"Would you like me to go with you?" She offered sweetly.

"Heavens no. I will take Shingo. Where is your father, Usagi? Usagi blanched. He was on the moon… but she couldn't tell them that. "In Okinawa. He told you I am sure." Usagi remembered his lie.

She smacked her hand to her head and her phone rang again. Hina ran to get it. "Yes. Yes, mother. I will bring you snacks. Okay, bye."

"Mamoru and Usagi? Will you be okay here alone?" It was the first time Usagi looked at him in forever, their eyes meeting and agreeing.

"Yup." They said in unison.

"Will you two get along?" She asked nervous.

"We will be fine." Usagi said standing up. "What can I do to help?"

"Mamoru take the bags to the car. Usagi you just relax." Hina smiled at her.

Mamoru sighed grabbing the luggage and heading outside.

Hina walked over to Usagi. "Forgive him Usagi. I don't know if you can tell but he has been miserable." And she gave Usagi a kiss on the cheek leaving the blond stunned by her words.

Mamoru came back in to the house a few minutes later and Usagi peeked around the window to watch Hina pull away.

Usagi took her glasses off sighing. She hated wearing them but now no one was here and Mamoru had already seen her without them.

She put them on the side table and went back to reading her manga but she could feel Mamoru's eyes on her.

She rolled hers looking at him. "Can I help you, Baka?"

"It's just uncanny how different you look without them." He stated trying not to be phased that she spoke to him. What he failed to do was notice that Usagi could read easily without them on.

Usagi went to grab them to put them back on.

"No!" He started.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You can leave them off. I can tell they make you uncomfortable even if I don't understand why you wear them when you could get contacts."

She laughed at him. "It's pretty obvious I wear them to look amazing." She joked.

She stood up. "If I am going to be this comfortable around you to not wear my glasses can I go change too?"

He looked at her oversized clothes. "You don't need my permission."

She nodded and headed up stairs.

Mamoru was going to have to keep himself in check. He forgot… well almost forgot how beautiful Usagi was. He again was thankful that she wore the glasses to school. Now only he could look at her like this and he changed his position on the couch so he could see her better when she came back. Such a typical boy thing to do. Mamoru had watched over the years as guys in his class made themselves look stupid for a girl he never wanted to be that guy and he wouldn't.

She skipped back downstairs in leggings and a tight pink sweater that covered her behind. She plopped down on the sofa picking her manga back up.

They sat in silence and Mamoru pretended to read his book.

"Odango?" He asked her. She didn't look up from the comic.

"Can you at least be nice if is just you and me here? This is the most relaxation I have had in a really long time." She growled at him.

"It's like my own term of endearment for you. You shouldn't get so revved up about it." He said with a smirk.

"Your too sweet." She said sarcastically. "What can I help you with?" she asked.

"Are you going to forgive me?" He asked her, his blue eyes firmly looking at her.

She looked away from the manga and stared at him as she chewed on the inside of her lip.

"I really am sorry." He told her earnestly and the words Hina told her before she left rang in her ears.

"It's not like we are even friends, Mamoru san. I don't know why you care so much." She stated but her heart was beating again.

"If we are not friends then why do you care so much to not talk to me?" He asked her.

She glowered at him.

"Unless you are still in love with me. Then it would be understandable."

Usagi stood up red in the face. "You are so arrogant, Chiba Mamoru. Like I could ever still love you. I've moved on."

She turned on him running up the stairs but he ran after her. She opened the door to her room and went to slam it when he stopped it with his hand.

"What do you want, baka." She yelled at him. She looked so beautiful all red faced in anger, blue eyes flashing in fury. He didn't know why he didn't notice this about her earlier.

He stalked up to her. "You are not allowed to love anyone but me." And he grabbed her around the waist pulling her to him and kissed her. He had just meant to give her a small kiss but it turned in to so much more.

It became almost fierce and it held more passion in it that he had ever felt in his life. He felt the earth move under him, like he could command it and a power he had never known before singing in his blood. A ferocious need to protect one Tsukino Usagi from anything and everything was taking over his senses. It was _nonsensical_.

He pulled her closer to him coaxing her lips open with his tongue and she granted him access to her mouth.

He had never kissed anyone, ever before, but kissing her was like second nature. He was becoming aroused by her very taste and smell. He broke the kiss to breathe her in. She also was taking deep breaths of air.

"Gods Usagi." He told her putting his forehead on hers. Her hands were clenched on to the front of his shirt not wanting to let him go.

Then the vision came, her hands unclenching from his shirt as she went to grab her head where the pain exploded behind her eyes.

" _Endymion." She called laughing._

" _Endymion, you can't hide from me." She giggled walking through the rose bushes. Hands came and grabbed her waist and she yelped._

" _I love you, Serenity." A man whispered in her ear._

"Usagi!" Mamoru picked her up and placed her on the bed. He was worried she was seizing but she wasn't jerking, her lips not turning blue.

Her eyes fluttered open and her hands came to wipe at her eyes trying to clear out the black spots.

"Are you okay?" Mamoru asked looking down at her, nervously.

She slowly sat up. How could she tell him she had a vision and the blinding pain… she was sure someone was blocking her past memories? And who was Endymion… he loved her?

"I need to go to the temple." She stated standing up.

There was no, 'What was that? Or My head hurts. Just an I need to go to the temple.' Simple statement making no sense.

"Usagi, what? No, you need a hospital or something." Mamoru told her sternly.

She looked over at him. "Trust me. I need to go to the temple."

"Fine." He snapped but I am walking you. My mother would kill me if something happened to you. She already threatened my life outside."

Usagi giggled. "You have a great mom."

Usagi grabbed her coat, Mamoru following behind her. They were halfway to the temple when Usagi stopped. She didn't need Rei… even though she could help. She needed Luna. Luna knew what this was, she had to know. The question was… who was blocking her memory. Artemis or Luna. Or was it someone else.

"Usagi… I know we had a moment a bit ago but you are starting to freak me out." Mamoru told her.

"Hush baka. Let's just go."

"Okay… bossy odango it is." He mumbled.

8888888888888888888888888

Walking up the temple steps Usagi knocked on Rei's door to her room.

Rei opened the door shocked to see Usagi with Mamoru. Mamoru was stunned to see that Rei was just as beautiful as Usako… Usako? Where did that come from? Rei was drop dead gorgeous. Her hair long and raven black fell to her knees and her eyes were violet. How had he not noticed that about her?

"Rei. We need to talk." Usagi said in a demanding tone. One that Rei could not deny her princess.

Rei ushered them inside as Rei tried not to smirk at Mamoru.

"Is there something I should know about?" Rei grinned looking from Usagi to Mamoru. Rei always seemed uptight to him but at this very moment she held back solid amusement.

Usagi blushed. "No. He just wouldn't let me walk here alone at night."

Rei burst out laughing at the notion. Usagi trekked all over Tokyo late at night alone all the time. Mamoru frowned at her.

"Mamoru. You can wait here. I need to _speak_ with Rei."

Rei raised an eyebrow. "I need a reading." She whispered in her ear.

Rei nodded all business. "Read a manga or two, Chiba san." Rei commanded as she led Usagi to the fire room.

Once away from eavesdroppers Usagi spilled.

"I have had three visions now. Both resulted in painful explosions behind my eyes and they were both really quick. Almost blurred. Mamoru told me my eyes rolled back in my head the first time."

Rei frowned. "The visions came when you were with Mamoru."

Usagi blushed again.

"I will take that as a yes. Come on. Sit down."

Rei concentrated hard on the fire. The flashes she had were painful, her head a blur. She had to fight to even try to see what she could _see_.

Rei stood up exhausted.

"Well?" Usagi said nervously.

"Someone is not only blocking your memories but mine as well. I only got snip its and I was lucky to even get that. I don't even have enough to put together a notion with the exception this is about a guy." She said annoyed. This was going to keep bothering her.

Rei slumped and Usagi grabbed her around her shoulder walking her to the door.

"I feel that way as well and yet I never see his face. I need to talk to Luna. I know she has to know what this means." Usagi said walking in to the room where Mamoru stood.

Usagi sat Rei down on her bed.

"Is she okay?" Mamoru asked concerned. Wondering what the hell they were doing for Rei to looked so drained.

"She's fine." Usagi told him.

"We will meet tomorrow at the Crown, Usa. I will call you if I see anything more." Rei told her with a smile.

"See you later…" Usagi winked.

"Good night Mamoru-san." She then narrowed her eyes at him and Usagi stopped Mamoru so Rei could see whatever she was seeing.

"Something has awoken in you, Chiba Mamoru. You are not what you seem." Rei's brow furrowed and she grabbed her head.

"Rei chan!" Usagi said going back to her friend.

"I am okay. We will talk about this tomorrow. Be safe." Rei told them before she passed out.

Usagi wrapped her coat around her tightly, her breaths coming out in puffs. She chewed on her inner lip in concentration.

"Want to tell me what that was all about?" Mamoru asked keeping up pace with Usagi.

"Rei has the gift of sight. She can see things and I needed her to look at something for me." She told him.

"So, we kiss once and you run to your physic friend to see if we will what.. get married and have kids?" Mamoru teased her.

Usagi burst out laughing. "Exactly. Jerk. I am amazed you can even joke. Who knew?"

Mamoru had to grin too. He didn't remember the last time he smiled so much. It had to be before Usagi stopped speaking to him.

"I can't cook Japanese cuisine so I am going to go get something to eat if you want to come." Usagi told him, her nerves showing again as she remembered the kiss they shared earlier. She did not want him to think going to grab some food meant it was a date.

He nodded.

Usagi pulled out an extra pair of glasses from her subspace pocket, acting like she was getting them from her coat and put them on.

Mamoru smirked at her. He was glad she put the glasses back on. He had been glad before when she had put them on but the feeling was stronger. The protective and protectiveness and jealousy that was coming over him was new but he didn't hate it. Maybe something had awoken in him.

Usagi and Mamoru headed toward the shops and restaurants of Azubu.

"You sure it's okay to be seen with me? I mean… you did make it very clear that you wanted out of my life." Usagi told him.

He did tell her that… and he still was unsure as more feelings washed over him in almost suffocating waves. This was all so new to him. All of these feelings. He was not ready for this.

"I will make an exception but Usagi." He stopped her by grabbing her arm. "What happened earlier does not mean that we are together."

She licked her lips. "I know." She said softly. His words were cruel.

"We can be friends though." He told her and she looked up to give him a soft smile.

888888888888888888888

Usagi could not sleep. She was trying to keep her cool all night when she was around Mamoru but all she could do was think about him kissing her. It was everything she hoped that it would be and more. That kiss sparked something deep down and the whole time his mouth was on hers all she could think was, I knew it. I knew it. She knew that she loved him. She tossed and turned in her bed again.

And they kind of went on a date to get dinner even though he said it was not a date. Then he dropped the words she knew were coming. "Doesn't mean we are together."

Then why did he kiss her? She would never know because he made thing even more clear by avoiding her. But still… He _had_ kissed her. She swooned and hugged her pillow close. The next thing she knew her alarm was going off and she had to leave.

Doing her same routine, she climbed out her window and she was in such a good mood she did a back flip off the balcony.

888888888888888888888

She entered the training facility to find everyone waiting for her. Rei grinning from ear to ear.

"You told them!" She yelled at Rei. She felt her face heat up.

"Come on Usagi, your life long crush and you show up at my place last night. Of course I told them."

"Spill girl!" Minako said her hand on her hip.

Usagi must had turned all shades of red because every one of the girls started to giggle.

She looked around. "Seyia is not coming. He is back on Kimoko for the holidays and I don't know where Diamond is." Rei explained.

She went in to the story and then she ended with. "And then he kissed me."

Mouths dropped open in astonishment.

"Excuse me?" Diamond growled from behind them. They all jumped.

"Shouldn't we be starting?" He hissed his violet eyes flashing.

"Just a moment!" Makoto told Diamond. "We are hearing about Usagi's.." Minako and Usagi both nudged her really hard in the side.

Makoto's breath whooshed out of her effectively silencing her.

"We are ready!" Usagi said with a smile.

Diamond was brutal… again. She hoped he didn't hear about her kiss. She bit her lip walking slowly down the road. Maybe it was another broken rib. Maybe Diamond did hear and take it out on her…. Maybe he didn't. She was pretty caught up in thoughts of the amazing kiss she shared with Mamoru and she allowed Diamond to get in a few good hits. Once again she had to grin… she was not 'mopping the floor.'

Usagi grabbed a hold of the lowest limb on the tree and climbed up on to the balcony. Pulling herself toward the branch that extended to the balcony. She crossed it but instead of jumping down she slowly lowered herself to the balcony floor. She stopped short when she saw Mamoru leaning up against the wall between their windows.

"Odango." He said casually.

"Mamoru." She retorted eyeing him warily.

"Want to tell me why you are wondering around the city at… " He looked at his watch. "6am in the morning."

"Not really." She said with a secretive smile.

"Running?" He asked her but the word running was almost like he was glad that they shared this knowledge Well he knew part of it. No need to bother him with the warrior training with super powers even in human form.

"Always." She told him.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked him leaning against her window. She winced as her side burned.

"Thinking." He told her.

"What about?" She retorted curiously. More like she was sure she was flirting with him.

He huffed his raven hair blowing slightly.

Mamoru turned on her, pinning her against the window claiming her mouth again in less than twenty-four hours.

Usagi moaned in pleasure against his mouth. She felt that all of the one-sided love she had for him was finally making sense. She felt like he belonged to her and that they had done this countless amounts of times. His hands moved from the window to her waist pulling her not so gently toward him. She broke away from his kiss and doubled over in pain. Her broken rib shooting agony through her body.

Mamoru backed away from her as she grabbed her side hissing in pain.

"Every time we kiss am I going to have to ask you if you are okay?" He said coming closer to her trying to see what was wrong.

She sucked in a breath. "So there will be more kissing in the future?" She asked through clenched teeth priding herself that she could ask such a question.

"Move your hands and let me see what's wrong." Mamoru told her. She held out a hand as he tried to come close to her.

"No. It's okay. Just a cramp from running." She lied meeting his eyes and making sure he didn't come near her.

He narrowed his eyes at her knowing that she was lying.

"Well. I need to shower. Keep thinking about whatever you were doing before I stopped you." She smiled pushing the window open and stepping inside. She sighed in relief that she had played that out so well.

Mamoru followed her not sure what made him do it. He couldn't help himself. He closed the window grabbing her again in to an embrace. She held the pain back better this time.

"Mamo-chan?" She asked him looking up from her lashes.

He kissed her again stopping any questions that she was going to ask him. He pulled her toward the bed and she followed. Kissing her senseless. Knowing he was taking this new obsession of his way to far. He finally released her lips and pulled her to him. She was asleep in seconds.

Usagi woke up content in Mamoru's arms with the exception of her phone going off. She sat up quickly and pulled her phone from her sub space pocket.

"Got it." Usagi rolled off the bed and as she went to open the window she looked at Mamoru passed out asleep in her bed. Memories of last night flooded through her. She didn't have time for these thoughts. She un latched the window, jumping to the roof and taking off toward the battle.

888888888888888888888

Mamoru walked in to the Crown Arcade around 11am. He was frustrated with himself. How is it possible that one kiss with the odango could have him reconsidering is whole life? He felt this power inside of him itching to be used and yet he did not know how to reach it.

Also, he was irritated that she was not in the house when he woke up. He went and sat at the polished white linoleum counter looking for Motoki. Looking around he saw him sitting next to Usagi at a booth with her friends. They were all laughing hysterically at something. He was sure he saw red when Usagi put her face in to Motoki's chest because she was laughing so hard.

He turned around annoyed as he waited to get his coffee.

He had other things to worry about like the Tokyo U pre entrance exam. It was the first week after break was over. He was sick of his life being dictated to by his parents. He didn't even know if he wanted to take over the family business. He honestly didn't even know what he wanted to do. Usagi had already changed so many things in his life just by her being her. He could see his mother excited when something new happened. Nothing new ever used to happen in the Chiba household but even when Usagi was avoiding him she managed to bring fun into the Chiba household.

"Yo. Mamoru!" Motoki told him pulling out a cup and pouring his coffee.

"Uh." Mamoru greeted.

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Motoki asked him. Yeah actually he did. Not in his own, safe bed, but alone in Usagi's bed. Without Usagi. It should not have frustrated him that she was gone when he woke up. In fact he should have felt relief of dodging an awkward situation. Instead he was irritated and possibly a bit angry.

"Toki. Did you pick a university?" He asked the blond needing to change the topic.

"Yeah… kinda. I was thinking about just going to Azubu University."

Mamoru spit out his coffee. "The step up school?"

"Don't act so shocked. Juuban doesn't have a college and I don't know what I want to do. Why waste the money for TU? I can do two years at Azubu and then the other two at Tokyo University once I find out what I want to do."

Mamoru mulled this over in his head. It was a very logical idea but his dad was so set on him going to Tokyo U right after high school. He ran his hands threw his hair and then calmed himself.

"Is your father pressuring you again?" Motoki asked knowing that Mr. Chiba wanted Mamoru to follow in his footsteps.

Mamoru could only nod.

"Well, it's your life man. I know a lot of people who have no say in their life and trust me… take it when you can." And leaving it with that great advice, Motoki walked away to the back room.

8888888888888888888

Usagi got to the control center right after the youma fight last night? This morning? Crap the damn battle that woke her from her sleep.

Regardless of Usgai's inner turmoil trying to figure out what times were considered morning or night the fact was they were closer to Jadeite snapping. She sent Luna a message and she hoped to hear back sooner than later. She was evasive in the letter but just a little knowledge could prompt her to tell Luna the whole story. She looked up and saw Mamoru sitting at the counter. She bit her lip thinking about their second and third kiss last night. She adjusted her glasses on her nose. He said that they were not together but she wanted them to be. Of course she did. She was in love with him and no matter how hard she tried to push it away over the last few weeks… she just couldn't. He would always be the only one.

Mamoru was right when he kissed her yesterday. She could never love anyone but him but kissing him was dangerous. He now really held her heart and he could smash it at any moment. She sighed coming back to earth. She didn't know if she should go say hi or not.

Was he embarrassed of her?

Was that why he couldn't try?

The thought made her ache.

"Mamoru is at the counter are you going to go say hello." Ami asked her as she looked over her book. If Ami was trying to be coy then she knew that her friends could easily read her thoughts. She hated being so transparent to them.

The girls all turned to look at Mamoru and Usagi put her hand over her face.

"Smooth ladies." She stated.

"Well. Go say hi." Makoto told her.

"I can say hi to him at home." She tried to control a blush but it was impossible.

"Well, we should all go anyway. Let's plan something we can do over winter break. We can even change the training times and maybe sleep in." Rei said with a yawn.

The girls climbed out of the booth and headed toward the doors. The Mamoru Chiba fan club; however, was on their way in as they were everyday Mamoru was here.

It only took one look at Usagi and then saw Mamoru at the bar for the gaggle of groupies to start whining.

"Mamoru sempi, it can't be true! You are really with Tsukino san?" One of the girls cried out clutching her heart like it was physically breaking.

Mamoru looked up annoyed. "No, I am not with Tsukino san." He growled out. Usagi knew the words shouldn't hurt. He made it very clear they were NOT a couple but the words wounded her nonetheless.

"But you live together and now you are both here together at the same time." Another pointed out, physically, pointing between them both.

He rolled his eyes. "That doesn't mean that we are dating."

"Just because you are not dating doesn't mean that you don't like her." One of the girls pouted. But she had hit a nerve.

"Of course I don't like the dumb Odango atama!." He yelled at them but the words ended up being louder than intended. Usagi got the message loud and clear. Pushing her glasses up on her nose she turned and walked out of the Crown not looking back.

"Of course you don't Mamoru sempi! She's just a dork." They squealed.

Mamoru watched Usagi's retreating form leave the arcade and pushed his fingers in to his eyes. Now his day was even worse.

8888888888888888888888

"Usagi… it's your father. Answer the phone! I know you are at the temple. Just call me back so I know you are breathing." Artemis sighed hanging up the phone. This was not the first call and if he didn't see her soon it wouldn't be the last. He was giving her space. She showed up for training as Diamond reported and Rei's Grandfather reported that she was helping with New Years. But now she needed to fess up.

"You should go get her. It's been five days." Hina told him. She really missed Usagi. Like really missed her and conyaved this thought to Artemis on more than one occasion. Every hour. For the last five days.

Hina sighed. She thought leaving Usagi and Mamoru alone together would make them closer but it seemed to have backfired.

"If she wants to stay away, it's perfect! Nice and quiet like it used to be." Shingo said relaxing in to the couch and flipping through the channels.

Mamoru, who was in the living room just flipped the page in his book and kept quiet.

If on que, the front door opened and shut.

"Tadima!" She called out and she sounded up beat and cheerful.

Usagi poked her head in to the living room.

"Hi!" She said with a wide smile not one look of remorse on her face for disappearing for the last five days.

"Usagi!" Hina got up and ran to her. "Where have you been?"

"Oh! I have been at the temple preparing for the New years with Rei-chan and the girls. You know making good luck charms. It's super busy there. I just came home to get some stuff."

"No! Usa. Stay for a bit. We missed you." Hina told her trying to get her fix of Usagi.

Shingo snorted.

"Yes, Usagi. And you need to learn to answer the phone." Her father scolded her but he got up and hugged her tight.

She had the audacity to look confused. "Papa, I have been texting."

He gave her a look so authoritative she thought his glamor would drop and the King of the White Moon would be exposed to the Chiba family. Oh and then he would erase their memories but still.

Usagi looked down ashamed and bit her lip. "Let's catch up tomorrow. Papa."

"Let's catch up… now." He said in a stern voice.

Usagi's head snapped up.

"Can't it wait? The girls are waiting for me." She whined.

"No. Seems you have been in contact with Luna."

Usagi's eyes went wide. "Oh… well… yeah. Maybe we should go talk."

He nodded. "And you will be staying here for the rest of break."

She glared at her father. "Let's go." He said firmly.

Usagi walked to her father's room and he opened the door. Once it was closed he released his frustration with his only child.

"What on earth are you doing, Serenity! Not answering my calls and then I go to command a see a message you sent to Luna! You disappear for five days. If I wasn't tracking, you I would have thought you were dead!" He yelled at her.

She looked down at the floor and let out a huff. It was time to come clean. "Someone is blocking my memories. I have had three visions and each had been painful, like they were being ripped from me. I was hoping to get information out of her just in case it was Luna that had done this." She wasn't going to tell her father everything especially about the man. She still wasn't sure if he was the one doing it.

"What were they of?" He asked her.

"Me on earth I think and something about roses." She said searching his eyes for any answers. He pursed his lips.

"I will look in to it." He stated ending that part of the conversation swiftly.

"And why aren't you coming home?" He moved on to the next subject at hand, his fatherly concern looking over her face.

The happiness that she was faking from the moment she walked in to the house broke free. She stifled a sob and then threw herself in to her father's arms. "He doesn't like me." she sniffed in to her father's shirt.

"Oh, Usagi. Please, don't cry." He pet her head. "and who doesn't like you? Everyone likes you."

"Mamoru. He doesn't like me and I love him. And… it hurts." Artemis pulled her in to a big hug holding back his worry.

"Serenity, of course he likes you. He has been waiting for the door to open every day you have been gone. Why else do you think he was sitting with us and not in his room?"

She looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "Really?"

He wiped her tears with his thumbs. "Really. He just… well he just doesn't know how to express himself."

She didn't agree with that. He defiantly expressed himself to her earlier in the week.

"Look. Give him time but if you want to go… you can; however, I think Hina may freak out." He told her with a look that said please come home so I do not have to hear about it any longer. She laughed.

"I missed her too." She paused wanting to catch up with her father.

"Oto-san. I have to tell you about Jadeite. It's going to happen soon. He is so close to snapping." She said taking on her Senshi authority and went in to the latest battles and his demeanor.

He nodded. "Be careful when he does. I know you can save him, Serenity. Just have faith.

Now let's go eat. Oh and you have two extra night shifts now." She groaned.

Usagi walked in to the kitchen under her father's arm laughing.

"Artemis, don't hog her." Hina said stealing her from her father.

"I missed you too." Usagi whispered in Hina's ear.

"I am just glad you are home. Sit down. You look skinny. Do they not feed you at that temple?" she pushed Usagi in to a chair and then came back with a huge helping of food.

"Thank you!" Usagi said her eyes wide in anticipation.

"Don't drool, odango." Mamoru told her from across the table. She looked up and glared at him.

"Shutup, baka." She sniffed. She thought she saw his lip twitch in to almost a smile.

"So, I heard your father say that you have been in contact with your mother." Hina said off hand.

Usagi swallowed her last nite of food.

"Yes, I have been in contact with Luna even though it is sparse. She really isn't in the best place to get Trans-missions so it can weeks or even months for a reply."

"Trans-missions?" Tomomi asked at her verbiage. "Sounds like a word from those space movies."

"Yes. Um. Like she is in a very remote area and that is what I call them because it is not like they are text or emails." Usagi tried to explain without sounding stupid.

"That is so interesting. What does she do?" Hina questioned.

Usagi looked at her father.

"She works for government and Usagi and I do not honestly know where she is." Artemis cut in so Usagi would not have to answer.

Hina continued not catching the fact that Artemis wanted to end this conversation.

"The government? Like a secret agent! That sounds so exciting but you call her Luna and not mom. She is your mother, correct."

Yes, Luna was in Usagi's eyes her mother but in her fathers she was just a surrogate. A host to give him an heir and his re-incarnated daughter.

"Luna is my mother but I have never called her mom. She always preferred Luna. And she is not a secret agent. She is a specialist and re-forming governments and setting the correct people in to power. She is also a mentor and a specialist all most everything but she left and that is that." Usagi stood up for Luna but not her action in leaving her. No matter how bad things became between her father and her she should have stayed.

Usagi took a sip of water keeping he eyes glued on her father.

"Luna loves Usagi very much." He gave his daughter a small smile.

Hina looked between father and daughter. She had a sneaking suspicion that all was not what she was told and deep down they were both heartbroken over Luna leaving them.

"Well! Who wants cake!" Hina stated watching Usagi's eyes go wide.

After dinner Usagi headed upstairs and went into her room. She didn't mind that Hina brought up Luna but her father did. She shook her head at her father's only weakness and opened her door and turned on the light. She gasped to she Mamoru waiting for her in her desk chair.

"Could you stop doing that!" She yelled at him. "And get out of my room. I am looking forward to sleeping in a bed and not on a futon."

She dropped her bag and put her glasses on the desk moving around her room as if he was not there.

"You have been avoiding me?" He told her.

Duh.

"Yeah, well you avoid me all the time. You should recognize the gesture." She told him grabbing pajamas from her drawer and heading to the bathroom.

Once in the confines of her bathroom she grinned like a child. He missed her. He really missed her. Man she had forgotten how handsome he was in the last five days. She changed quickly and walked out of the bathroom.

"You are still here." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yup." He said now leaning against the bedpost.

"Is there anything specific you wanted?" She asked him pretending to be confused standing in front of him looking up innocently.

"Yup." He snaked an arm around her and then put his hand to her face. "I think I missed you." Sand then he kissed her deeply. She pushed away from him when they stopped to breathe.

"Mamoru, do you even like me?" She asked him flushed.

He didn't reply.

She sighed and shook her head. Selene above how could she be so stupid. "Go away, Chiba."

He was about to protest when there was a knock at her door.

"Usagi?" Hina said opening the door. Usagi grabbed her glasses.

"Oh! Mamoru." Hina said surprised to see Usagi and Mamoru togther. "What are you two doing? You would be such a cute couple." Hina beamed at them.

Mamoru shook his head at her annoyed and left the room.

"I just wanted to talk to you, Usa. Before you go to sleep." Hina said sitting on the bed and patting the comforter for her to take a seat.

Usagi complied and sat next to her looking a the door that Mamoru just left through.

"Are you not happy here?" Hina asked worry in her eyes.

Usagi felt awful. "Of course I am happy here. I have never felt so loved my whole life and it mostly has to do with you. It's just that… well I guess you can tell that I really like your son and that can make things hard sometimes."

Hina smiled so big Usagi was worried there was something wrong with her. "Auntie?"

"I think you would be wonderful for my Mamoru. He is just super stubborn and he has never been one to express his emotions."

"Only the negative ones." Usagi muttered.

Hina laughed. "He has that charm about him." And Usagi had to giggle.

"Well we are all going to my mother's for Christmas eve and day. So you can have some time alone here. I really want you to be happy here… I haven't been this happy in a long time. Sure I love my boys but you are more…"

"Like you?" Usagi supplied and Hina nodded.

"Get some sleep sweet Usa." Hina gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Usagi nodded and Hina left the room closing the door gently. Usagi laid back on her bed. She would be alone on Christmas as usual.

888888888888888

"USAGI!" Banging on the door.

"Uh?"

"Usagi! Wake up! Your late!"

"Uh?"

There was banging on the door again.

"I am coming in." She heard her father yell.

Usagi sat up in bed confused. She looked at the alarm clock. It read eleven.

"KUSO!"

"Usagi hurry up! You are already late!" Her father told her.

She rolled out of bed getting tangled in the sheets and falling to the floor. Artemis couldn't help but to laugh.

"Not funny!" She wailed lifting her arm to him.

He went and helped her up.

"Ugh! She rushed to the bathroom and threw on some workout clothes and a jacket. She ran back in to her room and threw on her shoes.

"Diamonds going to kick your butt today? You know that." Artemis said amused.

She groaned. "Yeah tell me about it. Broke two ribs the other morning and I had to stay because I was late."

"Better it's ribs than any other bones or my specialty… mopping the floor"

"All still suck." She grabbed her glasses and threw them on.

"I gotta run."

"Sere…" He said when she reached the window. Artemis laughed and pointed to the door and she blushed.

"Break a rib or two back." Artemis told her before she ducked out the door.

She nodded and pulled the door fully open running in to Mamoru and almost knocking him over. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling.

"Ah! Sorry Mamoru! Gotta go." She said as she righted herself and darted down the stairs and out the front door.

Artemis laughed as he walked out of Usagi's room only to be met with Mamoru glaring at him.

"You okay, Mamoru san?" He asked the boy.

"Yeah… fine." He muttered walking back in to his room.

Authors Note:

I really like this chapter but hey I am a sucker for love. And sorry, I had to break some more cannon because there is no way that I was waiting until graduation for them to have their first kiss. Oh yeah and it adds to my story line.

Drop a review. Let me know if you like their kiss? hate it? Think Mamoru is an a-class butt?

ZS


	7. Failures Pain

8888888888888

"ITAI!" Usagi groaned. Diamond had already dismissed all of the other girls and Usagi was left behind doing one on one combat with her assailant. Her punishment.

"Stay on your feet, Serenity." Diamond told her as he went to do a low kick to knock her off her feet. She jumped and barely missed his attack. Back flipping away from another punch she kicked him in the face sending him sprawling across the floor. The kicks and the punches, even the quickness of their movements in everyday form were ten times what an average human could do. It took a lot to break a bone in a Senshi or in Diamonds case, someone from another planet. So any normal person walking around wouldn't and couldn't come close to hurting one of them, _physically_.

"NICE!" Diamond said standing up slowly rubbing his jaw.

"Maybe you should be late more often." He told her. He was going to have her mop the floor but having physical contact with her… even with them beating each other up… he would take it any day.

"Maybe, I don't want any more broken ribs." She laughed.

Diamond pulled two waters out of his subspace pocket and threw one at Usagi.

"Thanks." She said opening it and greedily chugging it.

She walked over to a bench and laid down.

Diamond looked at her in almost a sad way. He had been doing his best to distance himself from the girl but he just couldn't help it. He was in love with her. So much so that it hurt him every time he saw her. He was so green with envy when he heard that she kissed Chiba Mamoru, but he should not have taken it out on her. He could practically see the hearts in her eyes and the thought of another man's lips on hers made his blood boil.

She was still in high school though and he was older. Six years older… well maybe older than that but on earth it was six years. He understood age restrictions better than last time and he would adhere to them.

If only he could get her to see him that way. Get her to look at him the way she does at Chiba Mamoru.

"Well. I got to go. Thanks for not breaking anything today, D." She winked at him.

"Serenity?" He asked.

She turned. "Yeah?"

"Never mind."

"K," she said confused and walked out the door letting it slam behind her.

Diamond slumped to the floor when she left. This one-sided love thing was stupid.

888888888888888888888

Mamoru walked back in to the house pulling at his hair. Usagi and him had gotten in to another fight and it seemed that he just couldn't keep his damn mouth shut. He was having a hard time sleeping with the dreams that kept coming every night on top of his father pestering him about going to Tokyo U. Now his mother would not shut up about him dating Usagi and even marriage. That's what started their most recent spat.

His damn mother pestering him the day after Christmas at the table. They had just gotten back from his grandmothers, which was something he detested.

Usagi had given them all of their gifts, which he was surprised to even receive. But when he opened it to find a book about new video games he tried to be happy. It didn't work as a smile didn't even cross his face. He just stared at it. She told him it was what his dad said he wanted.

Then his mother went on to coo about what a cute couple they would make and when she said something about marriage… he kind of lost it saying he would never marry someone as stupid as Usagi.

Usagi yelled at him saying she wouldn't want to marry anyone as rude and arrogant as him either storming from the room.

His mood didn't get any better when he thought back to over hearing Usagi and her father talking. Someone named Diamond had broken her ribs… and they laughed about it. Maybe he had heard wrong but that must have been what hurt her when he kissed her the other morning. What the hell was she doing to have her ribs broken? And her father thought this was okay?

Usagi's secrets were starting to drive him crazy. Usagi was already making him nuts. Not seeing her was making him mad. He just wanted things to go back the way they used to be. Him despising the annoying odango atama. He wanted his house nice and quiet, and him just being able to sit and read a book without her on his mind. He could not wait until school started up again.

Lies. All Lies.

888888888888888888888

The Senshi and Artemis sat on the tatami floor in the temple.

"He finally snapped." Rei stated thinking back to the battle last night. "I know him well enough to know we have gotten to him in addition to whatever is going on in the negaverse."

"I am not comfortable with his demands though." Artemis stated. "Meeting at Narita on New Year's Eve?"

"Yeah, something is not right about that at all." Haruka told them.

"I think this is my only chance to turn him back. Then we can focus on the other three. He will be fueled by everything but common sense. It should be easier to cleanse him." Usagi said. She was not backing down she would go alone if she had to.

"I think we should split up." Minako said. "It's New Years Eve and we can't leave the people here unprotected."

"I agree." Micharu said taking Haruka's hand.

"I agree. Serenity you take Minako, Ami and Rei to battle Jadeite. I think the strength of Jupiter, Uranus and Neptune should be enough to take care of Tokyo." Artemis stated. "Anyone not agree to that."

No one said anything. Of course they wanted to stay together but Rei would want to be there because it was her husband they were trying to change back. Minako would never leave as the leader of the inners and Ami was needed for tactics.

"Okay then." Artemis nodded. The finality of the situation loomed over them.

8888888888888888888

Usagi and her friends laughed in her room. They were all dressed in their Kimonos. It was still early so they would enjoy some of the festivities until the last train left for Narita at 10:30pm.

She would have thought that tensions would have been higher but everyone was very calm. Laughing and joking as they normally would, a natural high taking over.

"Come on girls! Let me take a picture!" Hina said walking in to the room. "Meet me downstairs!"

"This is our last year with these disguises. Let's take a picture with them to always remember." Minako stated.

Every one nodded with a cheer and headed downstairs.

"I will be right there!" Usagi said staying back. Tonight she would either kill Jadeite or change him back to the man she used to know. If she did save him then she knew without a doubt she could save all of them.

She gave a nod in the mirror. She could do this.

"USAGI!" She heard them yell.

"Coming!" She yelled darting out of her room. Mamoru was standing in the living room area outside of their rooms. She gave him a smile.

"Happy New Year, Mamoru san." She told him feeling energetic over her pep talk. He gave her a half smile and she nodded running down the stairs.

8888888888888888888888

Artemis woke up with a start not realizing that he had fallen asleep. He looked at his phone. It was one in the morning and he should have heard something of the battle. Something was amiss. Getting out of bed he followed his instincts and took the stairs two and at time. His heart was beating fast and dread was settling over him. He opened Usagi's door and found the window was open and the curtains gently billowed with the wind. The whole room was ice cold. Scanning the room, he saw his daughter was nowhere in sight. Running to the open window he looked out to scan the area. When he saw her his heart stopped beating. She was lying face down in her kimono, blood everywhere, her hair sprawled out limply around her. It looked like… his mind flashed... a vision of his daughter bathed in her own blood. A sword clean threw her.

"Serenity!" He cried scrambling out of the window to his daughter.

She was freezing cold when he touched her. His hands shook as he slowly turned her face to him. She was breathing but it was faint, her face white even in the dark. He picked her up in his arms and quickly got inside her room. Shutting the window and using his power he warmed the air.

He stripped off her bloody Kimono taking in the damage. She had deep cuts on her arms and legs with bruising covering her body but she has also been burned. He felt her abdomen and she had a few broken ribs. Her beautiful face had clotted blood oozing down it from a gash on her head.

He pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Mizuno san. Please." His voice croaked out.

He pulled the covers over her doing what he could to keep her alive by feeding her his energy.

888888888888888888888

The Chiba's were sitting down to a formal breakfast in the dining room New Years morning when a strange woman walked in to the foyer. She had short a pixie cut and blue hair. She was wearing jeans and a sweater, a coat draped over her shoulders. A large bag was on her arm.

Hina looked up confused.

"Oh. So sorry. I was just leaving." The woman looked tired and worn. Looking closer Hina could see that she had blood on her clothes. The sweater brown with dried blood at the bottom and around the cuffs. Some of it was still red.

Tomomi stood up in concern. He must have also seen the blood. "Who are you and why are you in my house?" He would protect his family no matter what even if this woman was a crazed serial killer.

She bit her lip and gave an apologetic smile. "I am sorry." She wiped a hand over her brow, something clearly bothering her." I am Dr. Mizuno. Uh. Tsukino sama called me early this morning."

"What? Is he okay?" Tomomi asked concerned. Hina stood up as well. Mamoru and Shingo's eyes never left the woman but they seemed too stunned to even speak.

"He is… fine. Usagi chan…" She had to stop short and catch her breath. She always tried to remain calm with patient's family and friends but with Usagi, sweet Usagi so broken… She had to reopen the wounds that were closing from Usagi's quick healing to insure they were clean without debris in them. The burns, even healing would make any mother cry. The black singed marks on his body made it look as if she was electrocuted. Usagi was special and she would live. Her body would not scar. Her strong heart would heal.

"Usagi was involved in a youma attack last night." She let out with a shudder.

Now everyone at the table stood in worry.

Hina gasped and put her napkin to her mouth to stifle a cry.

"Is she okay?" Mamoru asked quickly his hands clenching the side of the table.

"She will be. Her father is with her now." The reincarnated doctor said. She still looked visibly shaken.

"Why isn't she in a hospital?" Hina asked distressed.

"Usagi is a strong girl and well we just… The youma or maybe a Sailor Senshi left her here. Well it would have been a bad idea to move her. She is healing just fine. They are both sleeping now so if you could tell Tsukino san I will be back this afternoon." Dr. Mizuno lied. Usagi should be in a hospital but it was not safe for her to do so. Especially with her healing. She could not answer any more of these questions.

"Thank you, Doctor" Tomomi said and he opened the door for her and then bowing.

Hina broke down in sobs right after she left.

"How did this happen? Did you see all of the blood on her clothes?" Hina could not think about such things. The doctor said Usagi would be fine. "Oh, Artemis is going to be hungry. I will make him some food. I wonder if they need anything." Hina said feeling the need to busy herself.

"Let's not bother them as of right now. We will go check on them in a few hours." Tomomi said wrapping an arm around his wife.

Mamoru had to sit back down. His knees feeling weak. She would be okay. He told himself over and over again.

8888888888888888888888888

Usagi woke up with a moan. Her body hurt everywhere and she saw spots as she tried to open her eyes. Fluttering them to clear her vision she looked around. She was in her own bed and the room was softly illumined with sunlight peaking in from behind the curtains.

She looked over and her father was asleep in a chair next to her bed. His head laying on bed and her hand was in his.

"Oto-san?" She said softy her voice strained. "Papa?"

He was up in an instant. His eyes rimmed with red.

"Serenity?" He asked looking at her, his eyes welling with tears. "Oh, Serenity you are awake." He stood up to look her over. She looked better, the Doctor did a good job and with his energy she was healing. The fact that the past Mercurian queen was re-incarnated had been a boon on them ever since they came to Japan. She had been a healer before and it seemed she found a similar path without her abilities.

"I didn't know what happened. No one could tell me anything other than you sent them away from the battle. Why would you do that! They are your guards, THAT'S THEIR JOB! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" He was yelling now and she knew it was out of fear.

She was remembering the fight. Jadeite out of control, fire incinerating everything it touched. She had to save her friends so she teleported them away. She was weak but she continued to use her power to heal a conflicted Jadeite. She had been wrong about him being the easiest one to turn because he fought her and himself. He also had extra energy as predicted. Once she had broken through the healing beginning and he had come back to them. She didn't have time to revel in her success. Nephrite came and with his fury at a general lost he started to electrocute them both… the pain… and oh… Jadeite. Jadeite saving her as he sent her away. Jadeite dying under Nephrites torture to save her life because she wasn't strong enough this time.

She began to sob. "Jadeite." She sobbed. Her shoulders shaking hurting her wounds. They burned but she deserved the pain.

"Artemis!" Dr. Mizuno yelled storming in to the room. "Why are you yelling at her?"

She looked at Usagi who was sobbing hysterically.

"I… I am sorry. Yuki sama." He apologized not knowing what to do to console his daughter.

"I couldn't save him." Usagi sobbed harder. "He died. I wasn't strong enough to save him. And he… He saved me from being electrocuted to death." She held her head in her hands as the tears racked her body.

"Usagi. It's okay. Shhhh." Dr. Mizuno came to her and took her hands.

"You saved my daughter and your friends. You are a hero… and you are strong. No matter what happened he is not being controlled anymore. Do you understand?" She told her.

Usagi nodded but she was not ready to believe it.

"Let me check your vitals." She pulled out Ami's Mercury computer and scanned her over.

"You are healing really well. Thank the stars for your father finding you." She shook her head. "I don't know what any of us would have done if we lost you."

Usagi just nodded. She would have given her life to just save one of the shintennou.

Dr. Mizuno took out a needle. "Let me give you some pain medication. Do you need anything else? I know a lady who is downstairs just dying to force feed you."

Usagi's lip twitched but she shook her head no.

Dr. Mizuno nodded and administered the medication in to the IV drip she had made last night.

"Artemis. Why don't you go and rest? Usagi is going to be out for a while." He looked to his daughter nervously.

"Go. I will be okay. I can feel the crystal healing me and the medication is already working." She lied needing to be alone.

He nodded and Dr. Mizuno grabbed his arm and pulled him from the room.

Usagi looked around. "Gomen… Gomen." She sobbed until she fell back asleep.

Her friends tried to see her the next day but she didn't want to see anyone. She was a failure, weak and pathetic. Sweet funny Jadeite died to save her and all she wanted to do was clean his soul. Bring him back to his love. Give him the life he deserved to live after being reborn.

Hours later she allowed Hina to help her bathe to wash away the blood. Hina was trying to maintain her hysterics but she stayed strong for Usagi. Her father changed the sheets while she was in the bathroom but other than that she stayed in bed and cried.

She could not stop the image of Jadeite being torn apart by Nephrite from her mind and the look on Rei's face as she was being sent away. Not knowing if her husband would live or die.

Rei had sent her a text saying that she loved her and it wasn't her fault. Usagi didn't believe that but it was nice to read all the same. She was supposed to go back to school the next day. Seyia had decided to stay on Kimoku and she felt his loss as well. Plus, she would have to face everyone.

Falling back to sleep she had a dream that Mamoru had come to see her in her room. She dreamt that he kissed her on the forehead and told her that he really did care for her. It was a nice dream.

Her alarm went off in the morning and she told herself that she would act as if nothing happened. She got up slowly. Her ribs had healed but there was still some bruising on her legs and face. Her hands were still healing from where she burned them with the crystal when she tried to save Jadeite. All in all though, she was okay. She could deal with this level of pain. She wrapped her hair up in her signature style and finally she placed her glasses on to her face.

She crept down the stairs slowly, feeling bad that she had ignored everyone the last couple days.

"Good Morning." She managed to get out looking at everyone at the table. Her eyes caught Mamoru's and she had to look away. She never wanted him to see her this way. Even Shingo had a look of concern as he looked over Usagi's bruised face and burned hands. The woest part was, this was her semi-healed. She and the other senshi had been worse and if they would have seen her after the battle…

"Usagi? How are you feeling?" Hina said coming over and setting down her breakfast.

"I am fine. Thank you for your concern." Usagi said sitting down at her normal spot. She was not hungry so she just picked at her food. She tried not to think of Jadeite or her scouts or her failure. She was not succeeding.

"Sere? Are you okay, sweetie?" She looked up and saw her father staring at her. The worry on his face and she had failed him too. She failed him because he believed in her so much and she lost. Before she knew it she was hunched over sobbing in to her napkin.

"Sere." Artemis came over to her as the tears kept coming, the choked cries reverberating in her chest. If she could have looked around she would have noticed everyone's worry. Her sorrow was palpable and they were feeling sorrowful as well. He picked his daughter up in to his arms like a baby and she sobbed harder in to his chest.

He left the kitchen and placed her on the couch in the living room as the tears kept coming.

"I am such a failure." She cried harder.

"Usagi. You need to get it together. None of this is your fault. You tried so hard. You fought so hard and you protected your friends." He soothed her.

"I should have died. I should have sent him away instead. I should have planned the battle better"

88888

The door bell rang alerting Mamoru as he was sitting stunned at the table with his just as stunned family. The pain that Usagi was giving off was so different from her normal, vibrant happy self and no one could do anything to bring her out of this had heard her crying in her room. He had never seen sorrow before. Usagi was acting as if someone had died.

The door bell rang again and Shingo got up to get the door.

"Good Morning. I was told that I could find Tsukino Usagi here." A man with blond hair told the young boy.

"Errr." Shingo stuttered looking at the put-together student who stood so perfectly straight he should have been in the military.

"Is this the wrong address?" The blond asked formally. When he received no response he dug his hands in to his pockets looking for something.

"No… she lives here… she is just…" Shingo trailed off.

"She's not seeing anyone right now." Mamoru came and opened the door wider. His voice was stern and he eyed the man warily. He was sure he had seen him before… somewhere. The blond looked at him finally finding his voice.

"I must speak with her. It's very important." He retorted. "I will not take no for answer."

"Listen, right now is not a good time." Mamoru told him gruffly. "So you should leave."

The blond was about to retort but another person was at the door.

"Mamoru, what's going on?" Hina looked at the blond haired man. He was very attractive and Hina felt her cheeks redden. "Good morning." She said ruffled.

"He's looking for Usagi." Mamoru growled crossing his arms.

"Please, Mrs. I must speak with her. I have to speak with her. She _will_ want to see me." He begged.

"Let him in, Mamoru." Hina told her son. "I will get Usagi." Mamoru was ready to hit his mother but he did as he was told.

Hina gulped as she walked in to the living room. Usagi was getting it together sitting next to her father as he spoke softly to her.

"Usa… dear. There is a young man here to see you. He said it was important." She told her.

Usagi looked up warily. Then she saw him in the foyer. Her eyes went wide and Artemis stood up protectively in front of his daughter.

The man stepped down in to the living room and fell to his knees, his arm crossing over his chest showing his allegiance. Tears coming to his eyes.

Usagi pushed her father aside and she trembled as she took him in walking slowly toward him.

"Serenity." He said breaking the silence that filled the room. "My allegiance is to you now and forever."

She fell to her knees in front of him looking in to his perfect blue eyes. The same eyes from a thousand years ago. She touched his face to make sure he was real.

"I am real, and those glasses look super-hot on you." He said so softly only she could hear. It was him! She leaned in to embrace him. Wrapping her arms so tightly around him as if he would disappear.

The tears that she was holding at bay came flooding back. She sobbed into him and he rubbed her back to sooth her.

"I… I thought I lost you." She sobbed. "I thought I failed you."

"No, never princess. You saved me." He hugged her back tightly as he whispered the words in to her ear.

"Please, Serenity. Please, don't cry. I am so… so very sorry. So sorry." He began to chant.

She pulled away from him, looking him in his eyes. "Please, don't you dare apologize. You saved me from him. I am just so… happy." He wiped her tears for her.

"Your kindness is always for too much, Serenity." He told her.

"Usagi." She corrected him with a smile.

She hugged him again and then Artemis cleared his throat. Jadeite stood taking Usagi with him. His arms around her.

"Jadeite-san." He nodded. "Welcome back."

"Thank you, your…" Usagi nudged him.

Jadeite coughed. "Artemis sama."

Usagi beamed and Artemis smiled back knowing that his daughters power of love could heal the world if she needed to do so.

"We have an audience, Usagi." Artemis said quickly.

Usagi blushed and she turned toward every Chiba who was watching in the very strange interaction.

"Everyone this is Jadeite. He is one of my very oldest friends." Usagi said giving the blond a tight squeeze.

Jadeite noticed that the raven-haired man was eyeing him with a death glare and that his fists were clenched. Jadeite's first reaction was to piss this kid off so he smirked at Mamoru and gave Usagi a kiss on the cheek.

Jadeite's grin went wide as the boy's eyes turned to slits and Jadeite was pleased, like he had done this before. The joy he felt at doing this made his mood bright.

"Oh… umm Jade was with me in the youma attack and… I thought he died when he saved my life." Usagi went on to explain a _very_ small part of the whole story.

"Do not believe a word she says. Usagi saved my life and I owe her mine." Jadeite said a reverence in his voice.

"Oh, Usa! We didn't know that you were so upset because you thought your friend was killed. Heavens what an awful experience." Hina said wiping a tear.

"Come on. Come on, Jadeite-san join us for breakfast. Usagi has not eaten in two days." Hina said.

Jade noticed that Mamoru's look was one of 'leave or ill kill you.' So he was totally staying and smirked at him.

"I would be delighted. Thank you." He answered politely.

Usagi pulled him along and he gladly followed.

She pulled out a chair for him and he sat down. She could not stop looking at him and Mamoru noticed that Usagi was staring at the intruder. Jadeite was just as she remembered. Young, happy and already pissing people off.

"Jadeite! Are you going to Azubu too?" She looked at his uniform and she glowed inside.

"Of course. If you are there, I am there." He said confirming.

She smirked at him. "Just for me… you liar."

Now he flushed. It was partially true. He did now owe his allegiance to Serenity of the White Moon, but he needed to see a certain fiery priestess as well.

He looked at the yellowing bruises on Usagi's face. He brushed them with his knuckles. He looked at her hands.

"I am so sorry." He whispered in her ear.

"I said stop that. No apologies. I am alive. You are alive. Life is once again good." She smiled kicking her feet in her chair like a kid.

"Always too kind." He muttered as they both started to eat.

"So Jadeite was it." Mamoru spoke up done with this man being all over Usagi. "How do you know, odango?"

"Odango?" Jadeite looked at Usagi and his grin went wide. "Oh that is a perfect nickname!"

"Don't you dare!" Usagi growled at him.

Jadeite reached his hand up and squeezed one of the balls on her head and then cracked up laughing.

Usagi hit him in the ribs. He hunched over. "Why… why are you guys always hitting me in the gut?"

"Because you deserve it." Usagi sniffed. "Not even ten minutes back in my life and you are being a baka."

Jadeite looked at her again and grabbed a strand of her hair. "Golden like the sun. Just like you always wanted." His smile was soft.

Usagi giggled. "For now." And Jade's eyes went wide with amusement.

Mamoru narrowed his eyes more at the odd comment and he cleared his throat.

Jadeite looked at Mamoru. "Oh… Serenity and I we go way back. Practically family."

"Have I met you before?" Mamoru asked him ignoring the name. He would figure that out later Jadeite frowned. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

They looked at each other and then Artemis cleared this throat.

"School?" He said pointing to the clock.

Usagi jumped up. "Yes school." She grabbed Jadeite's hand pulling him up. "Come on." She dragged him up the stairs and in to her room closing the door.

"School? How are you going to school?" She asked him running to the bathroom to splash water on her face and apply some make up to cover her battle scars and red eyes.

"Pluto did it all and Luna pen, Serenity." Jadeite said. "Make up won't help that hot mess."

"Maybe if you didn't try to kill me I would look better." She said pulling the pen from her subspace pocket.

"You are always beautiful, Serenity. Just… having an off day." He told her earnestly.

She let the magic of the pen do its job and she looked as if she had never been crying. If anyone asked she would say she is a pro at make-up.

"I hate those glasses though." He scrunched his nose in distaste when she put them back on.

"Wait until you see Rei's." She laughed. "Okay, let's go. We can talk on the way." She said with exuberance.

Usagi opened the door and skipped down the stairs.

"Good bye, see you all later!" She yelled with Jadeite on her tail not even realizing that with Jadeite's hug he had healed her even more.

8888888888888888

Mamoru was ready to kill the blond that showed up at his house this morning. It was almost as if he was taunting him holding Usagi that close and then Usagi took him in to her room. Alone. He grit his teeth just thinking about it.

He could hear them whispering behind him as they walked to school.

Did that boy really pledge his allegiance to Usagi? He called her Serenity. Usagi was going to have to start answering some questions. The feeling as if Mamoru knew the boy as well, made things all the worse.

They were a block from school when Usagi called out to him.

"Mamoru san. Wait for a second." He stopped looking at her, a scowl on his face. He hated being jealous over her. These damn emotions. He hated liking her and yet he wanted to kiss her senseless. Claim her in front of everyone… but he would not do that.

She ran toward him and grabbed him by the hand. "Come here." She pulled him behind a tree.

"What are you doing, odango atama?" He hissed at her but it didn't come out as harsh as he intended. Her small hand was in his and he felt a thrill course through his body at the contact.

She smacked him. "Usagi" she groaned.

"Do you want to see something beautiful." She continued, a smirk on her face.

Beside yourself, he wanted to say. "Depends. Where is your new boyfriend?"

She let out a laugh. "Totally not my boyfriend. Duck down and watch."

Mamoru looked out toward the street where Jadeite was standing alone. Usagi used a finger to point in another direction.

Rei Hino was standing in the middle of the street stunned. Jadeite slowly approached the raven-haired girl. Mamoru saw her hands clench and un-clench in a nervous motion.

"Fireball." Jadeite said to her, a smirk on his lips but worry on his brow.

"$100000 yen she slaps him." Usagi giggled.

Tears began to stream down the miko's face as she looked at the blond man she thought was dead. Ripped apart by one of his best friends.

"You are… back?" Mamoru heard her say.

He nodded.

"She saved you." She said again unsure if this was reality or a dream.

He nodded.

"SHE COULD HAVE DIED!" Rei yelled at him coming closer to him.

"I am indebted to her for eternity." Jadeite told her being calm as he allowed her to free her emotions.

Then Rei slapped him across the face.

"Yup, same o. Same o." Usagi shook her head laughing.

Jadeite grabbed her by the arms as she struggled and then he kissed her forcefully.

"That's our cue to go." Usagi pulled him by the arm toward the school.

He was silent as they walked.

"Why did you show me that?" He asked her curiously. His anger gone now that the blond man who had infuriated him this morning wasn't interested in Usagi that way.

She shrugged. "I didn't want you to think that Jadeite and I were together. We are just very good friends."

"It's not like I care, Usagi." He told her, the relief washing over him again and again.

She frowned. "Well I care." She mumbled.

"Why did he call you Serenity?" Saying the name brought on a whole new wave of emotion he just couldn't comprehend.

"That's my name." She shrugged.

"Your name?" He asked confused.

"Serenity Usagi Tsukino."

"It's pretty." He told her without thinking.

She stopped. "Did you just say something nice about me?"

"I said something nice about your name." He corrected her.

"You really are a jerk." She snorted, offended.

"A jerk you love. Now, go away so no one sees me walking with you." Mamoru told her giving her a small push.

"BAKA!" She yelled at him and he laughed walking away from her.

8888888888888

Minako and Usagi sat in the living area upstairs eating popcorn watching a chick flick from the good old US of A. They not have overnight duty so they were going to act like normal girls for the night. Mako and Ami chan had the pleasure while Rei and Jade…

She shuttered.

Everyone was out of the house so they were free and caution had been thrown to the wind. No glasses, no disguises just two beautiful high school girls having a slumber party.

"Yeah, he is super hot." Minako said taking a handful of popcorn as she ogled the American actor.

"Yes I know. Ugh, I miss western cultured men. What's with this super skinny men here trying to look like girls?" Usagi retorted.

"I know! Gods, at least my husband was so… ughhhhhh freaking beautifully manly and amazing." Minako said falling back on to the pillow.

"He still is." Usagi winked.

"Yeah, except I want to bash his face in…" Minako growled and then she smiled, her cheeks reddening.

"Whatever you are thinking please do not tell me. I don't need an NC17 version." Usagi groaned.

"Sex is important." Minako said seriously.

"Stop!" Usagi laid down tying to watch the movie.

Minako bit her lip.

"I am sorry, Serenity." Minako said softly.

"I want a love story, V chan. I want one even if it was a thousand years ago." She wanted to cry.

"Then make one, Usagi. Try all you can and make your own love story." Minako told her giving her a smack on the arm.

Resolution set in. She was determined to make her own love story and that one would be with Chiba Mamoru.

 **Authors Note:**

The reason why I have the Generals being saved in my story is because when I was watching SM Crystal, it dawned on me that the shintennou had been reborn as well and they had lived normal lives before Beryl came and claimed them again. With all of the other enemies in the Manga, they were innocent pawns and I do not feel like they should have been killed off. It seems like crap that Galaxia got to live and they died. So Usagi gets everything she wants plus Diamond, Seyia and even Haruka pining after her (of course I love exploiting that in my stories but still) and the other girls get what? Nothing? Seems BS to me. End Vent.

#savethesenshimen

 **Review Notes:**

Heck yeah Mamoru is a jerk. He is based off Irie Naoki who was a _total_ jerk. I watch the shows and seriously he is narcissistic as hell. Mamoru will get better… and worse. Usagi is stronger than Kotoko. She puts up more walls (she takes them down a lot too because let's get real, as a girl we all do that) but Usagi is a **bad ass** warrior.

Artemis is and isn't a jerk. I do not want to give away part of part two of this story but he has a broken heart. A very broken heart. He is a good father, leader, and cares about the senshi. He is strict. Hands off not complicating the senshi's lives. He steps in when needed but most of all he is the king. They are his army and he trusts them. Honestly, I like him a lot mostly because Usagi gets to do what she wants and he hasn't bashed his skull in dealing with five teenage sailor senshi. His relationship with Luna is way deeper than we know.

Send me Reviews! I love them. They help as I edit each chapter before I post to add in things that maybe confusing so I can add it to the next chapter.

ZS


	8. Not so Good Luck Charm

888888888888888888888888

Afew weeks later Mamoru was sitting in his room looking over a course guide from Tokyo U his father had given him. He was happy things had gone back to normal. Usagi was super joyous again and annoying as ever creating chaos in the house. His mom was also annoying as ever and to top things off Shingo and Usagi bickered non-stop. This didn't stop him from wanting to kiss Usagi though. She was like a drug that he had to stay away from. If his mother ever found out the way he felt about her it would be the end of him. Chiba Hina would be planning a wedding tomorrow not caring that they were only eighteen and seventeen.

There was a knock at his door.

"Mamoru?" He heard Usagi call his name.

"Come in Odango." He said amused that she was at his door for once. She cracked it open.

"Can I bother you for a minute?" She asked from around the door. She had her glasses off and he had to look away from her.

"Sure."

She walked in looking around. "I've never been in here." She told him.

She looked around at his room. Gray walls. Navy blue bedding on a queen size bed that had a dark wood frame. A side table with practical items. A lamp and alarm clock. His desk was neat and tidy, unlike hers. Books were lines up on the top of it neatly in size order. There was another tall book shelf on a wall and it too held books. And one nice comfy arm chair she deemed was for reading all of his books. The walls were bare with the exception of a cork board, also neatly organized, and navy curtains that framed his window that led out to the balcony he shared with Usagi.

"Your kind of boring, Mamo-chan."

"Mamo-chan?" He asked her with a laugh. She had called him this nickname before but that was during a 'moment'.

"Well Mamoru Chan is a mouthful." She smiled at him. He loved her smile.

"Anyway. I made you this." She presented a good luck charm for his test.

"What is it?" He asked not knowing if he should take it.

She rolled her eyes. "A good luck charm." She tied it to his bag that was sitting next to the desk.

"Usagi?" She questioned as he watched her nimble fingers knot the strings firmly to his bag.

"Yeah?"

"What is it you want to do when you are older?" He asked her. True curiosity in his tone.

"I will be the supreme ruler of Sol, also known as our Solar System." She winked.

He starred at her. Such an Usagi answer. "Okay, _your_ highness. No seriously what is it you want to do?"

"Don't laugh." She told him seriously. He nodded. "If I had my way I would go to college get some pointless degree that I could never do anything with. Then I would get married, have kids and be the best housewife ever." She said with fervor. "That's kind of my dream." She said with a far off look in her eye. She bit her lip knowing that it would never happen. Her destiny had been set in the stars for thousands of years.

"Minus the college part, that sounds like a pretty achievable goal." He joked. "Oh and the fact that you cannot cook at all and you are messy… and then the part about getting someone to marry you…"

She hit him with the pillow on his arm chair. He laughed and grabbed it from her.

"Why? What do you want to do?" She said annoyed are his assessment of her. She had all of the skills she needed to rule a solar system and keep it safe.

"I have no idea. I am not even sure I want to go to college." He mused out loud. He had never told anyone this.

She gasped. "But you are so smart! I thought that you wanted to take over your dad's company?"

He spun in his desk chair, catching himself on the desk with his hand. "It's honestly the last thing I want to do. I am sick of my parents pushing me to do everything they want. If they had their way I would be at Toyko U, take over the business, and marry you."

She looked away, uncomfortable. But then she turned back to him. "Mamoru, do whatever you want to do. You only get one life. If you want to be a garbage man and live in a hovel then do it. It would be a waste of potential, but hey. It's your life. Some people have no say in their future." She told him trying to hide her hurt.

"I just want to do what I want. I do not want to be bound to anything." He told her.

The realization dawned on her that they really never could be together if this is how he felt. If he were actually ever with her the way she wanted, then he would be king. It would be a binding contract. He would be miserable being chained to so much responsibility.

"You should do whatever your heart tells you to do. Good luck tomorrow on your test." She told him leaving his room quickly.

The moment she left her cell phone went off. "Never a moment of peace." She said to herself answering the phone.

"I will be there as soon as I can. I am across town."

She ran it to her room putting on a coat and slipping her gym shoes on. It only took them a week to re-group with Jadeite and now she needed a new plan. She wondered which shintennou would be her next target.

She opened the window and jumped out and off the balcony. She transformed as soon as she was out of sight.

She ran in to a shit storm. It was so bad that even Uranus and Neptune were fighting. A deep submerge rocking the city.

Nephrite floated over the chaos, sitting in midair as if he were on a throne.

"Your pathetic, Nephrite!" Sailor Moon yelled at him. "Attacking innocent shoppers!"

"My queen needs energy." He smirked at her. "Yours was amazing when I almost killed you."

"Yeah? Your queen? What about your wife? What does she need?" Sailor Moon taunted him.

Nephrite righted himself. "Sailor Moon, your pathetic attempts may have worked on such weak minds as Jadeites, but they will not work on me."

He threw a ball of energy at her and Sailor Moon threw up a shield blocking him.

She heard General Jadeites' attack of "FIRE DRAGON!" And she smirked at Nephrite.

"Look around, Jadeite has been re-united with his wife. He is wearing his true uniform of white and blue. I am going to go destroy your youma while you think about who you really are and not what you have been brainwashed to be." Nephrite's jaw went slack and then he roared disappearing.

"Huh, well that may have worked." Sailor Moon jumped down in to the fight.

88888888888888888888888

Usagi lay sleeping in her bed. Artemis had to transport her home after she passed out from awaking so many people. She didn't even kill the youma her scouts took care of that on her behalf. Two youma, twice as much energy she had to give of herself. Artemis needed the senshi to work faster to change the shinteou back and he would express his concerns tomorrow to them. He was worried that there would mass attack and take as much energy as they could which could result in Metilla being released.

He gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead and went down to his room.

88888888888888888888

Mamoru was running late. He was never late but for some reason he did not hear his alarm. Rushing down stairs everyone was waiting for him.

"Son, are you not going to eat?" Hina asked when she saw him putting on his shoes.

He looked around for Usagi but she was nowhere in sight. She must still be sleeping.

888888888888888888

"You are late!" Motoki said rubbing his cold hands together.

"You're here?" Mamoru chided back swiping his train pass.

"I might as well take the test." Motoki shrugged as they got on to the train.

Being late was not even the worst part of the day. When the doors on the train closed the charm Usagi had tied on the night before had gotten stuck in the door. He couldn't even take it off and he had to wait for a worker to come and dislodge it.

Running to meet Motoki he fell down a flight of stairs and landed on his leg all wrong.

"Mamoru!" Motoki came running over. He tried to stand up but he was sure his ankle was sprained.

"I think Usagi gave you a cursed charm…" He sighed.

"I am going to throw this damn thing away." Mamoru grunted under his breath and Motoki helped him to the infirmary.

"Don't do that. Anything Usagi does she does with love. Look what she did for Jadeite san and Rei Chan just so they could be together." Motoki told him.

"You mean almost dying right? What did she do jump in front of the damn youma to try and save him?" Mamoru growled.

Motoki grimaced at his words but Usagi was strong and he was sure nothing could kill her. She was unstoppable. "Even if anyone tried to stop her… she wouldn't listen if it was for someone she cared about." He said.

"What do we have here?" The nurse said looking at Mamoru as Motoki helped him limp in.

"I fell and I think I sprained my ankle." He told her wondering if it was fate he may miss the exam.

"Sit here." She pointed to the bench.

"I don't mean to be rude but can we make this quick? I need to take the exam that starts soon."

She nodded. "For a handsome boy like you anything."

Mamoru and Motoki rushed to the exam room just in time but while taking the test a migraine appeared like he had never had before. He must have hit his head when he fell down the stairs.

The paper blurred and he did the best he could to finish the exam.

"How did you think you did?" Motoki asked after the test.

"I think I failed." He told him honestly.

"Honto!" Motoki yelled. "Is this all because of Usagi Chan!"

"Even if it is... it's okay." Mamoru told him.

"Usagi is going to be devastated when she finds out." Motoki said as he unlocked the door to the Crown so they could open for lunch.

"I will treat you to some coffee. Go sit in the booth and put your feet up." He said to his best friend.

Mamoru walked to the bathroom first, but stopped.

"Onii chan!" He heard a familiar voice call out.

"Usagi?" He heard Motoki ask.

"Eh! It's just me. I was coming up to make some coffee." She answered.

Mamoru strained his ears to hear.

"Usa… Did you sleep here, again?" He asked her.

"I had stuff to take care of on the computer. Will you be here tonight? It's my shift." He heard her say. "Trouble loves company."

"You and Minako?" Motoki asked.

Usagi flushed. "We have the most fun."

Usagi watched as Motoki looked around.

"Looking for someone?" She asked with a sly smile.

"Mamoru is here with me. Maybe he went to the bathroom." Motoki had forgotten. He was so used to Usagi being here in the mornings.

"Motoki!" Usagi hissed.

"Shh. I am about to open anyway."

Mamoru made his presence known. "Morning Usagi. Always come here early?"

"Mamoru!" Usagi faked surprise. "What are you doing here?"

He raised an eyebrow at her playing along. "Motoki surprised me this morning taking the entrance exam also."

"Oni! Honto? It thought you were coming with me to college." She said to Motoki.

He laughed. "I may as well take the test to see if I am smart enough to transfer in two years."

She nudged him. "Of course you are. Maybe not as smart as Mamoru but smart enough."

"Hey!" Motoki said pretending to be hurt.

"You two sit down. I will get some cups for coffee." Motoki told them. "Rest your foot, Mamoru."

"Nani? Your foot?" Usagi asked with concern in her eyes looking down at his feet.

"What did you do! Are you okay?" She asked fretting over him.

"Fell down some stairs." He retorted. "I am okay."

She gave him an appraising look.

"Usagi!" Motoki came back with the coffee. "I just realized you are not wearing your glasses! Go get them!" Motoki scolded looking at Mamoru with an annoyed expression.

Usagi scrunched her nose. She reached in to her subspace pocket quickly like she was pulling them from a back pocket and put them on.

"Why does she have to put them on?" Mamoru questioned about to take them off Usagi's face.

"Have you seen her without them on? I can't have her running around the streets with men after her all the time." Motoki told him seriously.

"TOKI!" Usagi yelled. She turned to Mamoru. "He is exaggerating."

"Keep them on, odango." Mamoru ordered her sternly.

She put her nose in the air. "For now I will but I will not be wearing them come Uni."

He was going to retort when the doors of the Crown slid open.

"USAGI! TOKI!"

"Minna!" Usagi jumped up to meet them.

"Oh, Mamoru san is here too." Minako wiggled her eyebrows.

Usagi blushed. "It was just coincidence. I was using Motoki's computer to finish some homework." She said loudly so Mamoru would hear.

"Oh today was the big test day, huh?" Jadeite asked, Motoki walking back in the room with Styrofoam cups and a pot of coffee. Ami went to help him pour for everyone.

Mamoru and Motoki nodded.

"How did it go? I bet you did really well Mamoru-san." Ami said.

"I think I failed." He shrugged.

"Nani!" Everyone's mouths dropped except for Jadeite. He laughed getting a nudge in the gut from Rei.

"Did my charm not work?" Usagi asked tears in her eyes.

Mamoru looked at Usagi in her eyes. "No. It worked perfectly." And he gave her a smile.

8888888888888

The next couple months, things went by the same as before. The team had failed to change Nephrite even though they could tell he was wavering. Makoto almost had a stroke when Nephrite started getting close to another girl in their class named Osaka Naru during his attacks. He even saved her once and Makoto was really starting to lose it. The grades that they had begun to keep up started to slip for Makoto as her stress built. She found her solace is baking and even though Usagi felt for her, she had to admit she loved the food.

Artemis talked about how important it was for them to defeat the youma before they could take more energy which required more overnight shifts one of them staying in the command center and one of them out patrolling the more populated parts of Tokyo. Even though Motoki's system worked fine Artemis stationed someone back in to the control system over night. Time was everything. He worked during the day in the control center and worked from there at the same time. It was a blessing that they had Jadeite to take night shifts as well with the odd numbers. That meant instead of a weekend shift only once or twice a month maybe two, they all had two shifts once a week. Every time they thought it was pointless, Nephrite would release holy hell his attacks getting stronger from the excess energy he was stealing. But with their new system they got their twice as fast and ended the battles quickly.

It was luck that school was almost over. Two more months left.

Usagi rejoiced when she found out that Mamoru passed his pre-test with flying colors and he was leaving early today to take his final qualifying exam. She had done a full overnight but she was home and changed by five am and by six she was waiting for Mamoru at the door.

"Usagi?" He asked as he grabbed his bag surprised to see her waiting.

"Motoki told me what happened with the charm." She bowed her head in shame. "So I am going to go with you to make sure you make it alive." She told him with a determined look on her face.

"Even if I told you no… you're still going to come aren't you?" He asked her slipping on his shoes.

"Yup!" She nodded, her odangos bobbing up and down.

"Let's go then, odango." She gave him a stank eye but went and grabbed two the thermoses of coffee. Hers was extra strong and they were off.

Mamoru and Usagi were silent as they walked side by side to the train platform. She couldn't help but to be impressed by him and proud. He was so smart and handsome. He had not kissed her since last year but she was okay with it. The love she felt for him was growing stronger, a bond she could not explain. The bond with him started to form right after he kissed her in her room. It was almost like if she wanted to know where he was she could find him if she tried hard enough. This comfort helped since she saw him less as attacks came more frequently. It was scary.

Motoki was waiting for them on the train platform giving Usagi a quick hug.

"Worried he was going to die on the way there?" Motoki joked.

"Possibly." She smiled.

"Aren't you tired? He asked her. She shook her thermos of coffee at him.

"Tired from what? Odango goes to bed super early and has been getting up later and later every day. She runs to catch up with me on the way to school." Mamoru scoffed.

Usagi blushed scratching her head. "He's right." She giggled but Motoki didn't find it funny. She was up all night with the new patrolling and sleeping in the command center with the other girls. He put an arm around her. Mamoru saw red but kept his face unreadable. The only give away was the way his fists clenched.

"I'm going to the temple after this to help Rei chan." Which was code for I am going to sleep for as long as I can.

"Good." Motoki stated.

"Don't worry so much. You are going to go gray. Oh!" She jumped up and down. "Ami is taking the test today too! The University practically begged her to." She remembered her pride for her friend evident.

"I am glad you have at least one smart friend, Odango." Mamoru teased her.

She just smiled. "I thought we were friends? And Toki is smart so that makes three smart friends."

He rolled his eyes but he was glad she still considered him a friend.

The train stopped and before they knew it they were at the gates of the university.

"Okay! Good luck both of you! You are super early so go and study more!" She told them with a cheer.

"Cut down on the caffeine." Motoki told her.

"Just go." She said waving them off.

"She is really something else." Mamoru told Motoki as they walked in to the gates and toward the building.

"You know what I think." Motoki said. "I _think_ you _like_ her."

Mamoru stopped walking and looked at his best friend. "Nani?"

"Tell me you don't?" Motoki challenged him, his arms crossing across his chest.

But Mamoru didn't have time to answer him back. An explosion took place behind them causing screams from everyone trying to enter the school.

"USAGI!" Mamoru started to run toward the chaos. He knew, he didn't know how but he knew she was still close by. He followed whatever force was pulling him to her. Motoki was behind him trying to keep up.

He saw the youma in the center of the area that surrounded the train stop. Mamoru had never seen one so close up before. This one was huge and had at least six tentacle arms. The mad youma's semi-human face was purple as it grabbed a car and threw it in to another one causing them to explode.

The boys looked on in shock. They were both scanning the people looking for Usagi when Mamoru's eyes landed on a small child crying. It was about to be too late as a tentacle came flying toward the little girl.

Mamoru and Motoki saw as Usagi ran toward the kid at full speed, her hair trailing behind her like ribbons. She grabbed the kid out of harms way before she was hurt, with a tuck and roll, the child securely protected. Mamoru's heart was about to ease as she handed the screaming child to its mother. "Run." He saw her mouth and the mother took off.

Then the arm came back around catching Usagi off guard hurling her through the air in to the brick wall that made up the steps leading to the train platform. She fell to the ground the wall crumbling behind her.

"USAGI!" He yelled again going toward her trying to make it through the crowd of people running away. She was dead. She was dead was all he could think. He never made it to her. The tentacle reached out and grabbed up Usagi out of the rubble, laughing.

Usagi screamed as the tentacle wrapped around her like a vice stealing her energy.

"MECURY AQUA RAPSODY!" Cried out over her scream.

The blast hit the youma dropping Usagi unceremoniously to the ground.

"FIRE SOUL! Blasted away another wounding a tentacle as Mamoru made it to Usagi and lifted her up out of the wreckage. He ducked as he ran with her toward safety.

Meanwhile the scouts were taking a beating by the dark energy that was being flung at them. Their leader down and Artemis's warning in their head they had to come together to stop this menace.

"SAILOR PLANET POWER!" Rang out as they gave it their all. The youma screamed in defeat before it was destroyed. Many people still lay in the street, as their energy could not be given back. They didn't know how to give it to the humans the way they could heal each other. Only Usagi could through her crystal, taking from herself to give to others.

The senshi looked on, breathing hard. Venus training kicked in.

"Mercury scan them. We were quick and with Uranus and Neptune here maybe it is not as bad as it looks." She ordered taking the lead. This was not the first or last youma they had taken down without Usagi.

Mercury pulled out her computer and scanned over the people. Venus was right. Only 25% was taken. They would be okay. Ambulances and fire trucks pulled up on the scene and Venus went to meet with them to explain that everyone would be okay. She told them to start preparing coffee, tea, and fruit. And if they couldn't get that candy, sweets and soda would work as well. Anything with sugar would be helpful.

88888888888888888

Mamoru sat next to Usagi's bed in the hospital. He had asked for Dr. Mizuno the moment he ran in with Usagi limp in his arms. She had to be rushed in to surgery and Mamoru had to wait for Artemis to come before they could start operating. It had been a tense time but somehow Artemis was in the hospital only minutes later claiming to be in a business meeting close by.

Her appendix had exploded either with her being thrown in to the wall or from the grip of the monster arm. Half dollar sized welts covered any exposed skin that came in contact with the tentacle.

Her face was bruised and she a gash above her eyebrow. Her shoulder was dislocated but they fixed that during surgery.

It was with sick realization that last time she was attacked she must have taken a direct energy blow. Usagi was tough and really stupid he thought. He had seen what she looked like after her last attack having snuck in to her room to lay with her. Her body was covered in what seemed like burn marks and she was bruised all over. She was crying in her sleep and the moment he was next to her she slept soundly. It was insane that she had healed so quickly but Mamoru had attributed it to the magic of the youma.

Artemis had told him and Motoki to go take their test once they knew the extent of Usagi's injuries.

Mamoru didn't want to take the damn test. He wanted to go to college with Usagi at Azubu University. He wanted to be able to protect her. Motoki and Ami both didn't take the test either as the waiting room had been filled with her four friends, Jadeite, his parents and Shingo, Haruka Tenou and her girlfriend, who Mamoru had to admit was one of the most beautiful woman he had seen… after Usagi that is. He could not believe that Usagi knew Kaiouh Micharu. She was a famous musician and she was just as frantic as everyone else.

His father had been smart not to argue with him about not wanting to go to Tokyo University. He said he would in two years just like Motoki's plan.

Motoki eyed him as if he knew the real reason, but he also knew that Mamoru would never admit to it.

Artemis had gotten Usagi a private room, a luxury private room. Mamoru did not realize that he had so much money. He knew he paid rent to stay at his house in addition to paying for all of the food but one of these rooms was reserved for millionaires. Mamoru snorted looking at Usagi. Artemis did need to pay for food. Usagi ate like a sumo wrestler.

Her eyes opened slowly and she looked over at Mamoru who was smiling.

"What's so funny?" She asked, her mouth dry.

"You are awake." Mamoru said letting go of her hand. She realized this and frowned.

"What? What's wrong?" He said nervously.

"I like you holding my hand." She pouted.

"Geeze. You're the only person I know who would be upset over that when you could have been killed."

"Got to take what I can get." She smirked. He had to laugh at her and he grabbed her hand again. She smiled.

"What happened? Was the youma destroyed? Were people killed?" She said the worry starting to come through in her voice.

"Calm down, no one died and yes they defeated it. You were the only one who was almost killed, baka."

"That little girl would have died if I didn't save her. She never would have survived that blow." She told him sternly.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Mamoru snapped at her. He didn't want to have to relive those memories. How had Usagi survived that blow he now wondered? She was still awake when the youma grabbed her up.

She bit her lip. "How was the test? How did you do?"

"I didn't take it." He said letting go of her hand and sitting back in the chair, crossing his arms.

She tried to sit up and winced. He came to push her down but she slapped his hand away.

"What do you mean you didn't take it?" She asked, tears in her eyes. "Did everyone not take it because of the attack? Was it pushed back?"

"No, I didn't want to take it. I am going to go to Azubu University."

"Why? You are too smart for Azubu." She told him quickly.

"Well, all three of your smart friends are going to Azubu." He retorted.

But this smart-ass comment only made her start to cry. She was so sick of everyone giving up stuff for her. All of her friends and her senshi. Even Diamond. Seyia was the only one who made the right choice not to come back.

She wiped at her tears. "Well it makes me happy to know that this was your choice. I don't think I could bare it if you gave up Tokyo Uni because of me."

"Have I ever given up anything because of you, Odango?" He scoffed at her.

Except his sanity, his control, his lock down of his emotions, now a prestigious college. The more he thought about it…. It wasn't like he gave them up for her. It was frustrating yes but he seemed to be a willing participant in the enigma that was Tsukino Serenity Usagi.

"Did I have surgery?" She asked him confused as she patted her abdomen.

"Yes, your appendix burst." He told her. She looked perplexed.

"Huh. I would have thought that I would have not been born with such useless body parts. Oh well."

He couldn't help it he burst out laughing. She had been serious.

88888888888888888888

Usagi was allowed to go home the next day, unlike other patients. Dr. Mizuno didn't want anyone to see how fast she recovered. The scouts also had multiple injuries from the youma. The girls, Jade, and Artemis met in Usagi's room while Mamoru and Shingo were at school, Mr. Chiba at work and Hina shopping.

"Sailor Moon was down for only one attack and you all had to use Sailor Planet Attack to defeat the youma. We need to power up a level but we are not on the moon so we can't actually train with our attacks." Artemis started. This is when he needed Luna. She had this insight of how to gain power. If his wife, Queen Selene, had been reborn then she also could have solved this issue. She had been wise beyond her many years, a wonder queen, mother and wife but she was a warrior. He thought of his deceased wife and the pain of the knowledge he hurt Luna. He had caused Usagi to lose her mother figure and that is why he stayed in the Chiba household. Hina was filling a void in something that Selene or Luna could never have given her. Normalcy.

"Power ups are usually emotional though." Minako mused. "We each had one after defeating that stupid tree and Wiseman."

"If the youma are getting strong that must mean they are also expelling more energy to create them. So if we can become stronger and take them down faster we will have time to break down each general until they are released from Beryl's spell." Ami rationalized.

"And we cannot use Sailor Planet Power to do it. Heaven forbid anything like that happens to Usagi again and too much energy is taken from the people." Micharu stated grabbing Haurka's hand in the process.

"They will all die or be in a coma until they regained their life force." Usagi said softly, not wanting it to be true.

"Nephrite still consults with the stars for all of his plans. I think that is why he picks odd dates and what type of youma he creates. We need to refocus taunting him by changing his approach to what he asked the stars." Jadeite said thinking out loud.

"Like what?" Artemis asked interested.

"Nephrite is not looking for all possible answers to a question. He is only looking for one answer. So we need to refocus him. He only asks the stars for the best energy he can obtain. So we need to start putting things in his head to ask the stars like… If this is his actual destiny, or who is he. The answers from the stars will most likely be more than one answer, something I don't think he will be expecting." Makoto said thinking about her husband.

"So we can mess with one general, how can we power up?" Haruka said annoyed.

"I do not know. But I will find out. Even if I have to contact Luna." Artemis stated.

He stood up as did the senshi and the lone shintenou as they bowed to the king.

 **Authors Note:**

I kind of slacked in this chapter because I honestly did not want to write about all of the awful things that happened to Mamoru while getting to his test.

Give me some feedback and I will keep them coming.


	9. Losing the Disguise

888888888888888

After ignoring all of the rumors that Usagi had tried to kill Mamoru so he didn't take the placement exam the next two months went by quickly. Usagi was always busy with something or other whether it be killing youma, sitting in the control room, patrolling, hanging with her friends, entertaining Hina and of course trying to work her way in to Mamoru's life any way she could.

It was finally graduation day. Usagi prayed that Nephrite didn't attack today. Nephrite was already on his wits end with the things they were doing to bring him to reality. He didn't want to accept this reality.

Usagi would not dwell on that today. Today was a big day for her and her Senshi. Usagi's father promised that after high school she would no longer have to go in disguise as she would be an adult but she was nervous. She had hidden behind her glasses for so long remembering what it was like to constantly be gawked at on the moon. The first idea of disguise came at a young age. She never had to hide herself. She moved to Tokyo at the end of her freshman year of high school but she didn't start school. She was set on finding her senshi. After Luna left it had only been Mina, Ami and herself. They found themselves knee deep in the first of invaders to the planet. A brother and sister and their very demented tree.

They were lucky to find Rei and Makoto during the way and Luna sent Haruka and Micharu. After their success the Black Moon invaded. Needless to say, by the time all of the girls entered in to their Sophomore year they were disguised to the nines.

But that was no longer. Usagi was dressed in a rose pink dress that highlighted her curves unlike the normal baggy clothing she put on. It had a modest square shaped cut and capped sleeves. The dress was designer, the first to a new collection of clothing. She put on light make up but she didn't change her hair. It was the royal hairstyle for females of the White Moon and graduation was the perfect day to keep it as it was. To pull off her whole outfit she was wearing a pair of nude pumps and a gold necklace with a moon stone on it. A graduation gift from her father. She looked at herself in the mirror. Even when Usagi didn't wear her disguise she never showed off. This was _showing_ off.

She was going to have to get used to this look. She would be queen one day and there would be no hiding then. No hiding for any of them.

Giving herself one more look over she exited her room and headed downstairs with all the grace of her Lunar mother.

Stepping in to the living room where everyone was waiting her eyes met her fathers. This was also a huge moment for him.

She could tell that he was trying not to cry looking at her. Even though her hair was not silver… yet, she knew he was remembering.

"I am ready to recant my promise, Serenity." He told her simply taking her hands.

"You can't oto-san. It is bound to happen one day and you promised today would be it." She scolded him as only a princess could.

"You look just like your mother." He remarked, his eyes shimmering.

"Thank the stars. Way better than looking like you." She teased and then gave him a wink.

"Usagi-chan?" Shingo said looking confused getting her full attention. "Woah! You are actually very pretty!"

"Shingo!" Hina scolded. "She was always beautiful." But even Hina was impressed. More than impressed.

"Mamoru. Come see how pretty Usagi is?" Hina hit her son who was on the sofa reading a book.

"I already know how pretty she is." He told her not looking up and flipping a page.

Usagi's stomach fluttered.

"Usagi?" Artemis growled at her quietly.

"It was an accident. I swear it." She said crossing her chest with her finger as if she was making an oath.

"Come take a picture with Usagi, Mamoru." Hina told him grabbing him by the arm and pulling him up.

Mamoru grumbled something but Usagi beamed. Mamoru came to stand next to her and Usagi was hoping Hina san would give her a copy.

"Mamoru, she is not going to bite you. Move closer to her." Hina went on. He did so relunently and Usagi could hit him. He had been in her personal space before so why was he being so coy about it now.

"Okay you two. Smile for the photo."

At the last second Mamoru draped his arm over Usagi's shoulders and she looked up at him with the brightest smile. A faint smile spread over his lips as well at her delight and Hina snapped the picture.

"Does this mean I can have your button too?" She asked him.

He narrowed his midnight blue eyes at her. "No." He said sternly.

She pouted.

Mamoru dropped his arm and moved away from her.

8888888888888888888888888

Right after graduation almost every guy in her class surrounded her and her friends, Jadeite trying not to murder anyone who went near Rei. And that was a lot of some bodies.

None of the Senshi gave in to the attention though. It was training from a past life. Acting aloof and chatting with one another as if no one else was around.

Usagi noticed that many girls, the Chiba Mamoru fan club in particular, had surrounded him no doubt asking for his button.

She wiggled her nose in distaste wishing the boy she liked was not as attractive as he was. Wishing and envisioning him walking up to her and handing her the button with a smile.

"Where are we going for dinner?" Usagi asked her friends.

"Well, Class F dinner is at the same place as my class." Ami stated.

"Honto!" Usagi said excited. That meant she would get to be near Mamoru.

"Ugh, but class A… they are so rude." Minako whined flipping her long blond hair over her shoulder. "No offense Ami."

Ami shot her a death glare.

888888888888888888888888888888888

"Kampaii!" Class F cheered their glasses clinking as they sat at the low tables. They were in the outdoor seating area of a local restaurant. It was a warm night and lights had been strung above the tables. It was perfect.

Until, Usagi really started to get fed up with class A's teacher and how he talked nonstop about how wonderful his students were and what a great teacher he was.

"See. I told you they were annoying." Minako hissed at her. Usagi nodded in agreement.

"I just wish one of the class F students didn't directly get involved with not just ONE but TWO of my students from getting in to a prestigious University." He said loudly and Usagi bit the inside of her lip. Everyone from both classes turning to look at her. She guessed they didn't hear about Ami.

Kuso.

"Hey!" Rei stood up not liking the cheap shot that the teacher was throwing at Usagi.

"IT WAS NOT USAGI CHANS FAULT! GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT!" She yelled Jadeite beaming at his fiery girl. He always loved this kind of entertainment.

"Rumors always have some form of the truth." The teacher said looking directly at Usagi. "And it just so happens that my two best students did not get in."

"Sensei, it's not like that. Usagi Chan did not influence my decision." Ami retorted almost offended.

"Mine, either. It was my choice not to take the exam, sensei." Mamoru followed up.

"Mizuno, Chiba…" He started.

"Sensei if you are insinuating that I gave up on going to Tokyo University for that kind of a person I am offended. It's almost if you are saying that I am changing my whole life for a person like that… its humiliating." Mamoru stated crossing his arms over his chest annoyed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'THAT KIND OF PERSON?" Usagi stood up yelling at him. "Are you saying that I am less of a person because I am not as smart as Ami chan and yourself. If you consistently judge people by how smart they are then it just shows how big of a BAKA you really are!" She huffed ready to Moon Dust Mamoru. How could be say those things about her in front of everyone.

"Which would make sense if someone was making that statement from Class A… or maybe even B but since it is from class F… well it's a very poor argument." Mamoru told her. The whole of class A started to laugh with the exception of Ami who was embarrassed, shaking her head in anger.

"You are a miserable person Mamoru. You are cold hearted and have the emotional range of a teaspoon." She snarled at him but all he did was smile.

"Yes, but you love this miserable, emotionless, cold hearted person."

She staggered back abashed how he could yet again, throw her love for him in her face.

"Didn't you write him a love letter, Tsukino san?" Asanuma asked her amused by the display.

"Yeah and she got rejected right away." Said another girl Usagi's face now red from embarrassment. "I saw it."

"Just because you live with him and got him to tutor you makes you even liking him not very sensible. Did he ever tell you he loved you? Did he ever even read your letter?" Asanuma finished making everyone laugh.

"Seems really nice from someone who just asked me out after graduation." She spat at him. "But go on keep ridiculing me. Honestly, I don't care." And she didn't anymore because this would always be part of her life.

"BUT! I am the only person who knows about Mamoru's past." And quickly reaching in to her subspace pocket she produced a photo of Mamoru as a toddler wearing a yellow sundress with a sunflower pattern. A large bonnet on his head.

"OH! How pretty!" A girl exclaimed taking the photo!

"Yes!" Said another.

"Usagi, who is it!" Minako asked getting a good look.

"That my classmates….is Mamoru San as a child." She then whispered in Minako's ear, "make him pay."

Minako nodded a huge smile on her face as Usagi handed her a few photos.

"EVERYONE COME SEE MAMORU DRESSED AS A GIRL!" She yelled waving the pictures in her hand.

Usagi turned from the table walking away from the chaos head held high.

"Baka." She muttered as she exited the patio area where they had all been seated. She didn't know if she could continue with this one-sided love thing. Mamoru had her on a string like a yo-yo.

She felt someone grab her wrist and she was about to bash in their face in when she sensed it was Mamoru.

He pulled her down the street and in to an alley.

Once he stopped dragging her she pulled her hand away.

"You really know how to get revenge, Usagi." He shot at her not at all amused. His eyes full of menace looking like he was about to snap.

"I didn't know someone like THAT could be smart enough to pull such a stunt." She said sarcastically crossing her arms over her chest.

"Me either!" He snapped at her. He was fuming.

She huffed. "You know what Mamoru…." She shook her head. "I have other things to focus on and I will not have you bring me down acting like I am an idiot." Her eyes bored in to his, fire behind them. " I am done liking you. It's pointless and as Asunuma so eloquently pointed out, Not very sensible."

"Is that so." He asked her anger lacing his tone. His blue eyes flashing menacingly. His jaw clenched. Somewhere in the distance thunder boomed.

"You know me. When I am set on something I do it and I am set on being done with you. University starts in a few months and it should be easy to find someone better than you. No… ten times better than you." She added on her blue eyes starting to sparkle at the thought.

He glared at her.

She smirked. "No… I will start tomorrow. I already had a few date offers today. It should help ease me in to ridding myself from you."

Mamoru's teeth were clenched together. "Fine." He growled. His jaw ticked. "Go and find that guy." He yelled at her.

She smiled. "GLADLY!"

But she couldn't leave because Mamoru grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. He pushed her up against the brick wall his hand caressing her face as he deepened the kiss just as he had done in her room. He was intoxicating and she could feel herself come alive at the touch. It was like they had done this a million times. The bond she had felt stronger.

He pulled away from her and she bit her lip looking at him.

"Try and forget me now, Odango." He smiled and then winked at her. Then he walked away.

She kicked a trashcan.

"Being in love is STUPID!" She yelled. Usagi propelled herself from wall to wall until she reached the roof.

"Damn, how does Mars do it in heels." She said out loud pulling out a pair of flats from her subspace pocket. She was going to kick his ass for doing that to her but then her cell phone rang.

"Usagi… he's snapped." Was all she heard. Okay maybe another day and she transformed ready to bring justice to true love… again.

8888888888888

Three weeks… it had been three weeks since anyone in the Chiba household had seen Artemis and Usagi Tsukino. Artemis said that he was taking Usagi on a surprise trip for finishing again in the top 100 students but for some reason Mamoru didn't believe that. It could be that uncanny feeling he knew her location but even more so later the same night he kissed her last he had felt fear. Pure fear had coursed through him as he laid in bed that night thinking if his Usako. Then there was pain… not real pain but the feeling of pain… like a memory flooded his body and he couldn't breathe.

He knew she was somewhere in Tokyo but he couldn't prove it. He looked for her friends for almost a week when one day they just strolled it to the Crown Arcade. He was there cornering Motoki again.

They had just told her what he had heard… that she was on vacation. He could see the lies behind their eyes and the subtle hints of nervousness. In addition, it seemed as if Makoto had found a boyfriend. More like man friend as he appeared to be older… maybe twenty. The feeling as if Mamoru knew him was just as overwhelming as it had been when he met Jadeite for the first time.

Mamoru tried not to worry and pushed it off especially when his mother was constantly in his business. Then she brought him a framed photo of Usagi and him that she took the day of graduation. She, of course, had tears in her eyes when she presented it.

Mamoru could not disagree that they looked perfect together. She was looking like an angel, smiling up at him with a loving look. He had his arm around her and he was smiling back at her… a look in his eye of… happiness. He realized looking at the photo that he missed her.

But here he was standing in front of the Crown arcade. Motoki had called him last night to let him know that they were throwing Usagi a welcome home party.

He immediately questioned it. Why would they throw her a party after being on vacation but Motoki just laughed saying he wouldn't understand because he was mostly antisocial. Which was true.

He felt betrayed when Motoki called his mother as well and now the whole Chiba family was going to the Crown.

"Onii, why are we here again? It's been so nice with Usagi baka gone." Shingo muttered but it was a lie. Life was boring without Usagi.

"Shingo, here is some money, go play some games." His mother told him handing him some yen. He smiled and took off.

"Yo! Mamoru." Motoki said walking toward him a huge grin on his face.

The Crown was full of Usagi's closest friends in addition to Tenou and Kaiou san. There was also a black haired man and women he had never seen before. They were defiantly older, maybe in their mid-twenties. Pretty but uniquely dressed in runway fashion.

"Honey, Usagi-chan has some really beautiful friends… even the men." He heard his father tell his mother.

Hina gulped looking around. "Yes… she really does. So many friends too." She nudged Mamoru.

Motoki laughed and agreed.

Everyone was gathered by the booths near the game consoles and he was actually engaged in a conversation with Makoto's boyfriend whose name was Nephrite. Jadeite was standing with him and Motoki. Mamoru had an urge to slap Jadeite up the side of the head with his comments and he was also very amused. He never found himself smiling with anyone aside from Usagi and here he was… acting like a normal person.

The Crown doors chimed as the doors whooshed open. Usagi was looking as cheerful as ever standing next to her father. She was wearing a light blue skirt that fell at her knees and white eyelet top. Her long pigtails dancing behind her. Artemis was holding on to her arm almost as if he was escorting her in to the room. She was not wearing her glasses and she looked perfect.

She was looking around for her friends still not seeing them.

"MOTOKI ONII SAN!" She yelled as she walked in further standing at the counter and looking over it. Her father was laughing at her and then she turned around shock on her face.

"WELCOME BACK USAGI!" Every one yelled.

"Minna…" she said softly, tears now welling in her eyes.

"Come on Usagi. Stop standing there looking so sad. We have food." Minako told her with a wink and she laughed. Usagi started walking toward everyone when she stopped as she noticed Mamoru. She bit her lip but before Mamoru could say anything Nephrite stepped around him and walked over to her.

He bowed to her all the way from the waist, a show of respect. Then his arm went over his chest.

She smiled but he could see the tears about to fall.

"No need to say anything, Nephrite. I am so happy you are back. My heart is full beyond words." She told him grabbing his hand.

"You are always too kind, Serenity." He told her. "My allegiance is yours."

She nodded and then she hugged him taking him by surprise. All of her friends sniffled a bit.

Nephrite held on to her arm and walked her over to the group where she was being passed around and hugged. She went from person to person for a while. His mother occupied her time for far too long and Usagi was so enthusiastic talking about her vacation to England. Finally, Mamoru had enough and he went to grab her by the arm.

"My turn." He told his mother leaving her shocked.

Pulling her from everyone who was now chatting animatedly he took her out the side door in to the alley.

"Mamoru? Is this your new thing, alleyways with girls?" She asked him amused. Her blue eyes twinkled.

"Where have you been?" He asked her ignoring her comments.

"Are you trying to tell me you missed me?" She asked her blue eyes dancing. She was flirting with him and she didn't care.

"Damn it Usa, tell me where you were." He growled at her but he reached out and grabbed one of her ponytails letting the silky strands thread between his fingers.

"Vacation, back to England." She said having a hard time breathing with him being so close.

"I do not believe you at all." He told her.

She rolled her eyes. "It's pretty easy to considering that it is true."

He eyed her. "I miss your glasses." He frowned.

She laughed. "I don't."

"Did you miss me?" He asked her not knowing why he cared or why he would even ask.

She shook her head. "You know I did."

"How is it so easy for you to admit it?" He asked

She shrugged.

He needed to know if she was over him. He needed to know why people kept pledging their allegiance to her.

The back door snapped open hitting the brick wall causing Mamoru and Usagi to look in its direction. The black haired man that Mamoru didn't recognize earlier was pulling a silver haired man out the door.

"GET YOURSELF TOGTHER DIAMOND!" The black haired man told the silver haired one, throwing him up against the wall.

"Three weeks, Sapphire! THREE FUCKING WEEKS!" the silver man roared.

"You can't just go around punching people in the face!" Sapphire argued back.

"HE DESERVED IT! HE DESERVED WORSE!" Diamond roared back.

"Mamoru, go inside please." Usagi told him, the authority thick in her tone. A command.

He was not going anywhere while these two hashed it out. Not with Usagi there.

"Diamond, what are you doing?" She said walking toward them Mamoru following.

The silver haired man's neck snapped up looking at her and Mamoru knew that look. The look of longing. This was the man that had broken his Usako's ribs. He was good looking, hair so blond it was silver, a strong jaw line and violet eyes that were only for Usagi. He was lean and muscular. His clothes spoke of wealth and his body language eased as he looked at Usagi.

"Sere…" Diamond breathed but then his eyes narrowed noticing that Mamoru was behind her.

"I have him under control, Usa." Sapphire told her and apologetic look in his eye.

"It's okay, Saph. You can go back to the party. I will be right in." She said with a smile.

Sapphire nodded and opened the door slipping back in to the crown.

"Well, this is not exactly how I wanted to see you again after so long." Diamond told her, his eyes looking her over. Mamoru's hand clenched.

"Mamoru… I need to talk to Diamond." Usagi said nicely trying to tell him to leave.

"Not going to introduce us? It would be nice to meet the man you claim to be in love with." Diamond said challenging her. Mamoru felt a swell of relief that this man knew how Usagi felt about him. But how did he know about him? Mamoru had never seen this man with Usagi ever in his life and he had only overheard his name once.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "Don't be rude."

"Diamond Black this is Chiba Mamoru." She said pointing to each one of them.

"Does everyone know that you are in love with me?" Mamoru asked only trying to goad this man.

She smiled sheepish. "I have some very loud mouthed friends."

He nodded.

Diamond looked on at Mamoru with loathing.

"Mamoru, Diamond works for my father and if you wouldn't mind going to get him, please?" Usagi asked him.

If it had been any other request, Mamoru would not have left her.

"You sent him for your father?" Diamond asked incredulously.

"Diamond…." She growled. She would not explain herself to him.

"I missed you, Serenity." Diamond said.

"You are not allowed to miss me and just who in the hell are you hitting?" She asked him.

"Nephrite. He deserved it. It's been three weeks. He didn't deserve what you did for him. None of your friends are going to take a stand because of love." Diamond snapped.

"Oh, that is hypocritical! I did the same exact thing for you and I do not see anyone coming around her punching you in the face! And if I recall… it was worse than three weeks. What you did…" She trailed off. She has so much PTSD because of him.

Diamond winced. Usagi sighed. "My father is going to rip you a new one."

"It was worth it." He smirked.

"I have two more to free and if you even think about pulling a stunt like this again you will regret it. What I decide to do and how I decide to do it has nothing to do with you." She said her authority pushing down on him.

"Understood." He said curtly.

"Thank you." She snapped.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

College had started and Usagi was becoming disheartened at how distant Mamoru had become since their last encounter. She didn't understand why. They had started University but after the first day it really seemed as if Mamoru was avoiding her. Usagi walked in to the cafeteria after her first two classes. She had no classes with Mamoru and due to her training schedule she didn't even get to walk to Uni with him. Not that he would have waited for her.

Baka.

She recognized his presence the moment she walked fully in the café. It was all she had. A spark of their bond that kept her strong. Scanning the room she saw him in line chatting with a brunette girl who was very pretty. Her arm was wrapped around his arm and she could feel the girl's happiness radiating toward her.

Usagi felt like she had been punched in the stomach; her chest in an unexplainable pain. Her heart sped up and she felt like she would pass out of worse, throw up. The girl giggled at something Mamoru said to her.

She was no longer hungry and she left the cafeteria texting her friends that she had to do something for class.

88888888888888

She needed to meet at the temple with the girls and the two shittenou she had saved but her preoccupied mind had her running late.

She looked at her watch and she ran around a corner and 'boom' she ran right in to someone sending her sprawling, her training had her on one knee very quickly.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." Usagi started to apologize much quicker at righting herself.

"Clearly." The girl snapped in irritation.

Usagi bent down to grab her books but when she looked up she saw Mamoru helping the girl up.

"Saori san are you okay?" He asked her concerned. Usagi couldn't help but to look him over. The feeling of throwing up was returning. He looked amazing but he was not looking at her. He was looking at this girl she ran over.

"Oh yes, Mamoru kun. Thank you so much for helping me up." The girl blushed.

Usagi stood the pain consuming her chest as she could barely breathe.

"Mamoru? " Usagi said breathlessly.

Mamoru turned to look at her and he was stunned.

Saori looked at the glances that each were giving one another. "Is she your girlfriend or something Mamoru?"

"Of course not." He replied coolly looking away from her and Usagi masked the hurt in her eyes with anger.

Saori smirked. "I thought not."

Usagi knew that this girl thought of herself very highly.

"I truly am sorry." Usagi bowed turning away from them and running down the hallway.

888888888888888888888888

Usagi was irritated because neither Zoisite or Kunzite had shown themselves. She could see the hope on Ami and Minako's faces every time Nephrite and Jadeite were around. Usagi wanted to get their loves back to them but if they wouldn't show themselves how could she do it.

And she needed a fight. Needed to release the pain of seeing Mamoru entertaining a beautiful girl. He allowed her to wrap her hands around his arm.

Usagi was not even allowed to speak to him in public and when they did it always ended with insults.

She banged her head on her desk. She was going to go find Hina. She always made her feel better. And some dessert. That would be priority.

Walking out of her room she bumped in to Mamoru.

"Is running in to people your new thing, Odango Atama?" He asked her with a smirk.

"No." She said dejected unable to meet his eye. "I am sorry for running in to your friend…."

"Matsuyama Saori." He said with a fond smile. She felt sick.

"Yes and how do you two know each other." She questioned smacking herself the moment slipped from her lips.

"Why? Are you jealous odango." He was taunting her and even though she told herself not to rise to the occasion she just couldn't help it.

"My name is Usagi! And no I am not jealous!" But the quiver in her voice gave her away.

"Saori san is very pretty and really smart, too. I should like her as I have no reason not to." He went on and Usagi had to grab at her chest. He noticed the gesture and it was like he could feel her hurt. Had he gone too far to get a reaction out of her?

"It's nice to see that you can pay compliments to some people." She snapped at him.

"I am sure you have more than enough boys paying you compliments that you do not need any more." He snapped back at her.

She scrunched up her face in confusion. "What boys?" she thought out loud.

He didn't want to tell her about how all the guys talked about her at school. It was downright irritating that people could think that odango was beautiful… but odango was beautiful. His jaw twitched just thinking about Usagi dating any of those idiots.

"Are you kissing all of them too?" He asked getting close to her.

"This harassment is rich from someone who has their own fan club and no of course not. I do not even know what you are talking about."

"Good. Let's keep it that way." He told her before walking away toward his room.

UGH! He was frustrating!

Authors Notes:

I do not put it in the story but it took Usagi awhile to recover. She spent a full week... well comatose. When she woke up her father took her on an actual vacation to finish recovering. The girls realizing the stress they were putting on Usagi and the brutality of the crystal they stayed behind. Not that they all do not deserve a vacation. Part two tells you where she went (It's not England) but I will not give that away:)

I will admit the upcoming chapters hurt my heart. Mamoru and Usagi are no longer in high school and life gets pretty real for everyone. I think I may have to change my rating to M pretty soon and I will let you all know when I do.

Mamoru is NOT dealing well with Usagi being free from her disguise. As usual he has a piss poor way of showing it. Most guys would finally make a move if they liked a girl but NOOOOO not Mamoru (and this is because Naoki didn't. He was a major baka.) Turning Mamoru in to part Naoki sucks and at the same time it has been fun writing about it.

Let me know if I have any errors. My kids distract me a lot when I write and as you can see I stay up pretty late (Its almost 1am here) to get this story off my computer and in to yours.

I love your reviews.

Shout out to TropicalRemix- Love your questions because they make me ensure that everything is answered in future chapters! Thanks!


	10. Tennis Two-ways

888888888888888888888888

It seemed as if everywhere Mamoru went, Saori went too. Rumor was that she was enrolled at a more prestigious college but switched to Azubu because Mamoru chose to go there. If Usagi was comparing old self to Saori then she would have reason to worry that Mamoru only liked girls for their looks. Because Saori was be-u-ti-ful. Mamoru had called Usagi pretty the day of graduation so at first she thought she was on even playing ground with Matsuyama Saori, but now Usagi was starting to doubt herself.

She was trying to get some work done in the library and there Mamoru and Saori were together _again_. She was trying not to stare but she couldn't help it. When Saori leaned in close to Mamoru as a way to point something out in the book Usagi broke the pencil she was holding in half.

"Annoying isn't it." A brown haired man said who was sitting next to her getting her attention.

"Wha…." She said alarmed..

"Those two. You like him don't you?" He asked her but he didn't need to. He already knew just the way she looked at Chiba.

"I love him." She said without thinking. "And I dislike her."

"I love her and she is obsessed with that Chiba Mamoru. My name is Tanaka Kobayashi."

Usagi's worry of openly admitting to a stranger that she loved Mamoru vanished and a genuine smile graced her lips.

"Nice to meet you. I am Tsukino Usagi."

Kobayashi smiled back at her knowing he had found a kindred spirit in the blond.

Mamoru looked up to see Usagi talking with Tanaka Kobayashi and his eyes narrowed. Kobayashi didn't miss the look and he smiled even more at her, an idea coming to him.

"Say, Tsukino san, have you ever played tennis?" He asked her getting an inch closer.

"Tennis? Like with a ball and racket?" She asked thinking about all of the sports. Her face scrunching up.

He actually had to laugh at how cute she looked trying to figure out what tennis was. He nodded.

"Yes… well…" He lowered his voice. "Matsuyama Saori is an awesome tennis player and I asked her to join the tennis club but she won't join unless Chiba does. I think that if you join… he may also. It would be a good way to keep tabs on both of them."

Now she had to laugh getting shushed by the surrounded students.

"Sorry." She said embarrassed. "Mamoru will not join if I join. Plus, I do not need a reason to embarrass myself anymore around him."

Kobayashi frowned but then his eyes sparkled with a plan. "How about you tell him that you are going to join and if he does… you can too."

She bit her lip thinking another responsibly on top of everything else was stupid but getting to spend a designated hour with Mamoru every day maybe worth the cost to her health.

"Please, it may be the only chance I have to make Saori fall in love with me." He begged.

She groaned. She was such a sucker for love. "Fine."

His devious smile turned in to one of sincerity.

Her cell phone rang and she looked down. "I have to go."

Kobayashi said a tad too loud. "I hope I see you tomorrow at practice, Tsukino." The follow up smile sealed the deal and Mamoru saw it all.

888888888

Ami had been hurt this time. Badly as she tried to reason with Zoisite. When Jadeite and Nephrite joined them in the battle, Zoisite called Mercury a conniving bitch and threw an energy ball at her. She put up a shield but Usagi believed that his words hurt her and she couldn't hold it. When the shield broke Ami turned to try and get out of the way but she was not quick enough. The worry for her friend didn't give Usagi a chance to do her thing.

Of what she could remember of the past, Zoisite and Ami's relationship had been a gentle one. Not fiery like Rei and Jade's or combative like Makoto's and Nephs or even polar opposites like Minako and Kunzites. Their love had been sweet filled with mutual respect and avid admiration. They never fought because they were both logical and reasonable people.

This Zoisite's uncaring and inability to see reason was messing with Ami. It was not the first time they had battled him but it was the first to start mind games.

Her mother was distraught when they had brought Ami to her… burns marring her back and neck. She was healing of course faster than any human but her heart was not.

Usagi found herself just wandering the Azubu campus thinking about the toll that this was taking on her senshi. Even the outers could not believe that this war between the negaverse and themselves had been going on for almost a year and a half. Just like last time.

It was dark when she finally wondered back to the Chiba household.

"Tadima." She called pathetically slipping of her shoes.

"Usagi? You are late." Hina took one look at her and knew something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" She said worried.

"Oh yeah." She gave a weak smile. "If you don't mind I am going to go straight to bed."

"Sure sweetie. I will send dinner up."

"Thank you, Auntie. You are the best."

Usagi laid on her bed just looking at the ceiling.

"Two left… Zoisite and Kunzite…" She took in a breath. "And then Beryl and then… Metellia."

Her mother had died to save them all and Usagi worried she would have to do the same thing. The choice last time was to seal away the evil and give everyone a second chance. This time she would not seal the evil away. She would destroy it but at what cost?

Queen Selene had died. She did not have a second chance and it killed her father every day.

She flipped over on her stomach. She felt like she was missing some bigger piece of this whole puzzle. She had been avoiding her past visions and she needed to finally look them up on her own. She would head to the control room tomorrow.

888888888

Training today kicked her butt. Diamond had been brutal on all of them because none of them had powered up yet. She was tired but she had no broken bones and her healing had already begun.

"So you are you still doing this?" Mamoru was sitting on the balcony when she climbed up the tree.

"Good Morning Mamoru." She smiled indifferently at him. "I didn't know you got up this early."

"I try not too but this morning something woke me up." He had a dream.. a dream about her and destruction. A dream that was so real he woke up needing to make sure she was okay. When she was not in her bed he waited, praying that she would climb up that tree any moment now. He had been avoiding her and he could not do it any longer.

"Maybe you should try running. You are getting a bit pudgy." She teased him easily not letting her feelings show.

"You are one to talk, Odango. You eat like a pig." He shot back.

She looked down at herself in her tight work out gear. "No. I'm good."

She was right about that.

"So, you heard that Saori asked me to join the tennis club and you are too?" He asked her amused.

"So what if I am? It does not mean it's because of you." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Of course it is." He told her arrogantly.

"So did you join because of your new girlfriend?" she shot back.

"So what if I did?" He told her back.

She swallowed and her body went stiff. "So, she really is your girlfriend. I thought they were rumors."

"I hate people in my business. But, no she is not my girlfriend." He admitted.

Usagi looked up hope in her eyes. "Well then I guess I will see you at practice." She winked at him and made her way back in to her room.

He shook his head at her. "Oh, odango." He said as she crawled back in to her window.

888888888888888888888888888

Mamoru actually waited for her to walk to school that day to which she practically skipped next to him merrily. The open wound in her chest closing the bond feeling bright, whole, and ore intense than before.

As soon as they reached the university Saori was right there.

"Mamoru San!" Saori walked toward him wrapping her talons around his arm.

"Good morning." He told her in his cold, unattached voice.

Usagi scowled but she saw her group of friends and hurried to them.

"Minna!" She cried excited to see them, her mood still brighter than it had been in days. Jadeite wrapped one arm around her since Rei was at the temple.

"Yo. Mamoru." Jadeite yelled at him, summoning him to come over.

Mamoru walked over Saori trailing behind him.

"Jadeite san." He greeted with a look of irritation on his face.

"So, Neph and I were thinking that we should all hang out sometime. Oh and of course Motoki." He started out.

"I know that our first meeting was a tad odd… me all over your girl and everything but I think we could become good friends." He explained.

"What girl?" Saori asked but everyone ignored her. Usagi was turning red.

"Sure." Mamoru agreed.

Jadeite thought it should have been awkward to ask Mamoru to hang out with them but it wasn't. It was like they had known each other for years. Plus, if Serenity was in love with him they would have to get to know him regardless of how he treated her. As far as he could tell Mamoru was a lost soul and he needed to be fixed.

8888888888888888888

Three days later Usagi was annoyed. She sucked at tennis. She could wield swords, fling knives, fight with any weapon and yet… She could not hit a damn ball with a racket. It made no sense. Why couldn't Mamoru have liked Frisbee? She was excellent at that.

"Thank the stars you are pretty because you have no skill in this sport." Kobayashi told her once at practice of which she was no longer allowed to actually practice. She just picked up balls. Saori was a demon with a racket and to show off her skill she aimed every ball with the intention to try and hit Usagi. Try because Usagi was fast Maybe Saori should come and help Diamond train them. It would be like dodging flying acid or whatever the youma came up with and in return she could destroy her like a youma.

Saori and Mamoru's un explained relationship just so happened to piss Kobayashi off so he challenged him to a doubles match and Mamoru chose Usagi to be his partner. The loser had to dress in woman's clothing for a whole day.

So here they were after school and Mamoru was getting irritated with Usagi for her not being able to hit the ball.

"Why did you have to choose me?" She whined. "You know I suck." He was hitting the balls so fast at her, she could see them but she never had to hit attacks back at her enemies. Dodge them, shield them, run away from them but never hit them back at them.

"Come on Odango." He came up behind her and grabbed the racket. He was so close to her Usagi could feel his breath on the back of her neck. Her heart beat quickened and she bit her lip.

"Okay, you have to hold it here… like this. Not all the way down here like you keep doing."

"un huh." She nodded as if she understood in which she didn't. She could not concentrate with him so close.

"And you are going to follow…"

His words cut off as the pain she knew was coming exploded in her head. She fell to the ground waiting for the vision holding her head in pain as she thought it was going to split in two.

" _Serenity." She felt someone breathe in to her ear. His voice velvet and smooth. "What are you thinking about?"_

 _Arms wrapped around her pulling her in to an embrace. She was flush against cold metal armor and goosebumps prickled on her skin._

" _I cannot believe your parents agreed. I was so worried that they were going to say no but…"_

" _Hush love. No one could keep me away from you if they tried." And he kissed behind her ear driving her wild._

The vision faded and the pain subsided. Her heart beat fast as she was so confused.

"STOP DOING THAT, USAGI!" Mamoru roared at her as he helped her up. She slowly stood and started walking away.

'Had she been engaged on the moon?' She thought. Her father never mentioned anything about her being married... but she was sure… certain now that she had been in love. Deeply in love with someone on earth one thousand years ago.

'Had he been reincarnated as well… was this Endymion?'

She was pacing back and forth. Why was this hidden from her? Who would do this?

"Odango!" Mamoru yelled for the fifth time.

"Huh?" she snapped her head up. She was breathing as fast at the questions came flying in to her head. They stopped when she looked at Mamoru.

"I think we should go get you a MRI." He told her.

She laughed nervously. "Let's continue on. I can't have you walking around in woman's clothing in public." She smirked wanting to forget the fact that Mamoru may not be her soul mate and these painful visions were warnings that her soul was meant for someone else.

88888888888888888888888888888

Mamoru woke up from another nightmare. They were so fuzzy but he almost thought that Jade and Neph were there as well. Maybe it was because they hung out yesterday and he actually had _fun_. They did not bug him too much about Usagi but they mentioned their dislike of Saori. He liked Saori… but not the way he liked Usagi.

The thought of him having actual friends, aside from Motoki, was an interesting concept. His normal coldness did not even make an appearance as they hung out.

Jade called it 'shooting the shit.'

And Mamoru planned on 'shooting the shit' more often.

88888888888888888888888888888

Today was the day of their doubles match and Usagi showed up wearing sweat pants.

"Nice pant's? Mamoru questioned her. Gods he must think he so stupid right now, but she had no choice.

"I was cold," she lied. The truth was she was burned last night by some sort of youma goo. It burned her leg really badly. Right through her red boots and down to her foot. Rei and Micharu also had been burned by the acidic goo to which she thought there was some sort of poison in it because she should be healed by now. She should have stayed home but she could not let Mamoru down.

Kobaiyashi was determined to beat Mamoru and Saori had a death glare on Usagi. Mamoru looked passive.

"They are going to come after you, just do as we practiced." He told her and she nodded determined.

"Ready to dress up, Mamoru?" Kobaiyashi taunted bouncing the tennis ball a few times trying to intimidate them.

"Just start the match and shut up." Mamoru replied.

As predicted Saori aimed her first ball at Usagi… she could see it. Just like a throwing knife she thought but when she swung her racket she missed.

"It's okay, Usa. You will get the next one."

Saori served the next ball even faster and Usagi hit it but the bright green ball smacked in to the back fence.

She winced. "Gomen…"

Saori served again and Usagi kept hitting them out.

"She is hitting them!" Koyaiyahsi said to Saori.

"Yeah, but she's not good enough to get a ball in." Saori laughed nervously. Usagi was determined and when the ball came not directly at her but to the right of her she dodged for it hitting it in. She fell and tried to bounce back quickly her burned leg sent shooting pain threw her system. She let out a very un-ladylike curse.

Mamoru noticed that Usagi was hurt after he looked back to congratulate her.

"Okay! We are done. Usagi is hurt." Mamoru yelled at them jogging toward her.

"No no!" she waived her hands at him. "I can play, I am fine." She said getting on to her feet, well one foot.

"The match is over." He said picking her up in one swift movement. She would have swooned at him carrying her but all she could do was worry about the bet.

"You can't wear women's clothes. It would just be a catalyst back to your old ways." He pretended to almost drop her at her comment. She gave a freighted yelp. He laughed. "The bet wasn't that we would win… it was if you could hit one ball in… and you did great."

She smacked her head. He put her down on a nearby bench.

"What is wrong with your leg?" He asked her with concern. He went to pull her pant leg up but she stopped him.

"Sprained ankle from practice. No biggie." She laughed covering her leg with her hands.

"Let me look at it" he told her trying to pull the pant leg up again.

"No." She said sternly pushing his hand away. He gave her a look and grabbed her leg to keep her still and she put a hand over her mouth to make sure she didn't cry out.

He pulled up her pant leg and from her ankle to her knee she was wrapped in gauze, some pink fluid staining the white.

"Usa." He growled at her.

"So I over wrapped it… so what?" She asked but he grabbed her calf and tears pricked her eyes calling her out on her lie.

She pulled the pant leg down and went to stand but he picked her up again and headed away from the tennis courts. She could feel his anger…literally feel it. The wind started to blow and it seemed as if a storm was coming in.

"Mamo chan… I can walk." She told him seriously. Thunder boomed in the distance.

She realized that he planned on carrying her all the way home.

Wow.

So totally romantic.

"How is it that you are always hurt, Usagi?" He asked her stopping her fantasy.

"I am not always hurt." She sniffed.

"Broken ribs." He stated.

"Cramp" she told him.

"Attacked by a youma." He said.

"Uhhh attacked by a youma." She said sarcastically.

"Went in to an attack with a youma and somehow managed to hit a brick wall and not be knocked out." He raised an eyebrow at this question to see how she got out of this one.

"Well that's a new one? I was not aware of that detail. I don't remember much after that point. It could have been adrenaline." She countered.

"Disappear for three weeks… and for some reason some guy was so pissed about it he hit Neph?

She sighed. "Diamond likes me… a lot and well after Nephrite came back I was so happy I was… crying… and he thought that I left because Neph broke my heart." Oh that was a good one Usagi. She patted herself mentally on the back. He tightened his grip on her.

"Now your leg is…. What…. Sprained?"

"It's burned… I went and had a fire reading done and… well I am an idiot. I couldn't tell you that I got a tad too close and my clothes caught fire. You would have laughed at me." Even better Usagi.

He frowned but he knew… somehow he knew she was lying.

He kept walking, she cuddled in to him like a baby.

"Why did Jadeite and Nephrite pledge allegiance to you?" He asked her.

She stiffened.

"Usagi?" He prodded her.

"That I cannot tell you." She said with a tone of finality.

"Why?" He asked her.

"If I recall Mamoru, you do not care about what I do in my life?" She snapped at him.

He scowled. He would either have to admit that he did care or drop it. Why was it so hard for him to just tell her?

"USAGI!" Hina yelled seeing them running out of the house.

His mother was why.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Usagi had dodged a huge bullet last night. She would have to be more careful around Mamoru. She was walking to her joke of a tennis practice thinking about her vision. After Mamoru carried her home there was no way that she was meant for anyone else. She was in so over her head with everything she had to do she decided to put this on the back burner.

"Tsukino-san?" Usagi turned to see Saori walking toward her.

"Matsuyama san." Usagi acknowledged.

"I know that you like Mamoru-san." She said in a superior voice. Usagi bit her lip. _Everyone knew she liked Mamoru._

"Well, I just wanted you to keep any confessions that you may want to give him zipped up tight because right now I am going to confess to Mamoru. So once we are boyfriend and girlfriend I am going to need you to stay away from him." She snapped. Usagi paled. Saori couldn't confess to Mamoru… Mamoru already admitted that he could easily like Saori.

Then she walked away leaving Usagi dazed.

She sat down on a bench dejected as she watched Saori walk over to Mamoru. Kobayashi sat next to her and hung his head between his legs.

"She's going to do it." He sniffed. "And it will be all over."

Usagi nodded her heart hurting.

"We can't let this happen." He cried throwing his racket against the wall of the equipment room and he wrapped his arms around Usagi. She hugged him back.

"We will get through this." She told him.

"What are you doing?" Usagi snapped her head up and looked at Mamoru. He looked expressionless but fire burned behind his eyes.

"It's not what it looks like.." She said quickly not understanding why she needed to defend herself.

Saori looked at her irate. Usagi didn't know if they were dating or not. Did Mamoru agree to be her girlfriend?

"Come on Kobaysahi. You wanted a real match the other day. Let's have one." Mamoru snapped.

"You're on, Chiba!" Kobayashi stood up ready to play, determination in his eyes.

Only moments in to the match Kobayashi had collided with the tennis court at least three times. His knee was bleeding but he was still up and Mamoru smirked as he served the next ball at him.

"See how well my Mamoru sempai plays?" Saori beamed.

"Your… your Mamoru?" Usagi stuttered out lifting a hand to her chest waiting for the pain.

"Well of course, plus it looked like you and Kobayashi are already and item."

"Oh, we are not…" She stated.

"Keep going Koba! Usagi is cheering you on." Saori yelled out to him.

Mamoru turned and glared at Usagi who was glaring at Saori. This bitch was going to be moon dust in moments.

Mamoru hit the ball as fast as he could and then Kobayashi was on the ground holding his nose. Blood protruding from it, dripping down his face and staining his white polo.

Usagi was up in second and by his side.

"Are you okay, Koba!" She helped him up. "Let's get you to the infirmary." She told him pulling some gauze from her subspace pocket and handing it to him.

Mamoru turned away from them.

"Saori san," He yelled at her, "are we still on for Saturday?"

Saori beamed. "Of course! We can do a movie and have lunch." She went over to him and wrapped her arm around his. He smiled at her.

Usagi couldn't take this much longer. The pull on her heart was getting more and more painful.

88888888888888888888888888

She didn't know why she agreed to this but here she was… fighting for love again as she sat disguised with Koba sitting right behind Mamoru and Saori.

All week long Mamoru had been bullying her at every chance he could. She was the one that was heartbroken and yet he just kept rubbing it in. Zoisite had also become a bully as well… ever since they started presenting him with facts. The battles became more intense, her heart was on fire, her friends getting hurt, the training sessions longer, tennis practice, senshi meetings, overnights in the control room… and she was about to snap.

Koba and her came in during the middle of the movie. Usagi was relieved to see that there was no hand holding... yet as she saw Saori's hand coming toward Mamoru's. Okay yeah, her powers should only be used for good… she knew this but she put up a shield between the two. Saori could not reach Mamoru's hand… or lay her head on his shoulder. Finally, confused and frustrated she gave up. Usagi held in a laugh and Koba looked at her as if she was crazy.

"That went so well!" Koba said smiling as they followed far behind them after the movie.

"I mean it seemed so platonic…." He trailed off as he watched Saori grab Mamoru's hand and he didn't push it away. Usagi gasped in pain clutching her chest as she turned to face the opposite direction.

"Usagi? Are you okay?" Koba asked her concerned. "Are you having a heart attack or something?"

"Go away" she hissed righting herself as she walked quickly down the sidewalk the opposite way but Mamoru has heard Usagi's name being called. He turned his head and watched as she quickly walked away from Koba who was calling after her.

Koba looked concerned as he watched the blond walk away quickly.

"Mamoru… why did you stop?" Saori asked confused.

Mamoru let go of her hand and went toward Usagi… like he had to get to her, but in her pain she was not watching where she was going and she bumped in to a bigger man who spilled coffee all over himself.

"Gomen!" Usagi yelped. "I am so sorry! I will pay for your dry cleaning." It snapped her out of burning sensation in her chest.

"No you will pay for the shirt." He told her but after taking in her appearance he shut up. "My oh my… you are beautiful…" He said stunned taking off his sunglasses to look at her. "How about I take you instead." He said suggestively.

Mamoru was going to lose it on this guy… Take Usagi. He would kill the man. The wind picked up around him as he walked faster.

"Excuse me?" Usagi questioned perturbed standing up straight.

"Yes, a goddess like thing like you." He licked his lips and grabbed her arm. She had enough the snap she felt was coming earlier came spiraling out of her. She grabbed the mans bicep with her free hand and flung him over her shoulder and on to the ground face up. Then she twisted his arm as she placed her foot to the man's throat.

Mamoru stopped, Koba and Saori looked on in disbelief.

"I do not think I heard you correctly. You were going to do what to me?" She said softly but deadly at the same time. The man whimpered. "Now listen here you sick bastard if you ever... ever lay a hand on another girl I will find you and I will hurt you so you do not feel anything from the waist down for the rest of your life. Do you understand me?" She asked him. He didn't answer. She twisted his arm harder and he yelled out. "I understand!"

"Apologize." She hissed. She had snapped big time

"I… I am sorry." The bigger man whimpered.

She let go of him. "Okay, then." She said pulling out some yen. She dropped it on him.

"This should be enough to cover the bill for that ugly shirt." She said sweetly.

People started to clap and she put her hand to her chest and walked away keeping her course.

"Damn it all to hell!" She said to herself when she felt his presence. She kept walking. Kuso… he had seen. Shouldn't he have been at lunch with his girlfriend or some shit? Anger was flowing off her in waves.

"So… you beat up men now too." He asked her keeping up with her pace.

"Self defense is not considered brutality." She said quickly. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on a date?" she asked him cutting down an alley.

He followed. "You gave me a good excuse to leave Saori with Koba."

She stopped abruptly and turned to look at him. "You did what?" she asked him incredulously.

"What? Upset your date was canceled?" He asked her trying to look amused.

"Date? I've never been on a date in my life. Anyway, that was so nice of you Mamo-chan. Kobayashi san is probably thrilled!" she said jumping up. Her anger forgotten.

"Hey! What are you still doing with me?" She asked looking at him.

"This." He slipped his hand behind her back and pulled her to him. She let out a squeak of surprised but she looked up at him. He looked in to her eyes and caressed the side of her face. He slowly went in and kissed her gently… which lasted all about two seconds before he was addicted to her and then their kisses became more.

She was obsessed with him and she wished he would just give in to the fact that they belonged together. He kissed her again and again until her phone went off. He let out a low growl at the noise but Usagi didn't notice as she answered her phone turning away from Mamoru.

"WHAT?" Usagi answered annoyed with their interference.

" _He wants to meet with us…. Have a conversation." Ami told her quickly. "Tonight."_

"No way…how do you know this?" Usagi asked her eyes wide in disbelief.

A pause at the question.

" _A message came up on my Mercury computer." She said quietly._

"Let's all meet at the temple in…" She looked at her watch… "An hour."

"Holy Selene Ami…" Usagi said in a breath her heart starting to beat quickly.

" _Yeah… you may not almost die this time." Ami said a smile in her tone._

Usagi didn't have words… she didn't know how much more she could take on the death front.

" _Okay… bad joke." Ami corrected._

"Hey at least you made one. Later Ames!" Usagi said hanging up on her.

She unfortunately had to ditch Mamorunso he wouldn't follow her or ask any questions.

Mamoru looked impatient as he looked at her.

"An hour, Odango?" He asked her annoyed.

She gave an apologetic look. "Actually sooner."

He frowned. He was always in control, never showed emotion and here he was pissed that the odango wanted to leave.

"What if I asked you not to?" He said not believing the words that have come out of his mouth.

Her jaw dropped and he smirked.

She got herself together. "I would still have to go…" she said softly.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Mamo chan… do you like me?" She asked him hopefully. He once again remained stoic, not answering her.

Now she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Maybe you should have stayed on your date and you should stop playing with me. You know that I am in love with you and this is becoming… too much on top of everything else." She waved her hand at him emphasizing her words.

"She is not my girlfriend." Mamoru told her.

"Really? Well, allow me to point out a few things. You are actually nice to her in public, do not mind being seen with her, which reminds me you spend a whole lot of time with her and here we are in an alley again."

"That is because Saori and I can actually have an intelligent conversation together." He shot back.

Her eyelids fluttered furiously as if he she not heard him correctly.

"So I am okay enough to kiss the daylights out of but I am too stupid for you to like me?" She yelled at him.

"Basically." He said not meaning it but her face went red with annoyance.

"Mamoru baka, you really are cruel." She growled. "That was the last time that I kiss you." And she took off down the back alley jumping to the roof before he could see her.

Mamoru ran his fingers through his hair. Why did he keep doing this? Why couldn't he just admit that he liked… possibly loved her? He punched the brick wall on the side of the building. His hand made an indenture and a crack ran up the side. He looked at his hand… perfect. Not a scratch.

What. The. Hell.

Every time he kissed Usagi something new happened to him. Rei must have been right… something did awaken in him and he needed to find out what it was.

8888888888888888888888888888888

She didn't die. No one was hurt… well badly. She looked over at Minako, a boot on her right leg as she used her crutches limping around campus. Usagi carried her books making sure Minako had everything she needed.

She giggled and so did Minako. This was just plain silly.

The plan the other night was for Minako to use the Luna pen to look like Sailor Moon. While a fake Moon negotiated with Zoisite, who was really having a hard time coming to grips with the lies, Sailor Moon used her power from behind him to cleanse him from the evil.

Yeah, it was totally sneaky but truthfully she was sick of almost dying. Nephrite and Jadeite had grabbed Zoisite who was weak. Moon and Venus feeling so proud about their rouse… but Kunzite did not happen to find their rouse amusing. He had appeared in a rage and while the rest of the team had been shielded, Kunzite decided that both of the Sailor Moon Senshi should be thrown through the glass and out of the thirtieth floor window that they were currently in on a new skyscraper construction. Venus had grabbed Moon when they first felt the blast taking the brunt of the force. She had wrapped Moon practically in a ball around her body, but neither of them had their whit's about them before they hit the wall of the building next door. The impact from the forceful blow caused the breakage in Minako's leg. Right before they hit the ground Moon had produced a shield bubble around them.

Usagi had made notes that when thrown out of windows to bubble shield before they hit a wall regardless of how happy they may have been prior.

Minako was almost healed due to their abilities so she was placed in a boot claiming shin splints. Now Zoisite was back and Ami was… Ami was perfect. Zoisite had pledged his allegiance to Usagi in a private setting to which she was most grateful. Things were going well. Until Mamoru told everyone he was moving out. His life was too comfortable and too sheltered. He should try her life sometime.

The baka.

He didn't tell anyone where he had moved to and this fact hurt Usagi. Sure she could find him through this unexplainable link but she did not want to find reasons to stalk him. She had enough on her plate. She had refused to share the information about the bond with anyone.

Mamoru also stopped showing up to tennis practices; however, he had found friends with the shitennou and Motoki. Usagi was aware that Mamoru was now hanging out with her male protectors and to keep things civil they always informed her of when they were with him.

Artemis had employed them all in addition to payment for protection just like any king would do. Just like he pays the senshi for protection. To top it all off he purchased them a modern, practically open spaced loft apartment space. Or more like the whole floor. The ceilings were at least fifteen feet high and large windows gave awesome views of Juubann where it was located. The walls were made of exposed reddish-brown brick aside from the walls constructed to make four bed rooms and bathrooms. Some of the steel beams were still exposed painted a dark gray. The ceiling also showed the beams and was painted white. Their living room was awesome. Wide space with two large modern couches and a few chairs plus a state of the art entertainment center. The kitchen was open spaced and modern with concrete counter tops on dark gray counter tops. Pendant lights hung down on the massive island that was constructed off a light wood color. Needless to say Artemis hired the best designers in town.

But the best part about the whole space was that the other half of the floor was used as their own personal training center. Artemis knew that they would join the senshi in training but he also knew that having Diamond be their trainer would not bode well. This was their man cave to put it in Layman's terms and they used it regularly.

The apartment was also a hangout for the senshi as well seeing that her best friend's husbands lived there. Imagine how awkward it was when Mamoru showed up during a few of their hang out nights. They exchanged hellos and just went with the flow of the atmosphere and that was all she had really seen him. He didn't seek her out and even though it hurt, physically hurt, she was glad he was not leading her on any longer.

Minako and Usagi had become _somewhat_ of hellions again trying to avoid the new couples. _Somewhat_ was becoming an understatement. Midnight drives, karaoke, misuse of the Luna pen would have them cracking up for days. They even met the emperor's son who was more than happy to take selfies with the famous senshi and Artemis and the others were not amused when the photo showed up in the paper the next day claiming that he would marry one of them.

They had been punished and they had to mop the floor while Artemis blared classical music through the training center, sitting in a lounge chair drinking a glass of wine.

They found every moment worth it. Watching as everyone moved on around them, one being the Senshi of Love and the other the defender of love and justice, made it that much harder in them. So they found ways to keep themselves entertained and busy so they would not have to face reality.

Minako was taking it hard and this was because Kunzite had not been seen since they freed Zoiscite's soul. Of course the break was nice since they had been working triple overtime for months now but it also kept them all on edge. Why? Because Kunzite should have gone out on a thunderous rampage by now. It was his MO. The longer things stayed quiet the longer the more Usagi knew that she could not keep putting off finding the meaning behind the visions.

Authors Note:

I have none! Send reviews! I am going out of the country tomorrow (11/2) for a week but I will try and update. I am bring my I pad and lap top to finish editing this and pushing them out.

Thanks for the great Reviews already. They honestly make my day.

ZS


	11. Soul Bonded

8888888

Mamoru sat at the desk in his small studio apartment wide awake and unable to sleep. His life had dramatically changed over the last three weeks. He had taken a job at a restaurant near the university to pay his bills and this left him little time to even try to see Usagi. With the exceptions of when he saw her at the guy's' apartment. It bugged him how close they all were. How they all adored Usagi even when they picked on her. Of course he knew that they were very much in love with their girlfriends; the pedestal that they placed Usagi on, not that she noticed, frustrated him to the core. Oh, and the fact they fed her alcohol. She was so cute after a few drinks. Her guard was always up around him now but when she drank with them she was quick and super funny… and possibly had a dirty mind. She would always leave with Minako and he was sure that they were up to no good.

The other reason he could not sleep was he was trying to figure out what was going on with his new… powers.

He was not sure if 'powers' was the right word because he could feel something that had not broken free yet inside of him. He knew that Usagi was brining whatever this was out of him and he didn't know if it was good or bad. It was the first time that he kissed Usagi when Rei told him something had awakened in him.

He remembered every moment of their first amazing kiss and the power he felt. What if she continued to bring out this power and it hurt her unable to control it? He was even close to going to get a fire reading from Rei but what if she could tell he was in love with Usagi and she told her. His mother would go ballistic. Marrying Usagi was the last thing on his mind.

He had tried a few things out to see what hurt and what didn't. Punching things... kicking things… he had also become very quick. He needed to learn to control the powerful blows he could deliver and he thought about doing Judo or something but what if someone else noticed it was abnormal.

It seemed to be fate the day he went over to the guys place and Nephrite and Zoiscite, Ami's new boyfriend, were going at it physically.

Mamoru noticed how quick they were in their movements and precise their kicks and punches were. They could also flip through the air and jump high… Mamoru could do this now too. That was when he asked them to train him… they told him No, flat out.

Then something inside of him told them to command them to do it. He had never demanded anything from anyone and now commanding someone to do something was outrageous. But the urge would not quit and he demanded that they train him.

Demanded.

Him.

Chiba Mamoru.

The three had stopped to look at him and he raised an eyebrow as if to challenge him. They complied even though he knew they had reservations.

He looked at the clock. 3:50am. He wanted to bash his head in to the desk. Maybe it would help him sleep. He looked out at the empty street illumined with streetlights. Some trash rolled in the street and then he saw a small form with blond hair zipping down the street. He stood up to get a better look. It could not be Usagi. He looked at the clock again. 3:51am. He also had one other ability that had strengthened as his powers did… he could find her if he wanted to do so with the link between them. He concentrated and gave the link a… tug… there was no other way to explain what he did.

She stopped short in the road, her blond ponytail blowing around her. She looked around with narrowed eyes but then she looked at her watch and took off down the road again. He knew she got up to run sometimes in the morning but all the way over here? His apartment was at least an hour walk from his parents, the university in between their two places. He could follow her and he thought testing out his new abilities. He grinned. He always liked a challenge.

Mamoru quickly pulled on some tennis shoes and a jacket over his tee shirt. He took the stairs two at a time trying to use the link to see how far Usagi may have gotten. He liked the fact that he could run way faster. He followed the link but the more he tried to follow it the weaker it got. He had never had tried to follow it for so long before.

Because he had followed it. Not to do anything perverse just to keep an eye on her around campus.

He went to turn a corner and he was drop kicked falling to the ground in surprise.

Usagi was standing over him.

"Baka?" She asked him in amusement.

"Ow, Usagi. What the hell?" He said standing up slowly.

Usagi could feel someone tug on the link she was sure she shared with Mamoru. The pulling sensation was lighter than earlier on her way to train but she was sure of it. He was following it.

He could feel it too?

How?

She had taken time to look up Endymion in the control system but it was blocked. She was going to ask Zoisite today to try and hack it. She needed to know the truth and she needed to know what the connection was to Chiba Mamoru.

He father was of no help either and she had a feeling he knew whatever it was that was going on.

"Following young ladies in the morning is _kinda_ creepy." She told him now standing with him eye to eye.

"I was not following you. I was running. I could not sleep." He told her throwing back her go to excuse right in her face.

The comeback was, amusing and he knew wit as well. "Well, it's about time you started some sort of workout." She smiled.

"I could ask you the same thing? You are like an hour from home." She wanted to laugh this run only took her ten to fifteen minutes.

"I had a lot on my mind." She told him. She looked at her watch.

"Look, I have to go. You go your way and I will go…"

"Usagi?" Makoto and Nephrite were by her side the moment they saw a man talking to her.

Mamoru raised an eye brow in amusement.

"I never said I ran alone, baka." She tried to cover.

"Mamoru, running now too?" Nephrite asked him as his eyes scanned from Usagi and back to Mamoru.

He shrugged. "Yeah. New agenda."

A car drove by and Usagi knew it was Diamond. He had seen them on the corner and she knew he would have seen Mamoru too.

"As I was saying, go on your own way. We will go ours." She looked at her watch again nervously. "It's almost four."

Mamoru noticed when Makoto's eyes almost popped out of her head.

Usagi was not sure if she even knew what she was doing but she reached down inside and blocked the link between them.

Nephrite gave Mamoru a pat on the back and they took off in one direction. When they were out of sight Mamoru went to follow the link but it was gone. Well not gone… he knew it was there but he couldn't tug on it.

He frowned annoyed. He had to be up for classes soon anyway so he headed back to his apartment trying hard not to think about how beautiful Usagi looked this morning.

888888888888888

Usagi's core and arms were on fire. Her glutes burned. This was the third time she was late this month and he made her mop the floor. Mopping the floor is a bitch.

It involved a bucket of water, a rag and Diamond sitting in a chair as he commanded her work out.

"Plank Usagi." She did as she was told as she washed the floor with her left arm. "Switch." She washed the floor with her right all while in a high plank position. "Five pushups." He commanded and she pushed out five from the high plank position. "Move" She moved three feet away lowering to a low plank and slide swideways to an area that needed to be mopped. "Downward dog." He paused. "Warrior One." He paused. "Move back to a high plank position from downward dog and mop."

When she finished an area she was allowed to stand but she had to use a towel to dry the floor with her feet but in a low squat position keeping her form. And repeat. Once she got the rhythm down she put in her head phones and 'mopped' the whole warehouse floor… which was huge. She had class and she was going to be late. Walking down the street… she was too tired to run… She saw Mamoru walking with Saori to school. Her hands wrapped around his arm.

Usagi ducked behind a building and watched as they laughed about something. They were walking to school together which means they must live together and that is why he wouldn't tell anyone where he lived. Not realizing it she had opened the link her sorrow filling it. Mamoru clenched a hand to his chest uncomfortable as he felt so much sadness he thought it would consume him.

"Mamoru sempi? Are you okay?" Saori asked him putting her hands on him in worry.

Usagi realizing her mistake blocked the link again. She would skip school today and she called on her transformation to make it home.

88888888888888888888888888888

Everyone looked at the information that Zoi had hacked in shock. Usagi was furious and heartbroken and betrayed and angry and sad and….

 **Prince Endymion Terra of Earth**

 **Species** : Human

 **Gender** : Male

 **Resides** : Earth Kingdom

 **Alignment** : Moon Kingdom

 **Occupation** : Prince of Earth

 **Family** : King Terrian Terra of Earth

Queen Gaia Terra of Earth

 **Spouse** : Princess Serenity Luna of the White Moon- Naturally Occurring Soul Bond

 **Associates** : Guardians- The Shitennou; General Kunzite Mann; General Nephrite Northstar; General Zoiscite Octavious; General Jadeite Potter

 **Powers** : Ability to manipulate the earth's powers with the Golden Crystal. Psychomerty; Psychokinesis; Teleportation;

 **Reincarnation** : UPDATE: Chiba Mamoru*

This is why and how the Shitennou were aligned with her guardians. She had been married… and technically still was to Prince Endymion. His picture was stunning, just like Mamoru but older… more masculine. The Shientennou served him. They are his guardians which is why they knew him. They were here to serve and protect him.

"I need to talk to the King." Usagi hissed.

"We all do." Zoisite said placing a hand on her shoulder.

88888888888888888888888888888

Artemis walked in to the room in the temple where they held their meetings. Ten pairs of eyes on him but his daughter's glare spoke volumes.

He sighed. "I assume this is your doing, Zoisite?"

"Don't you dare blame this on him! You have been lying to all of us! Blocking our memories. Still blocking them." Usagi snapped at her father.

He sat down on the tatami mat, keeping his head regal.

"I did not block your memories." He sighed. "Luna did."

"But… why?" She thought of the fight that had caused Luna to leave.

"She did not want you back together nor did she want you aligned with earth. She wanted you to just take your place on the Lunar Throne." He said softly. Her eyes narrowed. She expected that truth to hurt but it didn't.

"Fine, so Luna blocked our memories but you could have told me the truth. You could have unblocked them at any time." She spat so angrily her crescent moon appearing on her head and flashing.

"I will admit I was against it from the very beginning but in the end she was right to do so. It's not like I kept you apart, Serenity. I have allowed you to live in the same house with him for almost two years now. I have allowed you to pursue him much to your own personal detriment." He said calmly without backing down to her.

She pursed her lips.

"Your Majesty, we have aligned ourselves with your daughter and we will continue to pledge allegiance to her. You have to understand that she is technically the Queen of Earth." Zoisite told him.

"Technically, but they are not married in his lifetime. Earth is self-sustaining for now and the help of all of you. There are factors that go in to making her the queen but mostly Endymion would need to claim his throne. Just like we are doing with Serenity." Artemis explained.

"But they are soul bound!" Minako told him fiercely.

"Yes, they are soul bound. Imagine my surprise living with the reason my daughter took her own life a thousand years ago. Imagine the worry I have felt every day, the flashbacks I have of her stabbing herself through." He snapped.

They stared at him confused and appalled by his words. His crescent moon flashed and then glowed slightly. Their memories returned of the Prince of Earth. The memories of how much Serenity loved Endymion and the way he loved her back was nothing like her relationship with Mamoru… Mamoru didn't love her. Mamoru didn't even like her and the only reason he may or may not keep her around is because of a stupid soul bond. But she loved him. She loved him before she even knew he was her past lover and husband. From the moment she saw him she knew… and he rejected her.

The sob caught in her throat. She had committed suicide for this man. She was so pathetic.

"Don't you dare awaken him." She said holding back the tears.

"Princess, we must! He is already awakening. I have seen his abilities as he has started to train with us." Jadeite told him wanting his prince back. Wanting to make up for their past.

"If he awakens on his own you can aid him. I will have no part in it." She said assure in her decision.

"But he is your husband." Nephrite told her grabbing on to Makoto's hand to show the love between them.

"Do you mean the man that has rejected me on numerous occasions? Who fights with me regularly? Who moved out of his house to possibly get away from me? I have done nothing but love him and yet he despises me." The truth was too much. "He has a thing against doing what other people say that he has to. I can handle the rejection now… I can't handle it when he doesn't want me after he knows and I can't have him want me because he knows."

Artemis kept his mouth shut. This is exactly why he didn't tell her. She would want him to love her… for her and not because of a thousand-year-old romance.

"Usagi… we know he cares for you." Ami told her softly.

"And yet he is with Saori san. I saw them this morning after training. He does not even want to be seen with me in public…" She was going to lose it. "I can't do this. I never give orders but I will this time. If anyone tells Chiba Mamoru or tries to force him to awaken Endymion you will deal with me… and I will consider it treason." She stood and left the room allowing her sorrow to wash over her.

8888888888888888888888

A week had passed and Usagi had blocked the link for good, remembering how to do it correctly. But she could not sleep. Bags were under her eyes and she had resigned to taking to the rooftops between training sessions so Mamoru would never see her again in the morning. Kunzite had still not appeared and she was stressed out about what would happen when he did.

She would come home, eat, do her schoolwork, sleep, go to training in the morning, work in the control room, have a meeting and do it all over again. She had also quit the tennis team not being able to stand seeing Saori san with everything she wanted. A normal life, the man she loved and the possibly of a normal future.

The same day she saw them in the morning she had to see him once more, following as Sailor Moon. She watched as they walked in to the same apartment.

She had a few weak moments where she wanted to know how to break their bond and finally have the potential to fully move on. But she couldn't. Not yet.

Hina was worried and had invited Mamoru over for dinner one night not having seen her son in what seemed like forever.

He had taken a couple jabs at Usagi but she didn't fight back. She just nodded at him making fun of her as usual. She helped clean up after dinner and she went to her room falling asleep. The sight of him was like being murdered over and over again… and she hoped this mourning phase would end soon.

888888888888

Mamoru had taken a punch to the gut from Jadeite who laughed at him as he side stepped away. The raven-haired man was distracted as he could usually focus. Jadeite took this moment to round house kick him in the face making him fall to the floor.

"That was low, Jade." Nephrite told him pulling Mamoru up off the ground. They called it quits for the day and headed in to the loft.

"He needs to snap out of whatever funk he is in… I will take full advantage." Jadeite told him walking in to the kitchen to grab a beer.

"What's wrong with you?" Jade threw him a beer as they walked in to the living room. Mamoru took it gladly. He had never been the one to talk about his feelings… not even with Motoki… but it seemed that these guys and him also had a bond. But the bond he was missing, he needed, was… gone.

He sank down in to the couch next to Nephrite who was looking at telescopes online.

"It's Usagi… she looks all wrong. Like she has not been sleeping and she is missing all of her energy." He wanted to say something about the bond but that would be too strange to bring up.

Zoisite lifted his eyebrows at him. "Really? What do you expect her to look like right now?"

Mamoru looked confused.

"You spend all of your time with Viper Vixen, practically rubbing it in to Usagi's face anytime you can. You know how she feels about you." Jadeite said taking a swig out of his beer.

"It's not like Saori and I are dating." He grumbled.

Now Nephrite laughed. "The whole university thinks you two are dating. You do not speak to anyone to deny it and Saori would never deny it when asked."

Mamoru spit out his beer. "WHAT!"

Jadeite laughed and Zoisite looked at him incredulously. "For someone almost as smart as Ami… you really are dumb."

Mamoru glared at him.

"Look Usagi is really important to all of us. She is like our sister and we would do anything in our power to protect her. She is just taking time to get over you so just leave her alone. We want our Usagi back to normal also." And the fact that you don't love her. Nephrite wanted to tack on. Mamoru blanched.

"Mamoru, don't worry. She's got this. She is super hot and I am sure one day she will call one of the many guys that ask her out regularly. If I was not with Rei… well Usa would be number two on my list." Jadeite said deep in thought and a dumb smile on his face.

Zoisite reached over and smacked him upside the head but Mamoru was seething. He looked stoic but thunder boomed in the distance.

Nephrite's lip twitched at the noise.

"I don't care about what happens to Usagi." Mamoru stated but it was a lie because it stated to rain.

"Well, then why do you care what she is doing?" Nephrite asked not believing that his prince was so senseless.

Mamoru huffed.

"I don't personally get the Matsuyama san over Usagi chan. Usagi is the kindest, too kind if you ask me, person in the whole universe. She is beautiful, smart, funny, she never lets anyone have a dull moment, she keeps life fun and she protects her friends and family. Kind of the package deal." Zoisite stated pulling out a book.

Jadeite put his feet up on the coffee table. "Yeah." He said in a dreamy look "Defiantly my number two."

Mamoru got up to leave and smacked Jed upside the head.

"Ow!"

88888888888888888888888

Usagi was lying in the grass under a cherry blossom tree on the university grounds. Her eyes were closed and she was remembering the first time she had done this so many, many years ago. Her hands were behind her head, eyes closed and she could feel the sun beating down on her eyelids turning everything a yellow blur. She was tired of being tired but she was slowly coming out of her funk. Kunzite had shown himself… and he didn't look good. Beryl must be at her breaking point with him or she was hurting him. As much as it sucked it would be easier to get him alone in a one on one fight. He was going to be the toughest, nastiest, meanest battle yet. He would be relentless as Kunzite believed in loyalty more than anything. And right now, he was loyal to an evil queen.

A shadow blocked out the warm sun on her closed eyelids and she squinted to see if it was going to rain.

"Odango." His voice rang out.

She had not seen him since dinner a week ago. His voice causing her skin to break out in goose bumps and her stomach to feel uneasy.

"Baka." She said back, closing her eyes again.

She felt him sit down in the grass next to her and she held back a groan of displeasure. This was her time to get over him and she needed him to go away.

"I haven't seen you in a while." He said casually.

"You don't ever _see_ me." She retorted quietly to herself.

He chuckled.

"Is there something that you wanted?" She asked him in a dismissive way.

"Just missing my friend." He told her. Truth was he had been cornered in the café only moments before by a dozen male students. They told him that they knew Usagi liked him and they were sick of her turning them down since he was with Saori. He waved them all away, making a comment of it _wasn't his fault she wasn't interested in them_.

He had to fix things with Usa or it would be just like Jade said it would be. She would start dating and forget about him.

"What friend?" She asked incredulously.

"You."

She let out a dark laugh. More like wife, soul mate, past lover… she got _friend_. The word sounded dirty to her.

He lay down next to her, his arms behind his head but it was turned looking at her beautiful face. He wanted to feel their link again. Be able to find her when he wanted to… he was selfish.

"Baka, I am sure your girlfriend would not like it if you were here lying next to me… so get a move on." She said annoyed.

He laughed again. "I do not have a girlfriend, odango atama."

Her heart fluttered but she could not keep doing this. She snorted. "Could have fooled the rest of the school."

"Why would you care anyway?" He asked her amused.

"I am starting not to." She told him. A lie. She was not getting any better. She was only getting worse. Her thought's always traveling down the lowest path.

He grabbed her hand. "You know that's not true. I know that you are still in love with me."

She pulled her hand away from his and sat up.

"Stop it. Stop doing this to me." Tears pricked in her eyes.

"I am not good with emotions, Usagi. I don't understand them… I am trying to." He told her honestly taking her hand again.

"I didn't personally mean for you to think I was dating, Saori. Or for the whole school for that matter." He could not believe his own honestly.

"Do you like her?" She asked him. Her voice clipped.

"Yes." He told her but not in the way she meant it.

She nodded. "It's so easy for you to say that about anyone else but me. When I ask you if you like me it's just silence. You see I _love_ you." And she opened up the link and an overwhelming sense of comfort and love fell over him. He already loved her but this was… so much more. He had missed it and he took in every feeling treasuring them.

She closed the link and he felt the loss… like death itself. Having it for a moment and losing it at the same time was brutal. He grabbed at his chest in pain.

"Do you like me, Mamoru?" He didn't just like her. He loved her.

"Maybe." He said just to be an ass.

She opened the link again so he felt all of her pain and fury and hurt. He gasped for breath and she cut it again.

"Are you okay?" She asked hiding the amusement behind her eyes.

"You can control it." He snapped at her. His eyes turning dark.

She looked at him confused. "Control what?"

"The…. Link." He admitted having never spoken the words out loud before.

"I have no clue what you are talking about, baka." She rolled her eyes knowing full well that he was right. She could control when she wanted him to feel of her feelings. If he was Endymion or not such a baka he could do the same.

He knew that she closed it off… she had to of. She was hiding something from him and his fury rose.

"Yes, you do." He growled low at her. The sun was shadowed by the building of a storm. Black clouds were forming in plain sight getting bigger and bigger. Her eyes went wide. He was awakening. The shinteenou had been right. KUSO.

"I need to go." She told him getting up and quickly walking away. He was right after her. 'Shit, and he is getting quicker too.'

Shit. Shit. Shit!

Thunder boomed across the sky.

Saori looked on from where she had seen Mamoru on the hill with Usagi. She couldn't believe that he was chasing that girl. Sure she was pretty but they had nothing in common. She wanted to go break them up but it started to rain.

Mamoru grabbed her hand and she pulled it away with force.

"Baka. Go away." She told him.

"Not until you tell me the truth!" Thunder boomed again in the sky and the wind began to whip through the streets.

"You sound crazy you know that." She told him. That was it, rain poured from the sky soaking them.

"KUSO, MAMORU!" She yelled at him. He looked at her in surprise and annoyance at her comment. It was not like he had made it rain.

"Come on!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the street.

"Baka. I am okay on my own." She said but he was firmly attached to her wrist. He was stronger too. Only a few weeks ago she could break that hold.

"Shut up, Usagi." He said as he pulled her running down another street toward his apartment.

He made it to his complex and let them in. They were dripping wet and soaked through. He pulled her in to the elevator and then in to his apartment.

She was dripping wet. Soaked through but she took her time to take in Mamoru's surroundings.

Queen bed, desk, small table, small kitchen, no couch and spotless.

"You are still boring." She told him but he smiled amused until he saw the framed photo of the two of them on his desk. He pushed her toward the bathroom.

"Go take a shower. I will find you some clothes." He said quickly. She nodded and did as he asked.

He put the photo in his desk and quickly stripped off his clothes in to some dry ones. Then he found Usagi some clothes but he knew they would be way too big.

About ten minutes later she walked out dressed in tight purple yoga pants and a work out top.

"Had these in my bag." She lied. She had pulled them out of her sub space pocket. Always prepared… or just too lazy to take them out.

He nodded.

"I'll get things in to the dryer" and she went to grab her clothes and his.

"Do whatever you want. I will be five minutes. If you walk out that door I will come find you." He threatened.

He sounded like Endymion in that very moment. She raised her eyebrows to challenge him and the rain came down harder.

He went in to the bathroom and she walked around the small studio apartment. She should get her own place. A doorman, a huge walk in closet, a maid, a chef and if she wanted a butler. Maybe one like Alfred from Batman…oh a lair! Yes, that would freaking awesome with an elevator that led to a hidden room under the building. She started to wonder if she could build on top of the Crown. Yes…. And then she could get a Moonmobile. Hummmm maybe that was not the best name. Lunarmobile? She would have to think this out before deciding on a name.

But leaving right now… she would miss Hina way too much… she would miss all of them. Did she cut ties when she went back to the moon… who would she make an alliance with… would they put Endymion on the throne. She snorted. He would never take it especially if he felt like he was pressured to be there. Is that what he would do with her when he found out? What if he did really care for her but hated the fact that people pushed them together so he could not admit it.

She began to towel dry her hair and pulled a brush from her subspace pocket. If she didn't manage this now it would be a huge mess later.

The rain just fell and fell. Endymion must have been very angry. Good. She thought.

She heard the bathroom door open and saw Mamoru step out. He looked like a model with his hair all wet and mussed up.

"Think I am handsome?" He said amused when he saw her looking at him with her eyes wide and lips in a pout.

She turned away looking back at the rain. Of course she thought he was handsome.

He went and sat on the bed looking at her.

"So… tell me how do you do it?" He asked making sure he was close enough to analyze her facial expressions.

"Do what?" She asked him giving him a look that said he was crazy.

"Cut the link off. Don't play dumb." He snapped at her.

"Do you know that you sound nutty right now? I am sure that if you and I had some sort of link you wouldn't hate me so much." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

His jaw clenched.

"I do not hate you, Usa." He said irritated.

"Let's not get in to this right now. I have a lot on my mind." She said in a huff.

"Then tell me how you do it?" He said again not relenting. A year ago he would have given up but so many strange things were happening.

"Tell me why you resist me so much." She turned to him, daring him with her eyes to be honest.

"If we have this link you claim then why do you think it's me stopping it? Is it possible it's you denying something that is right in front of you. That you cut of this non-existent bond?"

His mouth gaped open. It couldn't be him as he was reaching for it daily, hourly, hoping that it would open back up. Hoping he could tug at it and feel where she was.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "It's not me." He growled at her. She smiled.

"You know I love you, why on earth would be me?" she said amused. She wanted to laugh at his frustration telling him that this is what she had been feeling for _ages_ with him. He got off the bed and stalked toward her but she stood her ground. He wasn't admitting anything and either was she.

The rain came down harder and lighting snaked through the air.

"You make me furious." And just like that thunder and lighting boomed and the power went out.

She shook her head. "Now look what you did you baka." She said loudly.

He never could control his anger around her, especially as Endymion, and yes she had egged him on so it was partially her fault… but he didn't know that he was doing it.

She could see that he wanted to retort but she really was pissing him off. She bit her lip. He was going to flood the damn town. She had to calm him down but it would not be with the truth. She stood on her tip toes and grabbed his face pulling him to hers kissing him. His arms came around her waist pulling her closer to him. His lips locked on hers like a desperate man. It was the first time she had ever initiated and she was so thankful he responded and didn't turn her down.

Why did he keep denying himself this? Why? He wondered as he assaulted her with his anger. He brought her to the bed never taking his mouth off hers and laid her down. He moved his mouth from hers and on to her neck. He felt her moan and he smiled at her response. She ran her hands threw his hair pulling on the black strands. That used to drive Endy crazy and it worked. His mouth was back on hers in a second his hand roaming the side of her body and snaking up her shirt. She had rock… rock hard abs. He almost stopped kissing her to see what he was feeling but she let out shiver at his touch making his focus again.

She let her block on the bond slip and emotions flooded both of them. It was a mistake and she knew it. Mamoru was overwhelmed in the sensation of her as this was something that their bond did. It used to do in the past… it made their love life incredible.

Usagi wanted him but not like this. She wanted him to love her… it was hard… really hard to do but she blocked the link again.

Mamoru paused for a moment almost ashamed of what he was thinking about doing to her. His Usako. He put his head in to the crook of her neck and breathed her in.

"How do you do that? How do you make me feel this way?" He said breathless.

She growled. "make you?"

It was the wrong choice of words and he knew it. She pushed him off with so much force he fell off the bed in to a heap.

"I make you do this? I make you feel this way? You are unbelievable!" she shook her head.

"Usagi I…" He tried to right himself.

She waited for him to say the words. But they never came.

"Usagi. You can't go out in this." He told her as she went to grab her bag. She looked outside where the rain came down in torrents and thunder and lightning rolled across the sky. She may be Sailor Moon but that did not mean she was immune to getting struck by lightning.

"What do you have to eat?" She asked him and he had to smirk.

He wanted to kiss her again. He needed to kiss her again. They sat at his small table eating ramen noodles. She was lucky he had a portable Bunsen burner due to the power outage.

"You should call my mom. She will worry." He told her when they finished.

She sighed and pulled her phone out of her subspace pocket without thinking.

He raised an eye brow at her curious.

"No pockets so I tuck it into my waist band." She shrugged.

Usagi was a tricky one.

She dialed.

"Auntie. Yeah I am okay and safe." She smiled at something his mother said.

"I am with Mamoru."

She wants to talk to you.

He groaned.

"Mamoru the roads are closed due to flooding. Your father is even stuck at work. I think Usagi should stay there with you." He narrowed his eyes.

"That's a bad idea." He told her.

"Unless you want her to walk home in a foot of water then she will be staying with you."

"Fine." He said gruffly.

"You better not let anything happen to her." Hina told him.

"Bye Ma." He hung up and handed Usagi back her phone.

This is why he didn't tell Usako how he felt about her. His damn meddling mother. He didn't want his life planned for him or his parents chose who he loves and get the satisfaction of him choosing Usako.

"Is she okay?" Usagi asked worried at Mamoru's expression.

"The roads are flooded and she wants you to stay here."

Usagi's eyes went wide. "That's a bad idea." She mimicked him.

"Don't I know it." He murmured.

"I will just go to one of my friends' houses and you can tell her whatever you want. Haruka and Michru live close by." She said.

"If you go out in this weather and something happens to you… my life will end." He said seriously.

She frowned. If she weren't heartbroken over him she would have been ecstatic with this situation. She would make the best of it and leave as soon as he was out cold.

"I wouldn't mind that." She smirked.

"Yes you would." He said arrogantly.

"Baka" she told him with a smile.

"Odango atama." He told her.

She waved a finger at him. "Uh Uh Uhhh. No odangos right now." She pointed to her head.

They sat around doing homework for a while. Usagi did her best to ignore him. In the past, with Endy, this would have lasted all of a few minutes before they were going at it. Mamoru was much more reserved than Endymion… well with her at least. She was starting to think that it was Endymion kissing her and not Mamoru which freaked her out. She shook that notion. She knew she loved him and it had nothing to do with Serenity… she _was_ Serenity and it was meant to be.

She all of a sudden felt awful for Mamoru. He was starting to finally find himself instead of being cold and unexpressive. He had friends, which he really didn't before. He was right about his emotions they were too much for him. But the fact that he didn't love her in this timeline even though they were still bonded… sole mates was wearing on her. She just was going to have to pray destiny brought him to her.

"Mamo chan?" She said looking up from her book.

"Huh." He asked as he sat reading a book about martial arts. Usagi tried not to smile. That baka. She knew that the shitennou were teaching him well thought out, military moves. Those idiots should have let Diamond train them. He was anything but predictable in battle and he taught the girls that as well. Strick Military moves. She laughed in her head.

"Friends work for me… as long as you are not scared to be seen with me in public."

"That's a lot to ask." He said pretending to think about it.

She threw her eraser at his head. He dodged it.

"I will work on it." She stuck her tongue out at him. Oh the things he wanted her to do with that tongue.

He wanted to slap himself for his thoughts. He never… ever had thoughts like that before her.

He looked at his watch. I have class early tomorrow.

She yawned as well. She was beat.

"So I am calling the bed." Usagi told him.

"I don't think so odango."

"You are supposed to say "of course.""

"You knew I was not going to say that."

"That's why I called it."

He sighed. "Take the bed."

She gave him a smile. "Okay." And she hopped in easily.

Mamoru grabbed some blankets and made a bed on the floor which annoyed him because it is not like they had not slept in the same bed together before. He tried to sleep tossing and turning then he gave up and climbed in to bed with Usagi.

"Baka." She yelled.

"Hush Odango. I am not going to try anything. I just want to sleep."

She sighed.

" _I Prince Endymion of Earth take you, Princess Serenity of the white moon, to be my wedded wife. I promise to never betray you. To always love you as you are my soul mate in this life and the next. Our marriage is eternal as we are soul bonded for eternity."_

 _Serenity smiled at him her eyes full of love for him. Her blue eyes showed nothing but love and she pushed it through the bond they shared._

 _He placed a ring on her finger._

" _I Princess Serenity of the White Moon, take you, Prince Endymion of Earth to be my wedded husband. I will never betray you. I will always stand by your side and I will always love you as our love is never ending. Our marriage is eternal as we are soul bonded for eternity"_

 _She placed a ring on his finger._

 _The declaration of their union was announced but neither heard it. When the crowned cheered he kissed her their bond glowing gold in what little space was between them_.

Mamoru sat straight up in bed panting from the dream. It was the most real thing he had ever encountered… like a memory. He could feel all of it. The weather was cool and he could smell the fresh blooms of flowers that surrounded the ceremony.

He looked over at Usagi who was sleeping soundly next to him. The moon coming through the window illuminating her face. She looked just like Serenity in his dream without the insignia on her forehead. With the moon shining down on her even her hair looked silver like the girl in his dreams.

His brow furrowed. _"That's because my name is Serenity Usagi Tsukino."_

This was also the first dream he had in a while that did not involve death and destruction.

He also felt the same love toward her as Endymion of Earth did. 'Soul bonded?'

He would never have believed in this stuff before but the changes in himself felt that this dream was real.

He lay back down. No… it was just a dream. He told himself. Usagi was not a princess. He was not the prince of earth and he defiantly was not married to the odango.

He was still awake when he heard an alarm go off. Usagi groaned next to him and he pretended to be sleeping. He knew she was looking at him.

She got out of bed tip toeing around. He watched her through slit eyes. She grabbed her bag and walked in to the bathroom. She walked out dressed in a different running outfit and she had tennis shoes on. She looked at her phone smiling at something on it and it looked like she sent a text. He closed his eyes as she saw her look his way.

He swore she whispered "Well at least I kept my vows." As she slipped out the door in to the night.

Author Notes:

Thanks for the reviews! Your comments have me making a confession… The reason I did not update 'A Diamond in the Rough' was because I was writing this story. Sorry. I will finish the other one but this story (Part One at least. Part two is a little more difficult to navigate) is done. Complete. Finished.

I love the Reviews! I have to be up in five hours to get on a plane so laters!


	12. Christmas Gifts

888888888888888888888888888888

"We will be fine." Usagi told Hina as she all but shoved Mr. and Mrs. Chiba out the door.

"Have fun at the wedding. Take a lot of pictures and enjoy your time _without_ Shingo." She added on with a wink.

"HEY!" Shingo nudged Usagi. She put her hand on his face and shoved him back into the foyer.

"Oh we will." Hina laughed and Tomomi pushed her out the door.

"Bye, Usagi. Bye, Shingo!" Totomi yelled as he closed the door.

"So what do you want to do, brat?" She asked him. A smug smile was on her face. Shingo defiantly thought he was more than old enough to stay at home by himself. In some ways he was but Usagi would never risk Shingo's safety no matter how smart he is.

"I am sure anything I want to do you are too dumb to understand." He said taking a jab at Usagi's intelligence.

"Perfect, because everything you like to do is downright boring." She retorted.

"Take that back, baka!" He yelled at her as he started running toward her. She shrieked and turned running away through the dining room. She laughed as he became frustrated that he could not catch her.

"One day your legs will get longer and maybe you will have a chance but I seriously doubt it." Usagi told a breathless Shingo after a few minutes of child's play.

"And what are you… all of five foot nothing." He snapped at her on a huge intake of air.

"And still faster than you are. Come on your mom made dinner." She said heading to the kitchen.

"Thank god. I would hate to die from eating anything you made."

She stuck her tongue out at him and proceeded to warm up the food.

They ate in peace and he went to watch TV while she cleaned up. She headed in to the living room to find Shingo curled up on the floor in pain. There was a large pile of regurgitated dinner on the carpet next to him.

"Shingo!" She yelled heading to him quickly. "What's wrong?"

She knelt down next to him, putting a hand on his forehead. He was burning up.

"My stomach. It hurts so bad." He barely got out. His face was red. He wailed and he clutched his stomach tighter.

She honestly didn't know what to do. She could not transform to take him quickly to the hospital. She didn't know what to do and she was going to start panicking. A youma was better than this. If this were her friends bloodie, burned or scratched bodies she would now exactly what to do. But this wasn't any of those things. She and her friends never got sick. Call it a blessing.

She quickly grabbed her phone out of her sub space pocket and hit Mamoru's number.

"What odango brain." He answered on the second ring sounding annoyed.

"Mamoru." She said panicked. "I don't know what to do. Shingo is keeled over in pain and he has thrown up a few times. I don't… I don't know what to do."

Shingo moaning in the background.

"Calm down, Usagi." He said quickly, the annoyance in his tone gone.

She took in a deep breath. "Now tell me everything." He went on.

"Your parents left a few hours ago. He chased me around for a while then I warmed up the food Auntie left for dinner. We ate and when I came to check on him after cleaning up he was like this."

"Are you sick?" He asked her.

"No." She told him.

"Okay not food poisoning. Maybe it's his appendix. Call an ambulance and leave him on his side so he doesn't choke on any vomit." He instructed.

"Okay." She said the worry clear in her voice. She briefly wondered how Mamoru could be so calm.

"Usagi… please take care of my little brother." He told her before he hung up.

"You know I will." And she hung up and dialed the ambulance.

8888888888888888888888888888

Mamoru ran in to the hospital. His new speed allowing him to get there faster than he ever could have before but he still had to take a train. He went to the information desk where a kind faced woman sat.

"My brother, Chiba Shingo was admitted. Can you please tell me where he is?" Mamoru asked as politely as he could.

The nurse typed something in to her computer. She looked up at him. "He is in surgery on the 3rd floor. You can wait up there. Check in with the desk so the doctor knows that you are his family."

He nodded heading to the elevator.

Once on the second floor he went to the desk.

"I was told my brother is in surgery. His name is Chiba Shingo."

She nodded. "You are his first relative to come in. Please fill out these forms. He just came out of surgery and a doctor should be with you shortly." She told him.

He sat down, the worry still wreaking havoc on his body when all of a sudden he felt calm and the feeling that everything was okay assaulted him. He could feel the link he was missing so much and even more grateful for whatever he was feeling right now. He gave 'tug' on the link and looked at the papers, beginning to fill them out.

The paperwork took quite a while but it kept Mamoru busy while waited for the doctor. Ten minutes later a tall man, brown hair in green scrubs walked toward him. Mamoru stood quickly to hear what ailed his brother.

"Chiba san. I am Dr. Surimoto."

Mamoru bowed.

"Your brother had an intestinal blockage. We fixed the block but we had to remove part of his intestine. He is looking to recover perfectly but we do not know exactly when he will be leaving." The doctor explained.

"Thank you so much." He bowed again. "Doctor, the blond that came in with him?"

He smiled. Mamoru knew that look. "She is in his room with him. I can show you the way there." He suggested.

Mamoru wanted to be petty and tell him that he could find it himself but this was not the time nor the place.

He followed the man down the hallway behind the check in desk. They stopped at room doctor knocked first then opened the door allowing Mamoru in first.

He saw Shingo in the bed hooked up to an IV. He was sleeping. The sight of him here in the hospital made Mamoru feel awful. He should have been there with him. He shouldn't have put Usagi in that position.

Then he saw Usagi in the chair next to him holding his hand even trying to comfort him while he slept.

"Tsukino san." The doctor greeted her. Her eyes turned to him and a small smile formed on her lips. Then she saw Mamoru and she slowly stood up patting Shingo's hand as she left his side.

"Thank you for everything Dr. Surimoto." She bowed. The doctor's face had a tinge of red in his cheeks.

"You helped a lot by keeping him calm in the ambulance. It makes a huge difference sometimes." He smiled at her and she blushed at his compliment.

"The sedative we gave him will not wear off for quite a while. He needs to sleep to recover. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you." Mamoru and Usagi both said bowing.

And he left the room but not before giving Usagi anther look of appreciation.

"Mamoru…" She said her head down. "I didn't know what to do…"

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. "Thank you, Usako." He said in to her ear.

She just nodded in to his shirt unable to stop the tears.

"It was very annoying not knowing something for once…" He said to her in a voice he never used before. A voice full of confusion and amusement.

She laughed in to his shirt. "You don't understand emotions, baka. How in the heck did you think you were a perfect know it all?"

He paused and then he chuckled with her.

"Thank you for the comfort earlier." He told her trying to catch her off guard.

She pulled away from his arms and tipped her head up to look him in the eye. "So you got my text message? I am glad my words helped."

His eyes narrowed.

He pulled out his phone and looked at his messages. Usagi had sent one that said, everything was okay and to relax and that she would stay here as long as he needed.

Well played he thought.

888888888888888888888

Shingo woke up in a daze. He was not in his house and he was sure he was not dead. The last thing he remembered was Usagi's comfort in the ambulance. He looked around the room. It was bright as the sun was reflecting off the white walls. He could tell he was in a hospital bed but when he sat up he almost doubled over in pain. Turning to his left he saw Usagi sleeping in the chair next to him. Her head on his bed, rivers of golden blond hair flowing off the bed.

He was still young but he could not disagree that Usagi was beautiful. He flushed as he couldn't believe he just thought that of someone he considered a sister.

He closed his eyes and looked up again to see Mamoru over his bed but he wasn't looking at him his eyes were transfixed on Usagi. He bowed down and kissed her on the lips as she slept.

"Mamo…" Shingo whispered.

Mamoru looked up and smirked. He put a finger over his lips to silence the boy. He winked at him.

8888888888888888

Usagi was sitting in the Shitennou's penthouse apartment having a beer. Yes, she needed a drink and since the boys came back in their lives everything became way more fun.

"Whoa, odango." Jade started to say reacting to Usagi throwing a pillow at him for his previous comment. She shot him a glare. "It wasn't for you; it was for Endymion. Inviting that girl to come visit his brother in the hospital." He scoffed annoyed.

"I am sure she invited herself." Usagi spat. She closed the link again when she saw Mamoru and Saori talking in the hallway privately. Cozy. Like they were lovers. She was smiling up and him. "And he's a bastard." She added taking a huge swig of beer.

Nephrite laughed. "At least it seemed that all of us had a made Shingo very happy."

She had to smile at that. It was true. Shingo was so excited to have all of Usagi's friend's come entertain him for a few hours.

"He seemed so surprised that Endy had friends." Zoi said sitting down with them.

"That's because Mamoru only had Toki oni before and he wasn't even that close to him. Mamoru is basically emotionally inept." She explained.

"Yeah, except he almost flooded the city the other day, Serenity." Zoi scolded her.

She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "You sound like Kunzite."

And even though they all left the hospital for the Youma attack that Kunzite had orchestrated they smiled thinking about it. It helped to talk about him in a positive way. It sucked for Shingo that a huge group of people leaving all at one time because their cell phones all went off at about the same time. How they were going to explain that later was going to be a disaster. Maybe she could say it was a giant one hour sale at their favorite shop and it was a mass text. She would have to remind everyone later.

"Well, Serenity, if it makes you feel any better Matsuyama san was not pleased to see all of us there. She said it looked like a modeling agency sent everyone to see Shingo. Chiba Hina overheard it and told her that you were the prettiest. Making her even more irritated." Zoi told her trying to comfort her.

"Yeah well he is not admitting anything to me, so Saori and I are in the same boat." She frowned taking another sip.

Just then the girls walked in with a ton of take out.

"Hey baby." Jade said to Rei checking her out. Rei gave him a glare but Usagi knew she liked it.

Usagi got up to help get plates and silverware as the girls set the food on the large table. Everyone came over and sat down. The table was full with the exception of two seats… and Usagi knew that Kunzite would sit there before Endymion ever did. She was brought out of her reverie as they started joking around and Usagi could not help but to laugh.

"I hated leaving that way." Ami said at the end of the meal. "How awkward."

"Oh! I had the best idea." Usagi started. "We could just say that we were all on the same text messaging system for Avery's store for a big sale. I know she will go along with it."

Everyone sighed. "Well you guys come up with something better!"

Everyone sat silent for a while.

"Okay, Avery's store it is!" Makoto said laughing.

Usagi beamed.

88888888888888888888888

Minako and Usagi had become two peas in a pod like they were in England. They were the only 'uncoupled' ones but they seemed to be enjoying life together. Minako was always entertaining boys come on's. She said it made her feel better and Usagi would sit and watch amused and Minako flirted, flipped her hair, pouted and whatever else she had to do to keep the attention on her. Minako tried to get Usagi to be her wingman for dates she knew Minako would never take so it was pointless.

Mamoru came and sat next to her at a bench in one of the schools many courtyards, as she sat at a table watching Minako flirt with a small group of boys that had approached her.

"Entertained Odango." He asked her sitting down next to her, making her heart race.

"Always." She said trying to be cool. He approached her. He approached her!

Mamoru frowned watching as Minako flipped her long hair and laughed at something that one of the boys said.

"What is she doing anyway?" He questioned.

Usagi opened a bag of chips offering Mamoru one which he gladly took.

"Being Aphrodite." She said dramatically. Minako being Venusian in the past always drove Kunzite nuts. He was so stoic and she was so vibrant. He was possessive and Minako always just laughed it off. Usagi blushed remembering once Venus told her that it made their sex so much better.

Usagi was looked over at Mamoru and she could tell he was judging her best friend.

"She is trying to mend right now. Her boyfriend left and in a way I am jealous of her ability to bounce back. I wish I could be as open and free as she is." She sighed.

"Yeah… don't do that." He told her seriously and she laughed her bell tone radiating inside of his body.

"When her hus… boyfriend comes back you will be even more amused. Because he will come back… he always does." Usagi said trying to add some positivity in to the Kunzite situation. She couldn't get Kunzite off of her mind. She feared him as he hid so many emotions. He even could hide his love for Minako in front of people… Usagi looked at Mamoru… maybe he did too.

"Anyway nice to see you in public. I was worried I would have to hang out in alleyways." She teased him.

He gave her a look that only Endymion used to. Her mouth went dry.

"Are you done with classes for today?" He asked her.

"Yeah. I was going to head to the Crown to see Toki. I wished he could take day classes too." She said sadly.

Minako saw that Mamoru was talking to Usagi so she came on over leaving her small fan club behind, a grin on her face.

"How many boy's hearts are you going to break this time?" Usagi asked looking at the boys she left behind. She could see the hearts in their eyes.

Minako fanned a few pieces of paper in front of her. "Many." She answered.

Usagi and Mamoru both shook their heads at her.

"Well I had a few numbers for Usagi and then, YOU, Chiba had to come sit by her. I don't understand why people are so scared of you." She sat down in a huff.

He narrowed his eyes.

"It's because he is so cold to everyone… emotionless. Maybe they are worried he is going to snap on them." Usagi said giving Mamoru's hand a quick squeeze and then let go so he knew she was joking.

But it was pretty true. He was cold and emotionless toward everyone but Usagi… and now his new guy friends… thanks to Usagi.

"Why change now." He asked Minako with a shrug.

"An enigma as always." Minako said under her breath.

"Anyway, why did you want to know if I was done with classes." Usagi asked him.

"Walk to my parents with me."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oooooo Mamoru… Saori is going to be so jealous." Minako said looking over at the brown haired girl who was looking on.

"So what? She is not my girlfriend." Mamoru answered in his cold tone.

"Either is Usagi." and she handed Usagi a few pieces of paper. "I lied, these are for you."

Usagi took the papers giving Minako a wink.

"Let's go, Usagi." Mamoru snapped at her, grabbing her hand so the slips of papers containing the boys numbers on them floated to the ground. She was pulled up and out of her seat and Mamoru was dragging her off campus.

They walked toward his house keeping quiet as they walked.

"Mamo chan, you know at the hospital how you said that it was different that you didn't know something." She started breaking the silence.

"Yeah and you laughed at me." Mamoru said not amused.

"You can't always be so arrogant." She whispered. "But I was thinking about how helpful you were. How, like me, you like a challenge and I think." She paused. "Well I think you should be a doctor. You are super smart and I think you should do something worthwhile with your brains." She thought of Endymion and how much he loved to heal people when he could. "You didn't even want to go to college and you don't want your father's company and I can't see you doing anything else."

Except ruling the Moon and Earth. She kept that one to herself.

He pondered this.

"You always surprise me, odango." He affirmed.

"That's because you are boring and you are easily surprised." She conveyed.

He glared at her. "So why is it that you love me?"

"I see beyond your boredom. I know that you are so much more than you want to be… and I think Rei was right. Something has awakened in you."

He was about to tell her that is was her… one hundred percent it was her.

"Your mother is going to be so excited to see you." Usagi said looking at the large Chiba household. Going through the gate the front door was thrown open and Hina ran out super excited.

"USAGI! Did he tell you?" Usagi looked confused. "HE MOVED BACK IN!" Hina said jumping up and down. Usagi laughed.

Mamoru rolled his eyes at them.

Artemis, Tomomi and Shingo gathered at the doorway cheering.

Mamoru rolled his eyes at them and ducked his head.

So amny things had changed in the two years they had lived together. Mamoru was different. Shingo was different as well. And everyone could tell. Artemis was proud of his daughter. Her kindness and high spirt had brought the Chiba boys emotions. Hina was so happy she could burst.

888888888888888888888

Time went by and Christmas rolled around. A lot of things changed and nothing changed at the same time.

Kunzite had finally shown up in full force. He was being… difficult… and Minako kept getting hurt trying to find a way to get around his tough exterior. He shown no hints that he was close to breaking. Stern and solid he even took some time to battle them. It was too much.

Usagi was glad classes were out because she needed a break from at least one part of her life. Fighting was becoming a strain and she knew that Kunzite was trying to wear them down. They had even started breaking in to two groups regularly when he did simultaneous battles. Yes, simultaneous battles in different spots. They were holding strong though.

Mamoru had even relaxed enough to hang out with them at times and it was not awkward. Usagi knew that he was training with the shinenaou… she knew he was progressing. She knew that he was opening up and he was actually hanging out with her. He had not admitted to liking her nor had he kissed her again but he would sit by her when they ate on when they were on the couch.

Shingo, Mamoru and Usagi were constantly joking around. Their friends came around and the once hostile Chiba home had become so welcoming.

Mamoru was still cold to other people outside his circle but Saori kept coming around like a fly. Usagi was still unsure of so many things with Mamoru and one of those things was Saori. He talked to her a lot but Usagi kept her mouth shut about it. She was taking what she could get.

88888888888

Artemis did not celebrate Christmas and he usually left for the moon during this time. He called himself a pagan in which Usagi always laughed. Usagi had made plans with Minako and she regretted it the day Tomomi asked Usagi if she wanted to be Mamoru's date to a Christmas eve party.

"I can't." She said dejected. "I made plans with Minako. I can't ditch her."

"Usagi! Go with Mamoru, I am sure Minako would understand." Hina pressured her.

"Gomen, Auntie but Minako is going through some things right now and I promised."

"Going out and picking up guys with Minako chan, Usagi?" He asked her… a hint on menace in his voice.

"Yeah, Baka. Christmas eve is the best day to go trolling." She rolled her eyes at him and his lip twitched amused.

888888888888888

Usagi was dressed to impress wearing a fitted emerald green dress, the neck like lower than normal but modest. She changed her hair so it was flowing down her back. She was working on her 'regal look.' It was easy and yet so hard. The wealth she had at her fingertips was never spent extravagantly. Sure she wanted a cook but would settle for the housekeeper for now. She also still had a ton of plans to have an 'Alfred.'

She placed a simple gold chain around her neck with a single moon stone at the end. Diamonds in her ears that her father gave her and some simple black pumps.

She came downstairs to say goodbye to everyone as they were departing for the Christmas party.

She noticed that Mamoru was looking at her… really looking at her. And he looked devastatingly handsome in his tux. So handsome she wanted to faint.

"Usagi, you looking so pretty and not coming with us is not a very good Christmas gift." Hina scolded her.

"Sorry! Minako wants to do fancy dinner. I just wanted to wear jeans."

Shingo even blushed looking at her, a compliment if she ever saw one from her brat semi little brother.

"Last chance, Usagi chan?" Tomomi told her with a smile.

"You are too sweet but I made a promise." She smiled weakly.

Hina was looking at Usagi and Mamoru. "Like… Light and Darkness." She said under her breath.

"Later odango." Mamoru told her as they waked out of the house.

Ten minutes after they left Minako called and canceled on her. Minako was so depressed that she took up a guy on his offer of a date.

Usagi could have killed her. She could have had her first date! Been Mamoru's date! Usagi was going to go hard with her at practice tomorrow.

88888888888888888

Mamoru was so glad that whatever block was on his link with Usagi was blocked because lust would have emanated through it and he knew he would figure out a way to push that feeling toward her.

Walking around the party, his father introduced him to many of his associates and other owners of small successful businesses. He stayed cold as his father bragged that he would be his successor. It was during the first set up that he was ready to walk out of the door by the fifth man pushing his daughter at him, he was gone, not caring if his parents would be pissed.

Plus, he wanted to try something. Heading to the rooftop he looked around. He had wanted to do this for a while now and at this moment he finally had the guts. Taking a running head start he jumped to the next roof. He laughed as his feet made contact with the roof. He kept going trying to be as stealth as possible. He made it to the shopping area of Azubu hoping he would see Usagi.

What he did see was Minako with a date walking down the street. He even waited to see if Usagi would catch up with her. No such luck. He was actually angry with Minako for dumping Usagi. She also could have been his date keeping the desperate fathers at bay.

He rolled his eyes and stopped to get some traditional KFC chicken and a cake.

He walked in to the house looking around for Usagi. He heard some noises coming from the kitchen. Heading toward the noise he was surprised at what awaited him. Usagi was wearing her earphones and dancing… very gracefully in the large kitchen. Just like a ballerina she twirled and damn was she flexible. She danced getting a bowl from the cupboard and the pulled open a drawer reaching to get a spoon. Her out stretched leg closed both the cabinet and the drawer as she poured the hot soup in to the bowl.

Mamoru was thinking things that he only thought when he was around his Usako. On tip toes she turned and saw him leaning against the door frame to the kitchen. She dropped the bowl on the floor as he had scared the shit out of her. Ramen went everywhere and Usagi jumped back in time to not burn herself.

She ripped the head phones out of her ears. "BAKA!" She yelled at him.

"I didn't know you could dance." He told her. The sultry look he had on his face reminded her of Endymion. She would not and could not jump him here.

She looked at the floor. "Ugh, that was my dinner." She said dejected heading to get a broom and mop.

Mamoru took off his tuxedo jacket; un did the bow tie and rolled up his sleeves to help her.

Usagi bit her lip looking at him as he scooped up noodles.

"Minako ditch you?" He asked her.

She nodded. "She took a date. I understand." She lied. She was seriously going to break her leg tomorrow.

"How was the party?" She asked him as she finished up.

"Boring. Just a lot of men trying to marry me off to their daughters."

Usagi frowned. Even in this lifetime these things happened.

"Are you competing with Minako now?" She asked him letting it roll off her back. He was here with her.

"Too easy. I had my own fan club." He flashed her a smile.

She turned around to look in the fridge.

"Ugh, well this has been fun baka, but I am heading out to get food. Starving to death on Christmas eve is not my thing."

"Chill out, Usa. I brought food." He told her.

Her eyes went big then narrowed. "For both of us or just you?"

She knew him too well. He gave in. "Both of us."

She jumped up excited.

He walked in to the foyer and brought back his bag of chicken.

"No drooling, odango." He told her. She scrunched her face up at him. She was just too cute sometimes he thought.

"Let's eat up stairs. We can watch TV." He told her.

"Would you like a beer?" She asked.

"Turning in to an alcoholic, Usagi?" He asked her amused.

"It's on my bucket list." She said grabbing a large bottle and two small glasses.

She followed him up the stairs he set out the spread of food on the coffee table in front of them. She handed poured him some beer.

"We need a cake!" She told him. "I should go get one."

He rolled his eyes at her and pulled one out of the bag.

"Who knows who now?" He asked her.

She beamed and then they dug in.

They were watching some stupid Christmas special. Sitting together on the couch. Alone.

"Cake time!" She said with a smile after they finished eating.

"You really like your sugar." He said to her.

"You could call it a food group for me. One of the bottom ones I am sure… Maybe half of the pyramid." She mused.

He rolled his eyes pulling out the cake.

He cut in to it and he handed her a piece.

"You know I normally spend this holiday alone. My dad says he is a pagan and Luna…" She stopped. "Well this is actually my first Christmas spending it with someone since I was… nine." She told him.

Usagi never really spoke of her childhood or of Luna. She bit her lip thinking.

"Thank you, Mamoru." She told him in all sincerity meeting his eyes.

"What happened to Mamo chan?" He asked as he gazed back in to her perfect blue eyes.

Her eyes went soft and her lip quirked up. "Thank you Mamo chan."

"You are welcome, odango. I am going to take my Christmas gift now." He told her and he pulled her on top of him, grabbing her face and kissed her.

She was straddling him and it was all kinds of inappropriate but he didn't care. He was honestly addicted to her and he was surprised that he had made it this long. She tasted like vanilla cake. Almost three months without a fix. His hands went to her hip bones placing his thumbs in to her yoga pants his fingers spread wide on her behind. He moved his mouth to her neck and her purr of pleasure was going to drive him nuts. She ran her hands through his hair giving it a pull in her fists. How did she know exactly what to do? He wondered as his mouth went lower.

He knew she could feel how aroused he was. She was right on it he pulled her closer to him so she could feel that he wanted her. She gasped at the connection slightly rubbing against him Then he stood up, picking her up. She wrapped her legs around him and his lips grabbed her mouth again. He moved her in to his room shutting the door behind him with his foot.

He laid her on the bed and her fingers began to make quick work of his shirt. She pulled it off of him and he assaulted her once more. Her hands roamed his body and he was glad that he had been working out. His hands snaked under her shirt and he could feel her perfectly tone body.

"God Usako." He hissed in to her ear kissing behind it then biting her earlobe. He wanted her. He never wanted anyone and yet he wanted… no needed her. He went to take off her shirt and then her phone rang. She stiffened under him.

"Don't get it. Please don't get it." He breathed panting, his head going slack at her ear as he hovered over her body.

And then he heard the front door slam shut.

"MAMORU!" He heard his father yell. He groaned. Her phone went off again.

"Fuck." He growled rolling off of her. He had never done anything like this ever in his life, throwing all caution to the wind to have her and now they were being interrupted at such a moment. He was furious, so aroused and he knew that they would not be continuing this anytime soon.

She went and grabbed her phone. If he wasn't so concerned with his father he would have seen her go white.

"I'll be there." She said quickly.

"MAMORU YOU BETTER BE IN THIS HOUSE!" His father roared again. Usagi grabbed his face kissing him one more time. He wrapped his arms around her and she slipped out of his arms and out the window in to the thundering night.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

"Usa…Minako…" Hina said trying to wake the girls who she had found passed out in Usagi's bed. Hina knew that they went to dinner last night for Christmas but she had never seen anything as unnatural as how deeply they were sleeping.

They didn't even stir, their breathing deep and even.

Whatever they did last night they were not waking up anytime soon.

Mamoru popped his head in to Usagi's room where his mother stood looking over the girls.

She looked worried.

"Ma?" Mamoru asked her. She turned to him.

"Oh, it's nothing. Let's let them sleep and go have Christmas brunch." Hina said giving her son a weak smile. "They must have had some fun last night."

Mamoru frowned deeply he had also went in her room this morning to find it odd that Minako was there. He checked Usagi over to make sure that she had no bruises on her face, he even looked over Minako. They both looked perfect, but the way they were sleeping made 'dead asleep' a literal statement.

88888888888888888888888

Usagi groaned and turned over and accidentally smacked Minako in the face with her hand.

"Uhhhh, Usaaaaaaa." Minako whined.

Usagi opened her eyes and turned to see Minako scowling pushing Usagi's hand off her face.

She giggled. Minako looked at Usagi and she giggled too.

"Nothing like my husband trying to kill us for you and I to have a slumber party." Minako said with an eye roll.

"Seriously, I think this is totally domestic abuse. We should report him to the brained washed magical domestic abuse hotline." Usagi said fighting nausea as tried to sit up and failed.

Minako groaned again. "He really is a prick."

Usagi was thinking about last night's fight. Only Kunzite would think it would be ideal to attack the biggest Christmas celebration in town. If Minako did not lend her energy to give back everyone's then… she would either not be here or it would be weeks before she awoke. Almost like Nephrite but the wounds were way less.

Minako sighed. "I just don't know if we are getting through to him. I can usually read him but he is so…." She trailed off.

Usagi thought. "You think he is like two people battling inside himself?"

Minako threw her blond hair behind her shoulder. "That's exactly what I think."

They sat in silence.

"V Chan… do you think that Kunzite saw you on a date?" Usagi wondered this because Minako was exactly where he attacked.

Minako laughed nervously. "Kunzite was always vengeful when an another man talked to me. I can only think that his internal struggle is bringing about some memories… he may have recognized me or he may have thought I looked like someone in the memory… or it's purely coincidence."

"Your flirty nature on purpose or not may not have helped the situation. Here or in the past" Usagi mumbled.

"I would rather him take it out on me in the bedroom rather than kill me." She said with longing in her voice.

Usagi would normally make a disgusted noise but she flushed thinking about how far Mamoru and her almost went last night. She could feel her face getting hot.

"Usa….." Minako said giving her the look.

"What!" Usagi said defensively.

Minako put her arms across her chest and gave her the stare down. "Spill, Moon."

Usagi went red again and she twiddled her fingers nervously. "Mamo chan and I… well came pretty close last night…."

"USAGI!" Minako yelled with a high pitch surprised voice.

Usagi put her hands over her mouth. "Minaaaaaaa" She whined.

"Usagi you can't. If you do, then it will be like before. He will not only be able to feel your emotions; you two will become telepathic. If you want him to stay out of this and awaken on his own, you can't."

Usagi put her head in her hands. "Uhhhhhhh I forgot." She moaned. She wanted him so bad and she knew he wanted her. He hasn't even admitted to liking her let alone loving her and she was so willing to give him her body.

"Damn Endymion!" She stated. "It's his art of seduction that landed us in this mess in the first place. If he wasn't such a whore in the past Beryl would never have released Metilla."

Minako didn't look so sure. "I am sure the bitch would have been obsessed with him regardless."

"He was still a whore."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Usagi said.

Hina poked her head in. "Goodness Usagi! You two are awake, I thought you had both gone in to a coma and I was about to call that nice Dr. Mizuno to come look at you two." She said as she walked in to the room.

"Gomen, Auntie. I guess Minako and I just had way too much fun last night." Usagi lied.

"Well I thought Mamoru said you were sleeping when we got home but I guess he was just covering for you?" Hina raised an eyebrow interested and amused.

Minako giggled but she was laughing because he was also covering for himself. Usagi was ready to nudge her.

"Did you two meet any boys!" Hina went on to ask.

Usagi and Mina's eyes met. Just evil ones and a few youma.

"Mina did… and he turned out to have a multiple personality disorder." Usagi said with a grin. Minako narrowed her eyes at her.

"Sounds like Mamoru." Minako stated.

Hina just laughed at them. "Oh to be young again, but Usagi chan, you cannot go out meeting boys. Mamoru is the only one for you" She winked. "Now get out of bed. It's almost time for Christmas dinner. Minako please join us."

"Dinner!" Usagi said grabbing her phone and looking at the time.

"Kami sama. We slept through all of Christmas!" She slapped her hand on her forehead.

Minako fell back on the pillow with a groan.

Hina laughed. "Get up and get ready, ladies." And she left the room.

Usagi fell back next to Minako and took her hand.

"I love you, Minako. If anything ever happened to you I couldn't live so, please stop putting your life at risk because you feel like Kunzite is your responsibility."

Minako gave her hand a squeeze. "Serenity, I understand if you have to kill him." She said choked.

"I won't let it come to that… but I think it will come close. He will want to duel and neither of us could beat him in the past."

"Well, we will this time." Minako nodded.

Usagi nodded back in agreement.

 **Author's Notes:**

I am back! I tried to post while I was away but my laptop charger broke! For anyone who thinks I have posted all of part one I am sorry for the confusion. This story has 7-8 more chapters left. This story does follow "It started with a kiss" story line so there is a lot to go.

Let me know what you think! I love the reviews!

ZS


	13. Confessions Make Broken Hearts

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Usagi was not intentionally avoiding Mamoru but Kunzite had started a full scale attack daily almost twice a day. She was exhausted as was everyone else. She had also been staying at the guy's apartment. It was practically a hospital as Dr. Mizuno and Artemis tended to their wounds. They had been using Kunzites attacks as training and Usagi could feel their power ups ready to explode from within all of them.

New Year's Eve was upon them and truth was they were way too tired to even go out to the festivals. They had all decided to stay at the guy's penthouse and just watch movies, play games and drink. Oh and pray they would have a night of reprieve and Ami and Zoi were sure that they would because there was no way at the rate Kunzite was making youma and they were destroying them he could possibly manage to not take a break.

Makoto had made so much amazing food and Usagi knew that everyone could use the reboot.

Usagi and Motoki were teamed up in a game of beer pong against Rei and Jade.

"Hey guys no Senshi, Shinnteou business anymore okay?" Zoi said walking in from the balcony.

"Ne?" Jade said and then he yelled when Usagi nailed her ball right in to the cup.

She laughed and high fived Motoki.

"Because Mamoru is on his way up." He said with a smirk.

"Oh the prodigal prince should return." Jadeite said missing the cup and Rei letting out a "Baka."

Usagi was laughing when Motoki whispered in her ear. "Don't freak out… but Mamoru brought Saori." Usagi turned to look at Motoki to show him how she felt about that, but Motoki was all ready to be polite.

"Yo! Mamoru. Matsuyama san." Motoki greeted.

"Happy New year, Furrohata san." Saori said with a smile that said she won and Mamoru was now her's. Usagi's stomach twisted and for a moment she felt light headed.

"Odango." Mamoru greeted her. She turned to look at him. He looked perfect as always and she pulled deep for her regal I don't give a fuck look.

"Baka." She said back not meeting his eyes. If he wanted to do this to her over and over again she would not give him a reaction.

Saori smirked and grabbed his arm pulling herself to him. Not only had she had a shit week but now this. Her stomach continued to do flip flips making her feel sick inside, her chest hurt and yet she had managed to smile back.

"There is beer in the fridge and plenty of food." Jade said to them. "help yourselves."

Mamoru and Saori walked toward the kitchen out of ears reach.

"Usagi, you two are friends remember. Let's start the new year off good. We need all of the luck we can get." Rei said to her, but her eyes showed sympathy.

"Yeah, you can say that when Jade brings another girl to a party, pyro." She snapped. Rei felt bad now about the advice she just gave.

Motoki threw his ball right in to a cup.

"You are going to start the new year off drunk, Hino." Motoki told her brining them in to the present.

"I will burn you, Toki.!" Rei told him before she chugged down the beer.

"Usagi will protect me, drink up Priestess." He laughed.

Mamoru and Saori came back, both with drinks.

"This place is so awesome! How do you guys afford this?" Saori asked looking around.

"Arte…" Rei elbowed him so hard in the ribs that he keeled over. Mamoru looked at Jadeite as he caught his breath.

"Sorry! I was aiming for a fly." Rei batted her eyelashes at him.

"You will pay for that later, Fireball." He growled at her. Rei bit her lip in anticipation.

"Oh, gods." Usagi rolled her eyes. "You are worse than Minako."

"They run one of Usagi's father's businesses." Motoki cut in wrapping his arm around Usagi's shoulders.

Saori looked at Usagi with a cocked head. Usagi never talked about having money. She never acted like they had money either.

"The company must do very well." Saori commented.

"Very well." Jade said. He looked at Usagi and winked. Artemis paid for everything and it was true they did help him out but mostly they were paid to protect Usagi and the Senshi. Artemis was a very rich man.

"I was not aware of that." Mamoru said looking at Usagi. She shrugged. Then Mamoru remembered that Shingo said something about Tsukino san giving his father money to start his business.

Just how much money did the Tsukino's have?

"Let's just finish the game, huh." Motoki said.

Everyone nodded and Rei threw the ball and it landed in a cup.

"Yours Usa." Usagi nodded.

"That's your last one Usagi Chan." Minako called from across the room where she was playing a video game with Lita and Nephrite.

"Can't hold your alcohol odango?" Mamoru said amused.

Usagi didn't know what to say. She said she would watch command tonight and she couldn't explain that to him. So she did what she normally would. She stuck her tongue out at him and chugged her beer.

Rei and Jade ended up winning but they each only had one cup left. Motoki was a sport and took down both beers for her.

"Want to play winner, Mamoru san?" Jade said looking at him and Saori.

"Want to play, Mamoru sempai?" Saori asked clearly flirting.

He shrugged as a yes and Motoki walked Usa to the kitchen to make her some coffee.

"Is Usagi dating Furrahata san?" Saori asked Mamoru. He looked in to the kitchen to see Usagi and Motoki laughing. "They make such a cute couple."

"Who cares if they are?" Mamoru grumbled out.

Rei turned to look at Usagi and Motoki and then gave Saori a stare down as she sunk a ball right it to the cup in front of her catching her attention.

"Who else would she kiss at midnight?" Jade said taunting Mamoru with the western tradition.

Mamoru glared at the blond. Jadeite smiled back and Rei smacked him up upside the head.

"They are like brother and sister. They defiantly are not dating nor would they ever." She corrected.

Saori drank her beer. "It could happen. There is just no way that guys and girls can just be friends with out the possibility of one liking the other. Especially when they are both single." She picked up the ping pong ball, throwing it and missing.

"I think it's possible." Mamoru stated not looking at Saori but looking at Usagi who was waiting for her coffee to brew who was sitting on the counter laughing with Motoki. Rei was right, Usagi would never be with Motoki.

Rei held back a laugh but Jade laughed straight out.

"I am sure that Mamoru was speaking about Usagi and Motoki." Saori said annoyed and Mamoru did not correct her so she remained smug the rest of the game.

Usagi had moved on to playing a dancing game with Minako in front of the large flat screen. Both laughing like crazy as their score was pretty even.

The tension that had started earlier in the room had dwindled as everyone just had a good time. It was pretty close to midnight and Usagi was leaving the bathroom to see Saori waiting for her.

"Can I help you, Saori san?" Usagi said politely.

"I am confessing to Mamoru tonight so don't be your usual self and get in the way, K?" She said flipping her hair over her shoulder as she didn't wait for a reply and walked away.

Usagi's heart beat fast in her chest. She was Mamoru's date to the party after all and he admitted to liking Saori. She felt sick knowing that if Mamoru said that he liked Saori back… to her face… they would be a couple then. Would she be able to survive the pain? And just five days ago they…

She stood in the hallway crestfallen wondering what Mamoru would answer Saori back. Walking back in to the living room she saw Saori ask Mamoru to come with her to the balcony and he went with her. She turned around and walked in to Nephrites room and transformed and quickly headed out the window. She scaled the fire escape in two jumps and darted across the roof. Looking down she could see Saori standing so close to Mamoru looking up at him. Usagi slumped behind the roof wall to eavesdrop.

"Mamoru san…" Saori started. "You know how I feel about you. You know how much I like you, right?"

Usagi listened as hard as she could.

"Yes." Mamoru stated.

"And how do you feel about me?" She heard Saori's voice get a tad higher at the end.

"I like you as a friend." He told her back.

"Then why would you bring me to this party as a date if you didn't feel the same way?" She asked him.

Usagi waited. "I brought you because you had no plans and I did. I brought you as a friend, Saori san." Mamoru explained to her.

Saori's voice hitched. "Do you like her?"

Usagi sat up a tad bit straighter. She had to see what was going on and went to the corner of the roof top ledge and stood there. She could see them clearly at this angle.

"It's honestly not your business either way." Mamoru said coldly and then he sighed. "I have only ever liked you and treated you as a friend."

Usagi watched as tears filled Saori's eyes and she looked away from Mamoru. "I understand."

Usagi's heart was racing. He didn't like her. But then Saori wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "But I like you more than a friend, Mamoru. You are who I want to be with and you spend so much time with me how do you not want me as well?"

Mamoru didn't say anything.

"I love you, Mamoru san. Do you understand how awful this one-sided love feels?" She cried. He slowly pulled her away from him and Saori looked up into his eyes. She leaned in to kiss him and Usagi thought she was going to die. Her marriage vows to Endymion playing in her head. I promise never to betray you. She almost opened the link to let him feel the betrayal when he turned away from her and Saori's face fell in to his chest. He used his hands to gently push her away by her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" He asked her concerned.

"Why can't you be with me?" She cried out angrily. "We are so alike you and I. We make so much sense."

"I am sorry, Saori. I just do not have feelings for you that way."

"Do you have feelings for anyone other than yourself, Mamoru. Do you even want to ever be in love with someone? Or even allow yourself to open yourself up to someone?" Saori asked in a very passive aggressive way.

"Of course I do but it's not you. I am sorry." He told her in that cold distant voice.

"Have you ever even kissed some one? How can you know even try to understand love if you have never kissed someone?" Saori begged him trying to once again kiss him.

He held her back.

"I have kissed someone." He told her sternly.

"Who?" She snorted. "Don't lie to me about kissing someone." she said shaking her head.

"I have kissed Usagi." He told her.

Saori backed away. "I don't accept this. Sure she is a pretty face but that is it."

"You are more than welcome to stay to ring in the new year. I honestly hope you find someone better than me." Mamoru told her.

She gulped. "I think that it's better if I leave… Mamoru san…"

"Hum." He answered.

"You are different around these people." Saori paused. "It's like… they wake you up."

And she opened the door to the inside and a moment later Mamoru did as well.

Sailor Moon could not help it. She did two quick back flips on the ledge of the building back toward the fire escape. She sat down on the ledge and dropped her transformation and allowed her legs to dangle off the ledge.

She was so close to him admitting he loved her and once he did she would give him back their past. He would see that even without knowing their love transcended time, their soul bond intact and true.

88888888888

Mamoru walked back inside just to see Saori walk out the door.

"Are you leaving too, Mamoru?" Rei said looking smug.

"No, Saori had somewhere to be." He said.

"Liar." Jadeite coughed out.

Mamoru gave him a glare.

"I hope you let her down nicely." Zoisite said handing Mamoru a beer.

"Who says I let her down?" He said with a raised eyebrow. Mirth behind his eyes.

"Holy Selene… is Mamoru being witty?" Makoto said. "I may have to sit down…"

"I think I need to get my tally of Chiba Mamoru emotions out." Minako said pretending to read a list. "Angry… Check… and now we have… Witty…. Check. Okay it looks like we are up to two whole emotions."

Everyone starting laughing.

"He is a huge work in progress." Nephrite said slapping his shoulder.

"We should send him his progress report later." Motoki added.

"Nice… I finally have more than Motoki as a friend and I am regretting it." Mamoru said annoyed.

"Shut up. You know we are all pretty awesome." Jadeite told him.

"Where's Usa?" Ami asked looking around.

"Did she leave already?" Rei said looking too. "Usagi chan?" she yelled out.

"She wouldn't have left before the fireworks." Nephrite told them.

"She is probably on the roof ready to go because the balcony was occupied." Minako stated deadpan.

Mamoru gave her a death stare.

"What! Usagi really loves fireworks!" Minako defended with her hands in the air.

Ami looked at her watch. "We have a few minutes."

They all climbed the fire escape to find Usagi sitting on the edge of the building.

"DON'T JUMP!" Jadeite said hoping to get a reaction out of her.

Mamoru could have had a heart attack when Usagi flinched forward like she was going to fall.

A gasp broke out and then she turned around. "Got ya!" Laughing.

Mamoru smacked Jadeite up the side of the head.

"Can you get off of the ledge now, odango?" He told her. She rolled her eyes and stood up on the ledge, stretching just to annoy him.

"Come on, Usagi. It's about to start." Minako told her.

The group, the bonded souls of those who were reborn to save the planet, plus one amazing best friend who housed their control room, and their missing brother in action, stood together as another year started and one ended.

Usagi looked over at Mamoru and smiled. But she had to go… to work. She snuck down the stairwell and in to the kitchen. She pulled a thermos out of her subspace pocket and filled it with coffee.

"Usa?" She turned around to see Minako standing there. Her face was stoic and she walked closer to her and then she broke down in sobs grabbing on to her. Usagi caught her easily.

"Minako…" She stroked her hair. "It will be okay. Everything will be okay. For you who believes in love more than anything else in the whole universe… for my best friend… for my guardian… for the only person who has been by my side since the very beginning… I will save him." She whispered in to her ear.

Minako sobbed harder and Usagi knew how she felt and yet she didn't. Usagi was jealous for when she cleansed the evil from Kunzite he would come right back to her. Love as strong as it was the day before he had been taken from her and she couldn't even get her soul mate to admit if he liked her.

"Don't kill him. Please." Minako told her so quietly she barely made it out.

Usagi pushed Minako back so she could look at her. "Never planned on it." She smiled. "And tomorrow we are going shopping for waterproof mascara."

Minako hit her.

"Go! You baka! Be safe." Minako told her pushing her toward the door. "and happy new year!"

"Happy New Year!" She said as the door closed.

Usagi made it down the hallway her emotions running high. She could not fail. She could not fail. She was now stressed out and needed a release.

"FUCK!" She said and she hit the wall so hard her hand went through it. The fight was going to be bloody. "Happy fucking new year, Serenity!" She told herself as she opened the door to the stairs and she headed to the Crown to do her overnight shift.

88888888888888888888

Usagi was passed out at the temple in Rei's room. She heard knocking on the screen

and she groaned loudly. She reached for her phone and looked at the time. Noon. Ugh she needed like six more hours to recover.

"Go away!" She yelled out covering her head with the pillow.

"Usagi? Are you in there?" Her head popped up. It was Hina's voice. She stood up quickly still in last night's clothing, her eyes blood shot.

"Yeah… Just one moment." Usagi said groggy.

She pulled the luna pen from her subspace pocket.

"Turn me in to… a uhhh… girl about to go to bed." She said and the magic took over. Looking at herself in the mirror she looked semi decent and and a pair of silk navy blue pajamas on. She needed to use this more often she thought.

She mussed her perfect luna pen hair a bit to make it look like she had been sleeping and walked to the door. She thought she would just be seeing Hina but her father and the rest of the Chiba family was with her. Usagi's eyes went wide. Mamoru was looking at her with his old cold look.

"Happy New Year, Usagi." Hina cried.

Usagi blushed.

"Baka Usagi, still sleeping." Shingo said. Her father came to hug her and give her a kiss on the head.

"Oto san. Happy New year."

"Same to you princess." He gave her a squeeze.

"We are all here to get you." Hina exclaimed. "A week is far too long." She tsked.

Hina looked around. "Usagi. Have you seriously been sleeping on the floor for a week?"

"It's not that bad." She shrugged as she lied. She had been sleeping at the guys apartment most nights.

"Well, we should get you home and in to a nice warm bed." She looked over Usagi. "Have you been eating? You look skinnier than normal?"

Usagi laughed. "Yes. Auntie and thank you. Let me get dressed and tell Rei's grandfather goodbye."

"Okay. We will all wait outside. We are also going to make a wish at the well." Hina said and her dad whispered in her ear… "You can't talk her out of anything. I promise when this is all over you can sleep."

He walked out of the room and closed the door. She fell back on to the floor in a thud.

Usagi finally pulled herself together and using the Luna pen she concocted a really cute outfit and even a coat.

Rei's grandfather came over to greet her father and the Chiba's. A reincarnation as well to ensure Rei was brought in to this world.

"Thank you for allowing Usagi-hime chan to stay with us for the week. She really helps out so much during this time of the year." Ojisan Hino told them with a bow.

Usagi smiled at him.

"Hime chan?" Shingo asked with a laugh. Hina pulled him in to a smothering hug.

"Of course." The old man laughed. "Now go make a wish and leave some good donations." He joked.

"Happy New Year, ojisan." Artemis said handing him an envelope full of a more than generous donation.

"Yes, happy new year, ojisan!" Usagi said giving him a kiss on his forehead. The poor old man went red.

"Come on, Usagi! We are all going to lunch." Hina said.

"Hai!" Usagi called following behind the Chiba's.

Artemis walked with Tomomi actively chatting with him. Usagi looked on happy that her father had a close friend. She smiled.

"Odango." Mamoru growled in to her ear next to her. She was trying to avoid him and his cold gaze.

"Happy new year, Mamoru." Usagi told him.

"You should have probably said that last night." He told her in a detached voice.

"I told Rei she could have time with Jade and I would set up for today and bless the shine." Usagi told him. It was a half truth. She did volunteer for the overnight so they couples could be together and Minako could get black out drunk.

"Sure… because when I went by the temple you were not there." He told her.

She stopped walking. "Why would you come by the temple?" She asked confused.

"To make sure you were alive? Who walks to the temple on new year's alone?" He snapped at her.

"Shouldn't you have been escorting your date home?" She changed the subject. It was a low blow as she knew he turned Saori down.

"Just because I brought a friend does not make her a date." He told her.

"Yeah, just because people kiss sometimes doesn't mean they like a person." She winked at him running to catch up with everyone else.

Usagi enjoyed lunch with everyone. She loved this make shift family that they had. She loved Mamoru so even if it wasn't going to last she would try as much as she could to enjoy it.

They were walking back to the house, Mamoru now walking further behind everyone.

Usagi was so tired. So.. very tired. The nonstop battles wearing on her body and the overnight shift last night did not make it any better. Her father promised her sleep but she knew that Hina would never go for it. She was getting slower and more sluggish. Her eyes burned behind the glamour. She could barely keep it up.

"You okay, odango?" Mamoru asked her. She nodded.

"Yo! Usagi. Mamoru!" Zoisite and Ami walked up to them all smiles.

Hina turned around when her sons name was called.

"We are going to go along ahead. Have fun with your friends!" Hina called.

"How was the temple last night?" Ami asked her.

"Could have been worse." She told her.

"You left pretty early too, Mamoru. You should have stayed. Rei and Jade got in to a huge fight. Very entertaining." Zoi said to him.

"You okay, Usa?" Ami asked watching as her friend swayed on her feet.

"I am a tad sleepy." She told her, her voice thick with insinuation.

"We just woke up and grabbed some food." Zoisite told them.

"Why don't you come on upstairs for some coffee, Usagi?" Ami said. "You can come too, Mamoru."

"Sounds perfect." Usagi said quickly.

Mamoru was frustrated. He wanted to talk to Usagi about Christmas eve. He begrudgingly followed along in to the apartment.

"Sit down, Usa. I got it." Ami said to her friend with a smile.

"You're the best Ames." Usagi said with a yawn sitting down on the love seat in the apartment. Her head drooped and she curled her feet up under her. It only took a minute and she was out cold.

"I knew that was going to happen." Ami said dumping out the water in to the sink.

Zoisite stretched out a well. "It's been a long week." And he slumped down into the couch next to Mamoru.

"How did you know she was so tired?" Mamoru asked Ami.

Ami gave him a soft smile and told her lie. "Usagi worked the overnight shift at the temple last night. She had to bless the whole shrine. It's a lot of work."

"I have never heard of that." Mamoru told her.

"Rei's grandfather is… well he is an odd old man. Zoi, hun, go put her in Kunz bedroom." Ami said sweetly.

"Kunz?" Mamoru asked confused.

Zoisite got up to pick up Usa.

"I got it." Mamoru said quickly getting up and scooping Usagi in to his arms and walking to the extra room.

"It's the bedroom at the end of the hall." Ami told him.

He laid her on the bed taking off her slippers. He could not stop looking at her and how serene she looked as she slept. He knew that she loved him. Her love was something that could be felt wherever she was. It was in the way her friends took care of her, how his mother adored her and how her father doted on her.

But she was hiding something and everyone was covering for her. He was going to find out what it was.

888888888888888888888888888

School had started back up and Usagi was really trying to dive in to her studies. Attacks had been sporadic making her run out of some classes already getting her some negative attention from her professors.

Mamoru and Usagi still had not discussed what happened Christmas eve. He had, without his father's permission, switched to the medical department. Since Mamoru was not a know it all in this area he was actually studying late in to the night and Usagi trying to make up all of her disappearances to Hina spent a lot of her time with her.

Mamoru had stayed late at school and was walking home when he saw Usagi walking a bit in front of him. Her headphones on as she walked.

"Baka." He said to himself. She could easily be distracted and someone attack her.

He was going to teach her a lesson and he used his new skills to come up on her quickly and quietly. He was about to put one hand out on her shoulder when she grabbed it.

"I would not do that if I were you." She said in a deadly voice.

Mamoru was shocked but he managed a smart ass remark anyway. "What could you do, odango?"

She let go of his hand and turned on him, her eyes wide.

"Geeze Mamoru, don't do that." She said in fear as Mamoru thought it was but for her it was in fear that she really could have hurt him.

He smiled smugly. "That is what you get for walking home at night with your headphones in."

She raised an eyebrow and smirked at him.

"Sure thing captain safety." And a mock salute followed.

They walked in silence for a while.

"How have you been?" She asked him casually.

"Fine, you?" He asked back.

"Same." She answered.

"I switched to the Medical department." He told her.

She stopped and looked at him with the excited smile he loved so much.

"Really?!" She said jumping up like a child. "Oh! This is so exciting." She poked him in the side when they started walking again.

"I am really proud of you. New emotions, you're less boring, you have friends, and now you have set your own path. Still a baka and a real jerk too but we can fix that in time." She went on.

Then it hit him. She was right. He looked down at her. She was smiling as she walked her blond hair swaying behind her.

She was a something else. A goddess sent to him to wake him up from the monotony of his old life.

They walked up to the house and Mamoru opened the door letting Usgai in first he followed closely behind.

His father was standing in the foyer red faced and angry. His mother next to him looking disappointed.

Usagi bowed a hello.

"Welcome home Usagi, we need to talk to Mamoru privately." Tomomi said to her politely.

"Usa, honey. Why don't you go prepare some tea." She smiled faintly. Usagi nodded dismissing herself to the kitchen.

Mamoru followed his father in to the living room and Tomomi motioned for his son to sit down.

Hina sat next to her husband.

"Mamoru, it has come to my attention that you switched to the medical department at Azubu University. Is this true, son?" Tomomi tried to keep his voice calm but the words came out angrily, his face red, eyes narrowed.

Mamoru was not intimidated, however. "Yes. I plan on becoming a doctor."

His father huffed. "Mamoru! We decided that you would finish school and take over as my successor."

"NO! You decided that is what I was supposed to do. I never wanted to do it." Mamoru practically yelled.

"Mamoru," Hina began, "We just want the best for you. Taking over the company is a great job. You can marry Usagi and start a family."

Mamoru stood fury coming over him. The trees tapped at the windows from the wind. A faint rumble of thunder was heard in the distance.

"This is EXACTLY why I moved out in the first place! You trying to rule my life and tell me what to do. So now not only can I not choose my profession I can't pick who I want to love either? I am not taking over the company and I am not marrying Usagi. Just stay out of my life."

SMACK

Hina breathed heavily her face red after she slapped her son across the face.

"Don't you dare talk to your father and I that way." She snapped.

Mamoru glared at her and then turned and walked out of the living room. Usagi was standing outside the room holding the tea. A look of sympathy on her beautiful face.

He opened the front door and walked out of it. Usagi saw a hint of white flutter by when the door closed.

"Kuso." She said. He needed to calm down before he brought a blizzard on to Tokyo.

She grabbed their jackets and took off after him. The flurries coming down faster.

"Mamoru!" She yelled running to him. He turned and looked at her but kept walking. She caught up to him easily and handed him his coat, keeping stride with his long legs.

He shrugged it on. "You were not supposed to hear that." He said quietly.

"Mamoru, I know that your parents are not happy now but they will change their minds. They were probably just shocked that you never told them your plans." Usagi said truthfully.

"That's not it. They want me to follow their plans exactly and when I do not they throw a huge fit. Its obnoxious."

She sighed. "It's a two headed coin Mamoru. Life is full of choices and it is also full of obligations. I do not think that taking over your father's company is an obligation, it's a choice you have chosen not to make. Sometimes when we fulfill obligations they are not for us. They are for someone else or the greater good."

She would know. Her whole life was full of obligations. Every bit even down to who she loved, bound by the fates.

"But you were right about love. Love is the most powerful thing in the universe and people do deserve the right to choose. Your mother is wrong for thinking she can force you to love someone." She said kindly and she did agree.

"NO one deserves that." She snarled under her breath.

She had been forced once by dark magic to try and make her fall in love with someone. Diamond was relentless when he was under Wisemans curse… his own desire amplified. She shivered when she thought about that room. Him pressuring her, using his third eye to hypnotize her. Where she had to promise to give herself to him after they married and then the wedding ceremony. It was the only lie she could come up with to get more time until someone came and saved her. It was Sapphire who saved her from his once deranged brother.

"You speak as if you know first-hand." He said, his footfalls in sync with hers. She ignored his comment.

"Forgiveness is also important, Mamoru. It's cleansing. You need to make peace with your parents. Explain why you want to be a doctor. They will listen to you as you have already changed so much. You opening up to them for a moment is probably worth more than the whole of the company."

"How are you so optimistic all the time" He asked incredulously.

"I have my moments." Daily especially with you. She thought.

"I am always amazed by your determination. You never give up do you?" he laughed.

She looked around and the snow had stopped falling. She let out a breath.

"Not today." She smiled.

They kept on walking for about forty minutes in silence.

"I do not remember snow being in the forecast this morning." Mamoru stated looking around.

"At least it's not a blizzard." She smiled to herself. "Just for Tokyo's safety you should keep your emotions in check. You know… think before you let loose."

He looked at her… "Okay, odango."

Mamoru's phone stated to ring and he answered it.

Usagi watched as his face paled, fear in his eyes.

"Yes, I will be there quickly." Mamoru stated and then he hung up.

"Mamo chan, what's wrong?" Usagi asked quickly.

"My…. My father had a heart attack." He said quietly.

Usagi gasped.

"We need to go. Do you know what hospital he is at?" Usagi said grabbing his hand as she started running for the house.

Mamoru was stunned for a second by her jumping in to action.

"All the way downtown. They transferred him from the Azubu hospital." Mamoru said trying to remember the train schedule.

They were a block from the house when Usagi pulled him down a side street.

"Usagi, the house is that way." Mamoru told her.

"I know but the train will take too long. We are driving." She told him and pulled keys out of her subspace pocket. A garage opening half way down the block.

"Driving… what?" Usagi watched Mamoru paused looking at the black Porsche.

It beeped to life.

She let go of his hand and slipped in to the car.

"LET'S GO!" She told him, he only paused for a moment.

She started the car and put it in gear pealing out of the garage toward Tokyo.

"Kuso, Usagi! Whose car is this?" He asked her. He looked nervous as Usagi swerved in and out of cars.

"My dad's." She said which was true and not totally. She asked for a sports car last year and her father made good on it. She frowned, as Minako and her had been unable to join a drifting gang. That bucket list would have to checked off at a later date.

Mamoru was worried about his father but looking at how in control Usagi was driving him where he needed to be… how she had taken the lead while he felt his world was falling apart.

"Your father will be okay, Mamoru. I know it." Usagi told him while she hit the gas speeding toward the hospital.

Authors Note:

I have none! Review and make my day!

ZS


	14. Hold Me

888888888888888888888

"He will be okay. He has to stay for some tests and some recuperation. It may be a few weeks." Hina said, her eyes rimmed in red.

Apparently Mamoru's father had been hiding his heart issues from everyone and it finally caught up with him after his strenuous argument with his son.

Usagi stood near Mamoru, making sure she was doing everything she could to be his rock and he was letting her.

Hina started crying again though and Usagi put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Who is going to take over the company?" Her shoulders shook as her biggest worry came out.

"I will." Mamoru said stepping toward his mother. "I will, Ma. Please do not worry."

Usagi's eyes went wide. She wanted to cry for Mamoru. Obligations were a bitch. What she had said either about Mamoru taking over the company was moot. He needed to take over the company for his family. Just as she would have to take the throne when it was her time.

"Usagi…" Hina looked to her and Usagi wanted to tell Hina, NO! Anyone but Mamoru! Instead she answered.

"Yes, Auntie?"

"Please take over the household. Take care of Shingo for me." she said with tear filled eyes.

"Of course. Anything you need. Anything at all I am here for you." Usagi told her without even balking at the idea of it all. Obligations were a mega bitch but love… love made it worth it.

Usagi and Mamoru stayed until there was nothing more they could do. Usagi wanted to yell at Mamoru. Tell him to not be like her but she shutdown as she wondered what would happen if he gained his memories back before falling in love with her… would she become an obligation?

They climbed in to the car, both silent. She bit her lip and started the car but didn't make any moved to put the car in reverse.

"I can't run from it any longer. The harder I try the more it will bite me in the ass in the long run." He told her.

He was right.

"You were right, though. Obligations are out of love for others and the good of everyone." He followed up with.

She started to cry. "Baka… baka… baka…" She shook her head knowing what duty she bore. "Promise me that when he is well again you will go back to school to become a doctor. Promise me?"

She wiped her tears and looked at him.

"I promise." He told her his blue eyes coming back to life.

She smiled. "Okay then."

88888888888888888888888888

Usagi lie in her bed looking up at the ceiling.

'One left. Kunzite. Then the big fight. Then… the moon. This would be the fight that would allow her to reclaim her title to the throne.'

She rolled and hung her head off the side of the bed, her hair stuck under her.

Now in addition to everything else in her life… like almost dying twice a week on average she agreed to take over Hina's spot in the house. Am I stupid? Masochistic? Yes, that's it… that's why I live with the man I am in love with who does not love me back. And I have all of these secrets in addition to hiding my own husband.'

She needed to get away from all of this right now. Transform and just run as fast as she could. The Tokyo tower was calling. She just was not going to sleep tonight.

She changed in to a training outfit and put on her shoes. She sighed as she opened the window and climbed out. Mamoru was standing right in front of her.

She gasped and looked up at him. She didn't even feel him with her barin being so jumbled. His tall form towered over her, his black hair falling in his face, still handsome as ever but his blue eyes were sad. A new emotion she thought.

"You okay?" she asked him softly.

He nodded.

"You?" he asked.

"Just taking a breather. Going to run, clear my head." She told him. It was almost the truth.

He gave her a look… one she had seen so many many many years ago. It was the look her gave her when he found out that his people were rebelling against their marriage.

He was not okay.

She took his hand and led him in to her room. She stepped out of her shoes and turned off the light.

"Come on." She told him.

He lay down in the bed and she laid next to him.

"Go to sleep." She said and they did.

8888888888888888888888888

' _Serenity, you are my love. Don't you ever leave me.'_

 _She giggled, her melodic musical voice was already doing strange things to him._

' _Endymion, you know that I would die if I left you. You are my destiny, my heart and the other half of my soul.' She told him. She was pressed to him, her back in to his chest and he was holding her nude body to his. His hand running up and down her side then moving in to her inner thigh. She purred._

Mamoru opened his eyes, his erotic dream of Usagi fresh in his mind and this was not the first. He had many… many more. Some when she had silver hair and called him Endymion and some when she cried out Mamochan, her golden hair draped over her perfect form.

He heard a soft snore from next to him. His eyes went wide… was it a dream? No his discomfort was evidence that it was a dream.

He was entangled with Usagi. His arms around her, his legs wrapped between hers. She smelled amazing. He remembered wanting to go to her… needing some sort of… something. And there she was. The crazy part was that she knew exactly what he needed putting aside her needs to fulfill his.

He loved her. He knew he loved her and just last night he denied it again because it was what his mother wanted. But here he was utilizing her as his only comfort from the obligation that he agreed to yesterday. Almost like she was his _wife_.

His possessiveness of Usagi had always been there. From the moment he made her friends back off of her new uniform to how he refused to let Zoisite even carry her to a bed to sleep in.

The last moments of his dream coming in to play his hand grazed along her side and settled on her hip bone. His touch had an immediate response from her even as she slept. She flexed her hips and soft purr whispered from her lips. He smiled. The way she had just responded to his touch made him proud. For a brief moment he wondered if his touch could do this to other women but the reverse came to mind right away. Could someone else's touch on Usagi gain such a response? He actually growled to his own thought.

If anyone laid a single hand on her they would deal with him. His hand snaked from her hip bone and under her shirt feeling on her tone stomach his pinky gliding under the edge of her pants. He dragged his hand back in the same motion as it settled again on her hip bone but on her bare skin. Shouldn't he feel strange as he had never had relations with a female in his whole life and yet he didn't tremble like a schoolboy as he touched her? He was confident in himself as he had been the very first time he kissed her. It was not a chaste kiss as he had expected it to be. It was a wild fire that became an inferno the moment his lips met hers and the same feeling came to life every time he kissed her.

Her head was settled next to his own, his other arm under it. Her neck close to his lips, his nose in her hair. He breathed her in nuzzling her as his hand swept again across her stomach, his palm pushing down harder as his fingers stretched out made purchase on her skin.

Her hips moved again in response, her head moving back to his collarbone her breath catching. He licked his lips wondering if what he was doing was wrong but her smell was intoxicating and the overwhelming feeling that she belonged to him made him press his lips to her neck which was not enough for him to taste her. His mouth moved down her neck gently sucking it and her hands moved. One on top of his that was pressed on her abdomen and the other behind her head to caress his face. Her body was pressed even closer to him as he nipped at a sensitive spot and she arched in to him. Her moan was enough for him. He used the arm that her head was settled on to grab her shoulder. He pulled his body away from hers but simultaneously pulled her toward him her body flush against his once more but he had exactly what he wanted. Access to her sweet mouth. He kissed her gently at first. It was slow, his hand moving to her face, his thumb caressing her jaw bone but when her hand moved to his side trailing down and resting on his hips he lost it. He kissed her deeper and his hand moved down her back and then up under her shirt, her hand did the same and he took his leg and wrapped it around her pulling her on top of him.

He would have thought that she would have stopped this assault but she didn't. She was just as fluid as he was, she never once broke the kiss and she was exactly on his aroused member. His hands that were on her waist moved up her to take off her shirt. Her eyes finally met his, and he was entranced by her, lifting his head to grab her lips once more once her shirt was off of her. His hands now roaming her bare back wondering if he should unsnap the fabric that kept him from seeing how perfect she really was.

His hands moved to her hips and he pulled her forward to grind against him. His breath came out in a gasp of his own pleasure and she also responded which made him pull her back and against him once more. There were too many clothes in between them. He wanted to see her every inch of her but when his hands dragged up her body toward her bra she stopped him.

She leaned her head down next to his and whispered in his ear.

"You may want to go take a cold shower because I am not having sex with you." She purred and then she bit on his earlobe.

She went to get off of him but he held her firm against him.

"We…" He stuttered out breathy. "We don't have to and we shouldn't anyway."

"Well, we won't and your right, we shouldn't." She antagonized him.

She went to move again but he held her firm by the hips. He sat up looking at her in the dark. Even in the dark a small light coming in from the window he could see her beauty. Her kind soul and her mystery.

"Usako… what is this between us?" He asked her as he moved her bangs from her eyes and his hand settled on her cheek.

"Do you have to ask, Mamo chan?" she said softly. He knew what she was getting at. It was love but that was not just it.

"No… I mean… have you ever done this with someone else." He has to ask. They seemed so natural and fluid. The way they responded to each other's touches and knew each other's sensitive spots… and she had many, many more if he was right. And then the time that their link was open it was even more intense than this. He missed that. Their bond to one another.

She bit her lip in thought which made him furious at the thought of it. Was is Seyia? That Diamond guy? Motoki? He would kill them all. Who would dare to touch something that was his?

But the truth was she was thinking that she had with him many many times before this and then the one awful time that Diamond forced himself on her only to be saved by her quick thinking.

"Usako." He growled. "Who has touched you like this?" And his possessive hands gently grabbed her face so he could see in to her eyes.

She grabbed his face back in return. "No one other than you have ever touched me like this."

"And kiss you?" He placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

He noticed that she went stiff and she had a cold look in her eye.

"Mamoru, it doesn't matter does it?" She asked him worry in her eyes.

But he narrowed his eyes. "Why won't you tell me?" He asked the jealousy ebbing.

She turned her head away not meeting his eye. "It was a long time ago and it was not welcomed or returned. But now you know why I wore the glasses for so long."

He saw red. The room feeling darker as his hands moved from her face around to her back pulling her to him protectively.

Snow began to fall outside whipping around in the wind and before Usagi could realize what was going on a whirl wind of snow hit the city covering it in white rain that fell heavily from the sky.

"Mamoru." She said in to his shoulder. "We need to set some boundaries. We both have very different lives and you know how I feel about you." She licked her lips.

"I…" He started. "I will be starting at my dad's company Monday after I take leave from school. I don't know how busy I will be but… I want to find out what this is between us."

"Sex is off limits." She told him sternly. She could not explain telepathy.

"That's going to be difficult." He said under his breath.

"You always like a good challenge figure it out." She said annoyed. "And don't freak out if I don't come home. My dad always knows where I am."

"Text me then." He said in a low tone.

She bit her lip again… "Shingo will always be taken care of don't worry, but I will try. I can be forgetful at times."

"Why can't you tell me the truth?" He asked her running his hands up and down back. She shivered in delight.

"Why can't you tell me how you feel?" She asked him back. It seemed as if he was going to answer and he paused.

Her alarm went off and she groaned. She quickly rolled off him and turned off the intrusive noise.

Mamoru looked at her curiously, waiting for an explanation.

She grabbed her shirt and threw it back on and then threw her shoes on. Grabbing her phone she opened the window and then stood back.

"Kuso! You baka." She told him slamming the window shut.

"What?" He got out of bed and looked out the window. The balcony was covered in what looked to be a foot of snow.

"Stop blaming the weather on me, odango." He rolled his eyes and got back in to bed. "I was going to ask where you were going but since it looks like you can't go anywhere…." He patted the empty space in the bed next to him.

Her phone beeped and she looked at the text.

'Our place come for breakfast then be prepared to bleed, odango.' Rei text.

'If I am late I will explain when I get there.'

'Going back to sleep'

She slipped her shoes off and then went and locked the door. She didn't want to have to explain this to anyone.

Going in to the bathroom she changed in to actual pajamas and then set an alarm.

She slipped back in to bed worried it would be awkward. She never knew when Mamoru was going to go all cold on her.

But he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her soundly on the head.

"Who texts anyone this early in the morning?" he grumbled sleepily.

"Rei." She paused. "Mamoru, do you have plans this morning?" she asked with a yawn.

"No." He told her.

"Good, because I need you to make Shingo breakfast. I have a date…" She told him.

He flipped her on her back and hovered over her. "Odango…" He said menacingly.

"With the girls." She finished.

He bent down and kissed her soundly.

"Who else was going to cook Shingo breakfast? You would burn down the kitchen." He told her after breaking their kiss

"Baka! Go to your own room." She yelled in a whisper.

He just laughed wrapping himself around her and falling asleep.

888888888888888888

Shingo and Mamoru spent the day at the hospital with their parents. Usagi was suited up in armor. A pink flowered apron on and a knife in her other hand.

"Tsukino, Usagi! You can do this! You save the world daily. You can make a Japanese dinner for the Chiba boys." She took a warrior stance.

Usagi had gone to the grocery after training and an amazing breakfast prepared by Makoto. She explained what happened to Chiba san and everyone vowed to pitch in where they could to help.

Usagi was not stupid as she gathered her ingredients for the meal. She gathered some other items as well a backup plan for herself honestly. She was Sailor Moon and _she_ could not starve. That's not to say she wasn't trying as she cut and diced taro root, one of Mamoru's favorites. After what felt like hours slaving in the kitchen she was finished cooking the boys their dinner. The end product looked beautiful and she had the table all set when they walked through the door.

"TADA!" She said beaming at her work.

Shingo and Mamoru gave each other a look but then Mamoru said. "Let's just eat Shingo. It's been a long day and it actually smells good in here." Usagi went red.

Usagi sat down with them, watching them intently.

Shingo took a bite of his curry spitting it out. "Too hot! Too hot!" He grabbed his water and started chugging it.

"Oh!" Usagi cried. "I don't think I put too much spice it in." She took a bite, her mouth on fire right away.

"Oniichan! Don't eat it. You will die!" Shingo yelled at him.

Mamoru would skip that dish and try the taro. It made a loud crunching sound as he chewed.

"Taro should not crunch, onii! Spit it out!" Shingo yelled again.

"Ahhh! I must have under cooked it." Usagi yelled. "Spit it out!"

And Mamoru did but he looked around confused.

"I don't get it, odango. Your food is god awful and yet it smells wonderful in here." Mamoru mused. Usagi would not meet his eye.

"It may smell good but it tastes awful. I will cook you some Ramen. I will call you when it's done. Go do something else." She told him.

Mamoru scanned the kitchen and noticed that the oven was on.

"Odango?" He questioned.

"Hum?" She answered looking innocent.

"What's in the oven?" Her eyes followed his line of sight.

"I must have left it on." She lied but he saw through that right away. "I will go turn it off." She got up slowly and so did Mamoru. She ran to the over blocking it from him.

"Usagi! What's in the oven!" He asked her again.

"Nothing!" She told him her face red as she blocked him.

He came at her and scooped her up over his shoulder leaving her there to dangle.

"Mamo chan!" Put me down!" She yelled.

He went to open the oven. "Don't open that!" She yelled at him beating at his back. He laughed loudly. Shingo was amazed at how playful is brother was being. He bit the inside of his cheek thinking that maybe Usagi was the one for his brother. He could never see Mamoru being this free around anyone else.

Mamoru opened the oven. His jaw went slack. She was making a whole roast chicken and diced sweet potatoes.

"Baka! You can't eat my food. I can't starve!" She whined.

"Holding out on us, Usako?" He asked her.

"Usagi!" What's that!" Shingo yelled as he peered in to the oven. "It actually looks edible." Mamoru put her down and she closed the oven door.

"It's _my_ backup dinner." She told them hands on her hips. "and don't touch it. A growing girl has to eat." She sniffed.

"Baka Usagi! You were going to poison us!" Shingo accused.

"I was not! I hoped it would be somewhat edible and you would eat and leave and I, who would be starving, would have this." She said putting her nose in the air.

"And you were not going to share!" Shingo yelled. Even Mamoru looked annoyed.

"Well you two," She pointed to the brothers, "Are so judgmental that if I made the food that I actually know how to make, I knew I would hear the same criticisms.

' _What's this baka Usagi? Fat English people food. We can't eat this it's against our heritage and blah blah blah.'_ " She mocked them. "So I made my own dinner."

"Onii chan… she's right." Shingo admitted.

Mamoru nodded. "We will get fat and it is against our heritage." He told Shingo.

"BRAT!" She yelled. "Well you two can eat out every night and I will eat my own, wonderful, delicious, NON fattening, dinner. Go on." She shooed them and put on an oven mitt to pull out the perfect roast chicken. Then she pulled out the diced sweet potatoes with onions. She put a fork in a piece, blew on it and put it in her mouth.

"YUMMMM!" She said with a look of satisfaction.

They both looked at her drooling.

"FINE!" She yelled but I still need to make the spinach so go clean up the table and I will bring over plates.

Usagi covered the food with foil and then sautéed some spinach, garlic and a bit of oil. Plating the food, she brought it over… with forks and knives.

She each gave them a plate and she sat down with hers. "IKIDAKIMASU!" She said and started eating. She swallowed a bite. "So good." She purred to herself. If she had to cook she would cook what she knew. If things got bad well she would hire a chef.

Shingo and Mamoru looked at each other and slowly took a bite. They looked at each other again and nodded.

"This is actually good, odango." Mamoru complimented her. She almost fell over.

"Did you give me an actually compliment, baka?" She asked him.

"No, I gave the food one." He said taking another bite. She snatched his plate from him.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! You may not be able to cook Japanese food but this is very good. You did well, Usako." Mamoru told her and she smirked as she handed back the plate.

"So, we are going to have like a month of non-Japanese food?" Shingo asked warily.

Usagi swallowed. "Only if I cook. My dad can cook quite well and the day's I am not here I will have something prepared." Mako would be a lifesaver.

"Not here?" Shingo asked her concerned.

"Yes, not here." She pointed her fork at him. "I have stuff to do also."

"She won't let you down, Shingo. Just trust her." Mamoru told him sternly.

Usagi gave Mamoru a half smile and went to finish her food.

"Usagi, where were you going to hide a whole chicken and sweet potatoes?" Mamoru asked her.

She winked at him. "Let's just say if you didn't see it in the oven you never would have known it was here."

And she smiled at the fact dessert was already tucked away in her subspace pocket. She had to cook the priorities first after all.

8888888888888888888888888

The weeks went by mostly in the same fashion unless there was an attack or she had an overnight shift… or if she was too injured because almost every night Mamoru stayed with her. Some night's it was more… so much more with the exception of _that_. They craved each other desperately. Their one soul making it more intense as Usagi had opened their link again. Of course only when everything was perfect.

She never thought they would ever be so sexually intimate with one another. She was putting so much trust into him but he was opening himself up so much more to her.

Some night's they were too tired to do anything but hold each other. Mamoru had begun to get home almost at midnight every night. He would be so tired that he didn't even notice when she left every morning or if she left for a 'Kunzite I want to fuck up your sleep' special.

The night's she was away from him she always gave him comfort through their link.

Oh and then the times they fought with each other. Endymion and Serenity used to fight all of the time about stupid things and Mamoru and Usagi's relationship from the beginning they fought so it was inevitable.

Once it was about her overnight weekend shift. She had cut the bond that weekend and she had told him she was at Minako's, which worked best so he never tried to show up. Sometimes he would come by and hang out with the guys and he had no clue she was sound asleep in what would be Kunzite's bed. By the time she got home late Sunday, after dinner, they had a go at one another. Mamoru was yelling at her that she was supposed to help in the house and with Shingo. She yelled back that her father was here and helping. Then when she wouldn't tell him what she was doing, because they were fighting, it made it even worse. There were comments thrown about how Mamoru thinks the world revolves around him and how Usagi is a spoiled brat who is out having fun while he is working his ass off. So then she told him she would stay out every night and come home every morning. She made good on her threat that night, staying at the guys and when she crawled up the tree at 5:30ish the next morning he was there waiting looking miserable.

They always made up… not as good as Minako had implied because they were abstaining from _that_ … but they _always_ made up.

Usagi's biggest issue, aside from being dead tired from her schedule and the housework, was the few nights she had to run out at odd times while she was with Shingo. He was a bright kid so she said as little as possible so he would not try and figure her out.

Shingo and Usagi were sitting at the dinner table together chatting about his day and his new friends. He was getting closer to Usagi and he started to notice things that his family was missing. Like her small injuries. How sometimes she would favor one hand over the other, or limp. A bandage there one day and not the next. How tired she was but she put on a strong front making sure everything was done correctly. And she was always happy even when he threw cheap shots at her.

Then it happened again. Her cell phone blaring and she got up quickly to leave. Putting her dish in the sink.

"Baka, Usagi! Where the heck do you always go?" Shingo crossed his arms over his chest annoyed.

"Shingo, I am so sorry! I promise I will be back as soon as I can. Don't open the doors for strangers. Lock them when I leave. Call my cell if you need me or my dads.…" she stated grabbing a jacket as she headed toward the door.

The phone went off again and Usagi bolted from the house.

Shingo on the other hand had enough of Usagi's disappearing acts. He was ready for this one and when she bolted he followed her. She was quick, Shingo had to give her that but she ducked down a side road and he followed.

He saw the end of her transformation. Usagi was Sailor Moon. His jaw went lax and all of the strange things that Usagi did started to fall in to place. Running out of the house all the time, staying over at people's houses… and now Usagi was going to school full time, taking care of the house, shopping, cleaning, and cooking. She was Sailor Moon on top of it all. He stayed on that side street for a while before he had the urge to head home.

He waked back to the house ashamed of how awful he always was to her. She always remained happy and kind. She had brought their family closer together. He had to make amends.

888888888888888888888888

Usagi came home and all of the dishes she had left out had been cleaned up, the kitchen sparkling and the laundry folded. She looked around dumbfounded. She walked upstairs to find Shingo studying at the desk in the living area.

"Shingo? Did you clean up down stairs?" she asked him anticipating a smart-ass remark but he simply nodded turning his head to look at her curiously.

"Thank you. I truly appreciate it, but let me do things like that. Your job is to be a kid and study. Okay?" She told him with a soft smile and he knew she meant it.

"Did you have time to be a kid?" He asked her, his face stoic. He looked like Mamoru.

Her eyes went wide. "Of course I did, Shingo chan."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Yeah, well I did some research while you were gone and it seems to me that Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus first appeared in Europe ten years ago…"

She gave no reaction to his words.

"What does that have to do with me being a kid? You should be studying not researching the sailor senshi." She scoffed at him.

"So that would have made you ten years old when you started fighting evil? Doesn't seem like you had a lot of time to be a kid." Shingo said with his know-it-all look.

Usagi stayed tight lipped. He gave her an incredulous look telling her that he knew. There was no point bull shitting him.

She sat down and looked at him.

"You know… when you turn in to a super hero as a child you learn how to keep a secret very well." She paused. "If anyone were to find out about me… I could be hurt. My family hurt. Those who I love hurt. Regular people are also capable of doing horrible to things to those who are different or things they do not understand." Usagi started to explain. She could have his memories erased but the fact was… she knew she could trust him. He needed the emotional value of knowing a secret. He needed to understand loyalty because if not… he was going to as emotionally void as Mamoru had been.

"I promise to never tell a soul. I swear it." Shingo said with a firm nod. She saw the excitement behind his eyes.

Usagi gulped. "You can't even insinuate you know, Shingo kun. Suspicious people are the worst."

"I will keep my mouth shut. I promise." He told her.

"Good. Now I won't have to erase your memory." She stood and ruffled his hair.

"Whaaaa….." He said wide eyed.

She laughed.

"Usagi… how do you do it? The monsters… are out so much more now than normal. I mean like double. It's been all over the news." Shingo said with worry on his face.

"I don't think you should worry about those things. You have enough stuff with your dad to worry about."

He put his hands on his hips annoyed. "I have an IQ of 200, and I am sure if you can fight evil at my age I can handle it."

She scrunched her face in irritation at him. "It's hard." She sighed. "Even with all of this. A lot of lying, sneaking in and out. I am tired a lot but I have an obligation to the people of Earth, to your family and to everyone I love. I guess… I wouldn't have it any other way. Even though… sometimes I feel like I am a machine."

"And my brother pretends not to like you." He said shaking his head.

Usagi bit her lip. Mamoru had been sleeping in her bed almost every night since his father had been admitted in to the hospital. He had not confessed to anything but she had let her block on the bond open. He could tug on the bond. Make sure it was there but since he had a hard time with his emotions he didn't push emotions back at her and it took too much out of her to search for his feelings. She didn't want to poke around in the bond… he would show her his feelings in due time, she hoped.

"Our relationship is… complicated." She admitted to only what could be the truth.

"So who is the silver haired guy that keeps showing up?" Shingo asked curious. "At the battles. Is he like the big boss in video games?

"The big boss is a woman and surprisingly he is very old friend." She laughed darkly. "He has been brainwashed, his soul corrupted and he is the last one I have to save." She pounded her fist in to palm.

Shingo's eyes went wide. "You have been saving the bad guys!" He practically yelled.

Her eyes softened. "Sometimes darkness takes over even the purest souls. It feeds on doubt and personal fear."

"So… that guy that came to the house that one day… and the guy at the arcade…"

She winked at his brilliance.

His brow furrowed in worry. "But… you were injured by the youma days before…." His eyes went wide. "And then you disappeared for a long time."

"Love is the strongest power in the world, Shingo kun. I fight for love and justice." She didn't want to scare him.

"You are willing to die for love?" He said incredulously.

"One day you will see how important it is and you will understand." She stated not answering his question outright.

He shook his head not understanding. "If these people were turned evil who is to say they won't again?"

'These negative Chiba boys' She thought annoyed. But she bit her lip it was a very valid point. All of the shitennou had turned in the Silver Millennium but Endymion was… immune. Why?

Love? No, the senshi and the shitennou had love… bonds….

"Shingo! You are a genius!" She jumped up.

"Ummm… I know?" He said confused.

"Come on. You can help me!" She pulled a book from her subspace pocket. Shingo's eyes went wide.

"What the heck!" Shingo said stunned looking at what seemed to be a very large and very ancient book. It seemed to be embossed with silver. The lunarian script etched in to the cover.

"Oh?" She looked around. "Sub space pocket. My dad has been looking for this for awhile. I am still denying I have it."

She looked at the book. "Hum… we probably need a Venusian one too. They are the experts on love." She reached in the pocket again and pulled out another ancient book. This one was different. It had red rubies laid it to it. The Venusian script just as pretty but with more loops.

"What else do you have in there?!" Shingo exclaimed. Looking at her back and trying to figure out what the heck a subspace pocket was. He was sure that physics could not even explain this one.

She squished up her face. "Probably some things that need to go in the dishwasher and laundry. I haven't really had time to clean it out in a while."

"Ew!" He said but Usagi ignored him opening up the Lunarian book.

"I can't read this, Usagi." He said looking at the text but even more intrigued by the pictures.

"It's Lunarian." She explained. "And this…" she opened the other book is Venusian." Showing him the text.

"Like the planet Venus." He said as if she was nuts.

"It's a long story, but let's just figure out this one part." She touched her finger to Shingo's forehead giving him the ability to read the two ancient languages.

He gasped in amazement as the knowledge flooded his mind.

"And my brother had to teach you Japanese?" he barked in a laughter.

"The languages didn't just come to me, baka. I knew them. Plus, do you see any stupid kanji? The only one that could give me the power to be perfect in Japanese is my father and there was no way he would do that." She tried to defend herself.

"How can I help?" Shingo asked ready to dive in to this knowledge.

"Okay." She said handing him the Venusian book. "We are looking for anything that has to do with Soul bonds and more precisely how they are formed and forming one."

"This is crazy cool!" Shingo said so amused flipping through the pages.

Usagi dove in to the Lunarian book hoping that she could find something of use. If not she would have to go to the control room to look. Shingo and Usagi scanned through the large books for about ten minutes when Shingo said he found something.

"Usagi, Look at this. This says that there are many types of bonds but the soul bond is the strongest and hardest to break than any other." He scanned the page.

"Usually the people who create a soul bond will be very close in the sense of willing to give anything for the other, as to create a soul bond is by its very nature giving some of the core essence, the deepest and truest part of the soul, to another person. This is to 'Claim' the other persons soul. Usually these people are lovers or very close in another sense, and their partner being the other common pairing. Likewise, the pair tend to be in the mind or soulscape when it occurs, as it is much easier to interact directly with the soul at that level."

"Though there is a claim on the other person's soul it does not mean that one soul cannot be tainted as the souls are not one, but two connected. Only those who share one soul have the highest power of connection to the other. It is impossible to impose another's will on those who share one soul. Only a rare few are born with this type of soul bond. It is a Golden Bond. And is known to be destiny's greatest form of love. Each being is born sharing only one soul. This type of soul bond is the strongest force of love in the universe and comes with the greatest power associated with the benefits of being bonded. It is an eternal bond and in every lifetime that the beings are reborn they will always share one soul. It is a bond impossible for anyone to break with the exception of those who are bonded. If the bond is cut by those who share the soul it will result in excruciating pain and suffering until the half of the soul tries to repair itself. This cutting of the bond is as rare as of being born sharing one soul. The only known documented breaking of a golden bond was due to the other being's betrayal of the bond and it was physically cut by a strong magical power. The souls were never reunited and each lived with a pain so great the rest of their existence."

"The forging of a 'two soul bond' in to ' a one soul bond' must not be preformed lightly. For if one being dies the other will follow; however, the power they share will be greater. Their souls unable to be tainted by chaos. The process has to be performed using a powerful object and executed with a bloodline from the gods born in the cauldron. The bond can be rejected if both of the souls are not willing to become one."

"Wow." Shingo said in amazement.

Usagi bit her lip. She and Mamoru shared a golden bond as Serenity and Endymion did. They shared one soul and that explained why his rejection was so painful the closer they became and if one died… the other would follow.

This also meant that she could forge the soul bonds between her senshi and the shittenou. She wondered if Haurka and Micharu had a golden bond.

She would have to bond everyone as one soul if they were willing. She could not have Beryl take any of them away from her ever again.

"Usagi… why is this important?" Shingo wondered.

She smiled in triumph. "Love and justice, Shingo kun."

"Thank you for your help. You may have helped save many lives." She pet his head and then picked up the books and shoved them in to her subspace pocket. "You should go get ready for bed."

He nodded and walked to his room. "Usagi chan, do you have a soul bond with Oni chan. Is that why you love him so much even when he is mean to you?"

She looked at him and gave him a gentle smile. "Love is painful, too, Shingo but that does not mean that we should give up, ne?"

It was not a direct answer but he gave her a large smile.

"Shingo… If I hire a housekeeper you won't tell anyone will you?" She asked.

"You are really cool, Usagi." And he went in to his room and shut the door.

"That's a yes."

8888888888888888888888888

Mamoru was wrapped around Usagi. His arms around her pulling her close, her back flush with his chest, his legs entwined with hers. His head resting on hers as he breathed her in. He was so tired. He was trying to save his father's company, train with the guys, figure out his relationship with Usagi, and he was constantly worried about his father.

The only good thing to come from his father getting ill was this and he kissed the blonds head. Gods above did he want her and the thought of anyone else having her was too painful to think about. She had made it clear that she would not sleep with him and though he wanted her every moment, of every second of everyday, he could still not admit that he loved her to anyone, even her.

He had already purchased a ring and he was going to marry her. He hoped that the single display of how much he wanted her, which she would come to realize that he loved her. He couldn't even believe that he would do such a thing but he knew from the moment he was aware of his love for her it was inevitable. It was impossible for him to feel this way about anyone else and he knew that he needed to place his own mark on her. He needed to mark her as his own. He would be proud to marry Tsukino Usagi. And his Usako _would_ marry him.

He sighed. Today his father's advisor told him that he might have to look at a merger to save the company. This had weighed on him at work but it was something that could not be denied.

He went to discuss the idea with his father but instead he was given the news that his dad was going to need surgery. He needed to relieve any stress on his father. So instead of seeing how his father felt about having a merger he would make that decision as CEO.

Usagi stirred next him.

"Mamo chan?" She asked rolling over so they were pressed together. "What's wrong?"

She sent comfort through their link to him.

"Nothing, go back to sleep." He told her quietly, amazed that she was so aware of him.

"I will when you tell me what's wrong." She told him grabbing his face between her two small hands. "Tell me." she demanded. He could not deny her with all of the comfort and love that was being absorbed by his once emotionless heart and head.

"My father has to have surgery and it will be a long recovery. I will have to stay CEO longer than I wanted to." It was hard to say out loud.

"Oh, Mamo chan, everything will be okay. It will all work out and you can go back to school and become the world's greatest doctor. Whatever happens I will stand by your side." She said sweetly and when she said it he almost believed it.

"The company is in financial distress and we may have to merge with another company to save it." He admitted to his second stress.

She bit her lip.

He just needed enough money to finish this game they were developing and he knew it could save the company.

"I will help anyway I can." She told him firmly. "Even if it is just us here talking."

"I will fix it. Sorry to worry you." Mamoru told her but the truth was it was nice telling her what was going on even if he didn't tell her everything.

"I want to be here for you. Whatever you need." She told him taking her finger and brushing it over his lips.

He wanted to get lost in her love for hours. For days he could get lost in her if she would let him. He would marry her and claim her for eternity once everything was figured out.

For now, he would take her beautiful lips on his and see how far she would let him go with some heavy petting.

 **Authors Note:**

Yes, I did look up soul bonds to get some of that information. Also I am changing this story to M. There are no explicit sex scenes in any part of this story (one or two) but I guess I have to follow the FF code.

In 'It started with a kiss' Naoki was still pretty self-absorbed even as Kotoko helped. Every time I watched any of them I was like damn, if you are going to play house… play house. But they never did. Usagi and Mamoru kind of do playhouse. Each has their own lives but they find and make time for one another. (Poor Minako)

It is not surprising that Mamoru plans on marrying Usagi. She has shown him that she can be here for him even during this strenuous time frame which means she would be there even as he went through med school. His parents were right too and this he would admit when he proposed to her.

Sigh….. let's see what happens.

 **Review and make me smile like Usagi makes everyone smile!**

Oh and I hope I am making up for my little Caribbean vacay!

ZS


	15. Tokyo's Machine

88888888888888888888888

Mamoru's father's surgery went very well but he had to stay even longer in the hospital to recover. It had been two weeks since the first idea was dropped in to his lap about merging companies and he was sorting through a few offers. He still had not told his father about the possible merger because everything seemed to be working out as Usagi had said. He loved her hopeful attitude.

He was also in a far too good mood. Usagi and himself did not make love but it was enough to keep him grinning on the inside all day long. To top it off, she was actually in his arms when he woke up this morning not disappearing to run as she always did. Something told him that she was doing something other than running but she never told him and he never asked. She had not come home with anything broken so he let it be. He also hated when she left for a few days at time. She always had an excuse and he was so busy at work that he did not have time to do anything but trust her. He had his own secrets with his enhanced abilities and this odd power. When he practiced with the guys he used his full strength and ability and they could keep up. They acted like it was normal so he went along with it. Something's came naturally and some things he was still learning. He also had an ability to heal any wounds that were inflicted on him very quickly and by the time he was at home with Usako nothing was there to raise any suspicion.

He tugged on their link and he was sure he could feel her smile as she tugged back. The longer he was with her the easier it was for him to try and send some emotion back in to the bond. It was almost as if he could feel the bond becoming stronger if that was even possible.

Usagi not only was bringing out the better side of himself, he was starting to feel like a man. She was becoming a woman, or she was showing him the woman that she always had been. He may keep a cold façade for many people but on the inside he was changed. Usagi and his relationship was a secret though. On the rare occasions he joined her to hang out with their friends they didn't give much away. She knew how Mamoru felt about his privacy and rumors. She never complained… but he knew that she was hoping for something less private. He was not ready for that quite yet. He would propose to Usagi after things settled at the company and he was back in school. Then they could come out as a couple. He felt is lip twitch at the word. 'Just wait a bit longer, Usako' he thought. One thing at a time.

He felt his link to Usagi disappear and he frowned. That happened sometimes. He didn't know if it was her or maybe a glitch but nonetheless, not being about to feel it made him uneasy. It meant that he also could not find her and this stressed him out. He was sure that she _belonged_ to him.

He walked in to his father's hospital room, as usual, he was so thankful for Tsukino san paying for a luxury room. He noticed two men in suits talking animatedly with his father. His mother was sitting in the chair next to his bed smiling politely. The smirk disappeared and his lips pressed tightly together.

"Excuse me?" Mamoru said annoyed that these men were here possibly discussing business when his father was recovering from open heart surgery.

The men turned to look at him. He stayed stoic giving away nothing.

"Moto san, Sato san, this is my son Chiba Mamoru." His father introduced from his hospital bed. "Moto san is the chairman of Presidential Financial."

Mamoru bowed.

"It is very nice to meet you Moto san, Sato san but gentleman, please, my father is sick and recovering. This is not the place to be discussing business, if you would not mind leaving I would appreciate it." Mamoru said firmly.

Sato san narrowed his eyes at Mamoru but he remained unreadable.

"It's okay son. We were just discussing a few things." His father said waving his arms to dismiss Mamoru's request.

"Ah yes, well here is the paper work." Sato said pulling out papers from his briefcase.

"Sato san. This is a hospital." Moto san told him in mock disbelief.

"Yes, it is a hospital. And my father needs to rest. I am the acting CEO and I would be more than honored to sit down with you to discuss business at your convenience, but for now I am going to ask you to leave." Mamoru told them sternly.

The entirety of his good mood he had earlier was now gone.

"Yes, Chiba san. We are very sorry to disturb you." Moto said to his father with a bow. He turned to Mamoru.

"I respect your worry and concern for your father. I will have someone contact your company to set up a meeting." Moto said with a small apologetic smile.

"Thank you sir." Mamoru bowed again. "I look forward to meeting with you."

It seemed that maybe his father knew more than what Mamoru had been keeping from him.

Mamoru wished the link would open back up soon. He needed Usagi to get through the day.

8888888888888888888888888

Mamoru woke up in nothing short of a piss poor mood. Usagi did not come home last night and their link was still cut off. She text him and told him she was with Minako. He understood that Minako was going through a hard time and all but Mamoru was becoming selfish. A new emotion for him.

He had woken up early and made Shingo breakfast.

Mamoru sat down to eat and Shingo came down stairs confused as he looked around.

"Where is Usagi onesan?" He looked around worried. That's what he wanted to know.

"She stayed with Minako last night. She should be home tonight." Mamoru told him in a stiff voice but he noticed the relief cross Shingo's face.

"Cool." He said when he started eating. He looked up at his brother.

"You okay, Onisan?" Shingo asked concerned. He was used to Mamoru these last weeks being… happy and fun. Even playful and Shingo never thought he would see the day.

"Just fine. I need to get to work." Mamoru said getting up and putting his dishes in the sink.

He headed out of the door when he felt a pull on the link with the emotion of an apology. He tugged back feeling relief and he remembered something very special he had to do today.

8888888888888888888888

Usagi had found herself waking up in the guy's apartment, her shoulder on fire but tightly bandaged. The industrial windows framed in metal let the murky light invade the room in turn waking her up. The room was fairly large, with exposed reddish brown brick walls being a focus on two of the four walls in the room. The furniture was modern, low to the floor but the king size bed was soft even just sitting on a platform. She had been sleeping in the bed that would be Kunzite's when she cleansed him. He was given the largest room, of course, but being a corner room meant more windows. More windows meant more light and Usagi kept reminding Minako to order black out shades. Usagi would have had the filthy windows cleaned by now had they not kept some of the light out. She looked over to see Minako peacefully sleeping in the white down. Her blond hair knotted and messy yet she was still as beautiful as ever. Usagi slowly moved back her hair to check Minako's neck. The 'burn' as she called it, had disappeared having been healed by senshi's power but she could tell that Minako was still drained. Seeing Kunzite so much was wearing on her twin like sister and Usagi was just biding the time until she could make them one again.

She sat up and tried rotating her shoulder. It hurt but it was far better than last night. Her healing process was slower than normal as she was so exhausted all the time. Especially because she was always putting on a strong front for everyone and their issues. Her bare feet hit the polished concrete floor and she went to the on suite bathroom. Looking around at the very masculine modern bath she laughed as the counter was filled with girly products. She felt bad staying here so much. At least once times a week and as many as three times a week. But she had a bed here, for now and everyone was here. Everyone but Mamoru. She stripped down and turned on the shower. Stepping in to the glass walled shower she grinned changing the water flow from the regular shower head to the rain down shower head. Yeah… she didn't feel so bad anymore. She did, however, feel bad for Kunzite when he realized his 'room' was taken over by two girls.

She slowly pulled off the binding on her injury. What would Mamoru say if he saw her like this? She hated having to cut off the link every time there was battle but this was the very reason. The pain, fear and worry could not be transferred through their bond. Every time she was injured and it didn't heal quick enough she was away from him, cutting off their bond. She had been firm on her decision to not wake up his memories of Endymion until she was sure that Mamoru loved her as Usagi.

She loved how much he had come around. He had let down his wall to show her that he needed her. She knew that Endymion's possessiveness was leaking in to the once cold Chiba Mamoru. She should have recognized it from the very first time he kissed her but now he was getting more desperate for her. And she was trying so hard not to give in to him. She loved the man and it didn't help that when they were together she had VIVID memories of her making love with Endymion. She had to hold back the intensity of her feelings through the link, which was also draining. Plus, if she did fully complete the bond by consummation he would know her thoughts when they were _that_ strong; however, she was sure she could block the telepathy if she wanted. It should be as easy as blocking the bond. As much as she hated being away from Mamoru she needed this mental break. If she thought one more time about why he hadn't properly asked her out she may freak out on him. If she freaked out on him like they used to do as Serenity and Endymion or as Odango and Baka he could retreat back in to his cave of solidarity.

She got out of the shower wrapping a towel around her. She needed to check on Jadeite as he was badly injured last night taking a blow for Mars. They were all willing to die in the line of fire for one another but this whole fear that one of their lovers maybe hurt was causing more bad than good. So, maybe her and Minako didn't fully understand as they were lone warriors as of now… regardless it would be dealt with.

The good and bad thing was Kunzite. Kunzite was cracking. The smug smile on Venus face after they dusted the youma said enough. He was losing it and it meant that she needed to prepare for the one on one battle with him, which she would ensure it came down to. She knew Kunzite's pride well enough to know that all of these losses and all of the pain that was being inflicted upon him in the negavese would be directed at her.

Getting dressed and wrapping up her hair she felt the pain was lessening and she felt comfortable enough to open up her link to Mamoru and gave a tug with an apology. She smiled when he tugged back.

Dressed and ready to go to class she gave Minako a kiss on the forehead. Walking out in to the hall she headed in to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. She was going to go check on Jade but… since he was not out here she was not heading in to that room.

She needed to talk with everyone about the soul bonding she wanted to perform on them. She poured a cup of coffee in to her thermos and headed to class. Her father had explained as much as he could as he had only seen it performed twice in his previous life. She had poured her overnight shifts in to going through books from the Silver Millennium and prior. She had maybe… maybe once or twice… or more than that, she brought Shingo to the control room to help her research. Mamoru would never know considering he got home so late. Finally, after so much searching she found the ritual and Shingo and her had a dance party because of it.

Shingo was becoming so cool. He was still a smart ass but she was catching on.

His new emotional advancement class, as taught by Tsukino Usagi, had made him friends so he became helpful of scheduling things to do when she had to 'work.' It also made her feel better knowing she had a few emergency contacts if she had to run out of the house for a battle or when she was too injured to come home. Her father of course helped when he was in town. Between the moon and his many businesses he was gone a lot. He teleported in for meetings and after training sessions to get updates. He was the best.

She had class and then had to make Shingo and Mamoru dinner so the best place to speak with all of them would have to be at training practice tomorrow.

8888888888888888888

Mamoru felt sick with himself when he crawled in through Usagi's window that night. She was passed out; her golden hair was swept to the side and trailed off of the bed. He moved a few strands of loose hair from her face. She normally heard him when he snuck in through the window but tonight she did not stir. He noticed dark circles under her eyes and he wondered if he had some to match. Slipping in under the covers he felt whole. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in to his chest. He should not be here tonight. He did not deserve to allow himself this time with her but he started to touch her. Needing her more than ever and she responded. She turned to him and he kissed her greedily pulling her as close to him as he could. He stopped when he realized that she was still half asleep.

"I love you Mamo-chan…" She said softly as she fell back to sleep. His chest tightened. He was a bastard and she deserved better than him.

" _Chiba san, I think that you are already doing wonderful things with the company. I have reviewed your progress and it is quite impressive for someone as young as yourself" Chairman Moto san praised him._

" _Thank you, sir. That means a great deal to me." Mamoru said humbly taking in the gray haired man in front of him. Mamoru, now getting a better visual of the man, could tell he was quite older than he appeared. He was smart, sharp and possibly cunning._

" _I think that we could work something out to make this game launch with everything you have shown me. I am sure a merger would be beneficial to us both especially with you at the helm." Moto san said with that businessman smile._

" _I would appreciate your consideration." Mamoru said. He was not sure if he felt bad about allowing Moto san to think he was staying on after his father was well. Would it hurt the merger when left to become a doctor?_

" _Chiba san, I have a grand daughter who has heard a great deal about you. She is quite kind, very sweet and pretty. She goes to a private girls college, very hard to get in to." Moto licked his lips taking in Mamoru's body language. "Would you consider going on an arranged marriage date with her?"_

 _Mamoru's thoughts went to his Usako, the girl who had brought him alive inside. He worked hard to make his facial expression seem like he was considering. The engagement ring he had picked up for Usagi this morning was burning in his jacket pocket._

 _He couldn't give and answer and his father's secretary nudged him out of his stupor. "Think about it Chiba san. I will give you my answer on the merger today." Moto san smiled at him but it was almost a challenge._

" _Thank you sir. I would be more than happy to humbly accept such a wonderful offer of meeting your granddaughter." Mamoru lied. His chest hurting. He pushed down the feeling. He would be doing his father and his family a great service by doing this. Usagi would never even have to know he was going. It didn't mean he would marry this girl._

" _That sounds wonderful. She will be quite thrilled." Moto said._

Usagi's alarm went off at 3:30am as normal and she untangled herself out of Mamoru's arms. He pulled her back twice not wanting to let her go even in sleep. She noticed that he didn't look as serene as he normally did as he slept. The boyish charm was missing from his face. He looked tense and worried. She felt uneasy. She pushed her love for him through the bond in addition to comfort. She watched as he relaxed.

Changing in to her training gear she took one more look at him before she left. He looked better. She climbed out of the window and began her daily routine.

She was in a good mood today and it showed in her sword practice. The double blades were as second nature to her as they were a thousand years ago.

"Good job, Princess." Diamond told her affectionately. She gave him a half smile.

"We will battle soon." Jadeite told her as a promise. "Just like in the old days."

"OH, Game on.! Makoto said jumping up. She had been waiting for this. "But let's wager on it."

"Ohhhh, you want to throw money in to this, babe." Nephrite said excited.

"You bet we do." Minako joined in. "I want to especially watch Jadeite cry like a girl."

"I have been waiting to kick your ass since you returned from the neva verse. Plus, you won't train with Diamond which gives us a huge advantage." Usagi told them with a wicked grin. Diamond could help but to laugh gaining him a few nasty looks. He didn't care.

"Princess wants to throw down. Okay, This Friday. Our training room and bring cash." Zoisite said whipping his own blade out of his sub space pocket and spinning it in his hand.

"I've been wanting to give you a haircut for years." Ami told him, her eyes narrowed.

"OH DAMN!" Jadeite yelled snapping his fingers.

Everyone broke our laughing; accept Zoisite who pulled his long hair in to a bun as if he was defending it.

This was Usagi's chance to tell them about the bonds. To see what they thought.

"Hey! Before everyone leaves… I need to talk to you all about something important." Usagi yelled out her authoritative tone drawing in their attention.

"Is this about you giving Endymion his memories back?" Ami asked and everyone looked at her hoping.

"Not until he admits he likes me and or loves me to my face." She said annoyed.

The shitennou looked irritated and the girls looked sympathetic toward her circumstance. 'At least it wasn't pity.' She thought.

"New topic! I think I know why Endymion was immune to Beryl's brainwashing during the Silver Millennium and I would like to… bind your souls to each other so you cannot be taken by Metillta."

It took a moment before Rei spat out, "What? We are soul bonded."

Usagi nodded. "Yes you are but I did some research and I found out that you are not golden soul bonded."

"Which means what?" Nephrite asked putting his arm around Makoto.

"I am not explaining this well…" Usagi sighed. She didn't want to rub her own bond in their faces. "Okay, so you are all soul bonded to your partner but it's like a tie of two souls. You each have your own soul, and even though through the bond you hold claim to your other half, it still can be overcome by chaos. I want to perform a binding that will forge your souls from two… to one. Then nothing can taint it. You will be bound for eternity and will be reborn to find each other no matter what." Everyone looked at her wide-eyed.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Rei asked. Usagi knew that she couldn't live through another life without Jadeite. No one else understood her as he did.

"There are conditions you should know about. First you have to be whole heartedly in it or it the spell could rebound and tear the bond completely. And if it works you will live with the knowledge that if one of you die… the other will follow soon after…" She trialed off thinking of the pain she felt when Endymion was killed by Beryl. The pain that was ripping in her chest, tearing her apart where she had no choice but to end her life. The sorrow too much too bare.

"I would die anyway… if something happened. I couldn't lose him again." A tear came down Makoto's face. "I am in if you are." She looked at Nephrite. And he nodded.

Usagi beamed. "Okay, let's not get all sappy here. Just nod if you want me to do this."

Everyone nodded.

Usagi had not forgotten about Minako and she quickly went to her.

"Minako, I will bond you right after I heal Kunzite. I swear." Usagi wrapped an arm around her best friend. "I just think the sooner we bind the rest the better chances we will have."

"I know you will save him, Usa. And I understand. Goddess of LOVE, remember?" Usagi laughed at her with an eye roll.

8888888888888888888888888

"NO! You can't I will not allow it!" Mamoru's father yelled at him. "You must marry for love, Mamoru. Do not even consider this option."

But Mamoru was decided. The more he thought about it the more it made sense for him to do this. And Usagi was just a distraction. He liked being the way he was before. He was calm, organized, and in control.… and then she came along and messed it up. The ring in his pocket was like carrying around a hot coal. His chest was in pain as he lied to himself. He loved her. He loved her so much that this was killing him but he never gave that away. He refused to meet his parent's eyes when he told them. Sitting in a chair facing the window, his eyes never left the floor but he wasn't seeing the luxury wood floor of his father's hospital room. He was seeing Usako's kind face and large eyes as she told him she loved him over and over again. As she soothed his worries, fears and pain with her love. He was going to break her. He felt sick.

"Mamoru, you can't do this. You don't even know this girl. You love Usagi, I know it!" His mother yelled at him. Tears in her eyes.

"Stop trying to tell me who I love, Mother. I am sick of it." He growled at her.

"Don't talk to your mother that way, Mamoru." Tomomi snapped at him. "Listen to me son. Marry whomever you want but it has to be for love. Leave the company and go back to school to be a doctor. I am sorry for placing all of this stress on you but I could not live with myself if you did this… so don't do this." He said softly.

"I have made my decision and I will go on an arranged marriage date with the possibility of marrying her." Mamoru said loudly. "And I don't want any more of your comments."

888888888888888888888

Usagi, Shingo and her father walked down the hallway of the hospital toward Tomomi's room. She was coming to visit as much as she could with Shingo but not enough as to hinder Tomomi's recovery. She was trying to put on a happy face but she was stressed and worried. She had to skip a class to get across town because Kunzite was being an asshole. She could not reopen the link right now. Her emotions on overdrive as she worried more and more about Endymion's leader, Kunzite.

"So he should be coming home sometime this week then?" Usagi said finishing up the conversation.

"Yes. I am sure everyone will be very happy to have him home, as I will be as well. I miss my best friend." Artemis said. And it was true. Tomomi and him had become close again, practically brothers. Usagi smiled at him. Her father deserved this. To have his own friends.

Shingo was about to say something when they heard yelling coming from inside of the room.

"Mamoru, you can't do this. You don't even know this girl. You love Usagi, I know it!" Usagi heard Hina yell out at her son. Usagi listened closer to see if she was hearing correctly.

"Stop trying to tell me who I love, Mother. I am sick of it." She heard Mamoru snap at his mother. Usagi felt faint. He couldn't be… he was denying it… again. Her head spun.

"Don't talk to your mother that way, Mamoru." Tomomi snapped back. "Listen to me son. Marry whomever you want but it has to be for love. Leave the company and go back to school to be a doctor. I am sorry for placing all of this stress on you but I could not live with myself if you did this… so don't do this." He said softly.

Marry? Marry, Marry? Like husband and wife marry? Her stomach was doing flip flops. Heat was running from her toes to her head in hit painful flashes.

"I have made my decision and I will go on an arranged marriage date with the possibility of marrying her." Mamoru said loudly. "And I don't want any more of your comments."

Usagi grabbed her chest in pain at the words, her breathing un-even. She was trying too hard to wrap her head around what she had heard. Was this a bad dream? Did he not go to sleep in her bed last night, cling on to her this morning when she tried to leave? Was the last month and a half all a lie?

Shingo flung the door open running in to the hospital room taking everyone by surprise.

"OniChan! No! You can't do this! Do don't even know this girl." Shingo yelled tears in his eyes. "You can't even like her without knowing her!"

"I like her." Mamoru said clearly. The words reverberated around Usagi like she had been caught in a tornado. She wanted to fall to the floor as the pain in her chest made it feel like she could not breathe. She needed to get it together. Hina gasped. Shingo stared at him in disbelief.

Her father put a hand on her shoulder but even he couldn't stop the agony.

"I saw her picture. She is beautiful and she is exactly my type." Mamoru said firmly looking at the floor.

Usagi could not hold back the link any longer. Her pain spilling out of it and she tried to pull it back in so he didn't know she was there; but it was too strong like a sling shot the her pain and anguish hit Mamoru like being punched in the gut. He felt sick the emotion so high he couldn't take it. He clutched his chest in pain.

"Oni Chan!" Shingo went to him but Mamoru flung his head around to see Usagi standing there. He stood up, the emotion he was trying to hide on his face coming through. He had never seen pain like that in someone's eyes before nor had he ever seen anyone look so… betrayed. Her anguish turned to anger, as she could not stand to see his face ever again. He watched as her pained eyes turned to hate. She was sick of this game. She sent her anger through the link so forcefully that Mamoru stumbled back a bit from where he stood. She watched him as he tried to right himself… try and right the situation. He tried to grab the link but he saw it in her eyes the moment she closed it.

They stood like this for a moment looking at one another and then her phone rang bringing her back to her sick reality.

"Excuse me, I forgot I had something to do." She said turning away from him and walking down the hallway.

"Usagi!" Hina yelled from the room.

"Hina, stay here with your family. I will go talk to her." Artemis said.

Mamoru was about to go but Artemis turned to him. "Mamoru, for your personal safety I think you should wait before you talk to her… if you talk to her."

The Chiba family looked stunned but Shingo knew what he meant. Artemis knew that Usagi could possibly hurt Mamoru very badly right now.

"Serenity." Her father said walking swiftly after her. "Wait."

She turned on him fury showing on every inch of her face.

"I can't wait! I am Tokyo's finest machine. A fighting loveless machine stuck in what I wish was a dream but it's my reality. Here I am being summoned to clean up his goddamn mess. If he wasn't such a prick, then we may not even be here. The silver millennium still intact had he just kept it in his damn pants… instead I get dealt this hand of destiny's bullshit. Soul mates. What do I get? Five years of unrequited love only to get so close for him to throw it in my face. Now… I have to go try and save my best friend's husband from being an evil terrorizing SHITHEAD!" She ranted in a low menacing voice that even scared Artemis. She walked away to the roof to leave. Artemis looked around to see if anyone heard that… girls were so difficult.

Shingo ran past him as he followed after Usagi.

She ran up the steps and looking around she powered up.

"Usagi!" she heard Shingo yell to her.

"Shingo. Go back to your family. I have to go." She told him coldly.

"He loves you, Usa. I know he does." Shingo cried.

Sailor Moon got on one knee and looked him in the eye. "Love is painful sometimes Shingo. Sometimes we have to learn when to let go. I just… I just can't anymore. I will lose my soul if I continue this way." She said almost breaking at his sorrowful face.

"You don't have to." Tears came down his face.

"I have to go, Shingo. Kunzite is terrorizing the city. He is my best friend's husband and I vowed to save him from the evil that has taken him from her. I have to fight for love where there is still some. Even if I will never have such a thing. You go to your family." She said kissing him on the forehead.

"Please, be safe." Shingo wiped the tears from his eyes.

She nodded and he watched as she jumped to the next building and toward her calling of being nothing more than being a machine.

888888888888888888888

Usagi had snuck in through the window to enter the house a few days later. She saw that Hina was home and Usagi was just coming by to grab some stuff. She was going to stay at the guys place. Her body ached. Her messed up feelings almost got her killed tonight. Kunzite laughing the whole time as her team told her to get it together.

She needed to head down the stairs now so she didn't hurt the woman's feelings.

"Usagi?" It was Hina's voice.

"Hai." She said.

"I didn't hear you come in."

Usagi changed the subject.

"You're home." Usagi said softly. "I have missed you so much."

"I missed you too Usa. So much. It feels so nice to be home and you did such a good job. Everything is perfect." She beamed a bit too much checking Usagi out. Usagi adjusted her clothes to make sure none of the bruises were visible.

"Shingo helped me, a lot." She said.

"Really? You got Shingo to help you?" Hina asked amazed. "I could tell that you two have become very close."

She nodded. "He is an amazing kid."

"Usagi… are you okay?" Hina asked the worry in her eyes evident and then tears began to fall down her face. "Because I am not."

Usagi wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in to the living room and sat her down on the couch.

The old woman who has taken the place of her mother for the last two years was breaking down in front of her. Usagi's heart constricted.

"First everything with Tomomi happens. I have barely slept in two months being so worried and now he is okay. I stayed strong. Shingo had told me how close you and Mamoru were getting and now…" She sobbed harder and Usagi's heart broke. Usagi was ready to have a break down as well but she was not quite there yet. It seemed that everyone's stresses were running on super maxed out. Usagi had to pull it together to make Hina's first day home in months better.

"Auntie… can I tell you something?" Usagi said quietly to her.

Hina nodded.

"Mamoru is a baka." She said seriously and Hina burst out laughing wiping at her tears.

"And do not worry so much… I will tell you another secret." And Hina nodded again. "I hired a housekeeper… I didn't do any of the cleaning or laundry. Just the cooking and I would love to continue to keep her. She could really use the money."

"Usagi! You are something else." She lowered her voice. "Did you tell Mamoru about the housekeeper?"

Usagi smiled wide and shook her head no.

"Ah Usagi, you are a smart one but how are you going to learn how to do that for your future husband." She tsked.

"Auntie, you should know by now that I will live in a Palace and have staff do all of that stuff and you can come whenever you want. Extra, extra special treatment." Usagi's eyes twinkled.

Hina shook her head but something about the look in Usagi's eye made her think that she was not joking.

"Usagi, it's not over yet. It was just a meeting. It doesn't mean anything." Hina told her.

Usagi didn't know if she should continue Hina's fantasy or just tell her gently that she was done.

"Auntie," she grabbed her hands and she sighed. "Never mind."

"How can I help you with Chiba san?" She asked even though she was so tired.

"Everything is done. Did you eat?"

Usagi nodded yes, but that was a lie.

"I am actually going to go hang with friends and I am going to stay with Minako. I just came home to get some clothes." She gave Hina a soft smile.

"I love you, Usagi. You are such a light in my life." Hina said trying not to cry again.

"I love you too, Auntie. More than I can put in to words." Her throat clenched in pain as she held back the sorrow.

"Be safe Usagi."

Usagi said good night to her and headed to the front door. She opened it and Mamoru was standing at the door, waiting to come in.

She met his eyes only for a second.

"Usa…" He started.

"Excuse me." She said walking past him in to the dark.

Authors Note:

Oh God! It's so painful to read every time! WHY! WHY! WHY! BAKA!

Man, I want Usagi to kick Mamoru's ass.

Review Review Review!

Don't make me sad like Usa. (Haha!)

ZS


	16. Hot Mess

8888888888888888888888

It was the first night in years that she had the nightmare. The dream where she relived Diamond abducting her, his crazy obsession… his hands on her body as she fought back with everything she had. The dream changed to her death. Wise man killing her slowly as she used her power to cleanse everything and everyone. The pain engulfing her until she was nothing.

She sat up in bed panting and sweating in the bed that would belong to Kunzite. She turned to look at Minako who was still fast asleep. She had come in to the apartment and went straight to sleep. Everyone had, as everyone was needed a week's worth of sleep. When this was over that's exactly what she would do. Take a vacation. Stay in a fancy hotel. Close the blinds and just sleep.

She walked to the bathroom and splashed water on her face. The cold water washing away the rest of the nightmare. Is this what was awaiting her in the end? She dried off her face and slumped to the floor. The concrete cold on her bare legs. She first had to visualize Diamond normal and not crazy. The moment he pledged his eternal servitude to her and the sincerity in his eyes. But was death what was waiting for her in her battle with Beryl and Metilla? This would not be a cleansing. This would be their destruction. They were chaos. She had never fought a battle like this before but her mother had… and she died just sealing the power. No, Usagi would live and rebuild her kingdom. She would protect Earth from afar.

She had beat the alarm and she decided to leave early to run off some of her stress.

While she ran and listened to music she thought about her life as Tsukino Usagi.

She was alone. Twenty years old with a one-sided love for five whole years to her soul mate and she had never been on a date. What twenty-year-old has never been on a single date!

Instead, Mamoru and her kept whatever they had going on private. What was so wrong with her that she was unlovable? That he couldn't be with her as his date just once? Was he embarrassed to be seen with her? He used to let Saori hold on to his arm in public, play tennis with her. Was she so awful for him that he was willing to go on a marriage date with another person rather than admit her loved her? A date… a date… he had only taken what he could of her in the bedroom. She was just a play thing. Her chest hurt and. Oh gods she was so very, very, very stupid. She turned and threw up.

By the time she entered the training facility she was in tears. Sobs that she had not cried since the time she thought Jadeite had died, now racked her body. She fell to the concrete training room floor in a mess of tears. Diamond ran over to her freighted of what he was seeing.

"Serenity! What's wrong? What happened?" He put his arms around her and she willing crawled in to them sobbing in to his shirt. When everyone else entered and saw their princess broken in Diamonds arms they knew it was bad. Whatever had happened was so awful that her pain could be felt in the air. It was suffocating.

She kept on crying, clinging to Diamonds shirt. When the sobs subsided Minako came and took her. Diamond too shaken to even ask questions.

"What did he do?" Minako asked softly as she cradled Usagi's head to her chest.

Only Minako knew the extent of Usagi and Mamoru's relationship.

"He is going on a marriage date… he said…" She sniffled. "He said he liked her and she was his type." Tears continued to fall but the sobs stopped. "He was just using me."

"Boys, Diamond leave. NOW!" Minako roared to the on lookers. Rei gave them the stare down and they all left the facility. No one wanted to get burned.

"What… why doesn't he want me… his soul mate… his wife… what is so wrong with me that I am un-loveable?" She leaned in to Minako as she had no more energy for this.

This question alone made four of the deadliest women on the planet livid. She was loveable! She was the most loveable person on the planet! All she did was love others. Nothing was wrong with her. It was all him.

Diamond did not mean to eavesdrop on the conversation, okay so he did, but he knew it was now or never and the moment Mamoru was intended to marry some other girl was the moment he would take his chance… the right way this time. And Mamoru would pay for using his Serenity.

888888888888888888888

Mamoru had been on his third date with Moto Beth. She was a very pretty girl, brunette with green eyes. She was half English and half Japanese and very smart. She had excellent taste in music and art. She was also boring. Nothing interesting about her at all. No odd things happening when he was with her. No link that he could feel emotions radiate through his body and no spark when he touched her. He didn't find himself staring at her beauty, entranced with her like he was with Usagi. He figured when they married they would have the most boring sex life on the planet as he did not desire one inch of her.

Today he was bringing Beth and the chairman to the house to meet his family. His father was coming home today so everyone would be there… including Usagi, who had started acting like her old self again… well around everyone but him. She wouldn't look at him. Talk to him. Even breathe his air.

Everyone was sitting in the living room talking with his father, so excited that he was home. He looked at Usagi, his eyes always on Usagi, who was smiling and telling his father jokes. His chest hurt looking at his one desire.

He cleared his throat gaining attention.

"Everyone, this is Moto Beth, my fiancé and her grandfather Chairman Moto." The words came out cold and forced and he saw Beth give a small smile.

"We are pleased to be here." Chairman Moto said but his eyes were locked on Usagi.

Beth bowed. "It is so nice to meet everyone." She pulled out a box. "I brought a special cake perfect for people on a specific diet for heart health."

Mamoru took the cake and placed it on the table.

"I will get the dishes." Usagi said with a smile and patted his mother's knee.

Mamoru could not help but to notice how beautiful Usagi looked, but she was missing her glow. She stopped to greet Beth and Moto-san appropriately before she left the room. His heart constricted when she failed to meet his eyes. It was like he was a stranger. He was even becoming a stranger to himself as all of the color he had in the world when he was with Usagi was fading.

"Chairman Moto, Moto Beth. It is very nice to meet you. I am Tsukino Usagi." Usagi smiled and Beth loved her instantly. The chairman was staring at Usagi, his jaw almost slack.

"Pleasure to meet you, Tsukino san." Beth told her. Her green eyes were sparkling.

Beth gave her grandfather a nudge.

"Oh, I am so sorry to stare my dear it's just that you are so very beautiful." Usagi gave him one of the smiles that stunned Mamoru as well. Mamoru however gritted his teeth and clenched his hands in to fists. Chairman Moto maybe a grandfather but Mamoru swore he was thinking about taking Usagi as a young wife.

"Please, Call me Usagi chan or Usa. Everyone does." Beth nodded with a half-smile and the Chairman's eyes twinkled. Usagi's kindness was always palpable.

"Mamoru san you never told me you had such a beautiful, charming girl living in your house." Beth gushed.

"Wasn't worth mentioning." Mamoru said coldly looking at how Chairman Moto stared at his Usako and Beth's smile faltered.

"Well, call me Beth chan." She told Usagi and Usagi nodded going to get the dishes.

Mamoru was kicking himself but he had to stay his course. He would marry Beth. His left ring finger burned like he already had a ring on. Like he was breaking a vow when he thought about marrying Beth. He put his hand in his pocket. Mamoru introduced the Moto's to everyone else as Usagi sat next to his mother. His mother would not stop making rude, cold remarks about Mamoru the whole time. He wished someone would butt in and have his back but no one was on his side.

"Well, we should get going." Beth stood and bowed as did Chairman Moto.

Hina said goodbye coldly and left the room.

"Please do not mind Auntie. She is just under a lot of stress with Chiba san and her son getting married. She is the kindest, most mothering person in the world." Usagi told Beth in all sincerity even though she was dying inside. Her soul was dying the betrayal so deep.

"Yes, we do understand." The Chairman said. "I hope to see you again Usagi chan." The chairman told her and Usagi smiled.

"Me as well." Beth told her and then turned to Mamoru.

"I will walk you both out." Mamoru grabbed Beth by the arm and led her toward the door.

The moment they had left Mamoru turned on his mother.

"Why would you do that? Telling her how cold and emotionless I am the whole time!"

"Should I have mentioned that you are uncaring, selfish and a baka?" Hina snapped.

"ME SELFISH! IT'S YOU THAT IS SELFISH!" Mamoru bellowed at her.

Hina snarled. "We told you that you could marry whomever you want and go back to being a doctor. Your father apologized to you again! He begged you , AGAIN to pick the person you love to marry and if you had everything would have worked itself out. Your father promised it would work out."

His father had indeed come to him twice now telling him to choose love and that everything would work out with the company but he didn't listen. He was sick of his parents telling him what to do.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I am marrying who I love and that everything is working out just fine?" He snapped at her not meaning a single word.

"You love her now?" Hina hissed wanting to slap her son again.

"Why wouldn't I? She is beautiful, intelligent, classy and mature!" Mamoru defended.

"What about Usagi-chan's feelings." She said as softly as she could.

"Auntie. Please do not drag me in to this. It's fine." She lied as she helped clean up. The bending process while picking up the dishes hid her need to fall to the floor in pain.

"See even the odango says it's fine." Mamoru barked.

"It's because I am over you, Mamoru san." Usagi said clearly.

Mamoru felt his anger building at her words. "Really, odango? You're over me? It seems if you are just jealous."

Usagi bit her lip. "Mamoru if you had a bigger emotional spectrum of one yen, you would realize that jealousy is not a feeling in my body at your engagement." She said calmly as she could.

Hina walked out of the room in tears as she watched them fight.

Thunder rolled in the background.

"What would the emotion be then? Oh wise one." He snapped. He needed some sort of reaction from her. Her temper flared.

"Try betrayal." She said darkly her words having a double meaning.

Mamoru knew it was true. He did betray her and her trust.

" _I promise never to betray you…" Wedding vows from years ago played in his head from his dream._

"Fine! Maybe I did but in reality what did you expect Usagi. Me to fall in love with you."

Her chest hurt and her eyes went downcast. She sucked in a breath. She needed air.

"It was just a fling that I needed while my dad was sick." Lies he said. He needed her now. Right now. He had not kissed her in over a week and he needed his fix.

She grabbed at the bond as she felt him try and break through. He was being emotional as well. Too emotional.

"Stop Mamoru." She whispered turning her head from him grabbing another plate.

"I don't need someone like you in my life. You ruined it when you moved in two years ago." She made it brighter he corrected to himself.

The pain was getting more intense in her chest as she tried to stop his emotions as well as her own. "Mamoru stop." She begged in a whisper the tears coming, she was trying to leave the room but Mamoru followed.

"I should have chosen Saori last year and now I am glad I didn't because I have Beth."

She tried not to keel over in pain. "Mamoru.. I'm begging. Please…" She whispered harshly trying to take a step. Every fight, every death, every wound she had received was nothing compared to this. Nothing. Death may even be welcomed.

"I don't know why I was stupid enough to think that we had a bond. It must have been you just messing…"

She hunched and pain, dark spots clouding her eyes.

"ENDYMION STOP!" She screamed dropping the plates she held. They crashed one by one to the ground. Some breaking other's clattering loudly.

She fell panting in pain on the floor. "Endymion, stop. You are hurting me. I can't take the pain for both of us…" She passed out and her nose started to bleed on to the wood floor.

Artemis came running in to the room at the surge of emotion that flooded the house and the noise of something breaking. "Serenity."

Mamoru looked down at her… Serenity… he was Endymion. Oh Gods above… what had he done.

Mamoru's eyes went wide as he took in Artemis… the king of the white moon… his wife's father.

"What did you do, Endymion?" he snapped at him recognizing the stance of the Earthan prince.

"I…" He looked at his wife, tears now mixing with the blood that was running down face, her eyes scrunched in pain even as she slept. "Our bond… I hurt her…"

Artemis understood. "It's okay. She will be okay."

"What have I done?" He shook, trembling hands running threw his hair and the earth shook too.

Artemis moved quickly. He could not have an earthquake on his hands. "Prince, I am sorry I have to do this… but this is something neither of you will want to remember." And Artemis's crescent moon came in to place and he erased Mamoru's memory of this incident.

The earth ceased to shake. Hina ran in to the room. "It's an earthquake." She said scared.

"It's okay Hina. It was just a large truck passing by." Artemis said as he bent down to pick up his daughter.

"Oh gods, Usagi." Hina wailed going to the girl.

This brought Mamoru out of his stupor. He looked around confused. What had just happened? He looked at the beautiful girl, tears streaked her face, blood dripping from nose to the floor, her face in pain.

"She is okay. Just another migraine." Artemis said gazing down at his daughter. His heart bled for her pain and she was staying so strong. "I'll put her in bed."

Mamoru went to reach for her.

"Please, Mamoru." Artemis told him in warning. "I think you have done enough."

Mamoru felt as if he had forgotten something very important… and that he had hurt the person he loved most in the world. The answer to everything was on right there… and he could not find it.

"And Mamoru, one more thing." Artemis told him looking dead into his eyes getting Mamoru's attention. "Keep Chairman Moto away from my daughter for I am sure she has no plans to marry someone three times her age."

Mamoru's breath caught. So he had been right but Mamoru could only just nod dully. Artemis gave him one more stern look and took Usagi to her room.

Hina glared at him but Mamoru ignored her and went upstairs too and he swore he saw a flash of bright gold light under Usagi's door. But then her father walked out and just nodded to him. Endymion had to learn this on his own if he was going to deserve his daughter and he was smart enough not to fight destiny but… that was just too awful of a time for him to remember.

888888888888888888888888

"Mi…NA…Ko… CHAN!" Usagi giggled holding on to her blond friend.

"Shhhhhhh." Minako told her, putting a finger to her lips, but she also couldn't help but to laugh.

She was searching threw her subspace pocket looking for the key to the apartment.

"Here." Usagi slurred handing her phone to Minako. "Use this." She said as serious as she could.

Minako looked at the phone confused. "USA! It's a phone not a key." She slurred.

"It's a laser. Use it to melt the door." Usagi said nodding her head a few too many times.

"Good idea." Minako told her giving her signature V.

But just then the door flew open and both girls who had been leaning up to it fell in on to the floor.

"ITAI!" They both said as they lay in a heap.

Jadeite stood over them trying to look serious.

Usagi tried to roll off Minako. "V Chan! You over did it. Slowly melt the door, BAKA."

"Gomen!" Minako cried trying to get out of the heap of entangled blond hair.

Then they both burst out laughing as they tried to separate their locks.

Jadeite pulled one girl up and then the other. They both swayed on their feet still giggling.

"Come on ladies…. I think you need some coffee." Jadeite took one girl in each arm and pulled them to the living room. This was the third time they came back like this or was it the forth. He deposited both girls on the couch and went to close the training room door. Looking them over he had to admit they looked good, drunk but really good. Tight sequined dresses, smoky eyes and killer come fuck me heels.

"What was that?" Zoi yelled at him.

"Ummm, nothing. I got it." Jadeite told him closing the door. Mamoru was here training and he didn't know Usagi regularly stayed here nor did he know that she was becoming lost. He hated his prince for what he was doing to Serenity.

He went to start coffee but he looked over at the girls who were now on the floor cracking up over god knows what. He was surprised they could keep such modesty in such short dresses.

He walked over to them amused.

"Ladies of the royal court, what was it that you two did tonight… to end up like this?" He asked sitting down. His eyes interested and yet worried.

"Usagi!" Minako burst out laughing. "Usagi was bucket listing…" She went on but couldn't keep out the giggles.

Now Usagi burst out laughing as well falling in to Minako.

"Seriously." Jadeite put his head in his hands. "Are you guys out doing something dangerous? Usagi's plans are always dangerous. I swear if you broke in to the palace again…"

"NO!" Usagi said trying to stand up appalled by his insinuation. "We just joined a drifting gang and made some very nice new friends!"

Jadeite had heard the training room door open and he looked over. Nephrite, Zoisite and Mamoru standing in the doorway looking on at the situation. Usagi and Minako didn't notice.

Nephrite tried to get Mamoru to leave.

"Okay, well we will see you tomorrow? Nephrite tried pushing Mamoru to the door but he was not budging. Usagi was looking amazing in her short silver dress and heels that made her long legs even longer. His mouth went dry looking at her and then he noticed that she was shitfaced.

"What drifting team?" Jadeite hissed at Usagi and she burst out laughing as did Minako.

"Usagi is really good but not as good as me." Minako said proudly pulling out a wad of cash as she stood up. Jadeite grabbed it quickly from her and put it in his pocket giving his friends a look to tell them to get Mamoru out of here.

"Please, please tell me that Haruka was with you." He asked pulling Usagi and Minako away from Mamoru's gaze.

They looked at each other appalled. "JADE! Seriously you know she would never have let us!" Minako said pointing her drunken finger. "They are yakuza…" She slurred.

He was leading them outside to the balcony. "You two need some fresh air I think." He nodded to Mamoru as to say good night.

"Yeah! We can join one all on our own!" Usagi told him stumbling a shoe coming off and then another.

"Oh, man that one guy was sooooo hot." Minako got hearts in her eyes.

"Super hot. Maybe he is a super good kisser…" Usagi trailed off.

"Oh totally." Minako told her trying to give her a high five and missing,.

"What the fuck." He heard Mamoru hiss.

"I think you should go, Mamoru. We have this." Nephrite told him as he stopped his prince from going to Usagi. Nephrite quietly shaking his head. Worry in his eyes.

"How about Kenji san…" Minako told Usagi. "Totally good kisser."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO Minako! I said NOOOOOOO he was totally yakuza mob boss guy! Did you see his tattoos! You would be cut up in to tiny pieces " Usagi admonished and she tried making cutting motions with hers fingers. Jadeite tried to push them out the door.

"YAKZA!" Zoisite said. "Oh good god those girls!" Zoisite said going to them. "Good night, Mamoru."

But Mamoru looked shaken staring at the love of his life wasted spouting nonsense. He was being pushed out the door.

"Yeah, I should…" Mamoru told them walking out of the door. He was going to the roof to maybe over hear that way and maybe get home that way.

"Get them the coffee." Zoisite told Nephrite sternly.

"So…. Ladies…" Mamoru heard Jadeite start. "You can't keep doing these things. You're going to get killed."

Minako and Usagi looked at each other and burst out laughing. Laughing so hard they fell to the ground.

"Been there… done that…" Usagi said snapping her fingers. Minako giggled.

"They are very amusing." Nephrite said walking out with the coffee and two bottles of water under his arm.

"Okay well you may not get yourself killed but someone could take advantage of you." Zoisite told them rubbing his eyes. "No more of this, at least if you are drinking, no more of Usagi's crazy bucket list specials while you two…" He pointed at them. "..Are drunk. Do this shit all you want but not drunk."

"Firstly…" Usagi slurred… "All ready been taken advantage of thank you! Won't happen again!"

"And Secondly… we didn't drift drunk… baka! We just got drunk afterward…." Minako told him.

"Duhhhhhh" Usagi bit back. "And we danced. Dance, dance, dance! But then we were trying to avoid these guys so here we are!" Usagi said swaying.

"Super hot guys but Usagi." Minako looked at her best friend. "Usagi won't let anyone near me."

Every guy ran an exasperated hand down their face.

"Unless you want one of us following your every move then don't do this shit. Do you understand? We can't keep you both safe when you're acting stupid." Jadeite who never was upset was now pissed.

Usagi stood up to her full form.

"General Jadeite, you have no authority to tell me what I should and should not do. I have more than enough reasons to want to have a night off. To ease my goddamn mind. You have no clue what weighs on my shoulders everyday in addition to my… never mind. So if I want one night to go out and get piss ass drunk than I will. If I want to join a drifting team with yakuza then I will. I deserve to laugh at least try to laugh so please…" A sob broke in her throat… "Please just understand."

Minako stood up. Sobering up right away and wrapped her arms around Usagi.

Jadeite sighed but Zoisite stepped in. "We do understand, Serenity. We do trust me. Our job is to protect you and even if that is protecting you from yourself."

She nodded. "It won't happen again." Usagi said looking away. Her high metabolism already burning away at the alcohol.

"Oh fuck it! Let's just go take shots." Nephrite said. Usagi and Minako looked up at him. He had a smirk on his face.

"If you're going to get shit faced princess then you are going to do it here in a controlled area." He told them.

Usagi and Minako gave a high five.

Mamoru didn't move from the spot for at least a half hour. He could hear the excitement from the other room as Usagi was out doing god knows what at night. He had broken her as he assumed he would. He just hoping that her outbursts were just drunken induced. Sweet Usagi hanging out with Yakuza was a tad far fetched but his friends allowing her to get drunk and saying that their job was to protect her. Protect her from what? He almost went downstairs and demanded answers but there was no way he could stand in front of Usagi and not take her with him away from everyone. He was engaged to another and his dreams of being with Usako had to let them go. All of the craziness that came with Usagi he had to get out of his brain. He took a running leap and headed home.

88888888888888888888888888888

Mamoru lay in bed. He was looking at the photo that was taken before high school graduation of Usagi and himself. They really were good looking together. His fingers trailed down her smiling face. He slid the photo back in to the drawer and pulled out a black box and flipped it open. He looked at the pink heart diamond set in a gold band and it was everything he wanted in life. Her beside him forever. He snapped the box shut. Was it too late? Could he break the engagement for love? He closed his eyes thinking about her, him wrapped around her. Her love and her kindness. But there were her secrets too. She had a lot of them and yet she wouldn't tell him anything. Was she protecting him from something or was she protecting herself?

There was a knock at the door and Shingo popped his head in. Mamoru hid the box under the covers.

"Onisan… you can't marry Moto san. You will regret it every day for the rest of your life if you do." He already was regretting it.

"Shingo, I will have Beth come over more so you can get to know her." He said almost brotherly. When did Shingo get all these emotions?

"Mamoru, listen to me. Usagi was made for you. You are perfect together and truthfully I like how you are when she is around. You are happier and playful. You are fun." Mamoru's face went to stone.

"Your ten, Shingo, you do not know what you are talking about." He said unemotionally to his little brother.

Shingo's eyes narrowed. "I am ten and I am smarter than you. She loves you and god knows why when you treat her like this. You need to grow up Mamoru and realize that love is the most powerful thing in the universe. You know nothing of what Usagi is or what she does. She is amazing and she only wants you to love her how she is."

"I am tired, Shingo." He said dismissing the boy.

"Usagi was right… you are a baka."

And he up and left the room leaving Mamoru alone.

88888888888888888888888888

Mamoru was sitting in the living room with his parents waiting for Beth to arrive for their date. He hated that she wanted to come here without him picking her up but she insisted, as she wanted to get to know his parents better.

There was a knock at the door and Mamoru got up quickly to get it. He was surprised when he saw the older guy he met behind the Crown at Usagi's welcome home party.

Diamond smirked at him. "Hello Chiba san… is Tsukino sama here?"

Mamoru narrowed his eyes. Shingo came down the stairs and saw Diamond standing there. "Shingo, can you go get Artemis?" Shingo nodded also narrowing his eyes at the man.

"Congratulations on your engagement, Chiba san. I wish you all of the happiness in the world." Diamond said with sincerity.

Then he lowered his voice. "I also want to thank you for making Usagi cry the other morning because I got to hold her and comfort her for quite awhile. I know you may find her… how did she put it… unlovable, but I do not share your sentiments. She is quite loveable."

Mamoru's fist clenched.

"Oh… and if I find out you used her in anyway, anyway at all, I will seek vengeance for her." He said deadly and quietly with a smile on his face. Thunder rocked the house but Diamond only smiled wider.

"Diamond san." Artemis said clipped.

"Tsukino sama. I wish to speak with you privately." Diamond said looking him in the eye.

Artemis just nodded and turned, Diamond following.

Mamoru walked back in to the living room trying not to show how enraged he was. Why the hell was Usagi with him in the morning? Since when did she meet with that bastard and for how long? Usagi told him that she was un-loveable? That he used her? Is that what she thought? He ran his hands through his hair frustrated.

"Mamoru, was that he same guy from the party?" Hina asked him. "The one who punched that nice friend of yours?"

"Hai." He said quickly.

"He looks very familiar." Hina said pulling out a paper. "Oh! Here he is. Diamond Black, CEO of Black Moon Industries." Hina read the paper and her eyes went wide. "Kuso…" She whispered out.

"Honey!" Tomomi said nudging her for her language but Hina just pointed to the article.

"Diamond black, muli-millionaire goes public. He stock selling at $37 dollars per share." Tomomi read.

Mamoru was pretending not to listen. 'A freaking multi millionaire.'

"What is a mega millionaire doing in our house?" Hina said looking around making sure everything looked perfect.

Tomomi coughed looking away from his wife. One lived here everyday.

Diamond and Artemis walked out in to the foyer. Diamond gave a low bow before leaving but not before he gave Mamoru a quick smirk.

Artemis turned to the living room and nodded.

"Artemis, why is mega millionaire Diamond Black coming to our house. You should have let me know so I could have cleaned!" Hina stated looking around to see if there was a mess anywhere.

Mamoru was annoyed. She would clean for Diamond but not Beth.

"I apologize. I was not expecting him." Artemis told her and he was telling the truth.

"So! Tell us! Why was he here?" Hina said excited.

Artemis paused, his face stern and then he coughed. "He was here to ask permission to ask out Usagi." He coughed again.

Hina stood. "WHAT!"

Mamoru saw red. 'How dare he come here to suck up to get permission to ask out Usako!'

"Did you tell him, NO!" Hina said fanning her face.

"Calm down, Ma." Mamoru told her but just as anxious to hear the answer.

"It's up to Usagi now since I have allowed it." But something in Artemis face said he was not happy about it.

Hina wanted to faint. She sat down. "Usagi is going to marry a multi-millionaire." She fanned faster. "She was not kidding when she said she would live in a palace." She fanned faster.

"Usagi said that?" Mamoru said sitting up straight and looking at his mother.

"She was joking… or was she. Oh I don't know. You are such a baka, Mamoru. God's I bet the Emperor's son would want to marry Usagi if he had a chance." Hina said seriously.

"He has not asked permission yet." Artemis eyes twinkled with mirth. Only Tomomi laughed.

"Hina, calm down. Usagi… Usagi respect's Diamond. They are very close but… she is not petty enough to marry for money, but he does care deeply for her, maybe she will change her mind. I just think he should be able to have an honest chance now that…." He cleared his throat uncomfortable.

"Mamoru san, I think your fiancé is here."

Author's Notes:

I wanted to make this chapter longer but I could not cut up the next part of the story. It's too long and I try to keep my chapters to 5,500-8,000 words so it's easier to read. This is the last chapter of the night.

I hope to wake up to tons of reviews!

ZS


	17. This is the Fight

88888888888888888888888888

"Okay! This is how it's going to go." Jadeite pulled a cord on the wall and a sheet fell down to show a large chalkboard with their names on it in brackets. _Professionally_ done.

"You don't even put that much effort in our relationship." Rei yelled at him.

"Oh, I put in time where it matters, Fireball." He said suggestively. Rei went red.

Minako fell over laughing.

"Wow, you take this stuff seriously." Usagi said smirking.

"We tried to stop him." Zoisite muttered.

Usagi shook her head and giggled. "No its good. My name will look PERFECT in the winner's circle."

"Dream on, Odango!" Rei told at her in a huff.

"Calm down ladies! We place our bets each round and we pay out each round. Winner gets the bragging rights and $5000 as donated by the Good King Artemis of the White Moon!"

"TO THE GOOD KING!" They all yelled at one time breaking out in laughter.

"Now, notice the brackets guys… Minus Endy and Kunz… see anything special…" Jadeite smirked. It took only a moment before Rei yelled out.

"Oh God! How do you remember these things but forget where your keys are everyday!" Rei yelled at him.

"Oh that was a fun day!" Makoto said with a laugh. "You guys thought you had it in the bag."

"Yeah until Endymion and Serenity started bickering like they always did." Nephrite said with an eye roll.

Everyone looked over to Usagi.. Worried.

"He was a baka then and he is a baka now. Time can't fix these things." She grinned.

"Her Royal Supreme Princess Serenity of the White Moon… will go first." Jadeite announced loudly. "PLACE YOUR BETS!"

Usagi was ready for this and she pulled her light lunarian blade from her subspace pocket. It gleamed as she pulled it from the sheath.

"OKAY! Rules are the same here as they were a thousand years ago. Stay in the circle. If you step out three times you are out and you are disqualified and NO super powers. So no shields, power balls, energy manipulations. You can use strength and speed that you have without a henshin but that's it."

"Ready for your payback for almost killing me?" Usagi bantered with Nephrite. He didn't give in. Instead he circled her, eyeing her like prey.

"Sorry Princess but I intend to win this time." Nephrite told her pulling his own sword out.

"Good luck with that." She said sinisterly.

"DUEL!" Jadeite said.

888

The room was loud; cheers could be heard from everywhere. They had made it to the final round. Serenity VS Minako. It could not have been more perfect. The two who planned on taking on Kunzite.

"COME ON SERENITY!"

"MINAKO! YOU'RE THE LEADER SHOW HER THAT YOU ARE!"

"I HAVE A THOUSAND DOLLARS ON YOU MOON!"

Jadeite was cheering "SERNEITY! COME ON! He yelled from the open doorway that led to the training room, as he was the dumbass who ordered pizza. He was trying to watch the fight of two hot girls and listen for the door at the same time. When the knock came he slid the training door closed and ran as fast as he could toward the front door hoping he did not miss the winner.

Shock colored his face when he saw Mamoru standing there. Shit. He could not turn his prince away.

"Man you are early? I thought you had a date." Jadeite said nervous putting one hand behind his neck trying to play it off. He needed to see who was winning. He had a lot of money on this. Muffled yells shook the halls.

"It was done early. What's going on in there?" Mamoru asked confused.

Another loud roar was heard. Cheers and shouting began. Jade had to see now!

"Mamoru! Man. Stay right here! RIGHT HERE! I will be right back… I have to see this!" He ran off toward the training room door. He turned and looked at Mamoru. "Wait for the pizza and DO NOT move!" He gestured putting his palms up flat toward Mamoru with a 'stay' motion.

Jadeite slid the door open and roars of laugher and yells filled the rest of the penthouse.

"SERENITY COME ON!"

"MINAKO! DISARM HER!"

"OH SHIT!" And Jadeite closed the door muffling the sounds but not all the way.

"OH! That was close!"

"OUCH!"

Mamoru could hear Jadeite yelling.

"TIME! DOUBLE BLADES! He heard Nephrite yell clearly.

"COME ON SERENITY! WIN!"

Mamoru moved closer to the door pulling it open just a fraction. Jadeite was in the way and everyone was in the room going absolutely nuts. He swore he heard clanking and clashing of metal.

"SHE'S DOWN! MINAKO IS DOWN! SERENITY WINS!" Jadeite yelling going crazy!

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY NOW, PYRO?" He heard Usagi's musical voice ring through the room.

"I SAY I AM OUT LIKE THREE GRAND!" Rei yelled back.

He was trying to see what was going but he was over being sneaky. He slid the door open wide to see Usagi in the middle of their training ring panting and sweaty. Blood dripped from her head but she just wiped it off, smearing it in to her hair. Jadeite holding her arm up victoriously.

"EVEREYONE BOW TO OUR QUEEN!"

"We will wait until her coronation!" Makoto said throwing a beer bottle at Jade.

"Okay everyone pay up!" Jadeite said as he easily dodged the bottle.

"I call rematch! Same time, next week." Ami said going to Jadeite handing over a wad of cash.

"I bet Kuz or Endy would have beaten her if they were here." Rei said annoyed she lost in the first round.

"OH SHIT MAMORU!" Jadeite said at the mentions of his Prince's nickname, running to the door but Mamoru was already standing there… in his Endymion stance, eyebrow raised.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"He's early." Jade said scratching the back of his head nervously.

Usagi looked over at him uninterested. She didn't care anymore even though the pain never ceased. She was learning to live with it. She was going to cut their bond the day he was married. She hoped he lay writhing in pain on his wedding night and all through his honeymoon.

"What the hell are you all doing?" He asked, his authoritative tone reverberated through the room, as he noticed that Usagi was bruised and the blood was not just in her hair. Her arm was cut open and profusely bleeding. Minako threw her a towel and she wiped off her glistening sweat and blood. Usagi still paid no attention to her arm.

"It's honestly not your business, Mamoru." Usagi said calmly with her head raised.

Everyone said. "Oooooooooo."

"Just a friendly fight." Ami told him clipped. He guessed all of the girls were mad at him.

She walked to the giant chalk board and wrote her name in the winner's circle. Then she took her thumb and placed it in to the blood on her arm and then pressed a blood stained thumb print next to her name.

"Pay up! I want my winnings and my bet money." She said to Jadeite.

"Only you would bet on yourself, baka brain." Rei yelled to her.

"Say's the girl up…" Usagi taunted holding out her hand toward Jade.

"Ten grand. Your winnings my lady!" Jadeite said handing her the money.

Mamoru's eyes almost fell out of his head.

"That's because the winner of this match are not here." Zoisite said bitter. This is the second time he has lost to a girl.

"This is the match." Usagi growled throwing a towel in his face.

"Oh… she will get her day." Minako said wrapping an arm around her and shooting Zoi a look. "And you better not forget it."

Mamoru looked annoyed. What did they mean a friendly fight? Looking at the board he saw that whatever they were doing Serenity… no Usagi beat Nephrite and Zoisite who were much bigger than her.

"Usagi go fix your arm." Mamoru growled at her. She winked at him and with a sarcastic laugh she walked in to the other room. She was going to be the death of him.

"Are you guys training?" Minako asked amused, practically bouncing.

"Yeah. Gotta get Mamoru here up to speed." Nephrite said.

"Can we stay and…. Watch?" She was going to say critique but she kept her mouth shut.

Mamoru looked uneasy about this. Usagi didn't know about his newly acquired strength.

"Yeah that's okay with me." Nephrite said and the other guys nodded all accept Mamoru.

He watched as Usagi walked back in to the room with pizza and beer. Her arm bandaged. Putting them on the table by the entrance to the training area. Mamoru always thought it too perfect that these guys had the whole top of a building in Azubu. Living area on one side, wide open industrial space on the other.

Usagi sat down in a chair, propped her legs up on the table. She opened a beer and took a slice of pizza out of the box. She looked amazing in a tank top, tight pants, her hair a mess, sweaty with blood and not caring. Free.

Beth was nothing like this. She was sophisticated and classy. He could never see her hanging out drinking a beer with his guy friends. But he had also seen Usako the same way. Being classy and elegant and here she was just beautiful in an environment he had never seen her in before.

He watched as she inhaled the piece, so odango. He shook his head.

"OKAY! Let's see what you idiots have learned." FIGHT ON!" Usagi yelled from her sitting position after she ate her pizza. She wanted to see since they had been training here and not at her father's center with the girls.

"Does the Princess want to see blood?" Zoisite said as he gave Ami a kiss on the lips.

"It's not fun if there is not any bleeding." She pouted and the girls laughed.

"Man, that's so hot. A girl that likes blood. Serenity you are totally my number two." Jadeite said jumping up and down getting ready. Mamoru saw red at his words. He looked at Rei but she gave Usagi a high five throwing her raven haired head back laughing.

"Kick his ass, baby!" Rei yelled at Jadeite when she saw he was going to fight Mamoru.

Jadeite bowed and Mamoru smiled. He could feel Usagi's eyes on him.

88888888888888

Usagi missed this… but it was never going to happen. Mamoru was getting married and she was going to have to… divorce him. She loved him and she hated him. And maybe she wanted some revenge.

Mamoru and Jadeite started going around in circles. She knew exactly what move he would make. She had studied him in another life and he would be no different now as he was starting over. She also figured that the guys were teaching him slowly due to him not needing to battle.

"Rei… want to help me get some revenge?" Usagi said licking her lips in anticipation, her eyes brighter than they had been in days.

"Anytime, Usa." Her violet eyes flashing.

Usagi sat right next to Rei and said, left foot dodge right punch knee up and then take him out at the knees.

Rei opened her link with Jadeite with a smile. She saw a mischievous smile spread over Jadeites lips.

Usagi continued to anticipate everyone of Mamoru's moves and she fed the information to Rei quickly in which Jadeite played on.

Nephrite and Zoisite were yelling their to him advice from the sidelines to get his stance better when to block, kick, back flip but Usagi was quicker and Mamoru was getting his ass kicked. Blood flowed from his mouth, bruises budding on his arms.

Zoisite looked up at Usagi.

"STOP!"

Jadeite paused and Mamoru stopped to catch his breath.

"USAGI STOP CHEATING!" Zoi yelled at her and she bit her lip but only for a second.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." She said innocently looking at the general who had just called her out so openly.

Mamoru looked over at her, confused. He wiped the blood from his lip.

But Rei gave her away by bursting out laughing and her senshi finally catching on had to hide their faces as they burst out laughing too.

Usagi smirked biting her lip as to not blow up laughing herself.

Nephrite and Zoisite looked on at her un-amused. He was their Prince and they were here to help him. Then they looked at Jade. Their eyes narrowed at their traitorous friend.

"WHAT! How can I help it if she has him pinned to a T? She called every one of his moves before they happened." Jade said throwing his hands up trying not to laugh as well.

"How would she do and know that. How would you know that?" Mamoru snapped at him but glared at Usagi.

"See the name in the winner's circle, baka. You are too predictable. You are exactly the same as…." She stopped. She was about to say when she first saw him fight and then he met her and they taught each other new things. They had never fought youma on earth and were trained differently.

"Same as what?" He asked her. This is the first conversation they had in forever and somehow she knew everything about his fighting style.

She looked over at his Shitennou. "You all should be ashamed for this shitty training. No wonder we kicked your asses today." But she didn't give them time to respond.

"Look… " Usagi got up and walked over to them. Her face was determined and analytical as she placed her feelings for him at the back of her mind and she went in to leadership mode. She slowly met his eyes but looked away as she began speaking.

"I know you can do more than the basics. I can see it and it's all muscle memory BUT you have been working with them for how long? You should know what they are going to do by now and that's why you have to change it up. They should have been able to guess even before I did."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"They." She pointe dto his friends. "Are teaching you military training. Ust like that stupid Judo book you were reading. This is a good baseline but it's predictable. Skilled warriors never under estimate their opponent. They do not make easy, tactical, moves." She took a glance as him. He either didn't belive he was telling her this or he just didn't get it. She sighed. "Fine. I wlls how , come here." She said looking at the blond.

"USA!" Minako yelled. Usagi turned to the leader of her guard.

"He can't be baka about everything in life, Minako." She waved a hand at her to hush her best friend.

"Nice, odango." Mamoru said irritably but he was totally getting turned on by her demanding authority.

"Shut up and watch." She snapped at her betrayer.

Jade stood five feet in front of her.

"Usagi… I don't think this is a good idea." Mamoru said apprehensively realizing that his Uasko planned on fighting the same guy who just beat his ass. Jade towered over the small blond.

"That's because you don't have many because you are so boring. Now shut up and watch."

Jade steped away from her and Usagi used a finger to Mamoru telling him to stand close to her.

She lowered her voice. "Tell me… what do you think he is going to do." She asked softly so Jadeite couldn't hear and Mamoru looked at Jade.

"He is going to come at you front the right." She nodded in agreement.

"and if you were going to do the same thing what do you think I should do?" She asked.

"Block and then left kick." He said like it was really that easy.

She shook her head irritated. "God you really are dense. Think of it like scoring a point in Tennis. Things become predictable and you have to outsmart the other opponent to get the ball in, right? Well you have been training with these guys forever. They know what you are going to do… shit even I know what you are going to do. Your muscle memory should kick in and allow you to change to take him down."

"Come on Jade." She said almost seductively stepping away from Mamoru and in to a fighting stance to take on the first General to almost kill her two years ago.

Jade came at her with a smirk.

"How was losing earlier to Minako?" She taunted circling him.

"It should be worth it when you are face first in to the mat." He told her meeting her eye and meaning it. He was not scared to hurt the moon senshi.

"Better than the wall I am going to send you in to." She bantered back with a shrug of her shoulder.

Jadeite came at her from the right as predicted and Usagi used his momentum as she bent causing him to fly over her back. He landed on his feet but he was too slow, Usagi round house kicked him in the face. Blood sprayed across the mat like water out of sprinkler.

"WHAT'S HIS NEXT MOVE?" She yelled to Mamoru as Jade got back up. Blood dripping off his face.

"Uhh" Mamoru was stunned watching Usagi.

"Too late!" Jed attacked her and she blocked his punch and his kick and then sent him, as promised, sprawling in to the wall.

"God Damn It Serenity!" Jade said standing up wiping his face.

"Now he is going to kick my ass." He said pointing at Mamoru.

She looked at Mamoru who was looking at her speechless. "No, he won't because he is emotionless again, but he remembers everything he sees so now you will have a greater challenge."

Usagi went and sat back down, grabbing another piece of pizza like nothing had just happened.

"That was really nice of you, Usa." Minako said patting her hand.

"Too bad you didn't kick Mamoru's ass." Rei muttered.

"Well, it's gonna be hella painful when I cut the bond right before his honeymoon." She said.

"Oh My God! You are soooo mean." Minako told her and actually not too happy about what she just said.

"You're going to cut your bond… your once in a lifetime star crossed lover golden bond." Ami said.

"I have no choice. Ami. I will renounce our marriage and my role as queen of earth and that's it." She said sipping on a beer watching as Zoi and Nephrite started.

"If he is going to rule his own planet one day… he has to learn to fight and be respected again."

"And his memories…." Ami asked.

"Maybe they will come when it's too late. It's not what I wanted. I just wanted him to love me. Not Serenity."

"You should give them back." Ami argued.

"If he was not so damn stubborn he would have already broken through and remembered."

But Usagi got irritated again when Mamoru was up again to battle Zoisite. She watched for a bit and then got irritated. So did the girls so Usagi cut in again.

"Stop, stop, stop." Ami said for her Princess not believing that her husband was just as dense as Mamoru when it came to a fight.

"Don't you guys want him to learn something? Idiots." Usagi barked at them.

"Someone sounds like Diamond." Nephrite said under his breath.

"What does Diamond have to do with this?" Mamoru spat hearing him loud and clear.

She pulled Mamoru back by his arm. Just touching him was going to send her over the edge.

"Don't worry about Diamond. They don't." She pointed to the guys clearly rubbing it in that they should train with him. "Is this important to you?" She asked Mamoru looking him in his eyes. "Knowing how to fight this way?" She clarified.

Mamoru stared back in to her big blue orbs, but her eyes were different. Fierce but the kindness was still there. He didn't deserve it.

"Yes." He said not wanting to ever lose this.

She nodded.

"Look at Zoi. He is smaller than you, he is all lean muscle. Which means he is quicker and more agile. Have you noticed that from before?"

He nodded.

"Okay what does that mean for you. If an enemy was coming at you how do you stop it quickly."

"Brute force…"

"Exactly. But you need precise and I mean accurate blows each time so… how are you going to accomplish it?"

He smiled and she grinned back.

"Sorry Zoi… he is going to kick your ass." She told him and Zoi was not quite ready for his Prince to be back.

And Zoi did get his ass beat. She raised her beer at Mamoru when he won.

The girls gave as much help as they could until they were done and over it.

Minako and Usagi walked out together both needing the fresh air.

"You good, Usa?" Minako asked before they split ways.

"Hai." She smiled.

"Usagi, you are always too kind." Minako told her nudging her with her hip.

"Tis my downfall." She said seriously.

"See you in the morning for a run…" Minako laughed.

Usagi wasn't sure if she was going home or not. She thought about going to the Crown and sleeping in the control room. It seemed better than sharing a house with the baka.

"Usagi." She cringed when she heard him call her. So she did the childish thing and ignored him, putting in her headphones and turning up the music.

She felt her shoulder being grabbed and she took his hand and threw Mamoru over her shoulder and on to the ground. She hopped over him and kept walking.

He was quicker this time knocking out an earphone.

"BAKA!" she yelled at him. "That was a good song!"

"Usagi, I think that we need to talk." Mamoru told her.

"We talked earlier today. I was nice. Times up." She replied.

"You have secrets, Usagi! A lot of them." He told her keeping to her slow pace.

"Who are you? The secret police? Plus, you shouldn't throw stones. You have secrets too." She said not amused.

"What the hell, Usagi!" He yelled.

"What the hell is right, Mamoru." She stated keeping her voice calm.

"Please, tell me what is going on? Why can you fight like that?" He tried to ask her desperately.

"I am going to go with… Figure it out on your own. Dig deep, baka." She said putting her headphone back in her ears.

He grabbed her by the shoulder and then quickly threw her in to the wall. He pinned her there with his hands pressing in to her shoulders.

She smirked her eyes amused at his anger. "You learned something. Good for you. Now, if you don't want to go home bruised and beaten I suggest you let go of me."

He growled at her desperately wanting to kiss her.

"Do you treat your fiancée this way?" Usagi asked him her eyes lifeless as she stared in to his. "or do you just save all of the abuse for me and I mean _all_ of it. Mental and physical. Or are you just an emotionless void not caring what you do to me?" She looked ready to kill him. He released her at her harsh but true words. They were silent as they walked toward the house that they shared. Usagi listening to her music trying not to look at Mamoru who was looking straight ahead so he didn't do something stupid.

"Baka." She said looking at him once they got home. "You did well." She admitted. Mamoru let out a breath.

"Better than you at tennis." He smirked.

"Maybe I am just a better teacher than you and before you start on the rude commentary… I know exactly every move you plan to make before you make it. So unless you want me to continue to share that information… I would be nice."

In that moment he thought of her as they were in bed. How fluid they were together and how natural it seemed. Just like kissing her was and their bond. The bond he missed so much that tied him to her. It almost made sense that she would also know more about him but he never dived that deep in to what or who she was and now it was too late. If he dug too deep then his plans to save his families company would be pointless.

88888888888888888888888888888

It had happened. She had successfully bonded all of her friends together and as a result they had all powered up. Minako was left but still just as useful in a fight. Usagi figured it was determination and will power that kept her in the game.

Three days later Usagi could not believe that she agreed to this. A date with Diamond. He said to look nice but she just wanted jeans and a t-shirt.

She was wearing a light pink dress that was appropriately tight. It was a designer label that she knew would fit in quite well with the date plan. Diamond had a nice brunch planned at a hotel downtown and her father said to just go with it but to act like a princess. She took her hair out of her signature style and she had curled her hair so it fell in waves down her back. A light brush of makeup, some high heels and she was ready to go.

This was her first date… ever. Diamond and her got along. They normally beat the shit out of one another but he was a friend. He was loyal and he showed up every day rain or shine. He never complained with her schedule changes and he was there for her when she was at her weakest point.

She gave herself a once over and she nodded in agreement. She looked like a modern day princess.

Usagi headed downstairs, Shingo and Hina were in the dining room having breakfast.

"Good morning." She chirped happily.

"Oi! Usagi one-chan! You look…wow." Shingo said with a flush on his face.

"What's the occasion Usa?" Hina asked looking at the beautiful girl in front of her.

"I have a date." She stated. She saw them about to give their two-cents.

"AND it's my first date ever so please, please, please be nice." She cut them off pleading.

They both scowled.

"Don't look at me like that! I am moving on with my life. I am twenty years old and I deserve at least one date." She said proudly even though she was dying… honestly dying on the inside.

"Is it the millionaire?" Hina asked fear in her eyes.

Usagi scrunched her face. "Are you talking about Diamond?

"Yes, Usagi! Diamond Black." Hina said exasperated.

She cocked her head. "Huh… that explains things."

"You didn't know…" Shingo said looking at her.

"No. We usually don't talk about stuff like that when we are together. I just knew he had some money." She shrugged.

There was a knock at the door and Usagi looked at them. "Be nice! Please." As she went to get the door.

"Serenity." He greeted. He looked… actually amazing. A light gray suit, light blue shirt and navy tie. He held a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Well, don't you dress up nicely." She affirmed with a large smile. He loved her smile.

"These are for you. I know that they are your favorite." He said handing her the red roses.

She smiled wider. Flowers on her first date. She loved how cliché it was and she felt her heart give a small beat, something she had not felt in a while.

"Thank you. They are indeed my favorite. Come on in and meet my auntie and Shingo." She told him as she tried not to let the rose smell make her think of Endymion.

Diamond stepped in to the house and Usagi was grinning ear to ear.

"Black san this is Chiba Hina and Chiba Shingo."

"Pleasure to meet you both. Usagi talks about you nonstop." Diamond told them with a bow.

"Let me go put these in water and I will be right back." She said walking away.

"Usagi one chan never has mentioned you." Shingo taunted him with a scowl on his face.

"Shingo!" Hina scolded annoyed that Diamond was so handsome and rich. Her son was a baka.

Diamond just laughed. "No, I don't assume she would."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Shingo asked him. The kid had nerve.

"Serenity and I go way back. I have been respectful of her feelings for your brother for almost five years now. Now, hopefully you will hear my name more often."

"Okay! I am ready." Usagi said coming back in to the room.

Shingo glared at him. Hina was still mentally killing Mamoru as she rung a napkin in her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, all." Diamond said taking Usagi's arm and leading her out of the house.

"Bye!" Usagi said excited.

Hina ran to the window as did Shingo.

"Oh Gods! They look like a royal couple or something." Hina cried.

"Isn't he too old for her?" Shingo huffed. "I swear if he touches one hair on her head he will answer to me."

"Who will answer to what?" Mamoru asked walking in to the dining room.

Hina was ignoring him shooting him a glare and huffed in to the kitchen.

"What is she all upset about now?" Mamoru said rolling his eyes ready to sit down.

"Usagi went out on a date."

Mamoru paused whatever he was doing and looked at Shingo. "Where and with who?"

"That stupid Diamond Black and I don't know. She got all dressed up and she even took down her hair." Shingo muttered as he poked at his breakfast. "Brings her stupid flowers and she acts all dumbly happy. Baka Usagi."

Mamoru pulled up the newspaper. "Well, I guess Diamond Black has low standards." He said trying not to grasp at the pain in his chest.

Shingo threw a piece of toast at him catching Mamoru off guard.

When he looked at his brother he just got up and left he table.

88888888888888888888

"Mamoru san?" Beth asked him as they entered the hotel for lunch.

Mamoru had been zoning out since this morning when Shingo told him that Usagi had gone on a date. Odango was most likely at an arcade somewhere eating a burger… no inhaling a burger.

"Mamoru san?" Beth asked again tapping on his shoulder.

"Oh? What?" He said looking at her. Beth was pretty… but not like Uskao. Usako was a goddess he thought.

"Are you okay today? I think maybe you should go home… you seem to have a lot on your mind." She said concerned.

Beth had kind green eyes and they were different but not the brilliant blue mystery of Usako's.

"No, I am fine. I am sorry to have concerned you." He told himself to get it together.

They walked up to the restaurant that Beth chose. It was a nice hotel, five star and it had large window panes that you could see in to the restaurant from the lobby. It was super bright, white tones, with touches of blue and green.

"Oh, is that Usagi chan?" Beth said excited looking in threw the windows.

Mamoru looked up. Sitting at a table in the dining room was Usagi, all smiles. The way the natural light hit her she looked angelic. Shingo was right. She had taken her hair down and Mamoru had seen her before like this. Every night when he crawled in to bed with her. He would run his fingers through her ridiculously long hair, or sometime be bold and pull it with his hands tightly in it to expose her swan neck so he could… his stomach sunk, his heart ached for her.

"Oh! Is she on a date? Is she with…" Beth paused. "Diamond Black? Wow they are so perfectly matched." She sighed. "Wow." She said again.

Mamoru tore his eyes from Usagi to see Diamond smiling with Usagi as she spoke about something. He had only met Diamond a few times… but every time he did he had the same look on his face. Complete and total adoration. A look Mamoru wanted to wipe permanently from his face.

"Seems like it. Who cares? We should check in… we have a reservation." He glanced once more at Usagi and then looked at Beth with a forced soft smile.

Beth gave a twitch of a smile and nodded and he escorted her to the podium.

"Should we go say hi?" Beth asked once they were seated on the far end away from them.

"No. We should enjoy our lunch and not be bothered with the odango." Mamoru said as nice as he could.

"Odango?" Beth stated, confused. Then she giggled. "Oh, her hair! That's cute, Mamoru. I didn't figure you to be someone to give nicknames to people."

"It makes her angry which is the only reason I did it. I don't think I will give you a nickname to irritate you. I like you too much for that." He tried to sound sincere and make it out to be a compliment.

"I guess I will take that as a complement." She said sounding unsure.

Beth spoke about her life in England and all Mamoru could think of was he never asked Usagi about her time there.

"We will have to go soon, to meet my parents." Beth told him. "Do you think you could get off work?"

"I am sure I will be able to." He said in his cold voice.

"We can look around the city, show you the sights." She said with a dreamy look in her eye.

Mamoru nodded.

He noticed Diamond stand up and then help Usagi up. She was dressed to complement Diamond. She looked like…

"Wow, I don't mean to bring her up again but Usagi is so elegant. So different from when I met her the first time." Beth said in awe.

Mamoru looked around and Usagi had caught the attention of other people around her and like always she didn't even notice. Diamond put his hand on the small of Usagi's back leading her from the restaurant and Mamoru's teeth clenched.

"They look good together." Beth said with a soft smile. "You know, Mamoru san, we should think about doing business with Diamonds business or even Usagi's unless that would be too odd."

Mamoru looked at Beth the confusion on his face.

"Usagi's business?" He said confused.

Now Beth looked at Mamoru like he had two heads.

"Tsukino's company. Lunear Enterprises. I wonder if Usagi will marry Diamond to merge their companies. They could make… hundreds of millions." Mamoru pretended he understood. "Honestly Mamoru sometimes you can be so out of it. I was so surprised when you went through with the marriage agreement in the first place. My grandfather told me that Lunear Industries also offered to merger with your company and your father was sure you would choose them. I always wondered why you picked me."

Mamoru's heart was beating uncomfortably. What the hell was she talking about?

She laughed. "Well, I shouldn't wonder. I am happy you chose me."

8888888888888888888888888

Mamoru walked inside the house, trying not to be furious. He was the CEO for crying out loud. Why didn't he know that Tsukino had offered to merge with his company? Artemis was like family of course he would have picked them over Moto's.

Then he would not be in this agreed marriage to begin with.

His parents were sitting in the living room. Shingo playing a game on his phone.

"Shingo, can you please leave? I need to speak to our parents." Mamoru said firmly.

Shingo looked up, confused but nodded and left the room.

"Son? Are you okay?" Tomomi asked him. His son did not show a lot of emotion but he looked furious.

"Why didn't you tell me that Tsukino san offered a merger with our company?" Mamoru snapped. "I am the CEO I should have known."

Hina looked over at her husband clearly unaware of this. Her eyes were wide.

Tomomi looked at his son. The one who was so full of life before acting so cold again.

"Because you didn't fit the criteria." Tomomi said calmly.

"Excuse me? How would I have known how to fit it if I had no clue it existed? Which makes no sense because Beth told me that you were sure I would have chosen Lunear." Mamoru had to sit down. He was angry and confused.

Tomomi didn't speak.

"Husband, please. What did Mamoru do wrong?" Hina begged him. Tomomi let out a sigh.

"Artemis is a good man. He gave me the money to start our company from the beginning. He had more than helped out financially with us while living here. He said it was because we had given Usagi a family that he could not, especially with him traveling all the time for work but he was specific when he offered me the merger." He paused. "He told me that if you followed your heart and didn't go through with the marriage to Beth. If you were willing to put love first he would merge the companies. He said that love can conquer everything and when one follows their heart everything works itself out."

"If you broke the engagement and admitted to loving Usagi then it all would have worked out. I tried to tell you so many times but you didn't listen. You were not to know of the offer even existing especially since you don't love Usa chan. I am sorry son."

Hina teared up as she watched her son hang his head and pull at his hair like a crazed man. She had never seen him so un-composed.

"You love, Usagi don't you" Tomomi said quietly.

Mamoru had never in his life felt the urge to cry like he did at this very moment. He put his head in to his hands to stop this awful emotion that was taking over his body. Everyone had told him.

"I have made my choice." Mamoru whispered composing himself. Hina walked over to him and got on her knees in front of her son taking his hands. Her eyes held pity in them.

"Is it so hard to admit that you love her? Did I do something wrong as a mother that you are like this?" She asked the tears pooling in her eyes.

Mamoru swallowed.

"I feel like there is a part of me missing and every time I am at the verge of knowing the truth… I don't know if I push it away or if something is keeping it back from me." He admitted and it felt so good. "Usagi is my perfect match and now I am stuck."

"Son, why don't you just push the wedding. Take some time to sort things out." Hina told him.

Just then Usagi barreled down the stairs. "I am staying at Rei's tonight. I am sorry to tell you so late."

But before anyone could respond she was out the door.

"That girl! Always running in and out." Hina shook her head.

But the sobering moment was gone.

"I will think about it." He told his parents giving his mothers hands a squeeze and heading upstairs to bed.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Marissa Meyer's new book Heartless came out today. She is the former Alicia Blade. A fellow SM Fan fiction writer! She wrote the Lunar Chronicles and those books rock. So far this new book ROCKS! I have no clue what is going to happen.**

 **Support our fellow Moonie and read her stuff. It's fanfreakingtastic!**

What! Whoa! We are nearing the end of part one people! Did you know that on my computer part one alone is a tad over two-hundred pages. Yeah!

I love when people say they stay up all night reading because I would stay up late all night reading it too!

It is easier to write the story out from beginning to end so I can make sure things are explained. It's tedious but it worked!

Drop me a line!

ZS


	18. And Two More Join

88888888888888888888888888888

Usagi stood looking over the bay. She was on her second date with Diamond and she was surprised that she had so much fun. But she only thought of him as a friend and he said he would be anything she needed. He knew about the bond. He knew when she cut it she may only be half of a person. But that is not what she was worried about.

"He scared me. I've never been more afraid in my life. I don't know what he will do next." Usagi admitted to Diamond.

"So, he made a suggestion that he knew about the past." Diamond asked her. His worry for her safety building **.**

"Yes…" She said quietly. "He called me… the Moon Whore who bewitched everything."

Diamonds hand clenched in fury.

"That is what told Endymion after his soul had been tainted… the day they attacked." She explained.

Her blond hair was back up in the regular buns on her head. She asked Diamond if they could be casual and she was happy wearing jeans, a t-shirt and converse. Her hair gently blew in the breeze.

"Where is everyone now?" Diamond asked looking around.

She turned around and leaned against the bar. "Stationed around the city. Nephrite is close by. He is worried that Kunzite may know who I am." She groaned. "I just want this to be over with. This is the fight I have been dreading. Kunzite is unpredictable and unreadable. He always has been but Minako and I know him well enough to know he has snapped."

Diamond grabbed her hand. "You have saved the rest of them. You saved me and my whole family. He is just one man with less dark power than Wiseman. You can do this."

She nodded. She would keep her promise and not kill Kunzite even if it came down to it.

"Diamond, you have to do something for me." She turned to look at him. "If things go bad… tell Minako to cut the bond."

Diamond's teeth ground together.

"Nothing is going to happen to you." He said firmly.

"Listen to me. You must have her cut the bond. If I die… he dies… and then no one can stop Beryl. He will need to be awakened."

"You care for him that much to see that he lives if you die?" Diamond growled out putting his hands on her shoulders. "After everything he has done to you?" He wanted to shake her.

"My love for him is eternal and never ending." She said calmly.

Diamond knew this. For two who shared a soul… she had no other choice.

"I will do as you command my princess." He said unsure his hand grazing her face. The thought of her never being around was making him want to take her away again. Steal her as he had before.

She nodded. Looking up she saw Mamoru and Beth walking toward them. Arm in arm. She tried to hide behind Diamond so they wouldn't see them.

"Usagi chan!" She heard Beth yell.

Shit.

Diamond's hand fell from her face to the small of her back as they turned. Usagi put on her happy face trying to erase the worry in her mind.

"Beth chan." She smiled. "How are you?" She nodded to Mamoru.

"Good. Is this your date?" Beth asked in a girlish excited tone.

"Hai. Diamond Black. Meet Beth Soto, Mamoru's fiancée." Usagi introduced but she swore she felt a change in the air. She stiffened and so did Diamond.

"It is a pleasure." Diamond said with a small bow. "Chiba san." Diamond greeted curtly.

"Black san." Mamoru said back just as cold.

"Would you like to join us? We are heading to the Ferris wheel. I have never been." Beth said sweetly.

"I am sure that Usagi being as childish as she is, has ridden it enough." Mamoru snapped.

Usagi quickly grabbed Diamond's hand before he did something stupid. Mamoru's teeth clenched together seeing them touching. First Diamonds hand on her face, on her back and now his hand in hers.

Beth looked sad by Mamoru's words.

"No thank you Beth. It was sweet of you to…" Usagi was cut off the feeling getting stronger. She looked around. She gripped Diamonds hand.

"Serenityyyyy." A voice called out making Usagi's blood go cold. Her breathing stopped mid breath.

"Come out come out wherever you are!" Kunzite had snapped. His taunting radiated throughout the park. Amplified with dark power.

Usagi looked around not seeing Kunzite anywhere. She turned to Diamond her breathing short as she tried to get it together. Her eyes pleading.

"He knows. You were right. Serenity. You have to go, wait for the others." Diamond told her, trying to pull her away from Beth and Mamoru. But Usagi stood her ground.

"He knows what? Who is that?" Mamoru asked looking at Usagi's face. The worry was etched on to her face.

"Diamond, take them to safety." Usagi said quickly looking at him and pointing to Mamoru and Beth.

"If you want to play these games… I am ready to play too!" Kunzites voice echoed through the park.

"What's going on… let's go Mamoru" Beth said nervously.

"I am not leaving without Usagi." Mamoru told her sternly.

And explosion went off nearby. Everyone in the park started running but Usagi and Diamond.

"DIAMOND! Are you listening I said go!" Usagi yelled at him.

"No! I am staying with you. My job is to serve and protect you and only you. I will not let you die." Diamond told her firmly grabbing her arm.

"Oh Serenity come out I have a gift for you! I know you are here! I can feel _your_ presence." His voice sounded crazed, not the deep calm collected voice.

"Usagi we need to go. This sounds like Youma. They will kill us. We need to go now." Mamoru told her. She turned to him her eyes narrowed.

"I am not going anywhere. You need to go, now Mamo chan!" She pushed him hard. "Go with Diamond and take, Beth. Please!" Usagi told him she turned to Diamond.

"WHERE ARE YOU MOON WHORE!" The trees shook with his booming voice. Usagi shuttered at the awful words.

"He will be here soon. Take them! TAKE THEM NOW!" She screamed at Diamond.

Diamond stood firm. "I will do nothing for him. My duty is to you and only you, Serenity." Mamoru looked on at the conversation. He could feel the evil in the air, the fear in Usagi's voice but he was not leaving without her.

"Whhaaattsss. Going on, Mamoru. I am scared." Beth told him grabbing his arm. "I want to go."

"Diamond Black. You owe me a lifetime of servitude. DO NOT MAKE ME TELL YOU AGAIN!" Usagi's eyes flashed and the authority in her tone unmistakable.

Diamond was breathing hard but then his eyes went wide.

"My Princess." He whispered.

She turned around quickly and gasped. Beyond them an army of earthans carrying swords, dressed as peasants and some soldiers marching in the streets. They were standing in formation, dead and disfigured looking, but standing.

Beth fainted and Mamoru caught her.

Kunzite materialized above the army. He looked smug but worn down. His gray cape floating and whipping around him. His eyes fierce and crazed.

"Hello Princess." Kunzite said fury on his face. "Look what I brought you!" He was so amused as he waved a hand toward the undead army. Usagi stepped in front of Mamoru.

"This is sick even for you, Kunzite!" She roared standing to her full height.

Mamoru could not stop watching Usagi. His fear for her was beginning to consume him. What was she? Who was she?

"I find it quite ironic actually." He said putting his gloved finger to his chin. " It's a fitting ending actually. They are going to slice you limb from limb and then I am going to RIP YOUR HEART OUT… and present it to my queen!" He laughed.

Mamoru felt like he was in a movie. This was not happening. What the hell was going on! Why is this guy… this monster of a man trying to kill Usagi. He was going to grab her and run but he had Beth in his arms.

"Okay, Sere. You were right… he's freaking nuts." Diamond told her with a nod.

Right then, Nephrite came in, already transformed.

"Sorry I am late, princess. What did I miss?" Nephrite asked her looking around and seeing Mamoru with what he assumed was his fiancée.

"You have him here? NOW!" Nephrite yelled at her looking at his prince.

"Take out any cameras." She said ignoring him.

"Oh, look who has decided to join us. A traitor to the kingdom of earth." Kunzite yelled to Nephrite.

"I am NOT the traitor! You are being controlled Kunzite! Let her heal you! Be with your wife. Your one true love!" Nephrite begged and he pulled his power from him releasing it in to the air destroying all of the camera's in the nearby area.

"STOP WITH THIS AGAIN!" Kunzite roared. "SHE WILL DIE TODAY. SHE IS A WITCH AND I WILL TAKE HER CRYSTAL. EARTH WILL BE UNDER OUR CONTROL."

"Diamond… take them now." She said under her breath. "You must protect him at all costs. He is the rightful ruler of this planet." Then she turned to Kunzite.

"This last ditch effort if quite amusing… Beryl sick of you? Your last chance before she kills you… again. I am not the one failing, Kunz. It's you." Usagi taunted him standing firm.

Kunzite hurled a ball of energy at her and Nephrite drew up a shield protecting them.

Mamoru stepped back.

"Temper temper." She admonished him tsiking him with her finger.

Kunzite sneered at her. "Tell me Serenity, where is your husband? He not here to stand by your side? HE NOT HERE TO DIE FOR YOU AGAIN!"

Mamoru's head snapped toward Usagi. Anger flaring in him.., she was married!

"We are going through a divorce right now." She told him not flinching at his digs.

"Kunzite! Let's make a deal, ne?" Usagi said sweetly as she pulled two swords from her subspace pocket twilling them in her hands.

Kunzite raised an eyebrow.

Mamoru looked sick and confused as his love was a sword wielding something or other fighting with the negaverse. The words rang in his brain that she was married. Married to who?

"If we survive this pathetic army of dead, brainwashed soldiers, then it's me… and you." She said slowly with a smile.

He laughed. "Sounds like a deal. If you survive I look forward to killing you myself. And it will not be pretty. The earth will sing as your blood slowly drains from your body."

Usagi quickly turned around giving orders.

"Mamoru, go with Diamond and take Beth to a roof top. You will both be safe there."

"Nephrite, did you call everyone?" She asked in a breath.

"In route." He said as he pulled his own sword.

"I am not leaving with out you, Usagi." Mamoru snapped at her. His eyes searching her's.

"You are more important to protect, Mamoru. You must live and if I die you must do what I could not. You will remember then. But you must go." She said and she pushed him to Diamond.

Diamond grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

"I know you have powers, Mamoru. So help me out, okay?" Diamond told him as they ran at an inhuman speed toward the buildings.

"That one should be safe." Diamond pointed. "Let's go." They ran to the alley and Diamond pushed from one wall to the other in record speed, Mamoru behind holding Beth in his arms.

Mamoru gently placed Beth down on the roof top. He should be shaken but he was not.

Diamond looked down Nephrite and Serenity cutting down the soldiers as they advanced.

"FASTER DIAMOND!" Usagi yelled to him.

Diamond looked at Mamoru who looked like he was dying seeing Serenity down there… He was going to have to wake him up… For Serenity's happiness and for this stupid prince's.

"That's ironic… I am sure she will be saying that to me after we are married." Diamond taunted Mamoru and he licked his lips.

Mamoru turned on him, fury in his eyes.

"What… did… you… say?" He said slowly, menace in his tone.

"Don't get all angry. You picked a new queen." He pointed to Beth. "I am just going to reap the benefits of your stupidity. I have been waiting on the sidelines for quite a while now. You traded in a goddess for… eh. No words come to mind that are good."

Thunder boomed and the wind picked up.

"Calm down, calm down." Diamond told him in a relaxed tone. "She won't be tied to you anymore, she promised me that she would un-bind herself from you and then I make her mine. I really hope your filthy hands have not touched her and if they have… I will burn any memory of you from her."

"DIAMOND!" Usagi yelled from below.

"See already screaming my name. Now, I am going to go do what you could not… save your _wife_ and then bed your wife." Diamond said with a smile and then he jumped off the roof.

Mamoru looked down below watching as Usagi danced through the on slough of dead soldiers. She back flipped calling on her henshin. Her body wrapped in red ribbons Sailor Moon presenting herself as she dove back in to the battle.

If she did not die he was going to murder her when he got his hands on her and then he was going to kill Diamond. His eyes flashed gold and he called on his own power. Resuming his role as the prince of earth. Back metal armor covered his body. His red and black cape floated behind him.

Jumping off of the building with ease he hit the ground, causing it to shake under his power. He pulled his own sword out, his fury radiating off of him as he walked toward his wife who was annihilating soldiers as fast as they could attack her.

One of the soldiers came toward him he lobbed his head off with ease and he stalked toward his target. He bashed in a skull and met Serenity's… no Sailor Moons eyes.

"Hello Wife." He snarled at her punching an undead in the face.

She took down another solider.

"Oh! Look who decided to join us! Hello Endy. Long time no see." She bantered sarcastically. "Is your fiancé okay? I know she couldn't handle seeing this army."

Mamoru snarled at her. She smirked.

"Welcome back my prince." Nephrite told him as he dodged a blow.

The rest of the Senshi ran in with Jadeite and Zoisite. Their blades blazing through the dead army cutting them down like stalks of corn.

"Oh! Endymion is back." Jadeite pointed out. "Welcome back, your majesty." Taking out a few of the dead soldiers. "You look good. Armor nice and shiny."

"Oh look! Your betraying husband is here!" Minako said with mock enthusiasm. "Where is his new toy?" She looked around as she blocked punches and blows. A smile on her lips.

"Shut it, Venus before I shut it for you." Endymion told her as he took down five of the oncoming soldiers.

"So, your highness. What brought you back?" Zoisite asked as he blocked a blow coming for Mamoru.

"Diamond threatening to fuck my wife." He snarled and a bolt of lightning shot from the sky taking down at least fifty of the undead.

"That will do it." Zoisite said deadpan.

"Just trying to wake you up so you could see how stupid you really are." Diamond laughed. "I guess it worked. Not that I honestly don't want her… because you know I do."

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME!" Moon yelled. "And Diamond really! What about treason don't you get!"

"Sorry princess. Take your anger out on these guys." Diamond told her as he took down some more soldiers. "We can talk later."

"Why can't we use our powers to destroy them?" Rei said annoyed. Ducking and blocking.

"Because they are an un-dead army. They need to be cut down like an army or natural causes. Our powers would just make them come back again and again." Mercury yelled.

"Endymion, be of some use and finish this off so I can bring back your best friend." Moon yelled at him.

Endymion glared at her but he agreed.

He put his arms up toward the sea raising a water spout.

The Senshi and the Shintennou moved out of the way so the Earth Prince could finish off this battle.

He brought the spout to the bay and then on to the shore. It was whipping water everywhere but it began to pick up the dead army in its strong force pulling them inside of the tunnel like a cage. Once he was sure every last undead was trapped he pushed the spout back out to the ocean. A whirlpool formed in the sea sucking down every last warrior.

His hands fell to his side. He had not done that in over a thousand years.

"Well that worked better than you trying to talk to them like last time." Moon said amused placing her blades back in to her subspace pocket.

The three out of four heavenly kings came and bowed to him.

"Ah, but your allegiance is to my lady." He snapped at them. "Is that why you didn't awaken me?"

"I am sure that you would not have had it any other way and she is the queen of the earth. We had orders."

"For now." Moon said annoyed.

"What do you mean for now!" Endymion yelled at her.

"I dunno, Endy. Go ask your fiancée why? I am busy. I have to go heal your highest general." She snapped.

He grabbed her arm. "I am going with you."

"You are not part of the deal, Endymion. You know all about making deals… ne?" She walked off.

"It's not the time for this, Serenity." He growled at her.

"I said no." And she pushed him back with a shield so strong it moved everyone back behind an invisible line they could not cross.

Endymion pounded against it screaming at the moon senshi.

"Shows honor that you will not let your friends help you. It's also a pity that they will have to see you die." Kunzite told her.

"It will not be a pity if you live, though." She said honestly. And in his stunned second she pulled out the moon stick and started the incantation.

Her power met his. Crackling through the air snapping against one another.

"Please, Kunzite! You have to remember. Your Prince. Your Friends. And your true love!" She yelled at him.

Kunzite let go of his power moving to the side and then teleporting next to her kicking her across the park when she landed on one knee. But Kunzite was too angry and too fast. He was right next to her pulling out his blade as he went for her head. She rolled pulling out her own blade again and she barley escaped his blow.

They danced a dance of blades Sailor Moon's arm being sliced open but she continued on. Kunzite roared in fury and Serenity was growing tired after the last battle she just under went. She gave it her all and her blade sank in to his shoulder blade. He fell to one knee but before she could pull out her own power he blasted her with his own unrelenting energy. It was worse than the lighting, it was worse than what Nephrite had done.

She screamed in agony but she began to glow her own power pushing out the pain. She grabbed her wand again directing the power back at Kunzite.

They were closer this time.

Tears filled her eyes. "I forgive you Kunzite. I have never given up on you. Venus has never given up. There is love in our world. Beryl has no love for you. We love you. Please…" She begged her insides burning her bones screaming in agony as she pushed on.

"I forgive you." She said as tears fell from her eyes. And something in his icy blue eyes changed. He understood and dropped his power allowing her power to wash over him and cleanse him. He was being pulled apart as the evil fled his body and the love washed over him.

They both fell to the ground, Moon barely breathing. She felt broken inside. Kunzite's power had been stronger and the power she had exuded was killing her.

"Diamond… you promised." She said weakly. The bond opening and Endymion could feel her dying. He ran to her.

"Serenity, please." He begged. "God you are so stupid. So stupid. I could have helped you."

She was slipping.

"Cut the bond…" She begged him in a whisper as blood gurgled up her throat.

Endymion glowed gold allowing his own power to wash over him and be bent down and kissed her. His power invaded her. She could feel the broken body fusing back together. Her energy coming back to her.

She gasped in a breath of air. Her eyes fluttering open.

He pulled her to him but he felt her close the bond.

"Don't do that." He told her. "Please, Serenity. Don't close the bond again." His eyes were pleading.

"Thank you. For saving me." She said slowly getting to her feet as he helped her up. Her legs bucked for a moment and he caught her.

Minako was next to Kunzite now that she knew her Princess was alive.

She stroked his face.

"Venus…" Kunzite breathed out.

She hugged him close and he wrapped his arms around her. Her sobs now coming in waves and then she started hitting him.

"Double battles everyday." She yelled and she punched him.

"Throwing me and Serenity out a window." She screamed hitting him.

"Raising the dead army that killed everyone on the moon." She hit him again.

"Almost killing Serenity." She broke a sob.

His ice blue eyes were on her. He looked pained.

"We are going to have to have a lot of make up sex." She said finally allowing the tears to flow.

"AHHHHH VENUS!" Everyone yelled.

Kunzite smiled. "Yes, my princess."

"I need to bond you." Moon told them quickly.

"Bond us?" Kunzite said confused.

"So your soul is one. So no one can ever take it over again. But you have to be 100% willing." Moon told him.

Venus whispered something in to his ear.

"I am 110% in." Kunzite said smiling at Sailor Moon.

"I will take it!" Moon said.

"Mamoru, you can go get Beth now." Moon said dismissing him with a wave.

Endymion looked torn. Here was his one true love acting as if she didn't care to see him. And yet he had made a promise to another.

"I will get her and erase her memory." Diamond volunteered bowing out and leaving before she could protest.

The girls raised their hands creating a circle and a bubble enveloped everyone teleporting them to the guys training center.

"We had to get out of the park before he camera crew got there and asked us to pay for damages." Sailor Moon joked.

Kunzite had a look of shame but only for a second. He walked over to her and got on her knees in front of her. His arm over his chest.

"Serenity. I owe you my life. I give you my allegiance. Please, forgive me." He told her and she like before got on her knees and faced him. Her tears springing in to her eyes.

"There is nothing to be forgiven. I figured it out too late what you were doing. Why did you not think you deserved to be happy?"

He gaped at her and then he went stern. "I betrayed my Kingdom, My Prince, You, my friends and the love of my life. You should have killed me."

Her hand went to his face her body glowing and changing to Serenity.

"I thought about it." She smiled and then winked.

He smirked.

"But what kind of friends kill each other." He eyed her. "Trying to kill and actually killing is two completely different things." She said as seriously as she could.

He held back a grin and she hugged him.

"Always a pleasure, Serenity." He shook his head.

"Now! Let's bond you, okay." He agreed.

"Join hands." She told them.

The ancient lunerian flowed from her lips and she was taken over by Serenity's full power and spirit. The crystal out in front of her. She exposed the bond with her words and it floated between the lovers, a silver chain. She kept chanting the exposed bond growing brighter and brighter until it was a golden un breakable chain.

Serenity smiled and then turned back into Usagi. Plain old jeans and T-shirt.

"And evil is defeated again!" Makoto yelled.

"We still have Beryl… and Metelia." Usagi told them. Sinking down to the floor in exhaustion.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow, normal time?" Minako said looking at Kunzite.

"Let's all go." Zoisite said… "I really don't want to stay."

Everyone agreed. There was no way they were hearing any of that.

Minako walked over to Usagi pulling her up from the ground and hugged her.

"Thank you. Thank you." She whispered and tears fell some more.

"Anything for you, Minako."

"I love you, princess." Minako said before letting go.

"Hey, what did you say to Kunzite that got him to agree 110%?" She questioned.

Minako laughed. "I told him that Rei said after you are bonded orgasms are way more intense… you were holding out Serenity." She nudged her.

Usagi went red in the face.

"Don't forget about your drifting team now that your boyfriend is back." Usagi huffed now realizing she was alone.

"Please! That's a money maker." Minako laughed.

Usagi smiled and noticed that Endymion had come to stand by her.

"Shittenou, we will be talking tomorrow as well." Endymion said with a look in his eye that made them bow to him.

Kunzite came forward.

"Endymion sama… I am sorry for almost killing your princess." Kunzite told him. His voice thick with sincerity and apology.

Endymion just nodded.

"It is wonderful to see you alive and together, my prince." Kunzite told him.

"Oh… we." Usagi said pointing to herself and Mamoru. "We are not together and I am not his princess."

Kunzite eyes lit with shock but the furious look on Enymion's face made him bow and leave.

Usagi pulled her phone out of her subspace pocket and put in her ear buds. She started walking to the door.

"Where in the hell do you think you are going?" Mamoru snapped at her as he dropped his princely form.

She ignored him.

"Usagi?" He asked her annoyed.

"Clearly away from you." She told him as she kept walking.

He grabbed her around the waist and teleported her to his parents house.

"God damn it, Mamoru." She yelled at him. "Just leave me alone."

"We are going to talk!" He yelled back at her grabbing her hand.

"I have nothing to say to you." She snarled trying to pull away from him.

"Not even a thank you?"

"I said that already. I have manner's unlike you!"

"What is going on in here!" Hina said coming in to the living room Shingo close behind.

"Let me go, baka or you will regret it." She said fiercely.

Artemis and Tomomi came running in to the living room as well.

Mamoru's grip was tight on Usagi's wrist. His whole hand wrapped easily around her small appendage.

Artemis noticed the posture change in Mamoru and the possessiveness.

Artemis bowed to him as he was on his planet. "Endymion sama." He looked at the grasp he hand on his daughter. A frown on his face.

"King Artemis of the White Moon, I would like permission to marry your daughter." Mamoru said. His words clear and calm. His regal head held high.

Artemis raised an eyebrow at him. Hina and Shingo sat down at the same time. Their mouths open and their eyes wide in astonishment.

"And if I say no, son?" Artemis questioned.

Endymion narrowed his eyes at him. Thunder like any of them had ever heard before shook the house.

Artemis smiled. "You have my permission as long as you never hurt my daughter again."

"I am not going to marry you, Mamoru. I do not want to marry you. I do not even want to be on the same planet as you." Usagi said tugging at her wrist. He finally freed it in shock.

Now Artemis and Tomomi had to sit down.

Mamoru rounded on her.

"I am sorry… should I have said re-marry you, princess." He said bitterly. She almost punched him in the face.

"Exxcccuuuseee me…. what?" Hina stuttered out. "Re-marry."

"I am sorry but I don't think that any of this matters as you are ENGAGED to someone ELSE!" She snapped at him.

"MAYBE I WOULDN'T BE IF YOU JUST WOKE ME UP!" He roared at her.

"YOU SEE! THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO. YOU WANT ME NOW THAT I AM SERENITY AND YOU REMEMBER. GO TO HELL." She screamed at him trying to walk away from him.

"That's not fair and it's not true!" He softened his voice but it was still loud.

"Oh, it's fair alright. You had two and a half years. Two and a half years to figure it out and I only just found out when I saved Zoi so you have no excuse." She snarled at him pointing her finger.

Artemis turned to Tomomi… "We are going to be here awhile."

"This is all so confusing." Tomomi told him back in a whisper.

"Ohh… I am sure they will both snap and put some things in to perspective." He whispered back.

"So what! I am here now and you are telling me that you will not marry me when you already belong to me! We are bonded for eternity or did you forget!" Mamoru was pissed.

"Ohhhhhh… I defiantly didn't forget. I didn't forget our marriage vows. I DID NOT BETRAY YOU!" She said condescending and low. Her voice shaking with his audacity.

"YOU WENT OUT WITH THAT GUY!" He yelled back at her.

"THAT'S BECAUSE I HAD NEVER BEEN ON A DATE BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO BUSY BEING AN ARROGANT, SELF ABSORBED ASSHOLE. And they don't even fall in to the same category. You went on a date with Saori. Your just as big of a whore as you were back then!"

"That's too far Serenity! You know that was not my fault!" He defended himself.

"Being an arrogant asshole is not your fault? Seriously! What else did I have to do to make you love me! What? OH That's right I didn't get that did I. Fuck you Mamoru. Go back to your new wife and leave me alone."

"I will not leave you alone! You and I belong together!"

Usagi just hung her head. "You know Mamoru, I may have not told you everything. I may have kept my own secrets about my life but I always admitted to loving you. You couldn't even tell me you liked me. I gave you so many chances. I didn't even want you to tell me you loved me. Just liked me… that was it. If you would have admitted it… just once I vowed to return your memories to you. Instead." She choked back a sob.

"You told me you liked, Saori. You said she was everything you wanted in a girl. AND THEN You said you liked a girl you had never met and got engaged to her. You knew what we had was special. You knew that the bond existed and I did EVERYTHING to try and make you love me. I am sick to tears of loving you. I am done with every part of you. I can't belong to you."

Her insignia flared on her head, the crescent moon beaming.

"I will no longer be bound to you, Endymion of Terra. I am renouncing my throne on earth. I am dissolving our marriage."

She pulled out her lunarian sacred crystal blade. The lights in the room glinting off of it sending rainbows in every direction. Endymion was blinded for only a moment.

She summoned the bond that connected them, its beauty gold and shining, mesmerizing but she had enough.

As she wielded the blade to cut off their destiny, Endymion pulled out a steal tipped rose and launched it at her hand.

The rose imbedded itself in to the back of her hand and clean threw to the other side, the sword dropping to the floor. She gasped in pain.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Endymion roared at her. She ripped the rose from her hand and reached for her blade again but Endymion had enough.

He summoned the power of the earth, vines busting from the ground binding her hands on either side of her by her sides. Her hand still bleeding profusely as blood dripped down on to the carpet.

"Yeah, I told you." Artemis said puling pocky out of his subspace pocket and offering it to Hina and Tomomi. They both took one with wide eyes.

He walked over to Usagi and wrapped his hand around her bleeding one healing it.

"I am sorry for that." He told her. "But it was necessary."

"You always have to have your way." She spat at him trying to free her hands.

"Usagi! That's a golden bond! Why would you do that to Onichan? You know that it would cause extreme pain to both of you?" Shingo cried out looking at her as if he had been betrayed as well.

Mamoru's eyes went wide and Usagi bit her lip.

"He knew… he knew and I didn't?" He pointed to Shingo, as insult was added to injury once more.

"Not all of it…" She said quietly.

"How much is not ALL!" The wind whipped against the house and thunder and lightening shook the city. The rain poured from the sky. Endymion had lost control.

"Just that I was Sailor Moon, and I needed to save Kunzite. He helped me do the research on how to soul bond the senshi to the shittenou."

"And I can read Vensuian and Lunarian." Shingo said proudly. "Oh and Usagi was teaching me to use the moon computer in the control center. It's so cool."

"Serenity!" Her father scolded.

"What! It was Shingo who gave me the idea to look it up. He already saw me transform why not put the genius kid to work." She defended herself.

Artemis shook his head at her. "Motoki and now Shingo."

Mamoru was pinching the bridge of his nose. He figured Motoki knew as he was always defending Usagi.

"Mamoru, honey… maybe you should let Usagi go." Hina said calmly watching the blond being bound this way by her son was not something a mother should see.

"This is not the right time for you to butt in, ma." He said as calmly as he could.

"Oto-san are you not going to do anything about this?" Usagi asked him incredulously.

"Serenity, it's your battle with him." He said eating another chocolate stick. "Plus, your fights were always very entertaining dear."

"UGH!" She said frustrated pulling at the bindings.

"Okay, Usagi, you have played your game and now it's my turn." The vines tightened on Usagi's hands the more she struggled.

"What games have I played, Endymion?" She glared at him but he ignored her and turned his attention to the silver haired king.

"Artemis, is it possible for Serenity to divorce me?" He asked him. Artemis swallowed his chocolate snack.

"No. You two are bound for eternity. Your bond so rare it was the first naturally occurring in a million years. " He started. Mamoru looked smug. "however; I was there for your marriage, Endymion, and you vowed never to betray my daughter. She was with in her rights to break the bond after you were married to Soto san."

Usagi looked amused. "On your wedding night." She winked.

"Gods above, Usagi. Could you be anymore cruel?" He said frustrated throwing his hands in to the air.

"Really? Why don't you think about it… you do have the IQ of a genius. I think I have been quite nice this whole time we have known each other. I have been nothing short of devoted to my love for you even when I thought you were just a normal boy."

"I was already going to break the engagement to Beth san. Even without your offer, Artemis. I just didn't expect to see Usagi on another date with that prick." He told them.

"It's still a betrayal, baka." She spat at him. She was doing what she did best. Irritating the hell out of him.

"Usagi, in this lifetime I have never kissed anyone but you. I have never thought of anyone other than you that way. You are the only woman I love and I have liked you since I defended your uniform from your friends." He admitted.

"You admit it too late, Mamoru. What's done is done. What did you expect me to just fall in to your arms? I am not some tragic princess willing to perform seppuku anymore."

"No, I expected to do some groveling." He said. "BUT THEN you pulled that little stunt where you tried to manipulate destiny." He said low and fierce.

"Mamoru, Endymion, whoever you are. I was as patient as any wife who watched their husband get engaged to another woman. Or actually any girl who has put up with what I have." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Be a little more patient, Princess." He snapped.

"So what now, Mr. So High and Mighty? And can you loosen these up?" She looked at the vines he shook his head no.

"Why did my shintennou swear their allegiance to you?" Usagi's eyes went wide and Mamoru nodded trying to hide a smirk. She knew where this was going.

"Because I saved their lives." She said quietly.

"That's right, and why does Diamond Black owe you a lifetime of servitude?" He asked her like a lawyer in a court room. He paced back and forth looking so arrogant Usagi was ready to smack him.

"I saved his life." She muttered.

Mamoru noticed she would not meet his eyes.

"A lifetime of servitude is more than just saving his life. It's atonement. Now tell me why?" He growled at her.

"No. It has nothing to do with you. You have made your point." She was done with this conversation.

"Artemis, tell me." He turned to her father and Artemis looked away also.

"Tell me your majesty. You owe me for not awakening me earlier."

"Father." Serenity warned.

Artemis looked at her. "If this is the Prince's only request of me for what I withheld from all of you then I must answer."

Her turned his head to Endymion. "Prince Diamond abducted her, tried to marry and possibly forced himself on her. She then gave up her life." Artemis stopped. "She did it to defeat the man who had control on him and his family, cleansing the evil from him and to save Earth."

The earth shook under them, the sky boomed and lit up like fireworks in the sky. Rain roared as it hit the roof.

"Endy, you have to calm down!" Usagi yelled at him over the noise. The look he gave her almost made her shut up. Almost.

"So that was your first kiss?" Thunder boomed. "That bastard forcing himself on you?" Lighting hit the street outside. Sparks could be seen through the windows.

"Please, Endymion… Mamoru, you could hurt people. The planet is more densely populated than it was before. You need to calm down. I am right here. I am alive. I beat death. Nothing ever happened and please Diamond was under a dark influence just like your shietenou. Please, calm down." Usagi begged him seeing the fear on his parents and Shingo's faces.

The earth stopped shaking and the wind and rain died down but it did not stop.

She let out a breath of relief.

"I saved your life today." He said simply looking at her like a man who was about to lose everything.

"What do you want from me? Eternal servitude? I already am bound to you." She asked just as defeated.

"Will you give me what I ask, Princess Serenity of the Moon and Earth?" He came close and looked in to her eyes.

"Yes." She closed her eyes knowing she was cornered. "I give you my word."

"You must promise to never again try and cut that bond and you must believe me that I have loved you before I knew you were Serenity. I even planned on proposing to you as I have the ring upstairs. I bought it the day I was asked about the arranged marriage and I had it custom made a month prior. I even planned on asking you this afternoon once I broke the engagement to Beth san."

He released the vines around her pulled her to him. She didn't believe his words.

"I am so sorry." He whispered into her ear and the tears broke loose.

"Do you agree to my requests?" He asked her.

She wiped her tears and pulled away from him.

"Mamoru, do you like me?" She asked him.

"No." He told her. She narrowed her eyes. "I love you."

She nodded. "We will discuss the parameters of this deal after Beryl is destroyed."

"No. I know what you did while you were dying. It won't happen. Agree now."

She bit her lip. "Fine."

"Fine?" He asked her.

She opened the bond and gave it a tug with a smile but he could tell she was still quite angry and not one hundred percent sure. He was close to kissing her when his mother interrupted them.

"Okay… let me get this straight." Hina said through tears. "You two are already married?"

"Technically yes, we were married a thousand years ago." Mamoru told her. She nodded having no choice but to believe.

"And you two are soul bonded… like destiny." Hina said again to confirm facts.

"Something like that.." Usagi answered.

"So I was right the whole time." Hina stated with an evil smile looking at her son. He flinched.

"That is what you are thinking about right, now?" Tomomi asked his wife incredulously.

"Not that our son is a The Prince Earth and Usagi chan is a Moon princess and Sailor moon. That our son just had vines come through the floor boards… and I think he can control the weather." Tomomi said looking around to make sure he was sane.

"That's just semantics… the fact is that I was right." Hina beamed.

"So when are we having a wedding." She asked amused.

Mamoru groaned. "I sort of have to break off an engagement, ma."

"I still don't know if I want to marry him. Plus, there is an evil ex girlfriend of your sons I have to destroy." Usagi said also.

"You still… don't… know?" Mamoru ground out.

"No, baka. I don't." She sighed. "We have not even been on a date yet among many, many other things."

"Seriously, after all of that." Hina admonished.

Usagi was thinking about how she may die and it would be heart breaking for her to lose both of them.

"Anyway. I need to bring the battle to them before she Beryl brings it here." Usagi said thinking to herself.

Mamoru nodded in agreement for once.

"Fighting! Battles!" Hina said feeling faint.

"Don't worry." Usagi told her. "I am sort of unstoppable." She winked.

"Says the girl who almost died today." Mamoru chastised.

"I am sure something would have worked out in the end." She smiled.

"Anyway. I really need to sleep. Double battles every day. Fighting an undead army and then almost dying takes a lot out of a girl and Auntie, please don't plan a wedding until Mamoru is not embarrassed to be seen with me in public." Usagi told her walking up the stairs.

He followed behind her. "I am not embarrassed to be seen with you in public."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Unless you want to keep bickering with me I would not speak if I were you"

She walked in to her room and he followed closing the door behind him.

"Whatever you want to say can we please talk later." She breathed.

"You are still mad at me." He said softly.

"Let me just sleep. My brain is foggy about everything that has gone on today." She rubbed her eyes.

She slipped off her shoes. "Can you go, please?" She asked him and he sent his love back through the link they shared.

She gave a half smile. "I still need to sleep."

He went back toward the door opening it. "You better not leave." He told her seriously.

She rolled her eyes as she unbuttoned her jeans.

He groaned and closed the door.

She stripped down in to her bra and underwear. Too tired to get dressed and got under the covers falling in to a deep, deep sleep.

Authors Note:

So when Naoki proposes to Kotoko in It started with a kiss and she is like so shocked and says yes… I was always like… YOU DUMB GIRL!

GOSH! Make him work for it!

And then…. My story happens and Endymion is like full on Alpha Male overload.

So tell me how you feel about that!.

ZS


	19. End of Part 1

88888888888

She woke up feeling disoriented but restored. Thanks to Endymion she had nothing that needed to heal all she needed to do was restore her energy. She got up feeling disgusting and walked in to the bathroom starting a shower.

So much had happened in the last twenty-four hours. She sat under the water for what seemed like forever and finally got out wrapping a towel around her body.

She stepped out of the bathroom and the emotion of lust poured through her body. So Mamoru finally figured out how to work the bond. Damn.

"I thought I was going to have to come in there and drag you out." Mamoru smirked at her.

"I can swim." She told him walking around him toward her drawers. "You know we are not married in this time frame so maybe you should go."

"Usako, don't do this. Don't make me feel worse than I already do." He told her wrapping his arms around her.

"I know that you may think this is all fine and simple, Mamoru, but it's eating me alive inside. All of it." She shrugged out of his arms and went to the bathroom to change. She knew that a meeting was going to be necessary so Kunzite could tell them exactly how much time they had before war ensued. She had what she wanted, Mamoru was hers and even though he told her he loved her as Usagi… she did not believe him. Mamoru had shown that he could easily fulfill obligations to make other people feel happy.

Her heart sank.

Mamoru beat on the door. "I can feel what you are! So stop this and come out and talk to me."

She cut the link off.

He growled her name on the other side of the door.

Usagi heard someone knock on her bedroom door and she listened as Mamoru went to open it.

"Where is your wife?" Hina said giddy as ever.

"Ma, it's not a good time. Please I need time with her." She heard Mamoru say softly.

"I need to plan your wedding. So you better fix things. I have been waiting for you to stop being so stupid for far too long."

"Ma…." Mamoru said low and menacing. "Do not make me angry right now. I do not have as much control as I used to… unless you want me to flood the city I would back off."

"Fine!" She snapped. "But so help me Mamoru if you don't fix this with her I will never speak to you again."

Usagi stepped out of the bathroom and looked at the pair of them having a stare off.

"Don't be mad at Mamoru, Auntie. He could never help being a baka." Usagi said with a smile.

Hina gave her a grin and a small laugh.

"We need to talk so please give us some privacy?" Mamoru told Hina.

She nodded and left.

Mamoru closed the door and looked at Usagi. She looked so much better than she did last night. Refreshed but the shine in her eyes was missing.

"Usa…"

"You need to break your engagement." She told him out right.

He nodded.

"I mean what are you even going to say Mamoru? Her grandfather is going to kill you and not trust you. Beth is going to be hurt and angry."

"Don't worry about what I am going to say. I will take care of it." He told her talking a step toward her.

"How could you even do that to me, Mamoru? How could you after… after everything between us? Do you think that was easy for me to trust you so completely with my heart?"

"It's not like it was easy for me either, Usako. I was and still am in love with you. To make a decision like that knowing I was going to lose you was devastating to me as well."

"It sure as hell didn't seem like it. You just show up one day and say you are going on a marriage date and then she is your fiancée? And what makes it worse was you knew… you knew and you still came to me the night before." Tears formed in her eyes.

"I know I shouldn't have. I just needed to hold you one more time."

"And that wasn't enough for you to change your mind? Shit, Mamoru. What if we had slept together? Would have cheapened me so much to leave me as nothing but an easy fuck?"

"Don't you dare say that, Usako!"

"What should I say, then! I would have Mamoru. I would have been with you like that because I loved you. Because we share one soul and the only reason I didn't is because I could never explain the telepathy that would have followed."

He ran his hands through his hair. "So now we are on to your lies."

"Mine are at least justified. The more I think about it the better I feel about my decision. You never could have handled this lifestyle."

"I would have and I could have." He snapped at her.

She sat down on the bed. "There is no way. You always told me how you didn't want your life planned out for you. You would have resented me because you are so self-involved. Blamed me like you blamed your mother."

"You never gave me the chance." He snapped at her.

"That's because you never gave me a chance." She bit back at him, temper rising. "You are just too stubborn and I just held on so tightly to your cruelty. Then you started to act like a human being and you still could not admit you loved me. Without a confirmation that you loved, Usagi there was no way in hell I was going to tell you. I was not going to be an obligation. Look how fast you jumped to get married to a stranger. I never could have lived with that just like I am having a hard time dealing with this."

"You're not an obligation! I love you. I knew I loved you and I am sorry I could not say it. I was just going to show you when I proposed to you. And I am sorry about Beth. It was stupid. The dumbest thing I have ever done in my whole life. Forgive me, Usako." He said so pathetically that Usagi felt for him. She bit her lip.

He was looking in to her eyes and yet she didn't know what to say.

There was soft knock at the door and it cracked open.

"Son, Moto san and Beth san are here to see you." Tomomi said quietly.

Mamoru nodded at his father. "I will be right down."

His hand came up and stroked her face gently.

"We will finish this conversation later?" He asked, worry in his voice.

"I won't be here when you get back. I have to go talk to Kunzite." She said softly.

"I should go with you. This isn't just your battle anymore. It involves me as well."

She looked away from him.

"I still won't be here. I don't know what you plan on saying but I shouldn't be here."

He nodded.

"Please, un-block the link. I need to know you are safe." He told her.

"You have kept them too long. Go on." She said giving him a small push ignoring his request.

8888888888888888888888888

Usagi and her senshi sat at a stalemate with the shittennou. The air was ripe with aggression as the girls sat on one side of the table and the boys on the other.

"With Allegiance comes the ability to talk. Endymion cannot give you a gag order, Kunzite." Usagi continued on their argument. The Shittennou were refusing to talk about the negaverse until Endymion arrived.

"As I told you before, princess, I will tell you everything I know, but we are waiting for our prince." Kunzite told her calmly, his grey eyes like stone.

Usagi knew he was a hard ass but she was not expecting it today. They could easily come up with a plan before 'his majesty' arrived.

"How do you even know he is coming? I have things to do." Usagi snapped at him, all of her patience used up.

Kunzite pulled out his smart phone. "Text messaging is the way to go."

The girls groaned.

The door opened and finally Mamoru walked in to the room, he looked on curiously at the team sitting at the table.

The Shintennou stood to greet him properly and Usagi held back a gag.

Mamoru came and sat at the table on the opposite side of Usagi.

"My days just keep getting more and more interesting." Mamoru commented his eyes never moving from Usagi's face.

"How was your breakup? Did you cry?" Minako asked him with a stare.

The girls kept back a laugh. Haruka looked menacingly at him.

He glared at them. "It was not fun actually and no I did not cry."

He looked again at Usagi. "Things were going okay until Moto san accused me of being a gold digger."

She blanched. "Excuse me?" She said anger lacing her tone.

"Yes, apparently the woman I am in love with is an heiress. So imagine my surprise when I told them I was in love with you and wanted to marry you they thought it was because you had more money than Moto-san."

If the comment wasn't so rude she would have laughed.

"I don't know how she would even know. No one knows except the people in this room and my father… and your father… and maybe the black moon clan… and Seyia…." She trailed off. "Anyway! No one would ever let it slip."

"Well since your father offered my father a merger on the premise that I follow my heart they looked up Lunear Enterprises and low and behold they found out."

Usagi twiddled her thumbs. "Well it could be way worse. They could find out that you and I are technically married, we are soul bonded, I am a reincarnated princess of the moon and you are a reincarnated prince of the earth… oh and I am Sailor Moon. But if you want to get all upset about my financial status go ahead. This whole issue if your fault after all." She opened their link to laugh at him. "Oh, wait… was that your response to the gold digging accusation?"

"Why do you always have to irritate the hell out of me?" He yelled at her.

She just fluttered her eyelashes, egging him on. He growled.

"Can you tell your highest general to start speaking, please?" She said exasperated.

Mamoru looked at Kunzite amused.

Kunzite just shrugged. " We were waiting for you, my prince."

Mamoru looked smug.

The girls rolled their eyes. "Now I know why you didn't want him back." Micharu said under her breath.

Usagi giggled.

Mamoru gave Kunzite a nod that he could begin.

Kunzite cleared his throat.

"Beryl has enough power to fully release Metelia but Metelia doesn't want to have a full fledge attack until she has the silver crystal. I believe if we take the battle to her we can win." Kunzite told them.

Usagi nodded.

"Okay. Then we will go. She will be the most vulnerable right now after losing Kunzite. Maybe in a few days when she is really least expecting it."

Everyone nodded their heads but Mamoru.

"Okay, then. Let's wrap up what we have to do here. Training tonight at 9pm and then again same time as usual. We will have a strategy meeting every day at 6 at the temple up until d-day. I will ensure that my father attends these meetings." Usagi told everyone and they seemed all in agreement… except Mamoru.

She stood.

"Kuznite, please get us the coordinates, layouts and everything we need to get us to Metellia. If we could have that plan in place by tomorrow and you lead that would be a good starting place."

"I agree, Serenity." Kunzite nodded.

Everyone stood to disperse. She was sure everyone wanted to be together before they may never see each other ever again.

It was finally upon them. Death was upon her. She didn't know what to do or say or feel. Before it was all a pep talk. Her friends cheering her on for their true loves… now this was revenge. Revenge and safety for the human race. The stakes were higher now. She found herself drifting in her own thoughts as she unconsciously made it to on to the balcony overlooking Tokyo. It would not just be Tokyo she would be protecting. It would be the whole earth.

"I can feel what you are." Mamoru whispered as he came to stand beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and as much as she wanted to push him away she couldn't. She had been alone for too long.

"I can feel that too. You don't have to be lonely. I am here now." He told her.

"What is your fear, princess?" He asked her in her ear.

Death.

The fear of death was so strong that Mamoru almost let go of her. He quickly teleported them back to his house and in to his room. No one would ever bother them in his room.

He laid her down on the bed and held her close. Even as Endymion with his memories he honestly had no clue what was going on. He never paid much attention to the actual fighting that went on in Tokyo. Maybe if he had he would have figured out that Usagi was sailor moon. She was right… he was really self-absorbed.

She snorted. "Narcissism in an emotion now?"

He nudged her.

"I'm sorry. I never once was there for you was I?" He asked her.

"You helped me study." She told him.

"You blackmailed me to." He stated rolling his eyes.

"You gave me someone to love. Someone to fight for." She told him.

He snorted. "Everyone was right. You are too kind."

"I am selfish as well, Mamoru. I know I should have given you back your memories but I was so scared you would find me an obligation. What if you didn't love me the way I loved you? It would hurt worse as Endymion."

Mamoru turned and grabbed something from his side table. He opened the box and grabbed her hand sliding on the pink diamond ring.

"Serenity Usagi Tsukino, my Usako, I have loved you forever. I even know you well enough to have made this ring for you. It fits you perfectly and you fit me perfectly. I bought this ring for you before I knew you were my princess and I was your prince… So please. Please marry me."

She looked at the ring. He was right. It was perfect for her and she never realized how he knew her so well aside from her double life. He grabbed her face and looked in to her eyes.

"Usako?" Mamoru asked worried.

She kissed him and pushed her love through their link and he pushed his back. They glowed softly and Mamoru took this as his yes.

Author:s Note

ITS DONE! PART ONE IS DONE!

Sorry I did not post it last night I was wrapped up in the election.

If you feel like you won last night then this will be a double win

If you feel like you lost last night then this will be a spirit enhancer!

No matter what: Keep Calm and Sailor Moon on

Let me know if you liked it! Love you all. Thanks for following me on this rather quick journey.

ZS


	20. New Story Up

My New Story

It Started with a Secret- It started with Rejection is now up. I just wanted to post this here if you are following this story.

It Started with a Secret-

Part II to It started with Rejection- Mamoru and Usagi are married. Everything is starting off wonderful but then evil decides to show it's ugly face. Will Usagi's secret ruin everything they worked for over the last two years or will they grow stronger because of it. Based on 'It Started with a kiss.'


End file.
